Fate
by Bakamabako
Summary: Izuki Yukiteru. Siapa dia? Seorang pemain bakset yang bisa dibilang cukup bagus ini adalah orang yang misterius, ia berani masuk ke dalam klub basket Teiko dengan wajah yang tertutup. Hingga hal itu lah yang membawanya dekat pada Kiseki no Sedai, terutama pada captain nya, yaitu Akashi Seijuro.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING!**

 **1\. MENYIMPANG DARI CERITA YANG ASLINYA**

 **2\. Adanya unsur MENGARANG BEBAS dalam cerita ini**

 **3\. Typo yang tidak disadari oleh author dan kalimat yang susah dimengerti**

 **4\. Ada OC yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal**

 **5\. Banyak OOC**

 **6\. Ada bagian yang mencoba buat bercanda, tapi garing. Dan ada unsur drama.**

...

Don't like? Don't read.

* * *

Fate [Chapter 01]

Teiko Junior High School. Sekolah impian bagi semua pemain basket remaja pada umumnya. Saat ini banyak murid baru yang berkumpul di ruang olahraga untuk diseleksi dalam klub basket sekolah ini. Klub basket ini membagi anggota-angotanya menjadi 3 grup. Namun hanya grup 1 yang dapat memulai debutnya sebagai pemain basket Teiko secara langsung saat ada pertandingan.

"Baiklah. Sekarang saya akan membacakan nama-nama yang masuk di grup 1. #8 Aomine Daiki, #11 Midorima Shintaro, #23 Murasakibara Atsushi, #29 Akashi Seijuro, #32 Izuki Yukiteru," ucap Naoto Sanada, pelatih klub basket tersebut.

Saat itu nama-nama tersebut menjadi sasaran semua pasang mata yang ada di sana. Satu laki-laki yang paling tinggi dari antara yang lainnya dan memiliki warna rambut ungu terong, satu laki-laki berkacamata dan berambut hijau tua, satu laki-laki berkulit cokelat tua dan rambut yang berwarna biru tua, satu laki-laki yang memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang sama yaitu warna merah, dan satu orang lagi tidak jelas. Yah, mungkin karena ia menutup kepala dan wajahnya dengan tudung jaket yang ia kenakan sekarang. Ciri-cirinya yang bisa dicatat untuk saat ini hanyalah ia yang memiliki tubuh paling pendek dari antara yang lainnya di grup 1.

"Baiklah. Jadwal latihan grup 2 dan 3 akan disamakan, grup 1 akan mendapatkan jadwal tersendiri. Untuk hari ini, kalian akan latihan bersama dulu," ucap pelatih berumur 29 tahun itu.

Latihan pun dimulai. Latihan ini seperti latihan pada biasanya. Diawali dengan pemanasan, setelah itu lari dari ujung lapangan satu ke ujung lapangan lainnya, lalu tanding basket yang antar anggota. Namun, selama latihan itu pula, semua orang saat itu merasa cukup aneh dengan satu orang. Yah, mungkin sudah bisa diperkirakan. Orang yang dirasa aneh itu adalah orang yang bernama Izuki Yukiteru. Selama latihan ia tidak melepaskan jaketnya. Jangankan jaketnya, tudung kepalanya pun tidak dilepasnya dan tidak lepas secara alami juga saat ia berlari. Apa tudung jaketnya itu diberi lem super supaya bisa terus merekat menutupi kepala dan wajah si pemiliknya? Mungkin saja. Tapi sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan. Dan yang lebih anehnya lagi, pelatih merasa biasa saja. Ia juga tidak memerintahkan orang itu untuk membuka jaketnya. Sepertinya itu akan menjadi misteri yang terpendam di klub basket Teiko.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, anggota baru grup 1 memasuki ruang olahraga yang saat ini dipenuhi oleh anggota klub basket Teiko lainnya. Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan pula, seisi ruangan saat itu langsung menghadap ke arah pintu masuk yang dilewati oleh mereka. Dan seperti biasa, mereka itu hanya diam, tidak memerdulikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Mereka hanya masuk dan mulai latihan sendiri, untuk mengisi waktu sampai pelatih datang.

"Aku akan memberikan pengumuman singkat," ucap pelatih itu saat ia sudah berdiri di posisi biasanya dan semua anggota klub basket yang ada di sana berkumpul dan berbaris di depan pelatih.

"Saat ini sudah kuputuskan siapa yang akan menjadi vice-captain di sini," lanjut pelatih tersebut. Semua anggota yang ada di sana terdiam, mendengarkan pelatih mereka itu dengan antusias, kecuali para anggota baru grup 1. Mereka terlampau tidak tertarik dengan hal tersebut.

"Akashi Seijuro. Kupercayakan tugas ini padamu. Aku sudah berbicara pada Nijimura dan ia menyetujuinya," ucap pelatih tersebut sambil menatap Akashi.

" _Wakarimashita_ ," jawab Akashi.

"Baiklah. Latihan dimulai," ucap pelatih itu lagi.

Saat itu para anggota langsung bubar dari barisannya bersiap untuk latihan. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang diam-diam mengomentari Akashi dan yang lainnya yang termasuk dalam anggota baru grup 1 saat itu dengan teman mereka. Sayangnya, anggota baru grup 1 itu terlampau tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Mereka hanya fokus berlatih dan bermain basket. Walaupun salah satu dari mereka hanya berdiri di samping captain klub basket saat ini, yah sudah tertebak kalau orang itu adalah Akashi Seijuro.

"Oi, kau. Pendek."

Dua anggota klub basket menghampiri orang yang bernama Izuki Yukiteru. Orang yang merasa terpanggil itu langsung menghentikan aktivitas latihan basketnya saat ini.

"Siapa kau? Kau pikir ini tempat apaan? Seenaknya menjadi sok misterius di sini. Kalau kau memang jantan, lepas tudung jaketmu!" Ucap laki-laki itu sambil memasang muka jengkel.

Orang itu hanya terdiam, tanpa menjawab ucapan seniornya itu. Lalu ia langsung mendribble bola basket yang sedang ia pegang dan berlari ke sisi lapangan yang lain.

"Tch. Apa-apaan dia ini?! Beraninya dia mengacuhkanku?!" Bentak salah satu dari mereka.

"Tenanglah. Kita tidak boleh membuat masalah. Di sini ada pelatih. Ada hal yang membuatku penasaran dengan orang itu. Untuk apa dia menyembunyikan wajahnya? Dan kalau dilihat lagi, sepertinya dia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Lihat lah. Dari tadi ia hanya berlatih sendiri," ucap temannya itu sambil menatap lekat ke arah orang bernama Izuki Yukiteru itu.

"Tak kusangka keberadaannya ternyata membuat penasaran seluruh anggota klub."

Saat mendengar suara tersebut, kedua orang itu langsung menghadap ke belakangnya. Mereka melihat captain dan vice-captain klub basket Teiko tengah berdiri di belakang mereka berdua.

"Vice-captain, kau se-angkatan dengannya. Apa kau tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya?" Tanya salah satu anggota klub basket itu dengan cepat.

" _Shiranai_. Dia orang yang pendiam," ucap Akashi sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. Matanya seperti tengah mengawasi sosok yang bernama Izuki Yukiteru itu.

"Di datanya pun tidak ada keterangan lain selain namanya, bahkan kelasnya pun tidak ada. Tapi sepertinya pelatih tahu siapa sosok Izuki Yukiteru yang sebenarnya. Karena itulah, ia membiarkan anak itu berkeliaran di sini," ucap Nijimura.

"Cepat atau lambat identitasnya pasti akan terbongkar," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan menjauh dari posisinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, sepertinya anggota klub basket Teiko saat ini mulai terbiasa dengan keberadaan misterius Izuki Yukiteru, dan sampai sekarang pun orang itu masih menutup rapat wajahnya di balik tudung jaket dan enggan berbicara dengan siapapun. Tapi saat bermain, ia bisa dinilai sebagai orang yang bagus dalam hal kerja sama, teknik bermain basketnya pun cukup bagus pula. Karena itu lah, meskipun ia bersikap seperti mengacuhkan orang lain, masih banyak pula yang terus mencoba untuk berbicara dan menjadi teman orang itu.

"Kudengar, ada orang baru yang akan masuk grup 1."

"Ohya, siapa?"

"Kudengar, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya dari kelas 2."

"Heh, tak kusangka ada anak kelas 2 lainnya yang bisa masuk ke grup ini. Kukira hanya mereka berlima saja."

"Mungkin keberuntungan sedang menghujaninya."

Komentar-komentar mulai memenuhi ruang olahraga saat ini. Setelah itu satu per satu pasang mata yang ada di sana langsung mengarah pada pintu yang terbuka lebar saat ini. Mereka melihat dua orang yang tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan. Satu perempuan berambut pink yang dikuncir ekor kuda dan satunya lagi adalah laki-laki berambut biru muda dengan tatapan innocent nya.

"Aku bawa Kuroko Tetsuya-kun," ucap perempuan itu yang bernama Satsuki Momoi.

"Oh, _sankyu_ ," ucap Nijimura.

"Aku sudah menunggumu. Selamat datang di grup 1 klub basket Teiko. Misimu di sini hanya satu, yaitu untuk menang," ucap Akashi sambil mengambil tersenyum tipis.

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat. " _Hai_."

Saat itu latihan dimulai seperti biasa. Seperti yang lainnya, Kuroko merasa penasaran dengan sosok yang bernama Izuki Yukiteru. Ia melihat orang itu bermain basket sendirian saat ini di pojokan batas lapangan basket saat ini. Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Izuki-kun?" Panggil Kuroko sambil berdiri di depan orang tersebut.

Seperti biasa pula, orang itu hanya terdiam lalu berjalan ke sisi lapangan yang lainnya sambil mendribble bola basket yang ia pegang. Kuroko hanya melihat orang tersebut, ia tidak mengucapkan satu kata pun lagi saat melihat orang itu mengacuhkannya.

"Oi, Tetsu."

Kuroko langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat Aomine yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya.

"Aomine-kun," sahut Kuroko dengan nada dan ekspresi datarnya.

"Untuk apa kau menghampiri Yukiteru?" Tanya Aomine sambil melihat ke arah Yukiteru yang tengah sibuk sendiri dengan bola basketnya.

"Aku hanya penasaran dengannya," jawab Kuroko sambil mengambil arah pandang yang sama dengan Aomine saat ini.

"Percuma saja. Aku melihat hampir semua orang di sini mencoba untuk mendekatinya, tapi tidak ada satupun yang berhasil," ucap Aomine sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tapi, sepertinya tidak terlihat seperti orang yang penyendiri," jawab Kuroko yang sukses membuat Aomine tidak menarik nafasnya untuk beberapa saat.

"Apa maksudmu, Tetsu?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Saat aku menyapanya, dia terdiam beberapa saat. Kurasa sebenarnya dia memiliki niat untuk membalas sapaanku, tapi entah karena alasan apa, dia memilih untuk diam dan pergi," jawab Kuroko sambil menatap Aomine dengan tatapan innocent nya.

"Pengumuman," ujar pelatih dengan suara yang cukup keras dan sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung berkumpul di depan pelatih mereka itu.

"Hari ini latihan akan diperketat untuk persiapan pertandingan selanjutnya. Yang akan maju dalam pertandingan kali ini diprioritaskan untuk anggota kelas 1. Sekarang kalian akan dibagi menjadi tim-tim untuk latihan bertanding seperti biasa," ucap pelatih dengan nada tegasnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu yang cukup banyak, pelatih berpengalaman itu telah membagi-bagi anggota klub basket Teiko menjadi beberapa tim. Dan pastinya semua anggota kelas 1 dijadikan satu tim, untuk persiapan tanding yang sebentar lagi akan mereka jalani, terkecuali untuk Akashi, saat ini ia hanya memerhatikan yang lainnya latihan di samping captain klub basket Teiko.

PRIT!

Saat peluit telah ditiup dan jump ball telah dilakukan, permainan pun dimulai. Seperti biasa Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara, dan Kuroko bermain dengan bagus. Berbeda dengan orang yang bernama Izuki Yukiteru ini. Yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus berlari mengikuti bola berada, tapi ia tidak pernah mendapatkan bola tersebut, ia selalu kedahuluan oleh teman setimnya sendiri.

Seperti biasa di setiap permainan basket, pasti ada saja moment-moment di mana semua anggota tim terdesak dengan lawan mereka. Aomine, Midorima, Murasakibara sedang dalam masa penjagaan ketat lawan mereka saat ini. Mereka tidak bisa bertindak. Memang bola sudah berada di tangan Kuroko, tapi seperti yang diketahui dia adalah pemain yang payah dalam shooting. Dengan keadaan yang sekarang, mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan shoot, karena waktu yang sudah tidak memungkinkan dan saat ini skor tim mereka sama dengan tim lawannya. Akhirnya, Kuroko benar-benar memutuskan untuk melakukan shoot.

BRAK!

Seperti yang sudah ia duga, shoot nya pasti meleset. Bola basket itu mengenai ring tersebut dan memantul. Tapi saat itu juga laki-laki berambut biru muda ini melihat seseorang yang mengenang tudung kepala jaketnya, melompat di dekat ring dan memasukkan bola tersebut.

PRIIIIIIIIIIIT!

"Permainan berakhir. Dimenangkan oleh team kelas 1," ucap pelatih tersebut.

"Nice, Izuki-kun," ucap Kuroko sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke depan Yukiteru.

Seperti biasa, orang itu terdiam beberapa saat.

Tuk!

Kuroko sedikit terkaget saat ia merasakan tinjuan amat pelan dari Yukiteru. Orang itu tidak berkata apa-apa, ia langsung pergi begitu saja setelah merespon Kuroko.

"Oi, Tetsu," panggil Aomine sambil menghampiri Kuroko.

Kuroko yang masih tidak percaya dengan kejadian tadi, terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Aomine. "Apa kau lihat tadi? Dia meresponku."

Aomine mengangguk. "Yah, itu memang di luar dugaan."

Kuroko hanya terdiam, ia menatap sosok Izuki Yukiteru yang selama ini menjadi misteri klub basket Teiko dan tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Esok harinya, sebagian kecil anggota klub basket Teiko sudah bersiap di lokasi pertandingan. Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara bahkan sudah siap karena mereka yang akan memulai permainan saat ini. Hanya kurang satu orang lagi.

NDDRRRT NDDRRRRT

Akashi langsung mengambil HP nya dari dalam tasnya. Lalu melihat siapa si penelepon saat itu.

"Ini Haizaki," ucap Akashi pada Nijimura.

"Berikan padaku," jawab Nijimura dengan cepat lalu ia menyambar HP milik Akashi. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo, Haizaki?" Ucap Nijimura dengan muka masamnya.

 _"Gomen. Hari ini aku tidak bisa hadir, aku sedang sakit. Uhuk. Uhuk. Uhuk."_

Setelah mendengar kata tersebut Nijimura langsung memutus sambungan telepon tersebut.

"Haizaki tidak bisa hadir, ia sedang sakit," ucap Nijimura pada pelatih. Setelah itu, ia mengembalikan HP milik Akashi itu.

"Kuroko, kau maju sekarang," ucap pelatih sambil menoleh ke arah Kuroko.

Kuroko yang tengah sibuk mengikat sepatunya itu langsung terdiam. Ekspresi tidak percaya 100% muncul di wajah Kuroko saat ini.

Saat jump ball telah dilakukan, pertandingan resmi dimulai. Saat itu, Akashi yang tengah mendribble bola basketnya sambil berjalan biasa.

"Tenanglah, Kuroko-kun. Hal yang pertama yang harus kau lakukan adalah-"

BRUGH!

Semua pasang mata langsung menuju ke arah asal suara tersebut. Di saat itu juga Kuroko mencoba untuk berdiri.

" _Gomen_. Aku tersandung kakiku sendiri. Tapi aku baik-baik saja," ucap Kuroko dengan nada innocent nya.

"Tidak. Kau tidak baik-baik saja," jawab Akashi saat ia melihat Kuroko mimisan.

Secepatnya, Kuroko langsung keluar lapangan dan mengobati mimisannya itu.

"Ini sepertinya akan jadi mustahil," ucap Murasakibara.

"Tetsu." Aomine hanya terus melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"Dikeluarkan setelah detik pertama," ucap Midorima sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Benar-benar di luar ekspetasi," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Izuki, kau maju sekarang," ucap pelatih sambil melihat ke arah orang yang sedang duduk santai di kursi yang paling pojok. Ia menggunakan jaket Teiko, namun berbeda dengan yang lainnya, karena hanya jaketnya yang memiliki tudungnya dan tudungnya itu selalu senantiasa menutupi kepala dan wajah pemakai jaketnya itu.

Orang yang terpanggil itu langsung berdiri dan terdiam beberapa saat. Semua anggota klub Teiko saat itu terdiam dan menatap orang itu.

"Kali ini lepaskan jaketmu!" perintah pelatih dengan nada tegasnya.

Anggota klub basket Teiko itu langsung melepaskan kancing jaketnya satu persatu. Entah kenapa itu sangat memancing perhatian anggota klub basket Teiko yang lainnya yang tengah berdiri di sana. Saat semua kancing jaketnya terlepas, pemilik jaket tersebut langsung melepaskannya dan meletakkannya di bangku yang ada tepat di belakangnya.

"HEH?!"

Saat itu semua orang tercengang, melihat orang yang memiliki nomor punggung 13 itu. Ia memiliki bola mata yang berwarna hitam bening dan tajam. Kulitnya berwarna putih mulus. Wajahnya terlihat datar. Rambut hitamnya dengan panjang se-punggung terurai begitu saat. Orang itu tidak memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya. Ia hanya terus berjalan bersiap untuk masuk ke lapangan

"Teiko. Changing member."

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung berjalan melewati garis terluar lapangan lalu menuju Akashi dan yang lainnya.

"JADI SELAMA INI KAU PEREMPUAN?! BAGAIMANA BISA KAU-" teriak Aomine masih merasa shock, bahkan ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Sudah kuduga akan jadi seperti ini," ucap Yukiteru untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kagetnya sudah sampai di sini dulu. Bersiap di posisi," ucap Akashi sambil menghela nafasnya.

Saat itu mereka semua mulai kembali serius bermain. Setiap anggota klub Teiko saat ini sudah menyumbang score, kecuali untuk Yukiteru. Ia hanya terus melakukan passing. Hingga akhirnya ia yang mendapatkan passing dari Aomine, karena ia sudah terdesak dengan lawannya. Yukiteru hanya mendribble santai bola basket tersebut, tanpa menggerakkan kakinya 1 cm pun. Akashi yang memerhatikannya hanya menghela nafas.

 _'Apa yang menjadi hal istimewa darinya? Sampai pelatih pun tetap memasukkannya ke dalam klub yang tidak semestinya ia masuki,'_ batin Akashi.

"Lambat!" Saat itu ada seorang lawannya yang mencoba mengambil bola basket itu dari Yukiteru.

Tapi hasilnya gagal, Yukiteru langsung mendribble silang bola basket tersebut dan menatap datar pemain yang saat ini sepertinya kaget.

"Berusahalah untuk menjadi lebih sabar," ucap Yukiteru sambil berlari dan mendribble basketnya melewati orang itu.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau lewat!" Bentak lawannya yang lain sambil berdiri membungkuk di depan Yukiteru dan kedua tangannya yang siap kapan saja mengambil alih bola basket tersebut.

Yukiteru hanya berjalan mundur beberapa langkah lalu ia berlari dengan cepat, arahan larinya saat itu adalah terus berubah, ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia melakukan hal itu dengan cepat hingga ia bisa melewati lawannya itu dengan mudah. Lalu ia mendribble bola basketnya terus hingga menuju ring. Ia melompat dan melakukan lay-up.

 _'Lumayan,'_ batin Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis melihat gadis itu.

Mereka terus bermain dengan kerja sama yang sangat kuat, serta kekuatan yang sangat pula juga. Hingga sampai dengan akhir pertandingan, mereka mengungguli score nya. Saat itu semua pemain yang ada di lapangan berjalan menuju pinggir lapangan untuk istirahat. Waktu istirahat menuju pertandingan selanjutnya memang cukup lama, karena sekaligus dengan jam makan siang.

"Kerja bagus," ucap pelatih sambil menatap 5 pemainnya itu yang tengah berjalan bersamaan dari lapangan.

" _Sankyu_ ," ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum unjuk gigi.

Mereka semua langsung mengambil minuman mereka dan meminumnya. Satsuki Momoi, yang menjadi manager klub basket Teiko langsung memberikan handuk kecil pada Akashi, Midorima, Aomine, dan Murasakibara.

"Lho, di mana Yu-chan?" Tanya Satsuki sambil menoleh ke kanan kirinya, tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah handuk kecil yang sepertinya itu untuk Yukiteru. Tapi ia tidak menemukan sosok dari Yukiteru.

"Tas nya sudah tidak ada," ucap Midorima sambil melihat ke arah kursi yang berjejer di depannya.

"Tadi aku lihat dia langsung membawa tasnya, lalu berbicara sebentar dengan pelatih. Setelah itu, dia berjalan keluar sendirian," ucap Murasakibara dengan nada biasanya, terdengar seperti orang yang tidak peduli.

"Tidak seperti biasa. Kau memerhatikan orang lain," ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan posisi kacamatanya dengan cara biasanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Aku kaget kalau harus mendadak bermain dengan perempuan seperti tadi," ucap Murasakibara sambil sedikit mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau itu aku juga," ucap Aomine menyela.

"Tapi dia bukan pemain sembarangan. Karena itu, ia tetap dimasukkan ke dalam tim basket meskipun itu hal yang kurang wajar untuknya," ucap Akashi sambil mengingat-ingat cara Yukiteru bermain basket tadi.

"Benar. Cara bermainnya memang bisa diakui cukup bagus dan tidak bisa diremehkan," ucap Midorima.

"Tapi saat tadi, kurasa itu bukan kekuatan sebenarnya dari seorang Izuki Yukiteru," ucap Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yah, terserah apa yang terjadi dengannya. Sekarang aku mau makan," ucap Murasakibara sambil mengambil kotak makan siangnya dari tasnya.

"Dai-chan, ini makan siangmu. Dimakan ya," ucap Satsuki sambil menyerahkan satu kotak bekal makan siang.

"Ah..." Aomine hanya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia menerima kotak bekal yang diberikan Satsuki. " _Sankyu_."

"Ayo," ucap Midorima yang sudah menggenggam kotak bekalnya dan berjalan keluar ruang olahraga yang saat ini menjadi kawasan pertandingan, bersama dengan Akashi. Yang lainnya hanya berjalan mengikuti mereka berdua.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di kursi panjang dan memakan makan siangnya. Hanya Aomine yang belum memulai acara makannya. Bahkan membuka kotak bekalnya saja belum. Tangan seperti terasa sangat berat sekali untuk membuka kotak bekal tersebut.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Aomine.

"Ah, _iie. Nan demonai_ ," ucap Aomine sambil tersenyum unjuk gigi pada Kuroko. Lalu ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan membuka kotak bekal yang diberikan oleh Satsuki itu. Saat melihat isinya, spontan ekspresi mukanya menjadi asam seasam cuka.

"Mine-chin itu apa?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil melihat ke isi kotak bekal Aomine.

"Ini makan siang yang Satsuki kasih tadi. Mau?" Ucap Aomine masih dengan ekspresi yang sama.

"Itu tampak kotor, jadi tidak. _Sankyu_ ," jawab Murasakibara sambil menyuap makanannya.

"Aku akan beli snack saja," ucap Aomine sambil menutup kotak bekalnya dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

Mereka hanya terdiam dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan siangnya. Setelah mereka semua selesai makan, mereka segera merapihkan semuanya. Saat itu, Murasakibara melihat ada dompet di atas kursi yang tadinya bekas diduduki oleh Aomine.

"Bukannya ini dompet Mine-chin?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil melihat ke arah dompet tersebut.

"Sepertinya dompetnya ketinggalan. Biar aku yang mengantarkannya," jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan mendekati Murasakibara.

"Hn, ini," ucap Murasakibara sambil melempar dompet Aomine ke arah Kuroko. Sayangnya, Kuroko yang mencoba untuk menangkap dompet itu malah gagal dan dompet itu akhirnya terjatuh.

"Kau melemparnya terlalu cepat," ucap Kuroko sambil mengambil dompet Aomine.

"Kau yang terlalu lambat," jawab Murasakibara.

Kuroko hanya terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia pergi mencari Aomine.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun berakhir. Semuanya kembali masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga. Para anggota team basket Teiko melihat Yukiteru masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga dan berjalan menghampiri mereka semua. Perempuan itu hanya terdiam, ia meletakkan tasnya di atas kursi yang kosong.

"Izuki-san," panggil Kuroko sambil menghampirinya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, ia menyahut Kuroko hanya dengan menolehkan sedikit kepalanya ke arah Kuroko.

"Kau darimana saja? Kenapa tidak istirahat bersama yang lainnya?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada innocent nya.

"Kupikir kalian tidak suka dengan adanya orang asing masuk ke dalam team kalian," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

Saat itu Akashi yang tidak sengaja mendengar hal tersebut langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menghampiri dua orang itu.

"Izuki Yukiteru," panggil Akashi sambil menatap serius perempuan itu.

"Tidak apa, habis pertandingan ini aku akan keluar dari klub," ucap Yukiteru sambil berhenti mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan membalas tatapan Akashi.

Saat itu mau tidak mau mereka harus memotong percakapan mereka, karena pelatih sudah datang dan mereka harus berkumpul dengan yang lainnya untuk mendapatkan pengarahan singkat dari pelatih.

"Yang akan maju untuk pertandingan nanti saat babak pertama adalah Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, dan Izuki. Kuroko, kau akan maju di babak kedua," ucap pelatih seperti biasanya, dengan nada tegasnya.

Para pemain langsung berjalan memasuki lapangan dan bersiap pada posisi mereka masing-masing. Saat jump ball dilakukan, permainan resmi dilakukan. Yukiteru yang saat ini langsung mendapatkan bola dari Murasakibara setelah jump ball tadi.

Seperti biasa, Yukiteru mendribble bola basket itu dengan santai dan tidak menggerakkan kakinya sama sekali, tatapannya saat ini hanya terarah pada bola basket itu. Ia tidak memedulikan orang lainnya yang sudah geram karena melihatnya.

Deg!

 _'Aura apa ini?'_ batin Akashi.

 _'Apa-apaan ini? Ada apa dengannya?'_ batin Midorima.

 _'Yang benar saja?!'_ batin Aomine.

 _'Mustahil,'_ batin Murasakibara.

Semua pasang mata hanya terdiam kaku, melihat perempuan yang memegang bola saat mengangkat kepalanya lalu ia berlari dengan kekuatan sedang. Tatapan tajam seperti menusuk siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya saat ini. Ia memasukkan bola basket ke dalam ring yang ada di depannya dengan sangat mudah.

Setelah itu, lawannya mendribble bola dengan cepat menuju ring basket yang satu lagi. Tapi saat itu juga Yukiteru lari dan menghentikan langkah pemain lawan tersebut. Spontan lawan tersebut passing bola tersebut pada lawannya yang ada di belakang Yukiteru.

Brugh!

Suara bola yang terjatuh itu membuat orang yang memegang bola basket itu cukup terkaget. Ia melihat satu tangan di belakang sampingnya. Lalu ia melihat ke belakangnya, ia melihat itu adalah tangan Yukiteru. Tapi badan dan kepalanya tetap menghadap ke kawannya yang passing bola basket tersebut kepadanya.

Dengan cepat, Aomine menangkap bola tersebut dan mendribble bola tersebut hingga ke ring dan memasukkan bola tersebut.

"Nice, Yukiteru," ucap Aomine mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa dan berjalan menghampiri Yukiteru.

Seperti biasa, orang itu hanya terdiam. Yang berbeda kalo ini adalah tatapan tajam yang menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

"Akashi, apa kau merasakan ada sesuatu?" Tanya Midorima sambil mendekati Akashi.

"Ya, dan sesuatu itu yang membuatku tidak bisa membiarkannya keluar dari team," jawab Akashi sambil menatap lurus ke arah Yukiteru.

Setelah itu, Yukiteru terus berperan mengambil alih bola basket tersebut dari lawan. Tak jarang pula ia seperti sedang menganggap bola basket itu adalah miliknya sendiri karena mayoritas ia yang menyumbangkan score untuk team Teiko saat ini. Permainannya saat ini tidak bisa dihentikan oleh siapapun.

"Hentikan perempuan itu!" Teriak kapten lawannya saat itu. Terlihat sekali kepanikan di wajahnya karena saat ini score nya sudah tertinggal jauh dengan score Teiko.

Dahi Yukiteru langsung mengerut saat melihat di depannya ada 3 pemain lawannya yang berjaga-jaga di depannya. Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak berpengaruh banyak pada team Teiko. Karena pemain yang lainnya memiliki potensi yang sama dengan perempuan ini.

"Jangan menghalangiku!" Titah Yukiteru dengan suara pelannya. Ekspresi wajahnya saat ini tidak bisa tertebak karena sebagian besar tertutup oleh poninya yang cukup panjang.

Saat itu Yukiteru menggerakkan kakinya ke samping kiri dan kanan dengan cepat hingga ketiga orang di depannya mengikutinya. Ia terus memerhatikan orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

BRUGH!

Saat itu semua pasang mata tertarik oleh suara tersebut. Mereka semua melihat ketiga orang itu terjatuh ke arah samping dengan bersamaan.

"Ah, _gomen._ Kakiku tersandung kakimu," ucap salah satu dari mereka

"Tidak apa. Tapi sekarang perempuan itu lari lagi," jawab kawannya yang ikut jatuh tadi.

Yukiteru langsung berlari menuju lawan yang saat ini sedang memegang bola tersebut. Dengan cepat ia mengambil alih bola tersebut. Lalu mendribblenya dengan cepat pula hingga ia melihat ada lawan yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Ia langsung mendribble bola itu sambil berputar sesuai dengan arah jarum jam.

 _'Baka. Gerakan seperti itu tentu saja akan tertebak dengan mudah,'_ batin lawannya yang ada di depan Yukiteru saat ini. Saat itu lawannya langsung menggerakkan kakinya ke arah yang sudah diprediksikannya.

Tapi saat itu juga mata pemain tersebut langsung membulat. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Yukiteru akan berputar hingga ke sisi yang berbeda. Saat itu Yukiteru langsung kembali berlari lurus melewati pemain tersebut. Dan saat ia ingin melompat dan memasukkan bola basket yang ia pegang saat ini, ia melihat pemain lawan ikut melompat dan mencoba mencegahnya. Dengan cepat Yukiteru malah menggerakkan tangan kanannya yang memegang bola ke belakang punggungnya.

DUAK!

Semua orang langsung tercengang saat melihat Yukiteru melakukan passing ke arah Murasakibara yang ada di dekatnya saat itu dengan siku kirinya. Murasakibara yang mendapatkan bola tersebut terdiam beberapa saat, ia masih tidak percaya dengan hal yang terjadi.

"Shoot, Murasakibara-san!"

Saat itu Murasakibara hanya melakukan apa yang diteriaki oleh Yukiteru. Sebenarnya ia masih cukup shock saat mendengar ternyata suara perempuan itu sangat bening. Berbeda dengan ekspetasinya, suara garang seperti yakuza. Akhirnya, Murasakibara langsung melakukan shoot dan bola basket itu masuk dengan mulusnya ke dalam ring.

NEEEEEETTTTTTT!

"Teiko. Changing member. #13 Izuki Yukiteru dengan #16 Kuroko Tetsuya."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Kepala tertunduk. Tanpa berbicara apapun, ia berjalan menuju luar lapangan. Saat itu Kuroko berjalan memasuki lapangan dan berpapasan dengan perempuan itu. Ia menghadap ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah punggung Yukiteru beberapa saat. Lalu ia kembali menghadap ke depan dan berjalan bersiap pada posisinya. Dan permainan kembali dimulai.

.

.

.

"Permainan cukup bagus. Selamat. Saat ini kau akan menjadi pemain ke-6 di team, Kuroko Tetsuya," ucap pelatih.

"Bagaimana dengan Izuki Yukiteru?" Sela Akashi sambil menatap serius pelatih.

"Hn. Dia mengatakan kalau dia ingin keluar dari team," ucap pelatih.

"Tch. Jadi dia benar-benar serius," ucap Akashi dengan suara pelan. Ia mengingat saat kemarin, sosok yang selama ini menjadi misteri itu tidak berada di tempat hingga team Teiko sampai di garis kemenangan pertandingan, orang itu menghilang secepat angin. Dan hari ini pula ia tidak ikut latihan bersama dengan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, tak lama setelah bel pulang sekolah, Akashi berjalan berkeliling kelas dan melihat isi kelas tersebut satu persatu bersama Midorima.

"Siapa yang kau cari?" Tanya Midorima sambil terus berjalan di samping belakang Akashi.

"Seseorang," jawab Akashi sambil melihat sekilas ke dalam ruangan dan kembali berjalan.

"Perempuan itu, benar?" Tanya lagi Midorima.

Akashi terhenti beberapa saat lalu ia kembali berjalan. "Ya."

"Untuk apa kita bersusah payah mencari satu orang yang sebenarnya tidak mungkin bisa masuk ke dalam team," ucap Midorima sambil terus berjalan.

"Mungkin. Dan dia sendiri yang sudah membuktikannya hal itu."

Midorima hanya menghela nafasnya, lalu ia berhenti berjalan saat Akashi juga berhenti berjalan.

"Dia tidak ada di mana-mana. Tidak mungkin dia pulang secepat ini," ucap Akashi sambil berpikir ulang.

"Kita bisa mencarinya lain waktu. Sekarang sudah waktunya untuk latihan," kata Midorima sambil menaiki posisi kacamatanya dengan 3 jarinya.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

Akashi dan Midorima akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah ruang olahraga dan bergabung dengan yang lainnya untuk berlatih.

"Katanya si misterius itu sudah keluar dari team basket."

"Yah, mungkin karena jati dirinya sudah terbongkar. Kudengar, ternyata dia itu adalah perempuan."

"Heh?! Untuk apa ada perempuan di team basket ini?"

"Entahlah. Aku bahkan jadi ragu sekarang. Bagaimana bisa dia menandingi kekuatan laki-laki?"

"Yah, kurasa dia akan mati kecapekan di lapangan."

Saat mendengar itu, Kuroko langsung menghampiri mereka semua.

"Kalian yang tidak ikut saat pertandingan yang lalu sebaiknya memastikannya dulu," ucap Kuroko dengan tatapan innocent nya.

"Ya, lebih baik kalian tidak meremehkannya," ucap Aomine sambil menghampiri mereka semua.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan perempuan sepertinya?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Dia orang yang kuat," ucap Aomine, dan Kuroko langsung mengangguk setuju.

"Ada apa ini?"

Saat mendengar suara itu, semua orang yang ada di sana langsung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Spontan beberapa dari mereka menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab salah satu dari mereka. Setelah itu mereka langsung pergi menuju sisi lapangan yang lain untuk berlatih seperti biasa lagi.

Laki-laki berambut merah yang saat ini menjabat sebagai captain klub basket Teiko itu hanya terdiam melihat orang-orang tersebut. Lalu memberi kode kepada Aomine dan Kuroko untuk melanjutkan latihannya. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Aomine dan Kuroko langsung melanjutkan latihannya.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Akashi, saat ini seorang ayah sedang makan malam bersama anak satu-satunya, Seijuro. Mereka duduk di kursi meja makan yang terlihat cukup mewah dan bisa dibilang sebenarnya meja makan tersebut bisa memuat cukup banyak orang. Tapi saat ini hanya diisi oleh dua orang, bisa dibilang terlihat menjadi sangat sepi.

"Seijuro, perusahaan kita akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan terkemuka lainnya. Dan aku ingin kau untuk menjalin hubungan dengan anak gadis dari presiden direktur perusahaan tersebut. Bagaimanapun juga kerja sama ini sangat penting dan menguntungkan, aku ingin kerja sama ini terjalin dengan baik. Karena itu, kau harus menyetujuinya," ucap sang ayah.

Sang anak hanya terdiam beberapa saat. " _Hai._ "

"Besok akan ada pertemuan makan malam dengan mereka. Pastikan kau bersiap-siap untuk hal itu," ucap lagi sang ayah sambil menatap anak satu-satunya itu.

" _Hai,_ " ucap sang anak yang sepertinya hanya memiliki satu kata itu di dalam otaknya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Akashi pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa dengan mobil dan sopir yang selalu mendampinginya. Sesampainya di sekolah, dengan cepat sopir itu langsung turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Akashi. Akashi hanya terdiam beberapa saat sebelum ia turun dari mobil. Lalu ia langsung berjalan memasuki wilayah sekolah.

Saat itu Akashi melihat sosok yang akhir-akhir ini ia cari, ia melihat orang itu memasuki wilayah sekolah dengan menggunakan sepedanya. Dan memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang disediakan. Saat itu Akashi langsung menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Izuki Yukiteru," panggil Akashi sambil berdiri di depan Yukiteru yang kali ini tengah ingin berjalan memasuki gedung sekolah.

Seperti biasa, orang yang merasa terpanggil itu hanya terdiam. Ia hanya menatap Akashi beberapa saat. Lalu berjalan ke arah samping Akashi, seperti orang ingin menghindari sesuatu.

Grep!

"Beri aku waktu untuk berbicara sebentar," ucap Akashi sambil menggenggam lengan Yukiteru.

"Bicaralah," ucap Yukiteru tanpa menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Untuk apa kau keluar dari klub?" Tanya Akashi 'to the point' sambil melepaskan genggaman dan menghadap ke arah Yukiteru

"Tidak ada. Bukankah kalian memang tidak suka ada perempuan yang bermain di team kalian?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil membalikkan badannya pula ke hadapan Akashi, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk hingga poni nya yang panjang hampir menutup seluruh wajah Yukiteru.

"Kalau kau mengira seperti itu, untuk apa kau masuk ke team dari awal?" Tanya lagi Akashi seperti sedang mengintrogasi Yukiteru.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Kembalilah ke dalam team," titah Akashi dengan nada tegasnya.

"Untuk apa? Kalian masih memiliki pemain yang berpotensi sepertiku," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Dahinya langsung mengerut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat pertandingan yang lalu. Kalau kau ingin kembali ke dalam team, kau bisa datang kapan saja kau mau," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan melewati Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya kembali tertunduk. Senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya. Kepalan di tangannya semakin menguat.

 _"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa."_

.

.

.

"Akashi. Oi. Akashi."

Saat itu mata laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung sedikit membulat kaget. "Maaf, ada apa?"

"Tidak seperti biasanya, ada apa?" Tanya Midorima yang kini berdiri di samping Akashi, matanya memerhatikan orang-orang yang sedang latihan di depannya.

" _Iie_. Hari ini aku ada urusan keluarga, jadi aku akan pulang lebih cepat. Bisa kau menggantikanku?" Ucap Akashi sambil sedikit menoleh ke Midorima.

Midorima hanya menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Tak lama kemudian, Akashi memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju posisi di mana pelatih berdiri saat ini.

"Permisi, saya ingin meminta izin untuk pulang sekarang. Ini surat izin dari orang tua saya," ucap Akashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah amplop putih kepada pelatih.

Pelatih menerima amplop tersebut. Ia membuka amplopnya dan menarik keluar selembar kertas yang dilipat dari amplop tersebut, lalu ia membacanya tanpa suara.

"Hn. Baiklah. Kau diizinkan untuk pulang," ucap pelatih sambil kembali melipat kertas tersebut dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam amplop.

" _Arigatou,_ " ucap Akashi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan keluar ruang olahraga.

Dengan cepat, Akashi mengganti bajunya dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Ia terdiam beberapa saat, lalu menghadap ke atasnya, bisa ia lihat warna orange dan warna tua yang lainnya kali ini mendominasi warna langit. Ia melihat sopirnya yang sudah menunggunya di depan sekolah. Tanpa berbicara satu katapun, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju sopir dan mobilnya itu. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam mobil tanpa harus repot-repot membuka pintunya, karena pintunya sudah dibukakan oleh sopir tersebut. Setelah ia masuk, pintu mobil langsung ditutup oleh sopir tersebut. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, sopir itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan menjalankan mobil tersebut.

Sesampainya di kediaman Akashi, langit sudah berubah menjadi gelap sepenuhnya. Sopir itu langsung keluar mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk tuannya. Majikannya itu langsung keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang bisa dianggap cukup mewah itu. Seorang pelayan langsung berjalan di samping belakang laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Okaeri, Seijuro-sama," ucap pelayannya.

"Anda harus segera bersiap-siap. Tuan sudah menunggu anda di ruang baca nya," ucap pelayan itu lagi.

"Baiklah," jawab laki-laki yang saat di rumahnya ini dikenal dengan nama Seijuro.

Aka- ah, maksudnya Seijuro. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia sudah siap dengan kemeja putih dan rompi abu-abunya. Ia berjalan menuju tempat di mana ayahnya berada. Saat sampai di depan pintu sebuah ruangan, Seijuro mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan dan membukanya dengan perlahan pula.

"Tou-san."

"Kau sudah siap," ucap sang ayah sambil menutup bukunya dan melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Saat itu ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," ucap ayahnya lagi sambil berjalan keluar ruangan yang diikuti oleh Seijuro.

Tak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Hanya suasana hening yang menemani mereka berdua selama berjalan keluar 'istana' mereka itu. Sampai mereka masuk ke dalam mobil dan memulai perjalanan pun tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suara mereka.

"Aku ingin kau terlihat lebih ramah saat nanti, terutama kepada gadis yang nanti akan bersamamu," ucap sang kepala keluarga.

" _Hai._ Tapi, boleh kutanya satu hal?" Tanya Seijuro sambil menoleh sedikit pada ayahnya.

"Apa?"

"Apa ini sama saja dengan perjodohan?" Tanya Seijuro sambil menatap lekat ayahnya.

Ayahnya terdiam beberapa saat. "Ya."

Setelah itu, suasana dalam mobil kembali menjadi hening hingga mereka sampai di sebuah hotel berbintang 5. Sopir yang mengantar mereka langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk ayah dan anak ini. Mereka langsung keluar dan berjalan masuk ke dalam.

Saat itu di depan pintu restaurant hotel tersebut, ada seorang pelayan yang menggunakan setelan jas dan dandanan rambut yang rapih menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Selamat datang. Anda telah ditunggu. Mohon persilahkan saya untuk mengantarkan anda," ucap pelayan itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Lalu pelayan itu membalikkan badannya dan membimbing kedua orang itu menuju sebuah meja yang telah diisi oleh tiga orang yang sedang sibuk membaca buku menu. Satu orang pria sibuk bertanya-tanya pada pelayan yang bertugas untuk menulis pesanan.

"Arata," panggil sang kepala keluarga Akashi itu.

Pria yang merasa dipanggil itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara, ia langsung menutup buku menu yang sedang ia pegang dan langsung berdiri sambil tersenyum hangat. Begitu pula seorang wanita, yang bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah istrinya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun ber-design sederhana dengan bahan kain sutra putih polos hingga terlihat kesan elegan dari gaun tersebut. Dan seorang gadis yang berambut hitam panjang seperti ibunya, hanya saja bedanya rambut ibunya sekarang ini tersanggul rapih. Poninya pun terpotong rapih hingga dapat menunjukkan wajah mulus dari gadis itu. Bola mata gadis itu berwarna hitam bening seperti ayahnya. Ia mengenakan dress merah yang panjangnya sampai di atas lututnya.

Saat sepasang mata milik Akashi bertemu dengan sepasang mata milik gadis itu, ia langsung sedikit menegang, namun ia mencoba dalam dirinya untuk tetap terlihat tenang. Bagaimanapun caranya.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu," ucap ayah dari Seijuro.

"Tidak apa. Kami juga baru datang. Silahkan duduk," ucap presdir dari perusahaan yang akan bekerja sama dengan perusahaan milik keluarga Akashi. Keramahan yang ditunjukkannya tidak terlihat kalau itu memang sangat disengaja untuk menarik simpati.

Saat itu mereka semua duduk dan kembali membuka buku menu. Sepasang mata Akashi terus terpancing melihat gadis yang duduk di seberangnya saat ini.

"Seijuro, kau pesan apa?" Tanya sang ayah yang duduk di sampingnya.

Saat itu mata Akashi mengedip dengan cepat. "Apa saja yang menjadi best seller di sini," jawabnya sambil menutup buku menu nya.

Setelah itu mereka semua memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Dengan cepat pula pelayan itu mencatat semua pesanan mereka dan membacakan ulang pesanan tersebut untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Setelah itu pelayan yang bertugas di sana langsung mengangkat buku menu yang ada di sana dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Jadi, ini putri yang kau ceritakan waktu itu," ucap ayah Seijuro sambil menatap gadis yang duduk di samping ibunya itu.

"Ya, namanya Izuki Yukiteru," jawab sang kepala keluarga Izuki.

"Ini putraku, namanya Akashi Seijuro," ucap pria yang duduk di samping Akashi.

"Bagaimana dengannya? Sudah kaa-san bilang kan, kalau pemuda yang akan dijodohkan denganmu itu menarik?" Tanya ibu dari Izuki Yukiteru itu.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, tanpa berkata-kata apapun. Pandangan matanya kosong.

"Putriku memang pendiam saat bersama dengan orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya. Mohon maklum," ucap ayahnya tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Kau sekolah di mana?" Tanya ayah Akashi sambil menatap gadis itu.

"Teiko Junior High School," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara beningnya.

"Jadi kalian satu sekolah?" Tanya ayah Seijuro dengan cepat.

"Memangnya putramu sekolah di mana?" Tanya balik ayah Yukiteru.

"Sekolah yang sama dengan putrimu," jawab ayah Seijuro agak sedikit terkaget.

"Wah, tidak kusangka. Berarti kalian saling kenal?" Tanya ibu Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Aku mengenalnya," jawab Akashi sambil menatap lurus Yukiteru.

"Baguslah. Dengan begini, kita tidak perlu pusing-pusing memikirkan cara untuk membuat kalian dekat," ucap ayah Yukiteru sambil tertawa kecil.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa selain hal yang ditanyakan oleh ayah Akashi. Saat itu menu appetizer mereka datang yang dibawakan oleh seorang pelayan. Pelayan itu menaruh piring-piring yang ia bawa dengan rapih di depan tamu nya satu persatu dengan cepat. Setelah itu pelayan itu langsung pergi menuju meja yang lainnya untuk mengantarkan pesanan orang lain. Mereka semua langsung bersiap-siap untuk makan. Saat itu mereka membuka kain yang tersedia di meja makan dan meletakkannya di pangkuan mereka, lalu mereka semua mengambil peralatan makan mereka dan memulai makan.

Saat itu, mata Akashi tidak bisa lepas dari depannya hingga ia menemukan suatu kejanggalan yang ada di depannya. Untuk memastikannya ia melihat ke sekitarnya pula dan kembali melihat ke depannya.

 _'Kenapa tidak ada?'_ Batin Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa, Akashi-san?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya pula. Sepertinya ia merasa kalau dari tadi ia terus ditatap dengan lekat oleh orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Seijuro."

"Heh?" Respon Yukiteru kurang mengerti dengan ucapan Akashi yang menyimpang dari topiknya saat ini.

"Akashi adalah nama keluargaku. Kurasa lebih nyaman kalau kau memanggilku Seijuro," jawab Akashi sambil terus menatap Yukiteru.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Baiklah."

Ibu Yukiteru menyenggol putrinya itu dengan sikunya. Putrinya itu tentu saja menatap ibunya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Ibunya hanya terus memberinya kode, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Cukup lama hingga akhirnya Yukiteru mengerti apa maksud dari ibunya.

"Seijuro, kau bisa memanggilku Yuki," ucap Yukiteru. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan acara makannya.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat dan tersenyum tipis, " _hai_."

Selama makan malam, meja makan itu terisi dengan pembicaraan tentang bisnis. Hingga sampai di menu dessert pun yang menjadi topik pembicaraan adalah bisnis.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Akashi seperti biasa tiba di sekolah dengan mobil dan sopirnya. Saat ia keluar dari mobilnya, ia melihat Yukiteru masuk ke daerah sekolah dengan sepedanya. Ia langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam wilayah sekolah dan menghampiri sosok gadis yang tengah memarkirkan sepedanya itu di tempat yang tersedia.

"Ohayou," sapa Akashi.

"Oh. Ohayou mou, Akashi-san," sahut Yukiteru sambil berjalan. Dan akashi berjalan mengikuti Yukiteru.

"Seijuro."

"Akashi-san, sekarang kita ada di sekolah," ucap Yukiteru sambil berhenti berjalan dan menghadap Akashi.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hubungan ini cuma kita yang tahu, kan? Kalau ada orang lain yang tahu, bagaimana?" Tanya balik Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Itu bukan masalah serius," jawab Akashi sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Akashi-san, aku tahu kau juga pasti terpaksa dengan hal ini. Kau dipaksa dengan ayahmu, sama seperti aku dipaksa oleh ayahku. Dan pastinya, kau memiliki seseorang yang kau sukai. Jadi berhentilah ber-acting setidaknya saat orang tua kita tidak ada," ucap Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau orang yang paling keberatan dengan hal ini, benar?"

"Ya."

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. "Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yukiteru sambil kembali berjalan.

"Kau menyukai orang lain, benar?" Tanya Akashi sambil menggenggam lengan Yukiteru.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu."

"Kau tidak tahu aku selalu mencarimu. Apa aku harus seperti laki-laki lain yang langsung mengatakan 'aku suka padamu' supaya kau mengerti?" Entah suasana apa, untuk kali ini ia sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, matanya tertutup oleh poni merahnya.

Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Awalnya kupikir aku hanya tertarik dengan caramu bermain basket. Tapi saat itu juga sosokmu terus memancingku, walaupun setelah pertandingan, kau menghilang tanpa jejak," ucap Akashi dengan suara pelan.

"Aku bukan orang yang pantas untukmu," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan juga. Saat itu ia melepaskan genggaman Akashi dan berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Saat itu Akashi hanya melihat punggung gadis yang tengah berlari tersebut. Ia hanya terdiam dan terus menatap gadis itu hingga sosoknya itu menghilang.

 _'Jadi apa yang kau rahasiakan?'_

Di dalam gedung sekolah, Yukiteru mengganti sepatunya dengan cepat, lalu ia kembali berlari kecil ke arah kelasnya. Ia pun memasuki kelasnya dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Kupikir aku sudah mati," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan sempoyongan ke arah bangkunya. Ia duduk dengan membanting dirinya sendiri dan mencoba untuk menormalkan pernafasannya saat ini.

"Ada apa, Izuki-san?" tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan menghampiri.

"Heh? Bukannya sudah kubilang, berhentilah memanggilku dengan nama itu. Itu terdengar aneh," jawab Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu," ucap Kuroko dengan nada innocent nya.

"Tapi aku yang keberatan," ucap Yukiteru sambil menggaruk kepalanya dengan kasar.

"Kau belum cuci rambut?"

"Hah?!" Respon Yukiteru sambil menatap Kuroko dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau menggaruk kepalamu dengan sangat keras. Apa itu tidak menyakitkan? Kusarankan kau memakai produk shampo terbaru saat ini. Baunya sangat harum," ucap Kuroko sambil menatap datar Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri. "Kau pikir ini iklan."

"Akhirnya, kau tertawa," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Heh?" Respon Yukiteru sambil berhenti tertawa.

Kuroko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak."

"Hei kau, beritahu aku!" Titah Yukiteru sambil berdiri, lalu ia menatap Kuroko dengan lekat dan menyeringai. Saat itu Kuroko sedikit merinding.

"Ba-baik. Selama ini Izuki-san selalu terlihat muram setelah pertandingan yang lalu. Izuki-san juga tidak pernah hadir saat latihan akhir-akhir ini. Pelatih bilang kalau kau sudah keluar dari team. Tapi aku tidak percaya dengan hal itu. Aku ingin menanyakannya padamu, tapi dilihat akhir-akhir ini suasana hatimu terlihat selalu buruk, jadi kuurungkan niatku itu," jawab Kuroko dengan panjang lebar.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Maaf. Tapi tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja."

"Izuki-san, kenapa kau tidak kembali ke team?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menatap Yukiteru dengan tatapan innocent nya.

"Aku ingin kembali ke team. Bagaimanapun juga aku memiliki kecintaan yang sama untuk bermain basket. Tapi aku tidak bisa," jawab Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bergurau? Tentu saja kau bisa. Aomine-kun, Murasakibara-kun, Kise-kun, bahkan sampai Midorima-kun dan Akashi-kun pun terus berbicara berharap kau kembali ke dalam team," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yukiteru mengangkat kepalanya perlahan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena dari awal kita memang satu team. Sekalinya team tetaplah team," jawab Kuroko tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Kuroko-san, aku akan berbicara dengan pelatih. Kalau aku belum kembali sampai jam pelajaran dimulai, tolong katakan pada _sensei_ kalau aku sedang ada urusan."

" _Hai,_ " ucap Kuroko dengan semangat.

" _Sankyu_ ," ucap Yukiteru untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia pergi keluar kelas.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi semua orang langsung berhamburan keluar kelas, ada yang hanya sekedar berdiri di koridor, ada yang sibuk belajar lagi di perpustakaan, dan ada pula yang mempersiapkan dirinya untuk kegiatan klub. Saat ini Yukiteru bersama Kuroko, tengah berjalan di koridor dengan tujuan ke ruang olahraga.

"Syukurlah kalau pelatih langsung memperbolehlanmu kembali masuk ke dalam team," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum.

"Tapi Kuroko-san, ada satu hal yang terlupakan," jawab Yukiteru sambil berhenti berjalan. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kuroko sambil ikut berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke Yukiteru.

"Aku lupa membawa baju ganti."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Respon Kuroko yang sebenarnya dengan nada datar.

"Tentu saja bisa. Aku masuk kembali ke dalam klub basket ini secara mendadak. Bagaimana aku bisa membawa baju ganti," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Jadi harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku akan mulai latihan besok saja. Tidak mungkin aku latihan menggunakan seragam, apalagi aku ini menggunakan rok," jawab Yukiteru sambil menarik ujung roknya ke bawah.

"Tidak. Hari ini kau bisa latihan," ucap Kuroko sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Lalu ia mengeluarkan kaos oblong dan celana pendek yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan.

"Ini. Ukuran badan kita hampir sama. Jadi kurasa ini muat denganmu," ucap Kuroko lagi sambil menyerahkan pakaiannya.

"Tapi Kuroko-san-"

"Tidak apa. Untung hari ini aku menggunakan seragam double dengan kaos. Aku juga masih bisa bermain basket dengan celana ini," sela Kuroko sambil memegang celana yang ia pakai sekarang ini.

"Kau terdengar seperti orang ecchi," respon Yukiteru sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ah, bukan itu maksudku," jawab Kuroko dengan cepat. Ia terus menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat pula.

"Ya sudahlah. _Sankyu_. Aku sangat terbantu," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum dan menerima baju ganti pinjaman dari Kuroko.

Saat itu mereka kembali berjalan menuju ruang olahraga, banyak tawaan yang memenuhi perjalanan mereka itu. Saat itu mereka berpencar di ruang ganti baju masing-masing sesuai dengan gender mereka. Lalu mereka kembali berjalan bersama saat memasuki ruang olahraga.

Yukiteru melihat seorang laki-laki yang berambut merah berdiri di samping lapangan, tengah memerhatikan anggota lainnya yang tengah latihan. Laki-laki itu terdiam, membalas tatapan Yukiteru. Spontan Yukiteru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Yu-chan!"

Saat mendengar suara itu, Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink berlari ke arahnya, lalu melompat ke arahnya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Momoi-san," sahut Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Tidak apa kan kalau aku memanggilmu Yu-chan?" Tanya Satsuki sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Tidak apa," jawab Yukiteru sambil membalas senyuman Satsuki.

"Yu-chan~ Yu-chan~ Yu-chan~ Kau hangat, aku jadi ingin terus memelukmu," ucap Satsuki dengan riang seperti biasanya.

"Mo-moi-san- se-sak-" ucap Yukiteru.

"Oi, Satsuki. Hentikan itu. Kau seperti sedang membunuh orang."

"Heh?! _Hontou nii_ , Dai-chan?" Respon Satsuki sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Yukiteru.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Izuki Yukiteru?"

Saat mendengar suara tersebut, Yukiteru melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut pirang di sampingnya.

"Ya. Kau Kise Ryouta, benar?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yosh. Yoroshiku ne, Yuki-cchi," jawab Kise sambil menjabat tangan Yukiteru.

"Haha. Yoroshiku," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum lebar.

Saat itu Yukiteru merasa ada yang memegang kepalanya. "Yuki-chin, darimana saja? Selama ini bolos latihan."

Spontan ia melihat ke atasnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut ungu dengan tatapan bosannya yang sepertinya sudah ditempel permanen.

"Murasakibara-san," panggil Yukiteru sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ini," ucap Murasakibara sambil menyerahkan snack nya yang masih terbungkus rapih.

"HEH?!" Respon semua orang yang ada di sana.

Kaget? Sudah pasti. Kapan lagi Murasakibara mau berbagi sepenuhnya snack miliknya itu.

"Ini?" Respon kaget sekaligus bingung ditunjukkan oleh Yukiteru saat menerima snack milik laki-laki berambut ungu itu.

"Sebagai hadiah masuknya kembali kau ke team," ucap Murasakibara sambil membalikkan badannya.

" _Sankyu_ , Murasakibara-san," jawab Yukiteru dengan semangat.

"Kau tidak menghampirinya?" Tanya Midorima yang tengah berdiri di samping Akashi.

"Kau sendiri tidak menghampirinya?" Tanya balik Akashi.

"Tidak juga. Dengan melihatnya kembali saja, itu sudah cukup," jawab Midorima sambil tersenyum sekilas.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, satu per satu anggota klub basket Teiko pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Termasuk Yukiteru. Saat itu ia sudah beres mengganti bajunya dan berdiri menunggu di pintu ruang ganti laki-laki. Saat itu ia melihat sosok yang ia tunggu keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kuroko-san, _arigatou_. Aku sangat senang hari ini. Dan ini bajumu. _Hontou nii arigatou_ ," ucap Yukiteru sambil menyerahkan baju ganti yang tadi ia pinjam dari Kuroko.

"Jangan sungkan. Kau bisa mengandalkanku kapan saja," jawab Kuroko sambil menerima baju itu dan tersenyum.

Klek!

Saat itu Yukiteru melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah keluar dari ruang ganti. Tatapan tajam dari laki-laki itu seperti menusuk Yukiteru.

"Yuki," panggil Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Yukiteri.

"Akashi-san," sahut Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah malam. Akan lebih baik kalau aku mengantarkanmu pulang," ucap Akashi sambil menarik tangan Yukiteru dan berjalan pergi. Mereka berdua terus berjalan hingga ke depan sekolah.

"Akashi-san, lepaskan!" Ucap Yukiteru sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Akashi.

"Jadi itu orang yang kau sukai saat ini?"

"Heh? Apa maksudmu?" Respon Yukiteru

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Kuroko Tetsuya," ucap Akashi sambil menatap lekat mata Yukiteru.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia hanya teman sekelasku," bantah Yukiteru.

"Lalu kenapa-"

" _Gomen_ , Akashi-san. Aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. _Hontou nii gomen_ ," ucap Yukiteru sebelum ia melepaskan genggaman Akashi secara paksa hingga terlepas dan berlari menuju sepedanya yang terparkir. Dengan cepat gadis itu menaiki sepedanya dan mengendarainya keluar dari wilayah sekolah, meninggalkan laki-laki berambut merah itu sendirian.

 _'Sebesar apapun usahamu, kau tidak akan bisa menyembunyikan air matamu itu dariku. Sampai kapan kau akan memendamnya sendirian?'_

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat kegiatan klub dimulai. Seperti biasa pelatih mengumpulkan semua anggota untuk pengarahan singkat dan membacakan agenda kegiatan mereka.

"Latihan kalian mulai dari sekarang akan diperketat, berkaitan dengan adanya pertandingan minggu depan," ucap pelatih tersebut.

" _Hai_ ," jawab semua anggota yang ada di sana dengan serentak.

Latihan mereka pun dimulai. Seperti yang pelatih katakan, latihan ini akan semakin diperketat berkaitan dengan pertandingan yang akan diadakan selanjutnya. Beruntung semua anggota dapat melakukan latihan itu dengan baik, termasuk Yukiteru yang berbeda gender sendiri.

Tak terasa langit sudah gelap. Pelatih memutuskan untuk memulangkan semua anggota klub basketnya. Saat ini Akashi sedang berdiri di samping pintu ruang ganti khusus untuk gender yang berlawanan dengannya. Ia menunggu cukup lama saat itu. Ia melihat anggota yang lainnya sudah pulang, mungkin bisa dikatakan saat ini ia hanya seorang diri di sana.

 _'Apa dia sudah pulang?'_

Dengan kesabaran yang tersisa, Akashi terus berdiri menunggu di sana.

Klek!

Saat mendengar suara pintu tersebut, Akashi langsung menoleh ke arah orang yang keluar dari pintu tersebut. Gadis yang baru keluar itu langsung menampilkan ekspresi kaget dan tegangnya. Spontan gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah dengan cepat.

"Akashi-san?"

Yukiteru langsung menghela nafas lega. "Kukira hantu."

"Ngapain saja kau di dalam? Lama sekali," ucap Akashi sambil menatap orang yang ada di dekatnya itu.

"Kau sendiri untuk apa menungguku di sini? Aku tidak memintamu untuk menungguku," balas Yukiteru sambil membalas tatapan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Akashi hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Saat itu juga matanya langsung membulat sekilas. Ia baru menyadari kalau gadis yang ada di dekatnya itu lebih pucat dari biasanya. Bulir-bulir keringat terlihat di wajahnya, walaupun harus dilihat dengan teliti. Spontan Akashi menyentuh pipi gadis itu, untuk memastikan sesuatu.

"Akashi-san?" Panggil Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Kau kelihatan kurang sehat sekarang. Sebaiknya kau pulang naik mobilku," ucap Akashi sambil melepaskan pegangannya.

"Tapi sepedaku-"

"Sepedamu pasti aman di sini," sela Akashi.

"Bukan itu. Kalau sepedaku di sini, bagaimana aku berangkat besok?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Besok pagi akan kujemput," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Akashi-san, kau tidak perlu melakukan semua ini. Lagipula aku masih bisa pulang sendiri. Terima kasih atas kesedianmu untuk membantuku," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan pergi.

Seperti biasa, Akashi menggenggam lengan gadis itu. Bedanya adalah Akashi merasakan lengan gadis itu terasa lebih lemas dari yang sebelumnya, saat itu juga ia baru menyadari kalau tangan Yukiteru terus gemetar.

"Sekali ini saja, kau mengikuti kata-kataku," ucap Akashi dengan suara pelan.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Baiklah."

Saat itu mereka berdua berjalan menuju depan sekolah mereka. Di sana bisa terlihat ada sopir keluarga Akashi yang tengah menunggu tuannya bersama dengan mobil majikannya yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya saat ini. Saat tuannya itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah mobil, sopirnya itu langsung membukakan pintu untuk tuannya.

Akashi langsung menggiring Yukiteru masuk ke dalam mobilnya, setelah itu ia baru masuk ke dalam mobilnya sendiri. Lalu sopirnya itu langsung menutup pintunya dan bergerak cepat masuk ke bagian pengemudinya dan menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita akan antar Yuki ke kediaman keluarga Izuki dulu," ucap Akashi.

" _Wakarimashita_ ," ucap sopir tersebut sambil terus fokus mengendari mobil majikannya itu.

Selama di perjalanan, hanya suasana hening yang memenuhi mobil tersebut, hingga mereka sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Izuki. Sama seperti kediaman keluarga Akashi. Rumah itu terlihat cukup mewah.

"Kita su-"

Saat Akashi menoleh ke arah Yukiteru, ia melihat gadis itu sudah tertidur pulas. Wajahnya yang terlihat sangat tenang itu juga membuat dalam diri Akashi merasa menjadi tenang juga.

"Seijuro-sama, haruskah saya-"

"Tidak perlu. Biar aku saja yang menanganinya," sela Akashi dengan cepat sambil keluar dari mobil.

Akashi berjalan memutar 180 derajat mobilnya dan membuka pintu mobil yang ada tepat di samping Yukiteru. Lalu ia langsung menggendong gadis itu keluar dari mobilnya lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan kediaman keluarga Izuki. Ia berusaha menekan belnya walaupun itu terasa sangat sulit karena saat ini kedua tangannya sedang sibuk menopang seorang gadis.

Saat itu bel rumah tersebut berhasil dibunyikan oleh Akashi. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, seorang maid membukakan pintu dan sedikit terkaget karena melihat kondisi anak majikannya saat ini.

"Ojou-sama," panggil maid itu dengan spontan sambil berjalan lebih dekat pada Akashi yang tengah menggendong Yukiteru.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan anda. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Selanjutnya serahkan saja kepada saya," ucap maid itu pada Akashi.

"Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh saya sendiri yang mengantarnya sampai ke kamarnya?" Tanya Akashi.

Maid itu hanya bisa mengiyakan saja. Lalu maid itu membimbing Akashi sampai di depan sebuah pintu. Selama jalan, Akashi sesekali melihat ke arah Yukiteru.

 _'Badannya ringan. Lebih ringan dari dugaanku. Ada apa dengannya?'_

"Ini kamar Ojou-sama," ucap maid tersebut sambil membukakan pintu kamar tersebut.

Akashi langsung masuk ke kamar tersebut dan membaringkan Yukiteru di tempat tidur berukuran queen size. Lalu Akashi memerhatikan gadis itu beberapa saat sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur itu.

"Bisa kau ambilkan kain dan air?" Tanya Akashi tanpa menoleh ke maid yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu itu.

"Baiklah," jawab maid tersebut sambil melangkahkan kakinya dari sana.

Sepasang mata milik Akashi seperti terus tertarik pada gadis yang tengah tertidur pulas itu. Tapi saat itu juga gadis itu terlihat seperti gelisah.

"Seijuro."

Mata Akashi sempat membulat terkaget. Lalu senyuman tipis muncul di bibirnya. Saat itu Akashi mendengar suara langkah kaki. Itu adalah suara langkah kaki maid yang tadi. Kali ini ia membawa mangkuk plastik berukuran sedang yang terisi oleh air dan sebuah sapu tangan di dalamnya.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Akashi sambil menerima barang yang dibawa maid tersebut.

"Tuan, biar saya saja yang melakukannya," ucap maid itu saat melihat Akashi mengelap wajah Yukiteru yang penuh dengan keringat dingin.

"Tidak apa. Bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar? Percayakan saja ini padaku," jawab Akashi sambil menoleh pada maid itu.

"Baiklah," ucap maid itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan pergi dari sana.

Saat Akashi sibuk mengelap wajah Yukiteru, tiba-tiba saja mata gadis itu terbuka dengan perlahan. Tapi mata gadis itu langsung membulat ketika menyadari keberadaan Akashi. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan bergeser ke sisi tempat tidur lainnya. Lalu ia melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia bisa bernafas lega karena ia menyadari kalau ini di kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan cepat, namun suaranya terdengar pelan dan lemah.

"Hanya mengantarmu pulang. Sebaiknya kau kembali tidur sekarang. Aku akan pulang," jawab Akashi sambil meletakkan sapu tangan yang ia pegang sekarang ke dalam mangkuk berisi air itu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Ia langsung berdiri dari tempat tidur lalu berjalan mendekati Akashi yang tengah membuka pintu kamar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil berhenti berjalan.

"Biar kuantar kau sampai depan," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Kau kelihatan kurang sehat sekarang. Sebaiknya kau langsung istirahat."

"Tapi-"

"Yuki, kusarankan besok kau tidak perlu ikut latihan," ucap Akashi sambil menatap serius Yukiteru.

Dahi Yukiteru langsung mengerut. "Kenapa?"

"Bagaimanapun juga kau perempuan. Kau tidak akan kuat menjalani latihan berat seperti tadi terus-menerus," jawab Akashi tanpa berhenti menatap mata gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Yukiteru dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau-"

"Aku mohon. Setidaknya biarkan aku membuktikannya kalau aku bisa," sela Yukiteru dengan cepat. Tatapan tekad yang kali ini Yukiteru berikan sepertinya tidak dapat ditolak captain basket Teiko itu.

"Baiklah. Jaga kesehatanmu," ucap Akashi sambil memegang pipi Yukiteru.

" _Arigatou_ , Seijuro-kun," ucap Yukiteru sambil memegang tangan Akashi yang menyentuh pipinya, lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum.

"Hm," respon Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Pastikan selanjutnya juga kau memanggilku seperti itu," lanjut Akashi sambil melepaskan pegangannya dan berjalan keluar kamar Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam mencoba untuk mencerna apa maksud dari kalimat Akashi tadi.

"HEH?!"

.

.

.

Esok paginya, seperti biasa Yukiteru bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Saat ini ia sedang menikmati sarapannya di meja makan dengan santai bersama keluarganya. Yah, berhubung sepedanya menginap di sekolah dari kemarin. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai sopir pribadinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah pagi ini. Namun saat itu seorang maid datang menghampirinya dan berbisik sesuatu.

"APA?! Kau serius?!" Respon Yukiteru terkaget mendengar sesuatu yang dibisikkan oleh pelayan pribadinya itu.

Maid itu hanya menganggukkan kepala.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ayah Yukiteru itu sambil menutup koran yang sedang ia baca saat ini.

"Tou-san, aku tidak jadi memakai sopir hari ini," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengigit roti yang tersisa di piringnya. Ia langsung menggendong tasnya ada diletakkan di samping kursi yang ia duduki lalu berdiri dan berjalan cepat pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya ayah Yukiteru bingung. Ia terus melihat putrinya itu yang tiba-tiba saja mendadak menjadi tergesa-gesa.

Saat itu Yukiteru terus berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Ketika Yukiteru sampai di depan rumahnya, gadis itu melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah berdiri di mobilnya sambil sibuk memainkan HP nya dan seorang sopir yang senantiasa berdiri di samping majikannya itu. Dengan cepat, gadis berambut hitam itu langsung menghampiri laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ohayou. Ini apa yang ada di mulutmu?" Ucap Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Yukiteru pula dan memegang roti utuh yang masih digigit oleh gadis itu.

Yukiteru langsung mengunyah roti yang sudah ada di dalam mulutnya dan memegang roti yang masih berada di luar mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Lalu ia langsung menelan roti itu dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Bentak Yukiteru.

"Menjemputmu sesuai dengan janjiku kemarin," jawab Akashi sambil memegang lengan kanan Yukiteru lalu menyuap roti yang dipegang oleh gadis itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Itu roti bekas gigitanku," ucap Yukiteru agak geli.

"Tidak apa," jawab Akashi setelah ia menelan roti tersebut.

"Kita berangkat sekarang," ucap lagi Akashi sambil berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

Saat itu sopirnya langsung membukakan pintu untuk Akashi dan Yukiteru, tanpa ada satu katapun yang keluar dari mulutnya. Lalu sopirnya itu langsung masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi pengemudinya. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia langsung menjalankan mobil tersebut.

"Aku baru mendengar sesuatu tentangmu," ucap Akashi sambil melihat keluar jendela mobil.

"Hah?" Respon Yukiteru sambil menoleh ke Akashi dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kudengar IQ mu itu di atas rata-rata," ucap Akashi sambil melirik sekilas ke arah gadis yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

"Oh. Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya aneh saja, meskipun begitu kau tetap dimasukkan di kelas regular," jawab Akashi.

"Aku tidak seperti kau atau Midorima-san," ucap Yukiteru sambil tertawa kecil.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Yang pasti aku memiliki alasan."

"Apa alasannya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki kewajiban untuk memberitahumu," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau memberitahu, aku akan meminta pihak sekolah untuk memindahkanmu ke kelas khusus," ucap Akashi setelah menghela nafas panjang.

Yukiteru kembali terdiam. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Tapi pastikan kalau kau tidak mengatakan hal ini pada orang lain."

"Ya," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Aku bisa masuk kelas regular karena aku memang tidak mau masuk ke kelas khusus. Aku ingin hidup seperti siswa pada umumnya, yang tidak diperlakukan secara khusus oleh para guru. Karena itu, saat test penentuan kelas, aku sengaja memanipulasi hasil testku sendiri," ucap Yukiteru sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Itu sama saja kau tidak menerima kehidupanmu yang sebenarnya," komentar Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya aku tahu, tapi aku ingin menikmati hidupku selagi masih bisa," jawab Yukiteru sambil menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum tipis pada Akashi.

Akashi hanya terdiam di saat ia merasa mobilnya saat ini tengah berhenti. Saat itu ia baru menyadari kalau ia sudah sampai di depan sekolah. Sopirnya langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk Akashi dan Yukiteru. Mereka berdua langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam wilayah sekolah. Selama mereka berjalan, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuka suaranya.

"Akashi."

Saat itu Akashi dan Yukiteru langsung berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke asal suara yang terdengar cukup familiar untuk mereka

"Midorima. Ohayou," sahut Akashi.

"Ohayou, Midorima-san," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou mou, Akashi, Izuki," balas Midorima.

"Tidak seperti biasanya kalian jalan berdua," ucap Midorima sambil ikut berjalan saat Akashi dan Yukiteru kembali berjalan pula.

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya," jawab Akashi dengan tatapan lurus ke depan.

"Ah, sebaiknya aku ke kelas duluan. Ja ne," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat dan berlari menuju kelasnya yang tidak jauh dari sana.

"Dia orang yang cukup menarik, bukan?" Tanya Midorima sambil menaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan terus berjalan.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas-kelas mereka. Saat ini Yukiteru sedang memasukkan semua barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Kuroko hanya berdiri menunggu di samping gadis itu. Berhubung nanti tujuan mereka sama-sama ke ruang olahraga.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu, Kuroko-san," ucap Yukiteru sambil menggendong tasnya.

"Tidak apa. Ayo," jawab Kuroko sambil berjalan keluar kelas yang diikuti oleh Yukiteru.

"Kuroko-san, kau yakin bisa kuat untuk latihan hari ini?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menyeringai.

"Bisa. Bagaimanapun juga harus bisa," jawab Kuroko.

"Bisa apa? Bisa muntah?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Kuroko hanya tertawa kecil. "Semoga saja tidak terjadi lagi."

Yukiteru tidak bisa berhenti tertawa selama jalan keluar kelas, ia cukup pandai membayangkan bagaimana adegan Kuroko akan muntah saat latihan nanti. Kuroko yang melihat gadis di sampingnya itu hanya bisa ikut tertawa, namun dengan suara perlahan.

Tapi saat itu juga, suara tawaan mereka berdua menghilang begitu saja. Spontan mereka langsung berhenti berjalan saat melihat tidak jauh dari sana ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah berdiri sendirian. Banyak siswi yang lewat di sana sambil terus memerhatikan laki-laki tersebut.

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko sambil berjalan menghampiri laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ah, Kuroko-kun," sahut Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang berdiri cukup berjarak dengannya.

"Mencari Izuki-san?" Tanya Kuroko sambil menunjuk Yukiteru.

"Kuroko-san, sudah kubilang jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu," ucap Yukiteru dengan nada sedikit tinggi.

"Ya, tidak apa kalau aku ambil?" Tanya Akashi

"Maaf, tapi hari ini aku ada janji dengannya," jawab Kuroko dengan tatapan innocent nya.

 _"Heh?"_

"Ayo, Izuki-san," ucap Kuroko lagi sambil kembali berjalan.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk berjalan mengikuti Kuroko, tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun pada Akashi.

Saat itu, Kuroko dan Yukiteru sampai di mesin kotak penjual minuman otomatis. Saat itu Kuroko hanya terdiam, enggan memulai pembicaraan saat ini.

"Kuroko-san, untuk apa kau berbohong tadi?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil membeli dua kaleng minuman lalu memberikan salah satunya pada Kuroko.

" _Gomen_ , Yuki," ucap Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ini, minumannya sudah kubeli. Kau harus menerimanya," jawab Yukiteru sambil menyerahkan sebuah kaleng minuman ke dalam genggaman Kuroko.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Kuroko sambil duduk di kursi yang ada di sana lalu ia membuka tutup kaleng tersebut dan meminum minumannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan? Tidak seperti biasanya Kuroko-san seperti ini."

Yukiteru duduk di sebelah Kuroko lalu meminum minuman kaleng yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Yuki," panggil Kuroko dengan suara.

"Ya?" Sahut Yukiteru sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kuroko.

"Daisuki dayo," ucap Kuroko dengan suara pelan pula. Tangannya sibuk memainkan kaleng minumannya saat ini.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam beberapa saat, menatap Kuroko dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kuroko-san," ucap Yukiteru seperti kehabisan kata-katanya.

"Aku tahu, aku orang yang payah. Tapi mau mencoba berkencan denganku?"

Yukiteru hanya menundukkan kepalanya hingga rambut panjangnya yang terurai itu menutup wajahnya.

" _Gomene_ , Kuroko-san. Aku tidak bisa."

Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu kau pasti akan jawab itu. Kau menyukai Akashi-kun, benar?"

Yukiteru langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Kuroko. Ia tidak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, hanya tatapannya lah yang saat ini menjadi jawabannya.

"Entah karena alasan apa kau sengaja menjaga jarak dengan Akashi-kun, supaya kau tidak ketahuan kalau kau menyukainya, benar?" Tanya Kuroko sambil membalas tatapan Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa menjawabnya saat ini. Kebingungan kembali muncul dalam benaknya. Kuroko yang terus memerhatikannya, jadi ikut terdiam beberapa saat.

" _Gomen_. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Sepertinya latihan akan dimulai. Ayo siap-siap," ucap Kuroko sambil berdiri.

"Kuroko-san, kau duluan saja. Aku akan menyusul nanti," jawab Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat. "Baiklah."

Akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana, meninggalkan Yukiteru. Gadis berambut hitam itu pun hanya terdiam, kepalanya terus tertunduk, ia menggenggam erat kaleng minumannya yang masih terisi setengahnya.

"Yuki."

Saat mendengar suara yang cukup familiar itu, Yukiteru langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke si pemilik suara tersebut. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah berjalan menghampirinya. Bisa dilihat laki-laki itu tidak menggunakan seragam lagi, ia sudah berganti baju menjadi baju yang biasa ia pakai untuk latihan.

"Akashi-san," sahut Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yang tadi itu benar?"

"Heh?" Respon Yukiteru sambil mencoba mencerna apa maksud dari pertanyaan Akashi tadi.

"Perkataan Kuroko tadi," jawab Akashi.

Dahi Yukiteru langsung mengerut. "Seberapa banyak kau mendengarkan percakapan kami?"

"Tidak banyak. Aku mulai mendengar dari Kuroko menyatakan perasaannya padamu hingga akhir," jawab Akashi sambil duduk di samping Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia menghabiskan minuman kalengnya itu lalu berdiri untuk membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang terdekat dari sana.

"Yuki, jawab aku," ucap Akashi sambil berdiri dan menatap lekat Yukiteru

" _Shiranai_."

"Yuki!" Panggil Akashi dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Sepertinya latihan sudah dimulai, captain," ucap Yukiteru sambil melihat arloji nya.

"Sebaiknya, aku ganti baju dulu," lanjut gadis berambut hitam itu sambil berjalan pergi dari sana.

Dengan cepat, Yukiteru terus berjalan menuju ruang ganti lalu ia berjalan menuju ruang olahraga. Yah seperti dugaannya, latihan telah dimulai. Dan di sana juga terlihat ada captain klub basket ini. Yukiteru mencoba untuk tetap bersikap seperti biasanya dan ia sukses melakukan itu sepanjang latihan. Hingga sampai pada latihan bertanding. Kali ini dia disekelompokan oleh Akashi, Midorima, dan 2 seniornya. Lawan mereka adalah Kuroko, Murasakibara, Kise, Aomine, dan 1 seniornya.

"Yuki, kau yang akan maju untuk jump ball," ucap Akashi sambil menatap serius Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Saat itu Midorima langsung menoleh ke arah Akashi. "Akashi, itu mustahil untuk memberi tugas Izuki untuk jump ball. Itu tugas yang sangat tidak cocok untuk Izuki yang bertubuh pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari Kuroko."

"Maaf saja, tapi aku ini masih dalam proses pertumbuhan. Dan satu hal lagi, tinggiku dengan Kuroko itu sama," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ini perintah. Jadi lakukan saja," ucap Akashi bersiap di posisinya.

"Apa yang dia pikirkan?" Gumam Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas.

"Tidak apa. Jangan dianggap beban. Lakukan saja sesuai dengan kata-katanya. Pasti ia punya tujuan tersendiri," jawab Midorima sambil menepuk bahu Yukiteru dan bersiap di posisinya.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Yukiteru maju ke tengah lapangan. Di depannya saat ini terlihat Murasakibara yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"Heh? Kau bercanda?" Respon Murasakibara saat melihat depannya kali ini adalah Yukiteru.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Salahkan saja captain merah itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas.

Saat itu Nijimura bertugas sebagai wasitnya. Ia meniup peluitnya sambil melemparkan bola basket ke atas. Secara bersamaan, Murasakibara dan Yukiteru melompat. Sudah pasti hasilnya adalah lompatan Murasakibara yang lebih tinggi. Tapi ia harus menahan dirinya, menunggu sampai bola itu turun. Meskipun sebenarnya ia bisa menggapai bola itu sekarang juga tapi peraturan tetaplah peraturan. Mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti peraturan tersebut.

Saat bola hendak turun ke bawah, Murasakibara sudah bersiap-siap menyerang bola tersebut dari atas.

BRUGH!

Mata laki-laki berambut ungu itu langsung membulat saat melihat bola itu sudah tidak ada di posisi yang semestinya lagi.

Midorima yang menyadari bola itu berada di tangannya, langsung men-dribble bola tersebut dan melakukan three points. Bola basket itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_ Batin Murasakibara sambil terus menatap Yukiteru setelah kaki mereka berdua kembali menginjak landasan.

"Sudah kuduga dia bisa melakukannya," ucap Akashi di samping Midorima.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku tidak punya waktu untuk menjelaskannya sekarang," jawab Akashi sambil menerima passing dari seniornya dan berlari sambil mendribble bola tersebut.

Saat Akashi terus berlari, ia melihat Kise tengah berdiri di depannya dan berusaha untuk mencegahnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan passing. Saat itu juga Akashi melihat Yukiteru berdiri di arah sampingnya, jaraknya lumayan dekat. Laki-laki berambut merah itu memutuskan melempar bola basket itu ke arah samping bawahnya.

Yukiteru yang sudah bersiap di posisinya langsung membulatkan matanya. Ia melihat sekilas seseorang di depannya dan menghalau bola basket itu.

 _'Misdirection. Kuroko-san,'_ batin Yukiteru sambil terus berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengatasinya saat ini.

Berkali-kali Yukiteru mencoba untuk melakukan passing atau menerima passing, tapi selalu gagal karena misdirection Kuroko. Hingga saat ini, score dari masing-masing team masih seri. Sedangkan waktu yang tersisa saat ini hanya 5 menit lagi. Akashi hanya menatap biasa Yukiteru, yang tengah serius sendiri dengan pikirannya.

"Sepertinya latihan ini ditutup dengan score seimbang," ucap Midorima yang tengah berdiri di samping Akashi.

Saat itu, Akashi terus memerhatikan Yukiteru. Ia melihat gadis itu yang tadinya tengah sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, kini sudah mengangkat kepalanya lagi.

"Kurasa kemenangan milik kita," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Midorima hanya terdiam, tidak mengerti apa maksud dari laki-laki berambut merah yang saat ini sudah berlari kembali mengejar bola basket yang berada di tangan lawan.

 _'Kali ini misdirectionmu tidak akan berlaku lagi untukku,'_ batin Yukiteru sambil memantapkan tekadnya. Tatapannya yang tajam kini menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

Saat itu senior yang se-team dengan Yukiteru hendak melakukan passing kepada Yukiteru. Dengan tatapan yang mantap, Yukiteru siap menerima pasing tersebut. Hingga ia melihat bayangan berada di depannya.

Brugh! Brugh! Brugh!

Suara dribble-an yang terdengar biasa itu sepertinya bukan menjadi hal yang biasa bagi pemain yang ada di sana saat ini. Karena saat ini yang men-dribble bola tersebut adalah Yukiteru.

Gadis itu hanya terus berlari men-dribble nya dan melakukan lay-up. Bisa dilihat bola itu masuk ke dalam ring dengan mulus.

PRIIIIIT!

"Pemenangnya adalah team 1," ucap Nijimura dengan suara lantangnya.

Saat itu Kuroko dan yang lainnya mengambil jeda waktu untuk beristirahat sebentar. Hanya untuk sekedar minum atau mengelap keringat mereka.

"Apa yang dilakukan Yukiteru?" Tanya Aomine cukup penasaran dengan kejadian tadi.

"Dia berhasil menggagalkan misdirectionku," jawab Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melakukannya? Kurasa itu hal yang mustahil. Belum lagi juga tadi ia bisa menang dari Murasakibara dalam jump ball tadi. Kurasa itu terlalu mustahil juga kalau dilihat dari postur tubuhnya yang pendek," ucap Kise sambil menggalungkan handuk kecil di lehernya.

"Kurasa Akashi tau jawaban dari semua pertanyaan itu. Selama latihan tadi ia terus memerhatikan Izuki," ucap Midorima lalu ia meminum minuman yang ada di botolnya.

"Tapi ada yang melihat Yuki-chin? Aku tidak melihat orang itu lagi setelah permainan selesai," ucap Murasakibara yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk buka suara.

Saat itu yang lainnya hanya terdiam sambil melihat sekitarnya. Benar. Gadis berambut hitam itu menghilang seperti ditelan bumi. Tapi mereka semua tidak memiliki kesempatan yang cukup banyak untuk mencari gadis itu. Pelatih sudah memanggil mereka semua kembali untuk melanjutkan latihan. Saat mereka semua berbaris, mata mereka semua membulat terkaget. Mereka melihat gadis berambut hitam itu tengah berdiri di dekat mereka semua.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu merasa saat ini ia sedang diperhatikan oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Aomine dengan cepat sambil tertawa hambar. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Latihan untuk hari ini cukup sampai di sini. Kalian diizinkan untuk pulang. Beristirahatlah yang cukup," ucap pelatih.

" _Hai. Arigatougozaimasu_ ," ucap semua anggota klub dengan serentak.

Saat itu semuanya berhamburan keluar ruang olahraga, kecuali untuk Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Murasakibara, Midorima, Yukiteru, Satsuki, dan Akashi. Mereka semua merapihkan semua bola basket dan peralatan yang lainnya bekas latihan tadi dengan sukarela.

"Senang juga ya, bisa terus seperti ini," ucap Satsuki sambil memungut bola basket yang masih ada di lapangan.

"Ya," ucap Yukiteru sambil sibuk mengelap bola basket dan tersenyum tipis.

"Cepatlah. Aku ingin makan snack," ucap Murasakibara sambil memungut bola basket dan meletakkannya di dekat Kise, Midorima, Kuroko dan Yukiteru untuk dilap.

"Sabarlah. Sebentar lagi juga selesai," ucap Kise sambil terus mengelap bola basket itu lalu meletakkannya ke dalam tempat penyimpanan bola basket.

"Akashi-san," panggil Yukiteru sambil berjalan mendekati Akashi.

"Hn?" Sahut Akashi.

"Bola yang kau pegang itu bola yang terakhir, yang belum dilap," ucap Yukiteru sambil menunjuk bola basket yang dipegang Akashi saat ini.

"Yuki, bagaimana kalau kita tanding? One-on-one. 5 point," tanya Akashi sambil menatap mata gadis itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Latihan sudah selesai kan?" Tanya balik Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Kalau kau menang, kau bisa melakukan apapun kepadaku. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang dirimu," ucap Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari gadis itu.

"Tentang diriku? Apa maksudmu? Kau sudah tahu kan siapa aku?" Tanya lagi Yukiteru.

"Tidak juga. Yang aku tahu- _iie_. Yang kami tahu, hanyalah namamu saja selama ini," jawab Akashi. Yang diikuti oleh anggukan setuju dari yang lainnya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. " _Gomen_. Aku tidak bisa. Aku pulang duluan."

Yukiteru hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berjalan keluar ruang olahraga sendirian. Yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat gadis itu pergi, tanpa ada yang berani mencegahnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Aomine sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mungkin ada hal yang dia sengaja rahasiakan dari kita semua," jawab Kise sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Jadi Yu-chan tidak percaya kepada kita?" Tanya Satsuki dengan ekspresi cemasnya.

"Tidak. Dia takut kita tidak bisa menerimanya lagi," jawab Akashi. Tatapannya saat ini tertuju pada pintu yang baru saja dilalui oleh Yukiteru.

"Bagaimana Aka-chin bisa tahu?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Kalau dia memang tidak percaya kepada kita, dari awal pasti dia tidak akan mau kembali ke dalam team," jawab Akashi sambil menoleh sedikit pada Murasakibara.

"Tetsu, kau sekelas dengannya, apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh dengannya saat di kelas?" Tanya Aomine sambil menoleh pada Kuroko.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kuroko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tapi entah kenapa makin lama aku makin penasaran dengan Izuki. Bagaimanapun juga ia cukup mencolok saat bermain basket karena dia tergolong orang yang tidak bisa diremehkan sama sekali," ucap Midorima sambil menaiki posisi kacamatanya.

"Benar juga. Aku penasaran, bagaimana caranya tadi saat mengalahkan Murasakibara-cchi dalam jump ball dan menggagalkan misdirection Kuroko-cchi," ucap Kise sambil mengingat-ngingat peristiwa saat latihan tadi.

"Cukup mudah bagi orang yang memiliki tubuh yang ringan dan gesit," ucap Akashi yang memancing semua pasang telinga di sana untuk mendengarkan lebih lanjut.

"Saat jump ball, mungkin Yuki sudah memperkirakan, jika ia memukulnya ke depan seperti pada umumnya, itu akan mustahil dan dapat tertangkis dengan mudah oleh Murasakibara. Karena itu, dia memukul bola basketnya ke arah samping dengan cepat. Yang kebetulan juga Midorima bersiap siaga di sana," jawab Akashi menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan misdirection nya?" Tanya Aomine dengan cepat

"Aku tidak tahu. Saat itu kejadiannya terlalu cepat, Kuroko dan Yuki sama-sama memiliki kecepatan yang tinggi," ucap Akashi.

"Tapi aku bingung, entah kenapa setiap habis selesai pertandingan atau latihan tanding pasti Yu-chan selalu izin pada pelatih untuk keluar sebentar," ucap Satsuki sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Mungkin dia ingin pergi ke toilet. Yah kau tahu, urusan panggilan alam," ucap Kise sambil sedikit menyeringai

"Kii-chan!" Bentak Satsuki.

"Ah, _gomen gomen_ ," ucap Kise sambil tertawa kecil.

"Meskipun wajahnya sudah terlihat, tapi aku merasa masih ada topeng yang menutupinya," ucap Midorima.

"Dibahas seberapa lama pun kita tidak akan bisa menemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya," ucap Akashi sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sudah jam segini, sebaiknya kita pulang," ucap Satsuki.

"Ya," respon yang lainnya sambil berjalan keluar ruang olahraga.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Sankyu bagi para readers yang sudah membaca chapter ini sampai akhir. Huehehe. Berhubung ini ffn pertama knb pertama yang dibuat author, jadinya ini agak aneh. Saran dan kritik sangat diterima author. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya XD


	2. Chapter 2

Fate [Chapter 02]

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan akan diadakan. Team basket Teiko tengah bersiap-siap di bench yang ada di sana. Mereka semua meletakkan tas mereka di atas kursi. Akashi yang tengah berdiri di samping Yukiteru, melihat tangan gadis itu gemetar, keringat muncul di pelipis gadis itu.

"Yuki, kau terlihat tidak sehat," ucap Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Yukiteru.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil melepaskan genggamannya dengan cepat pula.

Akashi hanya terdiam sambil terus menatap mata gadis yang ada di sampingnya saat ini.

" _Gomen_. Kalau kau seperti tadi, orang lain akan curiga," ucap Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Curiga dengan apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hubungan kita yang sebenarnya," jawab Yukiteru sambil membalikkan badannya dari Akashi.

"Kau terlalu berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikannya. Apa sebegitu tidak terimanya kau dengan hal ini?" Ucap Akashi, terus menatap punggung Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam.

"Oi. Kalian sedang apa? Sekarang pelatih akan memberi pengarahan dulu," ucap Kise memecahkan kesunyian yang ada di antara Yukiteru dan Akashi.

" _Hai_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju gerombolan anggota team basket Teiko yang lainnya.

"Ayo, Aka-cchi," ajak Kise sambil kembali berjalan.

Akashi hanya terdiam sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Saat mereka semua sudah berkumpul, pelatih menarik nafasnya dan memulai pengarahan singkatnya.

"Jadi yang akan bermain sebagai starter adalah Akashi Seijuro, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Aomine Daiki dan Izuki Yukiteru."

" _Hai_ ," jawab mereka yang dipanggil namanya dengan serentak.

Saat itu pertandingan pun dimulai. Semua pemain langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam lapangan. Saat berjalan, Yukiteru dengan cepat mengikat satu rambutnya menjadi seperti ekor kuda. Semua pemain langsung berbaris berhadapan sesuai dengan team mereka dan membungkukkan badan mereka. Lalu mereka semua langsung bersiap di posisi mereka masing-masing.

Murasakibara maju sebagai pemain yang mewakili team basket Teiko dalam jump ball saat ini.

Prit!

Saat bola dilemparkan oleh wasit. Kedua pemain ini langsung melompat setinggi yang mereka bisa. Saat bola hendak jatuh, Murasakibara dengan cepat memukul bola itu ke arah bawah, lebih tepatnya ke arah Akashi. Dengan cekatan, laki-laki itu menangkap bola tersebut dan mendribble nya menuju ring lawan.

Seperti biasa, team basket Teiko bermain dengan sangat bagus. Semua pemain dari team basket Teiko terus bermain dengan maksimal. Saat ini, di mana waktu telah sampai di pertengahan babak pertama, score team basket Teiko sudah meninggalkan jauh lawan mereka.

Saat itu Akashi melihat ada suatu kejanggalan. Ia melihat Yukiteru yang tidak seperti biasanya. Kedua tangannya memegang kedua lututnya, badannya sedikit membungkuk. Nafasnya juga terlihat sangat terengah-engah, tidak, itu seperti kesulitan bernafas.

Akashi mencoba untuk menghampiri Yukiteru. Tapi gadis itu selalu mendapatkan passing bola basket dari yang lainnya. Hingga mau tidak mau gadis itu harus berlari dan mendribble bola tersebut hingga ia berhasil menyumbang score untuk Teiko.

Meskipun cara bermainnya tetap sama, yaitu cepat dan tak bisa terbendung oleh lawan. Fisiknya nampak tidak seperti biasanya.

"Yukiteru!" Panggil Aomine sambil passing bola basket yang ia pegang ke arah Yukiteru, karena saat ini ia sudah terdesak.

Dengan cepat, Yukiteru menangkap bola basket tersebut sebelum lawannya bisa menangkapnya. Lalu ia berlari dengan cepat dan gesit melewati lawan-lawannya, menuju ke ring. Tanpa ragu ia melompat dan melakukan lay-up.

BRUGH!

"Yuki!"

"Yukiteru!"

Semua orang di sana langsung terkaget saat melihat gadis yang baru saja mendarat dari lompatannya itu, jatuh terkapar di lapangan. Dengan cepat Aomine, Murasakibara, Midorima, dan Akashi berlari ke posisi Yukiteru terbaring saat ini.

"Dia tidak bernafas," ucap Aomine panik sambil mencoba untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu.

"Biar aku lihat," ucap Midorima dengan cepat. Ia mendekatkan satu jarinya di dekat hidung Yukiteru.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil terus melihat ke arah gadis itu dengan tatapan khawatirnya. Bisa dilihat saat ini muka Yukiteru terlihat sangat pucat, keringat dingin membasahi dirinya.

"Dia bernafas, hanya saja sangat lemah. Kalau diperiksa sekilas, memang terlihatnya ia seperti tidak bernafas," ucap Midorima sambil menghela nafas. Yah, mungkin dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang saat itu.

"Tim medis!" Bentak Akashi yang tak kalah paniknya.

Saat itu tim medis berlari menuju lapangan sambil membawa tandu dan perlatan yang lainnya. Mereka langsung memindahkan Yukiteru ke tandu dan membawanya keluar dari lapangan.

"Kise. Kau maju sekarang," ucap pelatih sambil memerhatikan Yukiteru yang tengah dibawa oleh tim medis.

" _Hai_."

Kise langsung melepaskan jaketnya dan bersiap-siap.

"Teiko. Changing member."

Saat itu Kise langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam lapangan. Dan pertandingan kembali dimulai. Walaupun saat ini tampak jelas sekali rasa kekhawatiran semua team basket Teiko saat itu dari wajahnya. Termasuk juga dengan pelatih.

"Permisi," ucap salah satu tim medis yang tadi di samping pelatih klub basket Teiko.

"Ya?"

"Apa di sini ada wali dari Izuki Yukiteru? Kondisinya saat ini cukup parah, harus segera mendapatkan penanganan dari dokter," ucapnya.

Saat itu pelatih hanya terdiam. Jujur saja. Saat ini ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan team begitu saja untuk sekarang ini. Ia ingin meminta Satsuki, tapi sayangnya saat ini Satsuki tidak ada di lokasi. Baru saja tadi ia meminta Satsuki pergi keluar untuk membeli minuman untuk jeda waktu istirahat nanti.

"Kuroko, apa kau tau di sini siapa yang paling dekat dengan Izuki Yukiteru?" Tanya pelatih sudah kehabisan akal.

"Kurasa, Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko sambil terus memerhatikan Akashi.

"Baiklah. Kuroko, kau maju sekarang," ucap pelatih.

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia berdiri sambil menanggalkan jaketnya. " _Hai_."

Saat itu Kuroko bersiap di tempatnya.

'NEEEET'

"Teiko. Changing member. #4 Akashi Seijuro dengan #15 Kuroko Tetsuya."

Akashi yang mendengar hal itu langsung terdiam. Ia melihat ke arah pelatih di saat pelatih juga menatapnya. Ia juga melihat ada salah satu petugas tim medis di sana. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia berjalan keluar lapangan di saat Kuroko masuk ke dalam lapangan.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, Tetsuya-san," ucap Akashi saat berpapasan dengan Kuroko

" _Hai_ , Akashi-kun," jawab Kuroko.

Saat itu pertandingan kembali dimulai. Akashi langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri pelatihnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan cepat.

"Kau harus ikut dengan Izuki saat ini ke rumah sakit," jawab pelatih dengan cepat.

Ia langsung menatap petugas tim medis itu, bisa ia lihat ekspresi petugas tim medis itu seperti tidak tenang.

" _Wakarimashita_ ," ucap Akashi sambil mengenakan jaketnya dengan cepat lalu membawa tasnya serta tas milik Yukiteru.

Dengan cepat, Akashi langsung berjalan dari sana bersama dengan petugas tim medis tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Akashi dengan cepat sambil terus berjalan.

"Buruk. Hampir semuanya dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah. Tekanan darahnya, detak jantungnya, pernapasannya. Karena itu, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit," jawab petugas tersebut.

"Sudah menelpon ambulan?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Sudah. Kurasa ambulan nya sudah sampai," jawab petugas tersebut.

Bisa dilihat saat ini Yukiteru terbaring di _'tempat tidur beroda'_ nya, yang tengah digerakkan oleh petugas ambulan keluar dari ruang kesehatan yang tersedia di wilayah pertandingannya saat ini.

"Itu dia," ucap petugas itu sambil berlari ke arah Yukiteru, yang diikuti pula oleh Akashi.

Mereka semua langsung menuju ke arah mobil ambulan itu terparkir. Dengan cepat, Yukiteru langsung dibawa masuk ke dalamnya. Lalu salah satu petugas ambulan tersebut menghampiri Akashi.

"Kau wali dari Izuki Yukiteru?" Tanyanya.

"Ya," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Ikut kami sekarang," ucap petugas tersebut sambil mempersilahkan Akashi ikut masuk ke dalam ambulan. Setelah Akashi masuk, ia menutup pintu ambulan tersebut dan masuk ke bagian pengemudinya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu, ia langsung menjalankan ambulan tersebut menuju rumah sakit.

Di dalam ambulan itu sendiri terdapat 2 petugas yang berusaha menangani Yukiteru selama perjalanan. 1 petugas sibuk memasangkan alat bantu pernapasan untuk Yukiteru dan 1 petugas yang lainnya sibuk memeriksa kondisi Yukiteru.

"Alat bantu pernapasan ini tidak akan berguna jika ia tidak sadar," ucap petugas itu kepada temannya.

"Cukup sulit membangunkannya di saat kondisinya yang sekarang," jawab petugas yang lainnya.

Akashi hanya bisa terdiam melihat Yukiteru, tangan gadis itu terlihat gemetar. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain menggenggam tangan gadis itu.

Entah beberapa saat kemudian, petugas itu mencoba berbagai cara untuk membangunkan gadis itu. Mulai dari memanggil namanya terus-menerus hingga mengguncangkan tubuh gadis itu.

Tiba-tiba saja mata Yukiteru terbuka, tapi saat itu juga tubuhnya menjadi semakin menegang. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Terlihat sekali kalau saat ini ia sangat kesulitan dalam bernafas.

"Arrrh!" Teriak Yukiteru dengan lemas. Rasanya saat ini seakan-akan dia tengah dicekek tanpa ampun.

"Tenang. Tarik nafas dalam-dalam. Jangan panik," ucap petugas itu dengan cepat.

Yukiteru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia terus berteriak, walaupun teriakan itu sangat lemah. Tubuhnya terus menegang. Nafasnya sangat kacau saat ini.

"Yuki!" Panggil Akashi sambil mengeratkan genggamannya.

Yukiteru hanya terus berteriak, mencoba untuk mengambil nafas meskipun tidak bisa. Alat yang terpasang padanya seperti tidak berguna saat itu.

"Izuki Yukiteru, kau harus tenang. Cobalah untuk mengambil nafas sedikit demi sedikit," ucap petugas itu.

Respon yang diberikan Yukiteru selalu sama. Ia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan terus berteriak lemah. Hingga mereka merasa mobil ambulan itu berhenti berjalan. Saat itu petugas yang menjadi sopir ambulan itu membukakan pintu ambulan tersebut. Akashi hanya bisa melepaskan genggamannya itu dan turun dari ambulan itu. Lalu 2 petugas yang lainnya pun ikut turun sambil mengeluarkan Yukiteru dan dengan cepat langsung membawa Yukiteru masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Saat itu Akashi diminta untuk mengurus administrasi Yukiteru. Beruntung Akashi adalah keluarga yang terkemuka. Ia langsung membayar semua yang harus dibayar saat itu tanpa ragu dan tanpa adanya kekurangan soal uangnya.

Setelah itu Akashi duduk terdiam, menunggu Yukiteru yang saat ini dalam penanganan medis di IGD. Kepalanya tertunduk.

 _'Jadi ini yang selama ini kau sembunyikan?'_

Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Saat itu ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki yang berlari menuju depan ruang IGD. Lalu saat laki-laki itu sampai di depan ruang IGD, ia menatap Akashi. Akashi melihat laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam yang berbeda dengannya. Rambut laki-laki itu berwarna hitam gelap. Bola matanya pun berwarna hitam bening.

"Akashi Seijuro, benar?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Ya," jawab Akashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya itu dari laki-laki yang saat ini berdiri di depannya. "Dan siapa kau?"

"Ternyata kau belum tahu. Yah, apa boleh buat. Aku Izuki Shun. Aku kakaknya Yukiteru. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" ucap laki-laki tersebut.

"Saat ini Yuki masih dalam penanganan medis," jawab Akashi.

"Maaf karena sudah merepotkanmu," ucap Shun dengan tatapan seriusnya.

" _Iie._ Aku yang tidak bisa menjaganya," ucap Akashi.

"Tidak apa. Aku tahu betapa susahnya menjaga orang yang keras kepala sepertinya itu. Meskipun sudah sakit-sakitan seperti itu, dia tetap keras kepala untuk terus bermain basket," ucap Shun.

"Kalau boleh tau, dia sakit apa?"

"Kau belum tau?" Tanya balik Shun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ia orang yang sangat tertutup."

Izuki terdiam beberapa saat. "Begitu. Sejak kecil ia punya penyakit asma akut dan daya tahan tubuhnya sangat lemah," jawab Shun memainkan jari-jarinya.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Shun pun hanya terdiam pula beberapa saat.

"Ada yang harus kau perhatikan saat bersama Yu-chan," ucap Shun memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan cepat.

"Jangan pernah menunjukkan pisau di depan Yu-chan."

"Kenapa?" Tanya lagi Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Klek!

Saat itu seorang perawat dan seorang dokter keluar dari ruang IGD.

"Shun," panggil dokter tersebut yang sepertinya sudah cukup kenal dengan laki-laki berambut hitam ini.

"Ya?" Sahut Shun sambil langsung berdiri dan diikuti pula oleh Akashi.

Dokter itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak perlu setegang itu. Kondisi Yukiteru sekarang sudah membaik. Dia tinggal menormalkan kembali pernapasannya, setelah itu dia diizinkan untuk pulang."

Shun menghela nafasnya dengan lega.

"Baiklah. Saya pergi dulu. Jaga adikmu baik-baik," ucap dokter itu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum ia kembali jalan pergi dari sana.

Saat itu Akashi dan Shun langsung berjalan memasuki ruang IGD. Mereka melihat ada banyak ranjang yang berderet di sana, yang dibatasi oleh tirai-tirai. Saat itu mereka langsung berjalan ke arah ranjang di mana Yukiteru berbaring.

"Yu-chan," panggil Shun dengan cepat, nadanya kali ini lebih kekanak-kanakan. Ia langsung memeluk kepala gadis yang tengah berbaring itu dan mengelus rambutnya.

"Oni-chan," sahut Yukiteru, suara saat ini masih terdengar sangat lemah.

Akashi hanya terdiam memerhatikan Yukiteru yang saat ini tengah berbaring dengan alat bantu bernapas yang masih melekat di hidungnya. Saat Shun melepaskan pelukannya. Sepasang mata Yukiteru tertuju pada Akashi yang tengah berdiam diri, menatap gadis itu pula.

"Oni-chan, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua sebentar?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menoleh pada kakaknya itu.

" _Hai hai wakatta_ ," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar dari ruang IGD.

Setelah Shun keluar dari ruang IGD, Akashi berjalan sedikit lebih mendekat ke arah Yukiteru. Yukiteru hanya terus menatap Akashi sambil tersenyum.

" _Gomen_. Tadi aku hanya kelelahan bia-"

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Heh?" Respon Yukiteru sedikit menegang.

"Kakakmu sudah memberitahuku," jawab Akashi sambil terus menatap lurus ke arah mata Yukiteru.

Tangan Yukiteru langsung menggenggam erat selimut tipis yang ia gunakan saat ini.

" _Souka_. Ta-tapi ini tidak parah. Ak-ku masih bisa bermain basket seperti biasanya," ucap Yukiteru, terdengar sekali nada suaranya kali ini mulai goyah.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku mengerti sekarang. Betapa berusaha kerasnya kau menyembunyikan semuanya. Kau tidak ingin dikeluarkan dari team, bukan?"

"Ya. Kau pasti merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana rasanya kecintaanmu pada basket. Aku ingin terus bermain basket, walaupun tubuh ini sudah tidak mendukung lagi. Aku akan terus bermain sampai titik terakhir," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Akashi.

Akashi hanya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah. Tapi cobalah untuk mengandalkanku. Kau punya aku. Kau tidak perlu menanggung rasa sakitmu sendirian."

Yukiteru hanya terdiam beberapa saat, ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. " _Gomen_. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Kalau seperti itu, aku akan merepotkan Akashi-san. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena, sejak awal aku sudah menyukai Akashi-san," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

Sepasang mata Akashi langsung membulat. Mulutnya saat itu terasa terkunci.

"Aku tidak ingin membuat Akashi-san direndahkan oleh orang lain, karena kau bersama orang yang lemah sepertiku. Belum lagi, di sekolah aku hanya murid dari kelas regular. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dibicarakan orang lain saat tahu hal itu. Karena itu, aku berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Akashi-san dan menyembunyikan apa yang menjadi fakta," lanjut Yukiteru.

"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Mereka tidak tahu siapa Yukiteru yang sebenarnya. Perempuan yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, yang dapat memanipulasi hasil test nya sendiri, memiliki bakat di atas rata-rata saat bermain basket, berasal dari keluarga yang terkemuka, tapi ia menolak untuk diperlakukan istimewa oleh orang lain. Perempuan itu adalah milikku dan itu sudah pasti," ucap Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Yukiteru.

"Aka-"

"Seijuro," sela Akashi dengan cepat.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat dan tersenyum.

" _Hai_ , Seijuro-kun."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, saat latihan basket dimulai. Kuroko seperti terus menerus menatap Aomine. Yukiteru yang menyadari hal tersebut, langsung menghampiri laki-laki berambut biru muda itu.

"Kuroko-san."

"Ah, ya?" Sahut Kuroko dengan cepat sambil menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Semuanya baik-baik saja," jawab Kuroko dengan datar dan cepat.

"Kurasa ada yang tidak beres," ucap Yukiteru sambil menatap serius laki-laki berambut biru itu.

Kuroko hanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau kita menang saat pertandingan kemarin?" Tanya Kuroko

"Ya, kau sendiri yang memberitahuku saat pagi tadi," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Aku merasa aneh dengan cara bermain Aomine-kun saat itu, tidak seperti biasanya," ucap Kuroko dengan suara pelan, sambil kembali menatap Aomine sekilas.

"Aneh seperti apa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Seperti sekarang," jawab Kuroko sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Yukiteru langsung terdiam, kali ini ia lah yang memerhatikan Aomine. Memang saat ini pun ada suatu kejanggalan dalam diri laki-laki berambut biru tua itu. Selama ini laki-laki tersebut lah yang memiliki spirit yang paling tinggi di antara yang lainnya saat bermain basket, tapi entah kenapa sepertinya itu sudah memudar seperti habis dimakan oleh waktu.

"Yuki."

Saat itu ia langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tua di samping garis terluar lapangan. Spontan Yukiteru langsung berjalan menghampiri kedua laki-laki tersebut.

"Ada apa, Aka-"

Saat itu Akashi langsung menatap mata Yukiteru dengan tatapan tajamnya. Yukiteru tahu maksud dari Akashi, tapi entah kenapa saat itu mulutnya menjadi kaku.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukiteru mengulang setelah menghela nafas.

Akashi hanya terdiam beberapa saat. "Yuki, karena kejadian kemarin, pelatih bilang kepadaku, untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pemain ke-7."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Shock? Sepertinya begitu. Karena selama ini dia selalu dijadikan pemain ke-5, yang selalu bermain sebagai starter dan mendapatkan porsi waktu untuk bermain lebih banyak saat pertandingan. Tapi ia harus menghargai keputusan pelatih saat ini, mungkin bisa dibilang saat ini kepercayaan pelatih kepadanya mulai menurun karena kejadian kemarin saat pertandingan.

Yukiteru hanya tersenyum tipis. " _Wakatta_."

Setelah itu yang lainnya melanjutkan latihan mereka seperti biasa. Saat hari mulai gelap, semua anggota klub basket itu langsung membubarkan diri mereka.

Klek!

Gadis berambut hitam itu keluar dari ruang ganti. Ia melihat ke arah samping pintu, ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah berdiri di sana.

"Akashi-san?" Panggil Yukiteru dengan spontan.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap mata Yukiteru. Lalu ia menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Ayo."

Akashi langsung melangkahkan kakinya. Namun di saat itu juga Yukiteru hanya terdiam, menatap bingung laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Ayo kemana?" Tanya balik Yukiteru sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas. "Sudah jelas pulang."

"Aku pulang naik sepeda," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Sepedamu sudah pulang duluan," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

"Hah? Maksudmu?" Respon Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku menyuruh orangku untuk memulangkan sepedamu," jawab Akashi dengan nada yang sama.

"Kamu... kenapa selalu saja bertindak seenakmu sendiri?!"

Yukiteru menggaruk kepalanya dengan kencang, menahan emosinya.

"Ayo, sudah malam," ucap Akashi sambil kembali berjalan.

Yukiteru hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti Akashi dari belakang. Setelah sampai di depan sekolah, seperti biasa, mobil Akashi sudah ada. Mereka berdua langsung masuk ke dalam mobil itu.

"Seijuro, aku tidak suka kalau kau terus bertindak seenaknya tanpa seijinku. Kalau kau mau mengajak pulang bareng, kenapa tidak bilang saja dari kemarinnya?" Ucap Yukiteru geram, pandangannya saat ini hanya ke arah luar jendela mobil.

"Untuk apa? Perintahku absolute. Kau harus mengikutinya," ucap Akashi dengan nada datar.

"Kau pikir aku ini siapamu hah? Pelayanmu, yang sekali diperintahkan langsung menjalaninya? Kalau begitu caramu, aku menyesal sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu," ucap Yukiteru.

"Hentikan mobilnya!" Bentak Yukiteru yang membuat kaget sopir keluarga Akashi terkaget dan langsung menginjak rem.

Dengan cepat, Yukiteru membuka pintu mobil tersebut dan dan turun dari mobil. Lalu ia menutup pintu mobil itu dengan membantingnya sebelum Akashi ikut keluar dari mobil juga. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yukiteru langsung berlari dari sana. Ia berlari cukup jauh dan sudah dipastikan itu membuatnya kelelahan.

Saat itu Yukiteru berdiri di sebuah restaurant makanan cepat saji, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, hanya sekedar untuk membeli minum dan duduk untuk beristirahat.

Setelah ia membeli minuman dari sana, ia hendak mencari tempat duduk yang kosong. Saat itu, entah kenapa ia melihat sosok yang sangat familiar di matanya. Dan tepat sekali saat itu sosok yang diperhatikan oleh Yukiteru langsung menoleh kepadanya.

"Izuki-san."

"Harus berapa kali aku bilang kepadamu, jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil duduk di kursi seberang dengan laki-laki yang menyapanya tadi.

"Kau mau dipanggil apa?" Tanya laki-laki berambut biru muda itu. Bisa dilihat, tangan kanannya saat ini sedang menggenggam sebuah gelas plastik yang sama seperti yang digenggam Yukiteru sekarang.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Yuki saja."

" _Hai_ , Yuki," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ah, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Yukiteru mencoba mengisi topik pembicaraan.

"Setiap pulang latihan aku selalu kemari. Aku suka vanilla milkshake nya," jawab Kuroko dengan datar.

"Oh." Yukiteru langsung meminum minumannya dengan penasaran, kebetulan ia juga membeli minuman yang sama dengan Kuroko.

Saat itu senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah gadis berambut hitam ini. "Benar! Milkshake nya enak."

"Benar kan? Kau tidak menyesal membelinya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum juga.

Yukiteru mengangguk dengan cepat, tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya. Yah, seperti biasa kalau Kuroko dan Yukiteru sudah bertemu. Mereka langsung berbicara berbagai macam hal. Senyuman dan tawaan selalu mengisi pembicaraan mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang," ucap Kuroko sambil melihat ke arah jam dinding yang ada di sana.

Yukiteru mengangguk pelan. "Ya, aku bisa dimarahi kalau pulang terlalu malam."

"Yuki, kau tinggal di mana?" Tanya Kuroko sambil kembali menatap gadis itu.

"Tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Keberatan kalau aku mengantarmu pulang? Ini sudah malam, kurasa berbahaya untuk perempuan jalan sendirian," ucap Kuroko sambil menggendong tasnya dan berdiri dari bangkunya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Baiklah."

Yukiteru pun ikut berdiri dan menggendong tasnya. Lalu mereka berdua berjalan keluar restaurant tersebut. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka pun diisi oleh candaan dan tawaan. Hingga mereka berdua sampai di sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan besar dan mewah. Pagarnya pun cukup besar.

"Ini rumahmu?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya. Kapan saja kau boleh kemari," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang," jawab Kuroko.

"Hm. Terima kasih sudah mau mengantar," ucap Yukiteru sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Ja na, Yuki," ucap Kuroko sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan melambaikan tangannya pada Yukiteru.

"Ja~"

"Ojou-sama?"

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat ada penjaga rumahnya, membukakan pintu pagar untuknya. Yukiteru langsung masuk ke dalam rumahnya, tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Hanya ekspresinya saja yang menunjukkan kalau ia sedang senang saat ini.

.

.

.

"Yuki, ohayou," sapa Kuroko saat melihat Yukiteru masuk ke dalam kelas. Laki-laki itu langsung berjalan menuju gadis berambut hitam itu dan tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Kuroko-san," sahut Yukiteru sambil membalas senyuman Kuroko.

"Yuki, kau keberatan kalau aku minta kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?" Tanya Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, Tetsuya."

Saat itu Yukiteru berjalan menuju kursinya dan meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya. Kuroko hanya mengikutinya dan duduk di kursinya sendiri, yang ada di depan Yukiteru. Tak lama kemudian, bel berbunyi dan guru yang mengajar masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua murid di sana langsung duduk rapi. Saat ketua kelas di sana berdiri, semua murid di sana langsung ikut berdiri pula dan memberi salam. Lalu semua murid di sana langsung duduk kembali dan pelajaran pun di mulai.

Tok tok tok!

Saat itu guru yang tengah menerangkan pelajaran langsung berhenti dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Pintu itu terbuka dan seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut. Guru itu langsung berbicara pada guru yang sedang mengajar di kelas Kuroko dan Yukiteru saat ini.

"Baiklah. Izuki Yukiteru, rapihkan barang-barangmu. Mulai sekarang, kau akan dipindahkan ke kelas khusus," ucap guru itu sambil menatap Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam kaget. Saat itu Kuroko langsung menghadap ke belakangnya.

"Ayo cepat," ucap guru itu lagi.

" _Hai_ ," ucap Yukiteru sambil memasukkan semua barang yang ada di mejanya saat ini ke dalam tas lalu berjalan keluar kelas bersama guru yang tadi.

"Izuki Yukiteru, kita akan ambil buku pelajaran baru mu dulu di perpustakaan," ucap guru itu.

" _Hai_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil terus berjalan.

 _'Apa yang terjadi?'_

Yah, seperti yang dibayangkan. Kelas khusus berbeda dengan kelas regular. Ia memiliki 1 lantai tersendiri dengan jumlah murid yang sedikit. Ia memiliki kurikulum tersendiri dan perpustakaan, serta lab tersendiri pula. Kelas khusus diprioritaskan untuk anak-anak dari keluarga ternama dan memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata. Hanya murid dari kelas ini juga, yang memiliki hak untuk menjadi School Council President.

Yukiteru dan guru tersebut terus menaiki tangga hingga sampai di lantai yang paling atas, yaitu lantai dimana kelas khusus berada.

 _'Atmosfernya jelas sangat berbeda.'_

"Ditambah dengan adanya kau, untuk saat ini murid kelas 2 di kelas khusus berjumlah 25 orang. Lebih banyak dari jumlahnya dari kelas 1 dan 3 yang hanya berjumlah 20 orang," ucap guru itu sambil terus berjalan.

Saat itu mereka langsung berjalan ke perpustakaan. Di sana ada penjaga perpustakaan yang tengah sibuk mendata buku-buku pinjaman yang baru dikembalikan oleh para murid. Saat itu guru yang berada di depan Yukiteru itu langsung memberinya 1 paket buku, yang pastinya itu berbeda dengan yang biasa ia punya, buku-buku pelajaran itu lebih tebal dan pastinya itu berat. Lalu guru itu juga memberi Yukiteru 1 tas yang biasa digunakan untuk laptop.

"Ini barang yang akan kau pakai di kelas khusus," ucap guru itu.

" _Hai_ ," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat. Tangannya saat ini terasa pegal karena membawa cukup banyak barang.

"Sekarang kutunjukkan lockermu dan kelasmu," ucap guru itu sambil kembali hanya terus berjalan mengikuti guru itu hingga sampai di depan locker-locker yang berjajar di sepanjang koridor.

"Ini lockermu dan ini kuncinya," ucap guru itu sambil memberikan Yukiteru sebuah kunci. Gadis itu langsung menerima kunci tersebut dan membuka lockernya dengan kuncinya.

"Ini jadwal pelajaranmu," ucap guru itu sambil menyerahkan Yukiteru selembar kertas.

" _Arigatou_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil menerima kertas tersebut.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menyusun semua barang-barangnya di dalam locker nya lalu ia membawa buku mata pelajaran jam sekarang dan tas laptop yang sudah menjadi hak miliknya. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu guru itu langsung mengantarkan Yukiteru ke kelasnya.

Saat itu mereka langsung masuk ke sebuah kelas. Bisa dilihat semua murid di sana bertatapan serius. Suasana yang sangat berbeda dengan kelas regular.

 _'Tch. Inilah alasan kenapa aku tidak ingin masuk ke kelas khusus,'_ batin Yukiteru sambil melihat sekitarnya. Walaupun di sana ada 2 wajah yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya, yaitu Akashi dan Midorima.

Saat itu ia melihat seorang guru wanita yang tadinya sedang mengajar itu, langsung menoleh ke Yukiteru dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku Nagano Airu, wali kelas di kelas ini. Bagaimana kalau kau juga memperkenalkan dirimu kepada yang lainnya?" Ucap guru itu dengan suara halus.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Watashi wa Izuki Yukiteru. Yoroshiku."

"Kau boleh duduk di kursi kosong, samping Akashi," ucap guru itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

Tubuh Yukiteru menegang sekilas, tapi mau tidak mau ia harus mengikuti kata-kata gurunya itu. Kalau tidak, ia mungkin akan menghambat jalannya kelas nanti. Ia langsung berjalan menuju kursi kosong itu dan duduk. Dengan cepat pula ia langsung membuka tas laptopnya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu menyalakannya. Ia menaruh tas laptopnya itu di gantungan samping mejanya dan menaruh buku yang ia bawa di laci bolong bawa mejanya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya, semua murid di sana menggunakan laptop yang sama. Saat ini ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Akashi, ia melihat laki-laki berambut merah itu tengah sibuk memerhatikan penjelasan dari gurunya tersebut. Yukiteru pun memutuskan untuk memerhatikan gurunya saat ini.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat makan siang pun berbunyi, semua murid di sana langsung mematikan laptopnya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. Berbeda dengan Yukiteru yang masuk duduk berkutat dengan buku pelajarannya saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga ia harus menyesuaikan dirinya dengan pelajaran di kelas ini.

"Kesulitan di kelas ini?"

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut, ia melihat Akashi tengah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Izuki, bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke kelas khusus?" Tanya Midorima sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Mana kutahu, tiba-tiba saja aku disuruh pindah kelas," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sebenarnya kau berasal dari keluarga terkemuka, bukan?" Tanya lagi Midorima.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Selama ini di kelas regular, ia selalu mengatakan kalau dia ini berasal dari keluarga sederhana. Berlagak seperti orang sederhana, sebisa mungkin pergi ke sekolah tanpa menggunakan mobil dan sopir.

"Ya, kalau kau mau tau, dia ini anak dari perusahaan ternama saat ini. Aku kenal orang tuanya dan juga sebenarnya saat ini aku dan dia-"

"Ah, aku lapar. Sebaiknya aku ke cafetaria sekarang," sela Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil berdiri dan berlari keluar dari kelas.

Akashi langsung terdiam beberapa saat. "Midorima, aku duluan."

Akashi langsung berjalan keluar kelas dan mengejar gadis berambut hitam itu. Saat ia melihat gadis itu, ia langsung menahan lengan gadis itu.

"Apa?" Sahut Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil melepaskan genggaman Akashi

Tapi Akashi meresponnya dengan menggenggam lengan Yukiteru semakin kencang hingga gadis itu merintih kesakitan.

"Akashi-san, sakit."

"Kalau kau tidak mau merasakannya lebih dari ini, ikut aku," ucap Akashi.

"Untuk apa?! Aku tidak menerima perintah dari kau!" bentak Yukiteru yang sukses membuat banyak pasang mata melihat mereka berdua.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Akashi melepaskan genggamannya dan membalikkan badannya, lalu berjalan dari sana. Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan arah dengan Akashi.

Yukiteru terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah tujuannya saat ini. Cafetaria? Entahlah. Saat ini nafsu makannya sudah menghilang sepenuhnya.

"Ah!"

Respon Yukiteru sedikit berteriak saat ada yang menariknya masuk ke ruang kelas yang kosong. Ia melihat ada 3 orang perempuan yang seumuran dengannya. Satunya menjaga pintu dan 2 yang lainnya tengah berdiri di depan Yukiteru, tatapannya bisa dibilang cukup tidak bersahabat.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau beraninya mengabaikan Akashi-sama tadi," jawab salah satu gadis itu sambil mendorong kepala Yukiteru dengan satu jarinya.

"Kalian tidak tahu permasalahannya," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Apa katamu? Jangan mentang-mentang kau anak baru di kelas khusus, kau jadi berani seperti itu dengan School Council President," ucap yang lainnya sambil menjambak rambut Yukiteru.

 _'Oh. Jadi Akashi juga menjabat sebagai School Council President di sekolah ini?'_ Batin Yukiteru seperti orang yang ketinggalan zaman.

"Ah! Kuperintahkan untuk lepaskan ini," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat. Tatapan tajam menghias wajahnya saat ini. Salah satu dari mereka mulai merasa takut saat menatapnya, tapi ada juga yang menatapnya semakin tidak suka.

Buk!

Rasa sakit mulai menjalar di perut Yukiteru. Yah, mungkin itu adalah efek dari salah satu mereka yang menendang perut Yukiteru dengan satu dengkulnya.

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?! Jangan sok berlagak seperti Akashi-sama!"

"Maaf saja, tapi aku juga benci kalau harus meniru orang bodoh sepertinya," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus menahan rasa sakitnya dengan mencengkram pelan perutnya sendiri.

"Kau bilang Akashi-sama bodoh? Hahaha. Kau lah yang bodoh!"

Buk!

Satu tinjuan mendarat dengan sangat keras di wajah Yukiteru hingga berbekas di ujung bibirnya.

Brak!

"Hentikan!"

Saat mendengar suara tersebut, semua orang yang ada di ruangan saat itu langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang dibuka secara paksa tadi. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, tatapan tajam menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

"Ak-akashi-sa-sama."

Perempuan-perempuan tadi langsung menjauh dari Yukiteru. Beberapa saat Akashi terus menatap Yukiteru, tapi gadis berambut hitam itu enggan membalas tatapan Akashi.

"Jadi, siapa yang berani melukai pacarku?" Akashi langsung menoleh ke arah ketiga perempuan itu.

"Pa-pacar? _Go-gomen_. Kami tidak tahu kalau dia adalah pacarmu," jawab salah satu dari mereka.

"Kupastikan kalian semua akan mendapat hukuman yang berat untuk hal ini," ucap Akashi sambil menarik tangan Yukiteru keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Tanpa berbicara satu katapun, Akashi menarik gadis berambut hitam itu menuju ke UKS. Ia tidak melihat ada guru yang berjaga di UKS saat ini. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya memberi kode pada gadis yang ada di sampingnya saat ini untuk duduk di ranjang yang ada, lalu ia mengambil sebuah kotak P3K dan duduk di samping gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Lukanya tidak parah," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengusap luka yang ada di ujung bibirnya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Bohong. Yang memukulimu tadi adalah anggota klub judo," jawab Akashi sambil membuka kotak P3K nya. Ia mengambil sedikit obat dan kapas

"Akashi-san, aku bisa sendiri," ucap Yukiteru sambil menghindar saat Akashi hendak mengobati luka Yukiteru

Saat itu tangan kiri Akashi langsung bergerak dan menahan kepala Yukiteru. "Diam!"

Lalu tangan kanan Akashi yang memegang kapas yang sudah diberi sedikit obat itu kembali bergerak untuk mengobati luka Yukiteru. Mau tidak mau Yukiteru hanya bisa terdiam, ia memerhatikan Akashi yang saat ini tengah sibuk merawat lukanya.

 _'Serius sekali dia. Padahal ini hanya luka kecil. Yah, setidaknya dia mengurangi jarak pandangnya dengan lukaku. Ini terlalu dekat. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya,'_ batin Yukiteru merasa sedikit sesak. Jantungnya berdebar-debar.

 _'Ada apa denganku? Kenapa terasa sangat menyesakkan? Tidak mungkin asmaku tiba-tiba kambuh di saat seperti ini,'_ batin Yukiteru lagi, tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Sudah selesai," jawab Akashi sambil kembali merapihkan semua barang yang tadi ia gunakan ke dalam kotak P3K dan mengembalikannya di tempat yang semula.

" _A-arigatou_ ," ucap Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya," jawab Akashi sambil kembali berjalan ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu dan menatapnya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

Spontan Yukiteru sedikit mundur. "Ada apa?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan hubungan kita?"

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Apa maksudmu? Bukannya aku sudah bilang kalau aku menyesal sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku?"

"Jadi kau ingin menariknya kembali?" Tanya balik Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ya kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Sayangnya itu tidak bisa ditarik kembali," ucap Akashi sambil duduk di samping Yukiteru dan menatap langit-langit UKS.

"Aku tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang suka memerintah itu," jawab Yukiteru tanpa memandang Akashi.

Saat itu Akashi terdiam beberapa saat dan tertawa pelan. "Benar juga. Itu karena dari awal kau memang tidak suka diperintah bukan? Kau sama denganku. Kau terbiasa dengan sikap memerintah."

Yukiteru hanya mengerutkan dahinya. "Maaf saja, aku memang suka memerintah orang, tapi aku tidak separah dirimu."

"Itu karena kau selalu berakting menjadi orang miskin di sekolah ini," jawab Akashi sambil menghela nafas.

"Yah tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa berakting lagi," ucap Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas juga.

"Karena ayahmu memindahkanmu ke kelas khusus?"

"Apa?! Jadi tou-san yang melakukan hal ini?" Respon Yukiteru dengan cepat dan sedikit teriak.

"Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu, aku melihatnya datang ke sekolah dan bertemu dengan kepala sekolah," jawab Akashi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam.

"Yuki?"

"Apa?"

"Besok hari minggu, bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan?" ucap Akashi sambil menatap Yukiteru dari samping.

"Jadi ceritanya kau mengajakku untuk kencan?" Tanya balik Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya

"Jawab saja, mau atau tidak?" Ucap Akashi dengan cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Ia tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah."

"Tempatnya bebas sesuai dengan maumu. Besok pagi kujemput di rumahmu," ucap Akashi.

Saat itu kepala laki-laki tersebut langsung menoleh ke arah pintu UKS yang terbuka. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru berdiri di sana. Akashi yang melihat laki-laki itu langsung berdiri lalu berjalan menuju jendela dan memandang pemandangan di luarnya.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Yukiteru sambil berdiri dengan spontan.

" _Gomen_. Tadi aku mendengar kalau Yuki habis dihajar oleh murid kelas khusus, makanya aku datang kemari. Tapi kalau sudah ada Akashi-kun, kurasa Yuki akan baik-baik saja," ucap Kuroko dengan cepat. Matanya sekilas melihat ke arah Akashi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. _Arigatou_ ," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, ini terima lah," ucap Kuroko sambil menyerahkan sebuah roti yang masih terbungkus dengan rapih.

"Roti isi krim keju? Tetsuya, kau masih ingat?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menerima roti tersebut dengan semangat.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis. "Aku pergi dulu."

Dengan cepat Kuroko langsung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana. Yukiteru hanya menatap Akashi yang saat ini hanya terdiam, menatap keluar jendela.

"Roti isi krim keju. Itu favoritmu?" Tanya Akashi tanpa menoleh ke arah gadis itu.

"Ya," jawab Yukiteru sambil membuka bungkus roti tersebut dan memakannya.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

"Dia? Maksudmu Tetsuya?" Tanya balik Yukiteru.

"Jawab saja," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Yah mungkin karena saat kelas 1, aku pernah tertangkap basah olehnya sedang memborong roti isi krim keju di toko roti," jawab Yukiteru setelah menelan rotinya.

" _Souka_."

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, semua anggota klub basket saat ini berkumpul di ruang olahraga untuk bermain basket. Hal yang berbeda adalah latihan kali ini tidak ada Aomine. Saat ini, latihan sudah selesai. Para anggota klub bakset sudah membubarkan diri mereka, kecuali Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Kise, Kuroko, Satsuki, dan Yukiteru. Seperti biasa, mereka melakukan kegiatan sukarela mereka, yaitu merapihkan ruang olahraga.

"Satsuki," panggil Yukiteru sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut pink yang tengah melamun itu.

"Ah, ya, Yu-chan?" Sahut Satsuki agak terkaget.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menatap serius gadis yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Satsuki terdiam beberapa saat. "Akhir-akhir ini Dai-chan menjadi aneh. Kau pasti tahu kalau dia orang yang sangat menyukai basket, tapi entah kenapa setelah ia menyadari kalau ia punya skill yang sangat bagus dalam bermain basket, ia menjadi orang yang seperti kehilangan arah."

"Apa pelatih sudah bertindak?" Tanya lagi Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Satsuki menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. " _Wakaranai_. Pelatih sudah berbicara pada Dai-chan. Entah berbicara apa aku tidak tahu, tapi sepertinya itu bukan hal yang terlalu bagus. Karena itu, Dai-chan membolos latihan. Dia bilang padaku tadi, 'aku tidak peduli berapa kali aku akan bolos latihan, asalkan nanti saat pertandingan menang.' Setelah dia bilang begitu, aku tidak berani menanyakan apa-apa lagi padanya."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Di mana Aomine-san sekarang?"

"Terakhir kali aku melihatnya, dia sedang menuju atap," jawab Satsuki.

"Aku akan segera kembali," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil berjalan keluar ruang olahraga.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Satsuki, namun matanya melihat ke araha Yukiteru yang sedang berjalan cepat keluar dari ruang olahraga.

"Yu-chan menanyakan soal Dai-chan," jawab Satsuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Souka_."

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukiteru kembali ke ruang olahraga. Kali ini ia tidak sendirian, ia bersama seorang laki-laki berambut biru tua.

"Yuki-cchi, Mine-cchi," panggil Kise sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Kise-san, boleh kupinjam bola nya?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan tatapan seriusnya

" _Hai_ ," jawab Kise sambil menyerahkan bola tersebut pada Yukiteru.

"Kita mulai sekarang," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan menuju tengah lapangan, yang diikuti pula oleh Aomine.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Satsuki panik.

"One-on-one. 5 point untuk menang," jawab Yukiteru sambil mendribble bola basket yang ia pegang sekarang, tatapannya tajam dan lurus pada satu titik, yaitu Aomine.

Aomine langsung merebut bola basket yang dipegang oleh Yukiteru dan mendribblenya dengan cepat. Yukiteru langsung mengejarnya. Namun, saat sudah berada di dekat ring, Yukiteru langsung berlari berlawanan arah dengan Aomine. Spontan Aomine langsung melakukan shoot dengan caranya yang sangat khas.

Brak! Brugh brugh!

Dahi Aomine langsung mengerut karena shoot nya yang tadi digagalkan oleh Yukiteru. Ia menghalau bola basket itu sebelum masuk ke dalam ring. Yukiteru yang mengejar dan kembali mendapatkan bola basket itu langsung mendribblenya dengan cepat. Aomine langsung berlari dan berusaha menghalangi Yukiteru yang gerakannya bisa dibilang cukup cepat dan gesit. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Yukiteru langsung melakukan lay-up dengan cepat. Beruntung saat itu Aomine kurang cepat dan bisa dibilang cara bermainnya cukup meremehkan gadis berambut hitam ini.

Saat ini bagian Aomine yang mendribble bola. Dengan gesit pula Aomine membawa bola itu ke arah ring. Walaupun saat ini ia cukup terganggu dengan keberadaan Yukiteru. Tapi ia tetap berhasil mencetak score dengan melakukan lay-up juga.

Yukiteru pun kembali mendribble bola, ia terus membawa bola basket itu menuju ring. Walaupun bola basket yang ia pegang selalu kena rebut oleh Aomine, tapi ia selalu berhasil untuk mengambilnya kembali. Hingga ia terdesak saat itu, mau tidak mau melakukan three points. Ia shoot bola tersebut. Saat itu mata Aomine fokus pada bola yang melambung cukup tinggi itu.

Deg!

Sepasang mata Aomine langsung membulat saat menyadari kalau lawannya saat ini tidak ada di depannya lagi. Ia melihat ke belakangnya, dan di situ lah lawannya berada. Gadis berambut hitam itu tengah melompat di dekat ring dan mendorong bola basket itu untuk masuk ke dalam ring.

Tidak Aomine saja yang kaget, tapi yang lainnya juga. Seakan-akan mereka semua seperti sedang melewatkan sesuatu. Yang mereka rasakan saat itu hanyalah hembusan angin di dalam ruangan itu terasa kuat.

Pertandingan kecil ini terus berlanjut, Aomine kembali mendribble bola nya dengan cepat menuju ke arah ring. Tapi saat itu juga ia langsung berhenti berlari. Ia melihat kedua tangannya sendiri. Matanya terus membulat.

Ia tidak percaya, kalau bola yang di-dribblenya saat ini menghilang begitu saja. Ia bahkan tidak melihat sosok lawannya ada saat ia masih mendribble bola basket tersebut. Ia baru menyadari hal itu saat Yukiteru bersiap melakukan lay-up.

 _'Tidak. Kalau begini, aku akan kalah.'_

Aomine berlari dengan kekuatan penuh, ia berlari menuju ring nya dan ikut melompat saat Yukiteru melompat. Aomine mencoba untuk menghalau bola basket tersebut.

"Ah!"

Mata Yukiteru langsung menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

BRUGH!

Semua orang langsung terkaget saat Yukiteru mendarat dari lompatannya seperti orang yang jatuh dari gedung. Gadis itu langsung jatuh terkapar begitu saja.

"Yuki!"

Mereka semua langsung menghampiri Yukiteru kecuali Aomine. Ia seperti enggan melihat gadis itu. Saat Akashi mencoba untuk mengangkat gadis itu, ia baru menyadari kalau sebelah dahi gadis itu berdarah.

"Cepat ambil kotak P3K!" Bentak Akashi.

"Ba-baik," ucap Satsuki sambil berlari ke ujung lapangan untuk mengambil kotak P3K serta air lalu kembali berlari posisi Yukiteru terkapar saat ini. Ia langsung merawat luka tersebut, ia dibantu juga oleh Kise dan Kuroko.

"Aku melihatnya."

Saat itu Akashi dan Murasakibara langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Saat itu Midorima menatap tajam Aomine yang tengah berdiri terdiam.

"Kau menyenggol badan Izuki dengan sikumu," ucap Midorima sambil menaiki posisi kacamatanya.

Saat itu Satsuki langsung berhenti melakukan aktivitasnya, membiarkan Kise dan Kuroko yang melanjutkan merawat luka di dahi Yukiteru tersebut. Ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Aomine.

"Dai-chan, apa itu benar?"

"Tch. Aku tidak sengaja," ucap Aomine sambil berjalan pergi dari sana.

Srek!

Saat itu Aomine langsung berhenti berjalan. Ia melihat ada gunting di samping wajahnya. Rasa ngilu langsung terasa di pipinya. Ia melihat juga kalau sedikit rambut di sampingnya berjatuhan di bahunya. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

Bisa ia lihat Akashi lah orang yang memegang gunting itu saat ini. Entah kapan atau dari mana ia mengambil gunting tersebut. Tatapannya yang membuat merinding semua orang.

"Akui lah, kau memang sengaja melakukannya. Kau tidak mau mengakui kalau kau masih lemah. Kau tidak bisa menerima kekalahan, apalagi kau dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan," ucap Akashi sambil menodongkan guntingnya.

Aomine hanya terdiam. Badannya gemetar hebat. "Baiklah. Aku akui semua yang dikatakan Akashi benar."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Aomine langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang olahraga tanpa memerdulikan yang lainnya.

"Dai-chan," ucap Satsuki dengan suara pelan. Terlihat jelas saat ini matanya berkaca-kaca.

Saat itu Akashi terus memerhatikan Yukiteru yang saat ini kepalanya sedang dililiti perban oleh Kise. Saat itu pula mereka semua melihat sepasang mata Yukiteru terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Yu-chan?" Panggil Satsuki dengan cepat sambil duduk di samping Yukiteru.

Yukiteru mencoba untuk bangun walaupun kepalanya masih terasa sakit.

"Yuki, jangan memaksakan diri dulu," ucap Kuroko. Ekspresinya sangat terlihat kalau ia sedang cemas.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Yukiteru sambil terus memegang kepalanya.

"Yuki, kita ke rumah sakit sekarang," ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan HP nya dari kantong celananya.

Saat itu tangan Yukiteru langsung menggenggam lemas tangan Akashi dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku ingin pulang," ucap Yukiteru.

Akashi hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menatap mata gadis itu. "Aku akan telepon sopir untuk menjemputmu."

Saat itu Akashi langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruang olahraga. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga. Ia melihat Yukiteri masih duduk di posisi yang sama dengan tadi.

"Yuki, kau bisa berdiri sekarang?" Tanya Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Yukiteru dan yang lainnya.

Yukiteru hanya mengangguk. Ia mencoba untuk berdiri walaupun kepalanya saat ini terasa sangat sakit. Ia terus mencoba untuk berdiri hingga ia benar-benar merasa kehilangan keseimbangannya. Beruntung Akashi mau membantu untuk menahannya saat itu.

"Jangan memaksakan diri," ucap Akashi sambil kembali membantu Yukiteru untuk duduk.

"Tapi-"

"Ini perintah!" Ucap Akashi dengan cepat menyela kalimat Yukiteru.

"Yu-chan, _gomene_. Karena Dai-chan, kau seperti ini sekarang," ucap Satsuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini juga bukan sepenuhnya salah Aomine-san," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah? Bukannya sudah jelas Mine-chin menyenggol badan Yuki-chin hingga jatuh dengan sikunya?" Tanya Murasakibara memastikan. Dahinya saat ini sedikit mengerut.

"Yah, memang begitu. Tapi ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu kalau aku tidak mendesaknya terlalu keras," jawab Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi Yuki-cchi, saat duel tadi, aku melihat ada yang tidak biasa denganmu. Kau lebih cepat dari biasanya, bahkan mata kami semua cukup sulit untuk mengikuti gerakanmu tadi. Kau juga berhasil menghalau shoot dari Mine-cchi saat tadi. Bagaimana bisa?" ucap Kise sambil terus memerhatikan Yukiteru.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. " _Wakaranai_. Saat tadi aku merasa badanku sangat ringan, tapi aku tidak sadar kalau itu membuatku jadi lebih cepat pula dari biasanya. Aku juga merasa seperti ada kekuatan yang tidak biasa dari dalam diriku."

"Heh? Kau juga merasa seperti itu?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan cepat.

"Ya, Murasakibara-san juga?"

"Ya, kupikir itu hal yang aneh juga. Tapi aku tidak peduli," jawab Murasakibara sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Murasakibara-san, apa yang kau rasakan saat itu?" Tanya Yukiteru penasaran.

"Sesuatu yang aneh. Entah kenapa saat bermain basket saat ini, aku seperti ingin sekali menghancurkan semua yang ada di depanku, walaupun itu teman sendiri," jawab Murasakibara dengan suara pelan, pandangannya saat ini menuju ke bawahnya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Kurasa Aomine juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, sebelum ia berubah, kau bisa melihat kemampuan Aomine yang meningkat drastis bukan? Tapi setelah itu, mungkin dia menjadi bingung dan kesal, karena tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Dan pada akhirnya dia jadi seperti yang sekarang," ucap Yukiteru.

Semuanya hanya terdiam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin membuka suaranya saat itu.

"Permisi."

Semua pasang mata yang ada di ruang olahraga langsung menuju ke arah pintu yang terbuka lebar. Mereka semua melihat seorang laki-laki yang mengenakan seragam yang biasa digunakan oleh seorang sopir.

"Oh, sudah datang," ucap Akashi dengan datar.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Yukiteru kembali mencoba untuk berdiri.

Grep!

Mata Yukiteru langsung membulat saat menyadari kalau sekarang ia sedang digendong ala bridal style oleh Akashi. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam kaget, namun ada juga yang menyeringai.

"Akashi-san, mereka akan tahu," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan sambil mencoba melepaskan dirinya.

"Kenapa? Cepat atau lambat mereka pasti akan tahu kalau kita ini sudah dijodohkan," jawab Akashi yang sukses mbuat orang lain cengo.

"Heh? Yuki-chin sudah bersama Aka-chin? Sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka dengan Yuki-chin," ucap Murasakibara dengan nada biasanya.

"Jangan percaya, aku belum bilang setuju dalam hal ini," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Yah, tapi kurasa cocok juga kalian," ucap Kise tanpa menghilangkan seringaiannya.

"Apa maksudmu hah? Sudah jelas aku tidak cocok dengan setan merah ini," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Setan merah?" Ucap Midorima dengan pelan. Suara deheman keluar begitu saja dari mulut Midorima. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, ia perlu berjuang keras saat ini untuk menahan tawanya.

Tanpa berbicara apa-apa, Akashi langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar ruang olahraga. Sopirnya yang saat ini membawa tas Yukiteru dan Akashi pun ikut berjalan. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka sudah masuk ke dalam mobil saat ini dan mobil itu mulai berjalan.

"Akashi-san, boleh kuminta sesuatu?"

"Tidak."

"Heh? Baiklah. Aku minta maaf soal yang tadi. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja mulutku dengan spontan langsung menyangkalnya," ucap Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Akashi hanya terdiam, pandangannya saat ini ke arah luar jendela.

"Aku mohon, ini sangat mendesak," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara yang lirih.

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan datar dan cepat

"Izinkan aku menginap di rumahmu," jawab Yukiteru sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. "Boleh saja. Tapi untuk apa?"

"Tidak mungkin aku pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Masalahnya akan jadi rumit kalau Tou-san dan Kaa-san tahu kejadian ini," jawab Yukiteru sambil menyentuh perban yang melilit di kepalanya.

" _Souka_."

"Kita langsung pulang," titah Akashi pada sopirnya.

" _Wakarimashita_ ," jawab sopirnya tersebut.

"Yuki, kau telepon orang tuamu dulu. Beritahu mereka kalau kau akan menginap di rumahku," ucap Akashi sambil menatap ke arah gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Yukiteru langsung meresponnya dengan anggukan. Ia mengambil HP nya dari dalam tas nya. Lalu ia langsung menelpon orang tuanya.

 _"Halo? Yuki, ada apa?"_

"Kaa-san, hari ini aku akan menginap di rumah Seijuro," ucap Yukiteri dengan cepat, tatapannya saat ini terarah pada laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya.

 _"Hm. Okay. Pastikan kau tidak merepotkan di sana ya."_

" _Hai. Wakatta_ ," jawab Yukiteru dengan semangat.

 _"Sudah ya. Kaa-san masih ada rapat."_

" _Hai_ ," jawab Yukiteru untuk terakhir kalinya sebelumia memutus sambungan teleponnya. Gadis itu langsung menghela nafas dengan panjang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Akashi. Saat itu sopir keluarga Akashi langsung keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk majikannya.

"Perlu digendong lagi?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak perlu, kepalaku sudah membaik sekarang," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan rambut panjangnya.

Akashi hanya terdiam, ia langsung menggendong tasnya dan keluar dari mobilnya, yang diikuti pula oleh Yukiteru. Kedua orang itu langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah milik keluarga Akashi.

"Mau tidur di kamar tamu atau di kamarku?" Tanya Akashi sambil kembali memunculkan seringaiannya.

"Tentu saja di kamar tamu," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

Saat itu Akashi langsung berhenti berjalan dan menarik tangan Yukiteru, mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin tidur bersama pacarmu? Bukannya ini kesempatan yang langka, Nona Izuki?" Tanya Akashi, yang lebih tepatnya berbisik di samping telinga Yukiteru.

"Aku tidak tertarik, lagipula sejak kapan kita pacaran?" Jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil mencoba untuk mendorong Akashi, menjauh darinya.

"Masih tidak mau mengakuinya juga?"

Akashi langsung mendorong Yukiteru hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak sebuah daun pintu yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Akashi-san!" Bentak Yukiteru berusaha untuk menjauh dari laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ya?" Sahut Akashi sambil membuka pintu tersebut lalu kembali mendorong Yukiteru masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Lalu dengan cepat Akashi langsung menutup pintunya dan menguncinya. Yukiteru melihat ke sekelilingnya, ruangan ini adalah kamar yang luas dan mewah.

"Biar kutebak, ini kamarmu?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Yah, kurasa ini akan jadi kamar kita untuk semalaman ini," jawab Akashi sambil melempar asal tasnya dan berjalan mendekati Yukiteru.

"Heh, kau tidak berpikir yang macam-macam kan?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil berjalan mundur.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya balik Akashi sambil terus berjalan mendekati Yukiteru.

"Akashi-san, kuperingati kau-"

Brugh!

Saat itu Yukiteru menabrak tempat tidur berukuran king size yang ada di belakangnya. Otomatis membuatnya jatuh terbaring di sana. Kesempatan itu langsung digunakan Akashi untuk mendapatkan posisi di atas Yukiteru.

"Akashi-san, menjauhlah!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil mendorong dada laki-laki yang ada di atasnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah dari orang lain," ucap Akashi dengan cepat.

"Aku akan teriak!" Bentak Yukiteru, terdengar suaranya saat ini mulai goyah.

"Percuma saja, tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu," jawab Akashi sambil mengusap ujung kepala Yukiteru.

Ia menatap mata gadis itu yang mulai ketakutan. Yukiteru memeluk tasnya dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya dengan kuat pula.

Cup!

Saat itu Yukiteru merasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya. Ia langsung membuka matanya saat ia mendengar suara tempat tidur. Ia melihat Akashi berbaring di sampingnya.

" _Baka_ , tidak mungkin aku melakukannya sekarang," ucap Akashi sambil tertawa pelan.

Yukiteru langsung menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. "Jangan mempermainkanku seperti itu," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan dan lirih. Kepalanya menghadap berlawanan dari Akashi.

Tangan Akashi langsung bergerak memutar kepala Yukiteru menghadap ke arahnya. Yukiteru hanya menurutinya, ia menatap mata milik Akashi di saat Akashi juga menatap matanya. Yukiteru hanya terdiam bagaikan sedang dihipnotis oleh mata Akashi. Yukiteru memegang pipi Akashi dengan satu tangannya.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu jatuh cinta pada matamu," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

Akashi hanya terdiam, ia seperti kehabisan kata-kata saat mendengar ucapan Yukiteru tadi. Saat itu juga ia melihat Yukiteru mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat dan berkali-kali. Lalu gadis itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

" _Gomen._ Lupakan saja kata-kataku tadi," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat.

Akashi ikut mengambil posisi duduk di samping Yukiteru. "Tidak akan."

"Tapi itu aneh," ucap Yukiteru tanpa menatap Akashi.

"Tidak juga. Pertama kali aku tertarik padamu juga saat melihat matamu saat bermain basket," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Perlahan Yukiteru menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Akashi-san," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Sudah berapa kali aku mengingatkanmu untuk memanggilku dengan nama kecilku?" Tanya Akashi sambil menghela nafasnya.

" _Gomen_. Aku selalu lupa," jawab Yukiteru sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sendiri.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak pernah lupa memanggil Kuroko dengan nama kecilnya," ucap Akashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Entahlah itu reflek," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya. Yukiteru hanya terdiam juga saat itu.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Akashi kembali keluar dari kamar mandinya. Ia mengenakan baju yang biasa ia pakai saat akan makan malam bersama dengan ayahnya, yaitu kemeja putih dengan rompi abu-abunya. Ia melihat Yukiteru yang tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Saat itu laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung memanggil pelayannya.

"Akashi-sama?" Panggil pelayannya itu sambil membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Akashi, yang pastinya ia dahulukan dulu dengan mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Akashi.

"Aku ingin kau membelikanku sesuatu," ucap Akashi.

.

.

.

"Oi, Aka- ah, Seijuro. Kau yakin aku harus mengenakan ini?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara keras. Yah, bagaimanapun juga saat ini ia sedang berada di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Akashi.

"Pakai saja yang ada," jawab Akashi setelah menghela nafas.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Akashi yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan tersenyum tipis.

"Sudah siap?"

"Apa maksudmu hah? Ini hanya makan malam biasa. Kenapa harus pakai baju se-formal ini?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil melihat dress yang sebenarnya itu bukan miliknya.

"Makan malam setiap hari di sini memang seperti itu. Ikuti saja yang ada," jawab Akashi sambil menepuk ujung kepala Yukiteru.

"Tapi aku tidak suka. Makan malam di rumahku saja tidak seperti ini," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Akashi hanya terdiam lalu menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Setidaknya hargailah aku yang sudah membeli baju itu," ucap Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Jadi kau tidak ikhlas membelinya?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku memang suka melihatmu pakai dress," ucap Akashi dengan cepat dan suara pelan.

"Hah? Apa katamu?" Respon Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Sepertinya tou-san sudah ada di ruang makan. Ayo, jangan sampai membuatnya menunggu terlalu lama," ucap Akashi sambil melihat arlojinya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Tch. Aku tidak pernah mengerti orang ini," ucap Yukiteru jengkel, mau tidak mau saat ini ia ikut berjalan dengan Akashi, menuju ruang makan. Di mana kepala keluarga Akashi sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Halo, author kembali hadir XD Chapter kali ini lebih sedikit dari yang sebelumnya. Huehehe. Authornya terlalu semangat buat nge-publish chapter baru :"v Tapi 4 hari kedepan nanti, kayanya author nggak bisa nge-update kilat dulu. Maklum. Berhubung ada ujian :"

* * *

Reply review:

Niechan Seicchi : Iya. Chapter pertama dibikinnya pas authornya lagi niat, jadi kebablasan :"v Itu dia. Tapi mulai di chapter ini OC nya mulai dibongkar identitasnya. Abisnya gregetan sendiri authornya(?) /tergaplok OC nya/

Uchiharuno Sierra : huehehe. Ini chapter 2 nya udah ada. Sankyu supportnya. Sebisa mungkin authornya update kilat 'v')9

LeafandFlower : Sankyu :3 okesip diusahakan ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Fate [Chapter 03]

* * *

"Yuki?"

"Ah, ya?" Respon Yukiteru sedikit terkaget.

"Ini, kau ganti bajumu sekarang," ucap Akashi yang kali ini sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kaos oblong biasa dan celana pendek. Ia menyerahkan sebuah paper bag pada Yukiteru.

Yukiteru langsung menerima paper bag tersebut, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Akashi dan mengganti bajunya.

Akashi hanya terdiam melihat gadis itu, lalu ia duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia memutuskan untuk membaca bukunya. Berhubung saat ini ia punya banyak waktu luang.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukiteru keluar dari kamar mandi. Kali ini ia sudah mengganti bajunya dengan piyama yang dibelikan juga oleh Akashi.

"Seijuro, kau tidak punya selera dalam memilih baju ya?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil melihat piyama nya sendiri.

"Mana kutahu, itu memang dibeli dari uangku, tapi yang memilih model piyama itu pelayanku," jawab Akashi sambil menutup bukunya dan menaruhnya di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yang benar saja, aku terlihat seperti anak kecil sekarang," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Wajar. Piyama yang digunakan Yukiteru saat ini bergambar teddy bear dan modelnya pun bisa dibayangkan kalau model piyama yang digunakan Yukiteru sama dengan model piyama anak berumur 5 tahun. Hanya ukurannya saja yang membedakan.

"Tidak apa. Lagian itu cocok denganmu," ucap Akashi sambil menatap gadis itu.

"Tch. Jadi, sekarang aku tidur di mana?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Di sini," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

"Lalu kau di mana?" Tanya Yukiteru lagi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Di sini juga. Tempat tidur ini cukup luas untuk dua orang," jawab Akashi dengan nada yang sama.

"Tidak mau!" Bentak Yukiteru dengan cepat. Ia langsung mengambil tas sekolahnya dan paper bag yang kali ini berisi dengan baju seragamnya.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi dengan santainya.

"Mencari kamar sendiri," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Kau akan tersesat kalau berkeliaran di rumah ini sendirian."

"Kau pikir aku ini siapa. Rumahku juga seperti ini. Pasti aku tidak akan tersesat," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar Akashi dengan cepat.

.

.

.

Malam hari, yah kurang lebih jam 11 malam. Laki-laki berambut merah itu tertidur dengan pulasnya, walaupun saat ini cuaca di luar rumahnya sedang buruk. Hujan deras serta petir yang menggelegar sepertinya tidak bisa menandingi kenyamanan yang ada di kamar Akashi.

NDRRRRT NDRRRRRT

Perlahan mata Akashi terbuka, tidur nyenyaknya terganggu sepenuhnya karena HP nya itu. Saat itu dahi Akashi langsung mengerut saat melihat si penelepon. Ia langsung mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Seijuro." Suara ini sudah dipastikan suara yang sangat familiar di telinganya.

"Kita ini berada di satu atap, untuk apa kau telepon aku?" Tanya Akashi yang sebenarnya sudah geram karena tidurnya diganggu.

"Aku... tersesat."

Akashi langsung menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu, pokoknya di sini lorongnya sedikit gelap. Banyak lukisan yang berjajar," ucap Yukiteru sambil jongkok dan menenggelamkan separuh wajahnya di balik kedua lututnya. Suasana di sana yang cukup suram itu, 'menurutnya', membuatnya takut.

"Beri aku clue yang lebih. Di sini banyak lorong yang banyak lukisannya," ucap Akashi sambil terus berjalan.

JEDGER! DUAAR!

(P.s. : anggep aja itu sfx petir yg gede :"v /dibunuh readers)

Saat itu pandangan Akashi dan Yukiteru menjadi gelap semua.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Se-seijuro, cepatlah ke sini."

Akashi bisa mendengar suara Yukiteru yang goyah dan gemetaran dari sambungan teleponnya. Tidak jarang pula, sekarang ini ia mendengar suara sesegukan di teleponnya itu.

"Yuki, tenanglah. Kalau mati lampu seperti ini, akan semakin sulit mencarimu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan mencarimu lewat sinyal telepon," ucap Akashi sambil sambil menatap layar HP nya, yang saat ini bisa dibilang itu adalah cahaya satu-satunya yang ia miliki. Lalu ia mulai mengotak-atik HP nya tersebut.

Yukiteru hanya jongkok terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya seperti anak hilang. Ia menutup matanya dengan rapat. Ia juga menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya dengan rapat. Suasana yang menakutkan, suara petir yang memenuhi tempatnya berada, kegelapan yang membelenggunya. Badannya pun mulai gemetaran.

Deg!

Saat itu ia merasa ada yang menendangnya dari arah samping kanannya, walaupun itu pelan.

"Ah!" Spontan Yukiteru memukul asal samping kananya itu dengan kedua tangannya. Kedua matanya masih tertutup dengan rapat saat itu.

"Argh! Hentikan!"

Brugh!

Yukiteru tidak memerdulikan apan yang di depannya itu, ia hanya terus memukul asal yang ada di dekatnya itu.

"Pergi! Pergi!" Teriak Yukiteru tanpa bisa menyembunyikan suaranya yang gemetar dan isakan tangisnya.

Cklek!

Saat itu penerangan yang ada di sana kembali menyala, namun Yukiteru sambil terus memukuli korbannya itu dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Yuki, hentikan! Ini aku."

"Tidak!" Bentak Yukiteru semakin keras memukulnya.

"Yuki bukalah matamu. Lampunya sudah nyala."

Saat itu ia merasa tangannya tertahan. Dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Saat itu ia baru menyadari kalau laki-laki berambut merah lah yang ada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Seijuro." Saat itu Yukiteru langsung memeluk laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya itu dengan erat.

Akashi bisa merasakan badan Yukiteru yang gemetaran. Ia mengelus ujung kepala Yukiteru. "Sudah tidak apa-apa."

" _Gomene_ , Seijuro."

"Sudah. Ayo," ucap Akashi sambil melepaskan peluka Yukiteru dan mengajak gadis itu untuk berdiri.

Saat itu Akashi baru menyadari kalau keringat dingin membasahi wajah Yukiteru dan mukanya mulai memucat.

"Yuki, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan cepat

Yukiteru hanya mengangguk. Lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan menuju kamar Akashi. Yukiteru langsung berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya dan menutup ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Yuki, kau bisa kehabisan nafas kalau begitu," ucap Akashi sambil berbaring di sisi lain tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak apa."

Beberapa saat Akashi terdiam. "Yuki."

"Apa?" Sahut Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Aku penasaran dengan sesuatu," ucap Akashi sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi kepala Yukiteru.

"Penasaran soal apa?" Tanya Yukiteru setelah menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Setiap makan malam denganmu, aku tidak pernah melihat ada pisau di peralatan makan yang kau pakai. Kenapa?" Ucap Akashi sambil menatap mata gadis itu. Tapi pikirannya terus tertuju pada makan malamnya dengan ayahnya dan Yukiteru tadi.

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah diperingati oleh kakakmu kalau aku tidak boleh menunjukkan pisau di depanmu, tapi aku belum pernah mendengar alasannya kenapa," ucap lagi Akashi.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil memunggungi Akashi dan memejamkan matanya.

"Kurasa tou-san tahu soal itu, tidak mungkin tataan peralatan makan untukmu beda dengan sendirinya di rumahku. Tou-san pasti sudah memperingati pelayan rumahku untuk tidak menaruh pisau di tempat yang akan kau tempati, benar?"

"Kalau sudah tahu seperti itu, kenapa tidak tanya pada ayahmu sendiri," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus memejamkan matanya.

"Tidak bisa."

"Hah? Kenapa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil membuka matanya dan kembali menghadap ke Akashi.

"Aku tidak bisa berbicara panjang lebar dengannya," jawab Akashi dengan suara pelan.

"Yah terlihat sekali. Maaf kukatakan hal ini, tapi kalian berdua terlihat seperti orang asing. Kalian terlalu formal dan kaku. Keluargaku saja tidak seperti itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil melihat langit-langit kamar tersebut.

"Keluargaku dan keluargamu berbeda, walaupun status sosialnya sama," ucap Akashi sambil ikut melihat langit-langit kamarnya.

"Yah, kurasa begitu. Kalau kau mau tahu, orang tuaku bisa dibilang terlalu baik. Mereka memberiku semua yang kumau, mereka mau meluangkan waktunya jika aku sedang libur sekolah untuk sekedar jalan-jalan, mereka memberiku kebebasan untuk melakukan banyak hal yang kusukai."

"Kau mencoba membuatku iri dengan kehidupanmu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Yukiteru.

"Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mereka melakukan hal itu semua karena satu hal," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus menatap langit-langit kamar. Bisa dilihat setetes air keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan cepat saat ia menyadari adanya air mata di wajah Yukiteru.

"Mereka tahu kalau umurku tidak panjang," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis.

Saat itu Akashi langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan menatap gadis berambut hitam.

Yukiteru langsung tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air matanya. " _Gomen_ , lupakan saja yang tadi. Sebaiknya aku tidur sekarang. _Oyasumi_."

Saat itu Yukiteru kembali memunggungi Akashi dan memejamkan matanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Akashi mengecup kepala Yukiteru.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi."

Setelah itu, laki-laki tersebut langsung membaringkan badannya, memunggungi Yukiteru dan memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

Perlahan Seijuro membuka matanya, ia melihat gorden jendela kamarnya yang berukuran cukup besar itu sudah terbuka hingga sinar matahari menerobos begitu saja ke dalam kamar Seijuro. Ia menoleh ke sampingnya, dan di sana tidak ada sosok gadis berambut hitam. Ia langsung bangun dan berjalan keluar kamarnya. Saat itu ia melihat ada seorang pelayannya yang lewat di depannya.

"Kau lihat Yukiteru?" Tanya Seijuro dengan cepat.

Pelayan itu terdiam beberapa saat. "Oh. Nona yang tadi. Ya, dia sedang sarapan bersama presdir."

"Hn," respon Seijuro sambil berjalan dengan cepat menuju ruang makan.

Saat sampai di sana, Seijuro melihat seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi di matanya. Gadis itu tengah berdiri di samping kursi dimana sang kepala keluarga Akashi duduk dan memegang sebuah teko teh yang berukuran kecil. Yang tak luput dari pengelihatan Seijuro saat ini adalah gadis berambur hitam itu tengah sibuk menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang ada di depan ayahnya.

"Ohayou, Seijuro-kun," ucap Yukiteru saat menyadari Akashi tengah berdiri tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

"Ohayou. Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Seijuro sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Entahlah, saat ini aku hanya ingin mencoba melakukan hal yang dilakukan kaa-san waktu pagi," jawab Yukiteru sambil meletakkan teko yang ia pegang saat ini dengan perlahan di atas meja makan, lalu berjalan menuju laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Ayo, kau juga sarapan," ajak Yukiteru sambil mendorong punggung Akashi untuk berjalan menuju meja makan.

Seijuro hanya mengikutinya dan duduk di kursi meja makan tanpa berkata satu katapun. Ia menatap ayahnya yang saat ini tengah sibuk membaca koran sambil menikmati secangkir teh yang dituang oleh Yukiteru tadi. Lalu ia kembali melihat ke arah gadis yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis itu tengah sibuk menuang teh dari teko yang tadi ia gunakan ke dalam cangkir yang ada di depan Seijuro.

"Yuki, kau tidak perlu melakukan hal ini. Pelayan di rum-"

"Tapi tuan rumah sudah mengizinkanku. Dia bilang kalau aku boleh menganggap rumah ini juga rumahku," ucap Yukiteru yang sukses membuat Seijuro menatap ayahnya kembali untuk beberapa waktu.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau harus seperti ini."

Yukiteru langsung tertawa kecil. "Respon kalian sama. Tapi kaa-san bilang padaku, 'meskipun kita punya banyak pelayan di rumah, tapi rasanya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita sendiri yang melayani keluarga kita.'," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis dan kembali meletakkan teko teh yang ia pegang di atas meja.

Kata-kata itu sukses membuat Seijuro tidak bisa berkutip apa-apa dan ayahnya pun langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari korannya itu.

"Sejak kaa-san bilang seperti itu, aku penasaran bagaimana rasanya melayani. Tapi aku tidak pernah dapat kesempatan itu di rumahku karena kaa-san selalu melakukannya duluan. _Gomene_ kalau aku mengganggu kalian," ucap lagi Yukiteru tanpa menghilangkan senyumannya.

"Tidak. Saya senang Yuki ada di sini," ucap sang kepala keluarga yang akhirnya buka suara. Ia menutup korannya yang sepertinya sudah selesai dibaca dan meneguk habis teh yang ada di cangkirnya.

"Tehnya enak. Terima kasih," ucap ayah Seijuro sambil berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari sana.

Yukiteru hanya meresponnya dengan tersenyum pada sang kepala keluarga Akashi dan sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Seijuro hanya terdiam melihat tingkah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ada apa? Ayo, dicoba tehnya. Itu aku yang buat sendiri," ucap Yukiteru sambil menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Akashi langsung mengambil cangkir yang berisi teh di depannya dan meminumnya dengan perlahan.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil terus memerhatikan Akashi.

"Lumayan," jawab Akashi setelah meletakkan cangkirnya di atas meja makan.

"Baguslah. _Gomen_ , aku tidak tahu selera kalian. Jadi aku buat teh ini sesuai dengan seleraku," ucap Yukiteru sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Tidak apa. Duduklah," ucap Akashi sambil mengambil roti yang sudah dipanggang.

"Ah, biar aku saja," ucap Yukiteru sambil duduk di samping Akashi, lalu ia menarik tangan Akashi yang sedang memegang roti.

"Yuki, kau tidak bisa. Kau tau kan, kalau roti itu akan dioles dengan pisau dan kau-"

"Tak kusangka pikiranmu sempit juga. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menggunakan pisau, tapi aku akan menggunakan ini," sela Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil mengambil sebuah sendok.

Akashi langsung terdiam dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

Yukiteru langsung mengambil roti yang dipegang Akashi. Lalu ia memegang terbalik sendok tersebut dan mengoles roti tersebut dengan selai yang ada, dengan menggunakan gagang sendoknya.

"Nah, sudah. Cobalah," ucap Yukiteru sambil menyerahkan roti tersebut pada Akashi.

Akashi hanya menerima itu dengan perlahan.

"Tenang saja, tanganku ini bersih. Dari awal aku sudah membersihkan tanganku," ucap Yukiteru lagi sambil menunjukkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Akashi.

Akashi hanya terdiam, lalu ia mulai memakan roti yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Enak."

"Makan yang banyak," ucap Yukiteru sambil kembali mengambil sebuah roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai.

Akashi hanya terus terdiam sambil memerhatikan gadis yang ada di sampingnya itu. Wajahnya kali ini terlihat begitu ceria seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya, berbeda dari yang kemarin malam.

"Yuki."

"Hn?"

"Aku ingin tahu alasan yang lebih jelasnya kenapa kau melakukan hal ini," ucap Akashi dengan suara yang lebih pelan.

"Hn. Kurasa kau akan marah kalau tahu alasanku yang sebenarnya," jawab Yukiteru tanpa melihat ke arah Akashi.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengigit rotinya.

"Aku ingin membuat rumah ini lebih hidup," jawab Yukiteru sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Akashi.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang. Tapi mengingat makan malam kemarin, entah kenapa aku jadi tergerak ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk hal ini," ucap Yukiteru lagi sambil mengingat-ingat makan malam kemarin. Yah, bisa ia bilang suasana selama makan malam waktu itu terpaut sunyi dan kaku.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat dan menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. "Hn lakukan sesukamu"

"Kau marah?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara pelan sambil terus menatap Akashi.

Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. " _Arigatou_ , Yuki."

Yukiteru langsung meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Hari ini jadi kan?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hah?" Respon Yukiteru sambil langsung menatap Akashi dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Kau tidak ingat?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Ingat soal apa?"

Akashi menghela nafasnya. "Ingatanmu kemana saja?"

" _Gomen_. Habis aku berpikir, habis sarapan ini aku berencana untuk langsung pulang. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin demo karena tou-san memindahkanku ke kelas khusus tanpa seizinku," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengigit roti yang ia pegang.

Akashi hanya kembali terdiam dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Setelah itu, mereka langsung bergantian mandi di kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Akashi. Setelah mandi dan sudah siap dengan baju yang rapih, Yukiteru hanya terdiam berdiam diri di depan cermin setingginya. Dengan perlahan ia mulai melepaskan perban yang melilit di kepalanya.

"Biar kubantu," ucap Akashi yang berdiri di belakang gadis itu dan membantunya untuk melepaskan perban itu.

Setelah perbannya sudah lepas semua, Yukiteru terus memerhatikan bekas lukanya yang ada di dahi kirinya. Dengan cepat, gadis itu langsung mengatur poninya untuk menutup bekas luka tersebut.

"Tidak terlihat kan?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menoleh ke Akashi.

"Tidak," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung membalikkan badannya menghadap Akashi. " _Gomen_ , ingatanku agak buyar. Kau mau beritahu apa yang aku lupakan?"

"Tidak ada," jawab Akashi sambil berjalan dari sana.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat?"

Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke Akashi yang saat ini tengah duduk terdiam di tepi tempat tidur. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk duduk di samping Akashi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau memberitahuku seperti itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus menatap Akashi.

"Tch," respon Akashi sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

Entah kenapa saat itu Yukiteru termenung, ia merasa kalau Akashi pernah melakukan hal itu juga di suatu tempat. Yah, bagaimanapun juga mengalihkan pandangannya bukan hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"Ohya, aku ingat! Kencan!" Teriak Yukiteru dengan spontan yang sukses membuat Akashi kembali menatapnya.

"Akhirnya ingat juga," ucap Akashi sambil menepuk ujung kepala Yukiteru.

"Jadi kita kemana sekarang?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya kau bilang kau mau pulang dan demo?" Tanya balik Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Itu bisa kapan saja kulakukan. Besok aku langsung datang ke kantor tou-san pun bisa," jawab Yukiteru dengan santai dan sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Lagipula ini kan kencan pertama, masa tidak jadi," ucap Yukiteru lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Itu hampir saja tidak terjadi kalau kau tidak mengingatnya," jawab Akashi sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Yukiteru langsung berjalan menyusul Akashi. Dengan spontan ia memeluk Akashi dari belakang.

" _Gomene_ ," ucap Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa," jawab Akashi sambil menoleh ke belakang.

Yukiteru langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan berdiri di samping Akashi.

"Jadi, kita pergi ke mana?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan semangatnya.

"Ke mana saja yang kau suka," jawab Akashi.

"Kalau kau jawab seperti itu justru membuatku bingung. Tempat yang kusukai cuma lapangan basket," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Akashi hanya terdiam, mencoba memikirkan ke mana tujuan mereka saat ini.

"Ohya! Ada satu hal yang mau aku lakukan," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan cepat.

"Yah, aku tidak yakin kalau kau akan setuju," jawab Yukiteru sambil menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Seijuro, ayo!"

Di sini lah Akashi berdiri, di depan sebuah game center.

 _'Kencan macam apa ini?'_

Akashi melihat Yukiteru yang sudah berjalan masuk ke dalam. Ia menghela nafasnya dengan panjang, lalu ikut berjalan masuk ke dalam. Saat itu, Akashi melihat Yukiteru sedang sibuk ber-transaksi dengan pegawai yang ada di sana. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, gadis berambut hitam itu langsung berjalan menghampiri Akashi.

"Tara! Dengan kartu ini kita bisa main apa saja yang ada di sini!" Ucap Yukiteru sambil menunjukkan kartu itu dengan kedua tangannya di depan Akashi.

"Kau bayar pakai uangmu sendiri?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya balik Yukiteru sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

 _'Baka! Dimana-mana harusnya laki-laki yang membayar,'_ batin Akashi. Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Ini uangnya kuganti," ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari kantong celananya.

Yukiteru langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan maafku karena aku hampir melupakan rencana hari ini."

Akashi hanya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Nah, sekarang ayo, main!" Ucap Yukiteru dengan semangat.

"Kau mau main apa? Di sini terlalu banyak permainan," ucap Akashi sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Bagaimana kalau itu?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menunjuk permainan di mana ada ring basket yang berjejer di sana.

"Boleh juga," jawab Akashi sambil berjalan ke arah yang ditunjuk Yukiteru. Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya berjalan mengikuti Akashi.

Saat ini mereka berdua tengah berdiri di depan mesin permainan yang cukup familiar dengan olahraga basket.

"Ini terlalu mudah," ucap Akashi sambil melihat ke arah ring basket yang ada di depannya.

Yukiteru mengangguk. "Kita tinggal shoot bola basket yang ada saja. Belum lagi ring nya sedekat ini. Kurasa ini memang terlalu mudah."

"Aku tidak jadi main. Kau saja," ucap Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi.

"Eh, tunggu. Kurasa permainan ini akan jadi menarik kalau kita tanding. Siapa yang score nya tertinggi dia yang menang," jawab Yukiteru sambil memegang lengan Akashi untuk menahan laki-laki itu.

"Apa hadiahnya untuk yang menang?" Tanya Akashi sambil kembali menghadap ke arah Yukiteru.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Apa saja sesuai dengan pemenang yang mau," Jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Deal," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Baiklah. Langsung mulai saja ya," ucap Yukiteru sambil menggesekkan kartu yang ia pegang itu pada alat yang tersedia di depannya. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk _'mesin permainan'_ yang ada di depan Akashi.

Saat itu beberapa bola basket langsung menggelinding ke arah mereka dan mereka langsung mengambil bola basket itu dan melemparnya ke arah ring yang ada di depan mereka secepat yang mereka bisa. Keahlian basket mereka sangat terbukti di sini. Yah, baru beberapa saat tadi permainan di mulai, score mereka sudah mencapai angka belasan. Setiap lemparan mereka selalu tepat masuk ke dalam ring yang ada di depan mereka. Dan hal itu memancing perhatian orang-orang yang berdiri di sekitar sana.

Tapi mereka terus fokus pada permainan mereka masing-masing. Hingga saat ini score mereka masih seimbang. Hingga waktu yang ditunjukkan hampir selesai.

 _'Mana boleh aku kalah darinya,'_ batin Yukiteru. Ia melempar bola basket itu dan dengan cepat ia kembali mengambil bola basket yang ada di depannya lalu melemparnya pula.

BRAK!

Kedua bola basket itu bertabrakan dan akhirnya tidak ada satupun dari bola basket itu yang masuk ke dalam ring. Di saat itu pula, tulisan "TIME'S UP" muncul.

Yukiteru menghela nafas dengan berat. Ia menoleh ke arah tulisan score Akashi saat ini dan membandingkannya dengan score dirinya sendiri. Mata Yukiteru langsung membulat. Karena score nya saat ini hanya mencapai 29, sedangkan score Akashi mencapai angka 30. Hanya berbeda satu score.

"Kuakui itu perbedaan score nya sangat tipis. Tapi tetap saja kemenangan milikku," ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak! Aku tidak terima! Itu hanya berbeda satu score. Kita tanding lagi! Kali ini beda permainan," ucap Yukiteru tidak terima dengan kekalahannya. Mengingat sikap tidak sabarannya tadi.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat, melihat Yukiteru yang saat ini mengembungkan pipinya yang memerah.

"Baiklah. Kuterima tantanganmu," ucap Akashi sambil menyentuh pipi Yukiteru dengan jari telunjuknya dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kali ini kita tanding balap mobil," ucap Yukiteru sambil menarik tangan Akashi menuju permainan yang ia mau saat ini.

Mereka berdua langsung duduk di kursi yang menyerupai kursi yang ada pada mobil balap itu. Mesin permainan itu sebenarnya memang dirancang sesuai dengan yang ada pada mobil balap pada umumnya, contohnya seperti stir nya, gas dan rem nya pun sama seperti yang ada pada mobil asli.

Yukiteru langsung mengesekkan kartu itu pada mesin yang ada, lalu ia memberikan kartu itu pada Akashi dan laki-laki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Yukiteru. Saat itu mereka langsung memilih mobil yang akan mereka pakai, lalu memilih rute balapnya. Setelah itu mereka langsung bersiap-siap saat di layar mereka mulai menghitung mundur. Ketika kata 'START' muncul di layar mereka, mereka langsung menginjak gas dengan satu kaki mereka.

Permainan pun dimulai. Susul saling menyusul sering terjadi dalam permainan ini hingga putaran ketiga atau bisa dibilang itu adalah putaran akhir, putaran yang menentukan siapa yang memenangkan permainan ini. Posisi mobil mereka terus berdampingan hingga garis finish. Namun yang muncul dalam tulisan 'Winner' di layar adalah gambar mobil yang dipakai Akashi. Saat itu Yukiteru langsung berdiri dengan cepat dari sana.

"Aku menang lagi," ucap Akashi sambil berdiri mengikuti Yukiteru dan tersenyum tipis.

Berbeda dengan Akashi, Yukiteru menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan jengkel. Ia merespon laki-laki yang ada di sampingnya itu dengan membuang muka.

"Tetap saja. Aku tidak bisa terima. Tadi itu jaraknya sangat tipis. Kita tanding lagi!" Ucap Yukiteru sambil melihat sekelilingnya.

"Ok," jawab Akashi sambil memerhatikan gadis yang ada di depannya saat itu.

"Kali ini kita main yang itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil menarik tangan Akashi ke arah permainan tembak menembak.

Dan hasilnya seperti yang bisa kita prediksikan, kemenangan milik Akashi Seijuro.

"Tch. Aku tidak terima!" Teriak Yukiteru frustasi.

Akashi hanya terus menatap gadis itu. "Mau bagaimana lagi, kemenangan memang mutlak dalam diriku."

Yukiteru hanya terdiam sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akashi.

"Ini hanya permainan. Setidaknya kita bisa lebih santai kan?" Ucap Akashi sambil menepuk bahu kanan Yukiteru.

Yukiteru langsung kembali menatap laki-laki yang ada di depannya saat ini. Beberapa saat ia terdiam. Lalu ia tertawa dengan perlahan.

"Benar juga," ucap Yukiteru sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Ayo, kau mau main apa lagi?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Ayo kita main pump!" Jawab Yukiteru dengan semangat sambil menarik tangan Akashi.

Saat itu Akashi langsung mengerutkan dahinya.

 _'Pump? Jangan bilang kalau itu adalah permainan ...'_

Yah, di sini lah mereka berada. Di depan mesin permainan di mana ada satu layar besar dan terdengar suara lagu dari sana yang sepertinya hampir mendominasi game center itu.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya tidak yakin juga sih, aku belum pernah main ini sebelumnya. Karena itu, aku ingin mencobanya," ucap Yukiteru sambil menatap permainan yang satu itu.

"Cobalah sendiri. Aku akan pergi beli minuman," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan pergi dari sana.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam beberapa saat, menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu pergi begitu saja.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan mendekati mesin permainan itu untuk menggesekkan kartunya.

"Ne, gadis kecil."

Spontan Yukiteru menoleh ke arah beberapa laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya. Dan salah satu laki-laki yang ada di sana cukup familiar di mata Yukiteru.

"Haizaki," panggil Yukiteru. Tatapan tajam muncul begitu saja di wajahnya saat ini.

"Oh, sungguh mengejutkan. Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?" Tanya Haizaki sambil berjalan mendekati Yukiteru dan mencoba untuk merangkul gadis itu.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung menjauh dari laki-laki tersebut. "Wajar saja, kau sendiri pasti menyadarinya kan kalau kau sangat sensasional di team basket Teiko? Hingga Sei- Akashi mengeluarkanmu dari team karena sikapmu yang jelek itu."

Saat itu juga, laki-laki yang lainnya, yah bisa diperkirakan kalau itu adalah teman-teman jalan Haizaki, langsung menatap laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Tch. Kau. Memangnya siapa kau?" Haizaki langsung mendekatkan tatapannya pada Yukiteru. Dan reflek yang selalu Yukiteru lakukan adalah menjauh dari laki-laki tersebut.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak suka dengan gadis ini, lebih baik ini untukku saja," ucap salah satu temannya sambil merangkul Yukiteru. Spontan gadis itu langsung bergerak untuk mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Lepaskan!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil terus berontak.

"Hei, menurut saja lah. Nanti akan kubelikan apa saja yang kau mau," ucap satu laki-laki yang lainnya sambil berjalan mendekati Yukiteru dan mengelus pipi gadis itu.

"Tidak mau!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil terus berontak.

"Sudahlah. Lagian kau juga sedang sendirian kan? Lebih baik temani kita saja. Sekarang kau milik kita," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil menyeringai.

"Dia punyaku."

Saat itu mereka semua langsung menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut. Mereka melihat laki-laki berambut merah yang sedang memegang guntingnya. Tatapan tajamnya seakan-akan menusuk mereka semua.

"Tch. Akashi," ucap Haizaki sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ayo, kita pergi dari sini. Kita cari gadis yang lain saja," ucap Haizaki lagi sambil berjalan pergi dari sana dengan santai.

Satu per satu dari mereka mulai berpergian dari sana. Saat mereka semua telah pergi, tubuh Yukiteru langsung terjatuh lemas. Akashi langsung menghampiri Yukiteru. Tanpa berkata satu katapun, ia mencoba untuk membantu Yukiteru berdiri dan duduk di kursi yang ada di dekat sana.

" _Gomen_ ," ucap Akashi sambil duduk di samping Yukiteru dan memberi gadis itu sekaleng minuman.

"Kau hanya beli minuman, tapi kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap Yukiteru tanpa menerima kaleng minuman tersebut.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Saat itu juga ia merasa ada yang menyentuh bahunya. Ia melihat kepala Yukiteru tertunduk hingga menutupi wajahnya sendiri itu menyentuh bahu Akashi. Tangannya yang gemetaran mencengkram baju Akashi sekuat yang ia bisa.

"Kau tidak tahu seberapa takutnya aku tadi. Mereka hampir berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Dan setelah itu, kau hanya bilang _'gomen'_. Kau pikir dengan begitu saja aku bisa tenang?!" Ucap Yukiteru, bisa terdengar nadanya bicaranya saat ini sangat goyah.

"Yuki, bisa kita pergi dari sini dulu? Dengan kau yang sekarang, tidak mungkin kan kalau masih akan lanjut bermain?" tanya Akashi sambil memegang kepala gadis itu.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dengan pelan. Lalu mereka berdua berdiri dan mulai berjalan keluar dari game center tersebut. Selama jalan, Yukiteru terus menggenggam erat tangan kanan Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Kepalanya pun teru tertunduk. Ia hanya berjalan sesuai dengan arah langkah kaki Akashi.

"Seijuro, kita mau ke mana?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Ikuti saja," jawab Akashi sambil terus berjalan.

Beberapa saat mereka terus berjalan, hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah taman. Akashi langsung duduk di kursi yang ada di dekatnya saat ini, dan Yukiteru hanya mengikuti laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Aku ingin menagih hadiahku," ucap Akashi sambil melihat ke arah langit biru saat ini.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu? Bukannya tadi kau bilang itu hanya permainan?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yah, tapi kau yang bilang sendiri kan kalau yang menang bisa meminta apa saja sesuai dengan maunya?"

Yukiteru langsung terdiam. Memang benar ia mengatakan hal itu.

"Karena aku menang 3 kali, jadi aku boleh meminta apapun yang aku mau 3 kali juga," ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Heh? Mana boleh seperti itu," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Boleh saja kalau aku yang bilang. Kau tidak boleh protes."

"Satu atau tidak sama sekali," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengangkat sedikit dagunya seperti orang arrogant.

Akashi hanya menghela nafas dengan panjang. "Baiklah."

"Ok. Apa maumu?"

Beberapa saat Akashi hanya terdiam dan Yukiteru pun ikut terdiam sambil menatap laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya itu. Saat itu juga sepasang mata Yukiteru membulat saat ia merasakan ada yang menyentuh bibirnya walaupun itu hanya sekilas.

"Jangan protes," ucap Akashi tanpa memandang Yukiteru.

Yukiteru langsung memegang bibirnya sendiri. "Tadi itu-"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan protes," ucap Akashi dengan nada datarnya.

"Kau sadarkan kalau kita ini masih SMP?! Kenapa kau melakukannya?!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil memukul bahu Akashi.

"Yah tidak apa. Itu hanya sekilas. Lagipula aku harus cepat-cepat mengambil moment pertamamu itu, sebelum ada orang lain yang mengambilnya," jawab Akashi. Mata nya menatap gadis itu sekilas.

"A-a-apa?!" Ucap Yukiteru tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"Yah, kalau kau mau tahu, sainganku cukup banyak. Apalagi setelah kau masuk kelas khusus. Aku tidak suka. Bersaing dengan Kuroko saja sudah membuatku lelah. Apalagi kalau bertambah banyak," jawab Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Yukiteru.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Sudah jelas kan, kalau aku milik Akashi Seijuro. Orang tua kita sendiri yang menjodohkan, walaupun caranya dengan memaksa."

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. "Jadi kau masih merasa dipaksa?"

"Tidak juga," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum ke arah Akashi.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. Dengan susah payah, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri saat menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita lanjutkan kencannya?" Tanya Yukiteru kembali semangat. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan menghadap Akashi.

"Ya. Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Akashi sambil ikut berdiri.

"Bagaimana kalau nonton? Sepertinya ada film bagus," jawab Yukiteru.

"Boleh saja," ucap Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Yukiteru dan mulai berjalan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, mereka sudah sampai di dalam gedung bioskop.

"Jadi kau mau nonton apa?" Tanya Akashi sambil melihat ke arah poster-poster film yang berjejer. Bisa dibilang itu adalah poster-poster film yang tayang hari ini.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Tanya balik Yukiteru sambil menunjuk sebuah poster film. Dilihat dari warnanya pun itu yang paling _eyecatching._ Gambar dari poster itu pun berupa animasi.

Dahi Akashi langsung mengerut. "Kau yakin? Ini film anak TK."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Benar juga. Ya sudah kita nonton ini saja."

Yukiteru langsung menunjuk sebuah poster film. Bisa dilihat dari poster film tersebut didominasi oleh warna hitam dan merah pekat. Dilihat sekilas pun orang-orang sudah mengira kalau film ini antara pembunuhan keji atau horror.

"Habis nonton, kita akan makan. Kau yakin habis nonton itu tidak ingin muntah dan hilang nafsu makan?" Ucap Akashi sambil melihat arlojinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kita nonton ini?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menunjuk poster yang lainnya.

"Itu film orang dewasa," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Kalau yang ini?" Tanya lagi Yukiteru sambil menunjuk poster yang ada di sampingnya.

"Sudah pernah nonton," jawab Akashi sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yang ini?"

"Terlihat tidak menarik."

"Yang ini?"

"Terlalu memusingkan."

"Hah, kalau begitu yang mana?!" Tanya Yukiteru akhirnya geram.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, yang ini saja," jawab Akashi sambil menunjuk satu poster.

"Itu kan ... "

.

.

.

 _"Aku mohon, kau harus bertahan. Kau harus berjuang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpamu."_

 _"Kau pasti bisa. Lagipula sepertinya hidupku tidak akan lama lagi."_

 _"Tidak! Aku mencintaimu. Jangan pergi tinggalkan aku."_

Di sini lah Yukiteru dan Akashi duduk di kursi studio bioskop yang paling belakang, dan menikmati film yang tengah diputar saat ini.

 _'Tak kusangka Seijuro mau nonton film yang seperti ini,'_ batin Yukiteru sambil melahap popcorn dari baskom mini yang tengah ia pegang saat ini. Matanya sesekali memerhatikan Akashi yang tengah serius menonton film itu.

Hingga di akhir film tersebut, Akashi dan Yukiteru sibuk memerhatikan film itu. Yah, karena terlalu menghayati, air mata Yukiteru keluar begitu saja.

 _'Film ini bagus juga,'_ batin Yukiteru.

Gadis berambut hitam itu kembali melihat sekilas ke arah Akashi. Saat itu juga ia baru menyadari kalau ada setetes air mata yang keluar dari ujung mata Akashi.

Yukiteru langsung menghadap ke layar film itu dan memerhatikan film itu lagi, saat ia melihat Akashi akan menoleh ke arahnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, film itu pun selesai. Lampu di studio bioskop itu perlahan menyala dan kembali menerangi studio tersebut. Saat itu Yukiteru melihat ke arah Akashi sambil sibuk mengelap air matanya.

"Kau ketahuan nangis," ucap Yukiteru sambil memegang lengan Akashi dengan semangat.

"Kau juga menangis," jawab Akashi tanpa menatap Yukiteru.

"Yah mau bagaimana lagi. Itu kan hal yang wajar," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Akashi menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudah. Ayo, keluar dari sini."

Akashi langsung berdiri dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

" _Hai hai_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil berjalan mengikuti Akashi.

Selama jalan, Akashi bisa mendengar suara tawaan pelan dari sebelahnya. "Kenapa ketawa terus?"

Yukiteru langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. " _Iie_. Aku senang. Kapan lagi aku bisa melihat Seijuro menangis. Harusnya tadi kufoto saja, lalu kutunjukkan ke yang lainnya."

"Jangan pernah berani melakukan hal itu," ucap Akashi.

"Hoi, Aka-cchi, Yuki-cchi."

Saat itu mereka yang merasa terpanggil itu langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Kise-san?" Sahut Yukiteru dengan spontan.

Bisa dilihat kalau saat ini Kise sedang bersama seorang gadis. Bisa dilihat gadis itu seumuran dengan Kise. Wajah gadis itu sebenarnya cukup familiar bagi Yukiteru. Ia sering melihat gadis itu di sekolah, yah, lebih tepatnya ia sering papasan dengan gadis itu.

"Kalian sedang kencan?" Tanya Kise dengan cepat.

"Ah, itu..." respon Yukiteru sambil menatap Akashi.

"Iya. Kau juga, Ryouta?" Jawab Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Yukiteru.

"Haha yah begitulah," ucap Kise sambil tertawa pelan dan menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Ohya, pantas saja kalian berdua susah dihubungi," ucap Kise lagi dengan cepat.

"Hah maksudmu?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Momoi-cchi sedang ulang tahun hari ini. Katanya, ia mau traktir kita semua makan nanti di restaurant dekat sini," ucap Kise sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Ohya?! Bagaimana bisa aku lupa?!" Respon Yukiteru sambil mengambil ponselnya dengan cepat dari kantong roknya. Ia melihat banyak miss call dan e-mail yang belum terbaca.

"Kau memang buruk dalam ingatan," ucap Akashi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Janjiannya jam berapa?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Katanya jam 7 malam. Sekalian makan malam," ucap Kise sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat.

Yukiteru langsung melihat ke arlojinya. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore.

"Sepertinya masih sempat untuk membelikannya hadiah," ucap Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas lega.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bareng saja? Sekarang juga aku berencana untuk membelikannya hadiah," ucap Kise dengan semangatnya.

Yukiteru langsung menatap Akashi, memberi tatapan seperti menanyakan 'kau setuju?'

Akashi hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ayo," ucap Yukiteru dengan semangat.

Mereka ber-empat akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan.

"Ohya, Kise-san, kau tidak mengenalkan pacarmu itu?" ucap Yukiteru sambil menyeringai.

"Kukira kalian sudah kenal," jawab Kise sambil menatap Yukiteru sekilas.

"Yah entahlah, aku juga merasa sering berpapasan dengannya di sekolah," ucap Yukiteru sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Yukiteru, kau tega sekali melupakan mantan teman sekelasmu," ucap gadis itu akhirnya buka suara.

"Hah? Mantan teman sekelas?" Respon Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Aku ini Miki, teman sekelasmu, yah, setidaknya selama kau berada di kelas regular," jawab gadis itu sambil menghela nafas.

"Maklum saja, ingatannya memang buruk," ucap Akashi tanpa menatap Yukiteru.

"Ah, _gomen_ ," ucap Yukiteru sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Jadi, kita akan membelikan Momoi-cchi apa?" Tanya Kise.

Saat itu semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Kalian yang perempuan harusnya tau apa yang biasa kaum kalian inginkan, kan?" Tanya lagi Kise memecah kesunyian.

"Kalau aku maunya sepatu basket yang baru," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Dia bukan pemain basket," ucap Kise dengan cepat.

"Kalau aku ingin baju baru, alat make-up baru, atau parfum," jawab gadis yang tengah berjalan di samping Kise saat ini.

"Terlalu biasa," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Tapi itu hal yang cukup wajar kan untuk seorang perempuan? Daripada harus membelikannya sepatu basket," ucap Kise seperti sedang membela gadisnya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau ada perempuan yang menginginkan sepatu basket?" Tanya Akashi seperti tidak terima kalau Yukiteru disindir.

"Ah! Sudah sudah! Kenapa jadi berdebat?" Ucap Yukiteru mencoba kembali membawa suasana santai.

"Di sana ada toko aksesoris, bagaimana kalau kita mampir dulu ke sana?" Ucap lagi Yukiteru sambil menunjuk toko yang jaraknya lumayan dekat dari posisi mereka berdiri saat ini.

Saat mereka memasuki toko itu, mereka langsung berpencar mencari barang yang menarik di sana. Akashi melihat Kise yang tengah merangkul Miki, gadisnya itu sambil melihat barang-barang. Ekspresi gadis itu pun terlihat sekali kalau saat ini ia merasa sangat nyaman berada di dekat Kise.

Berbeda dengannya dan Yukiteru.

Yah, itulah yang terpikirkan oleh laki-laki berambut merah itu saat ini. Gadis itu malah sibuk sendiri membandingkan barang-barang dengan kedua tangannya. Sesekali mulutnya bergerak, seperti berbicara sesuatu. Yah, bisa dipastikan kalau ia sedang membandingkan dan menghitung harganya juga.

"Seijuro?" Panggil Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Hn?" Respon Akashi.

"Ada apa? Kenapa diam saja?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil meletakkan barang yang ia pegang saat ini ke tempatnya yang semula.

" _Iie_ ," jawab Akashi dengan datar dan singkat.

"Ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya Yukiteru lagi.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Sudah. Tidak apa. Jadi barang mana yang mau kau beli untuk jadi kado?" Ucap Akashi sambil merangkul gadis itu dengan satu tangannya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Ah... aku belum tahu pasti. Aku bingung memilih barangnya."

"Biar aku bantu mencari," jawab Akashi sambil melihat barang-barang yang berjejer dengan rapih di rak yang panjang.

Yukiteru hanya terus menatap Akashi, yang saat ini berada sangat dekat dengannya. Nafasnya terasa sesak saat itu juga, tapi ia merasa sesak ini berbeda dari yang biasa ia alami.

"Yuki?" Panggil Akashi sambil menatap mata gadis yang tengah sibuk melamun itu.

"Ah, ya?" Sahut Yukiteru sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan cepat.

"Sekarang kenapa kau yang jadi diam?" Tanya Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yukiteru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Tidak. Kurasa aku akan membelikan Satsuki kalung saja. Menurutmu, kalung mana yang bagus?"

"Yang ini?" Tanya Akashi sambil menunjuk sebuah kalung dengan asal.

"Yah boleh juga," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengambil kalung tersebut.

"Aku akan bayar dulu dan minta ini untuk dibungkus ya," ucap Yukiteru lagi sambil melepaskan rangkulan Akashi dengan perlahan dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Akashi hanya terdiam sambil berjalan mengikuti gadis tersebut.

"Aka-cchi, kau sudah dapat kadonya?" Tanya Kise sambil berjalan menghampiri Akashi bersama dengan Miki.

"Ya," jawab Akashi dengan singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku juga sudah dapat," ucap Kise sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda yang kini terbungkus rapih dengan kertas kado.

"Hai, kalian."

Saat itu mereka bertiga langsung menghadap ke asal suara tersebut. Mereka melihat Yukiteru yang tengah menghampiri mereka sambil membawa kadonya untuk Satsuki.

"Kita masih punya waktu, mau pergi kemana sekarang?" Tanya Miki sambil menatap Kise dan yang lainnya.

"Mau jalan-jalan keliling bersama kami?" Tanya Kise pada Yukiteru dan Akashi.

"Tidak. Terima kasih," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Heh begitu ya. Kalau begitu sampai nanti di restaurant nya ya," ucap Kise sambil tersenyum dan berjalan keluar toko itu bersama gadisnya.

"Mereka nempel sekali," komentar Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa melakukan hal yang sama dengan itu."

Saat ini wajah laki-laki itu terpaut datar, hingga orang-orang mungkin tidak ada yang mengerti dengannya yang sekarang.

Yukiteru tertawa pelan. "Begini saja aku sudah senang. Tidak semua perempuan kan bisa jalan seperti ini dengan captain team basket Teiko."

Akashi hanya terdiam.

"Nah, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Kita langsung cek ke restaurant nya saja. Siapa tau ada yang sudah datang," jawab Akashi.

"Hm baiklah," ucap Yukiteru sambil menggenggam tangan Akashi dengan perlahan dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka sampai di restaurant yang dimaksud oleh Kise. Mereka berdua langsung melihat sekitar restaurant tersebut. Saat itu juga mereka menemukan dua orang laki-laki yang cukup familiar di mata mereka. Spontan mereka langsung berjalan mendekati dua orang yang tengah sibuk sendiri itu.

"Murasakibara-san, Midorima-san," panggil Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Aka-chin, Yuki-chin," sahut Murasakibara

Saat itu Yukiteru dan Akashi langsung duduk di kursi yang tersedia.

"Yang lain belum datang juga?" Tanya Yukiteru.

"Belum," jawab Midorima dengan singkat. Tangannya sibuk memainkan gantungan kunci bola basket.

"Gantungannya bagus. Kau beli di mana?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil memerhatikan gantungan kunci tersebut.

"Mau?" Tanya Midorima sambil menyerahkan gantungan kunci tersebut.

Yukiteru langsung mengangguk dengan semangat. " _Arigatou_."

"Heh? Mido-chin, bukannya tadi kau bilang itu lucky item mu untuk hari ini?" Tanya Murasakibara

"Tidak apa. Sekarang juga sudah malam," jawab Midorima dengan datar.

"Yuki, kembalikan gantungan kunci itu. Aku bisa membelikanmu barang yang sama nanti," ucap Akashi sambil menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menuruti kata-kata Akashi. " _Gomene_ , Midorima-san."

Saat itu meja mereka kembali sunyi.

" _Sumimasen_ , apa aku telat?"

Saat itu Yukiteru dan yang lainnya langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda tengah berdiri di dekat mereka saat ini.

"Tidak. Yang ulang tahun pun belum datang," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

" _Souka_ ," jawab Kuroko sambil duduk.

"Minna-san~!"

Saat itu seorang gadis berambut pink datang menghampiri mereka semua.

"Satsuki, _otanjoubi omedetou_ ," ucap Yukiteru sambil berdiri dan menghampiri gadis berambut pink itu.

"Yu-chan, kau datang."

Kini senyuman menghiasi wajah gadis berambut pink itu. Tapi entah kenapa, senyuman itu justru malah meninggalkan suatu kejanggalan tersendiri.

"Satsuki?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Ah, siapa saja yang belum datang?" Tanya Satsuki sambil melihat ke arah yang lainnya.

"Kise dan Aomine," jawab Midorima dengan nada datarnya.

"Aku di sini."

Laki-laki berambut kuning pirang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang Satsuki dan Yukiteru.

"Kii-chan," panggil Satsuki sambil tersenyum.

" _Hai_ , _otanjoubi omedetou_ , Momoi-cchi," ucap Kise sambil menyerahkan bungkusan kado yang berukuran sedang.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Satsuki sambil menerima kado itu.

"Kau tidak bersama pacarmu?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya dan menyeringai.

"Yah, dia sudah pulang duluan," jawab Kise sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Ah, lebih baik kita duduk dulu," ucap Satsuki sambil kembali berjalan untuk duduk.

Saat itu Yukiteru dan Kise pun ikut duduk. Mereka semua langsung memberikan hadiah yang sudah mereka beli kepada Satsuki.

"Aomine-cchi tidak ada?" Tanya Kise sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Satsuki hanya terdiam, kepalanya langsung tertunduk.

"Sepertinya ia tidak akan berani datang kalau melihat apa yang baru terjadi akhir-akhir ini," jawab Midorima sambil melihat ke arah Yukiteru.

Mereka semua langsung mengerti apa maksud dari kata-kata Midorima saat ini.

"Tapi aku tidak marah dengannya. Kejadian tempo hari itu hanya kecelakaan," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Ah, aku sudah lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung pesan makanan saja? Kali ini aku yang traktir, jadi makanlah sepuas kalian," ucap Satsuki mencoba untuk semangat.

"Itulah yang kutunggu," ucap Murasakibara sambil melihat buku menu.

Suasana saat ini kembali menjadi santai. Walaupun ketidakhadirannya Aomine cukup sukses membuat suasana acara makan bersama saat ini menjadi kurang nyaman.

"Acara ulang tahun apa ini? Kenapa tidak ada kue nya?"

Saat mendengar suara tersebut, semua orang yang tengah sibuk makan itu langsung berhenti makan dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

Senyuman-senyuman palsu yang ada di wajah mereka saat ini berubah begitu saja menjadi senyuman yang tulus.

"Dai-chan~!" Panggil Satsuki sambil berdiri dan menghampiri laki-laki tersebut.

" _Otanjobi omedetou_ , Satsuki," ucap Aomine sambil memberikan sebuah kotak berukuran sedang pada Satsuki.

"Ini... kue?" Ucap Satsuki sambil mengintip isi kotak tersebut.

"Ya, aku melihat tidak ada kue di sini. Jadi aku langsung beli," jawab Aomine

"Bagaimana Mine-chin bisa tau?" Tanya Murasakibara sambil melihat isi kotak kue tersebut saat Satsuki meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Dia sudah ada di sini sebelum Izuki dan Akashi datang," jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Heh? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Dia memang sengaja datang dengan diam-diam. Tapi siapa sangka ia langsung keluar dari restaurant setelah disindir dan kembali lagi dengan membawa kue," jawab Midorima dengan nada datarnya.

Tatapan Aomine langsung menuju ke arah gadis berambut hitam yang duduk di sebelah Akashi. Dan gadis itu hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman.

"Yuki, _gomen_. Dan terima kasih untuk tidak marah soal yang lalu," ucap Aomine.

"Tidak apa. Kita semua kan satu team," ucap Yukiteru sambil berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri Aomine. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya.

Aomine langsung menjabat tangan Yukiteru.

"Aku senang kita bisa kumpul baik lagi seperti ini," ucap Satsuki dengan semangat lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau tiup lilin dulu?" Tanya Aomine sambil membuka kota kue tersebut. Lalu mengeluarkan sebungkus lilin kecil serta alat pematik.

"Ok!" Jawab Satsuki dengan semangat.

Saat itu mereka langsung menatap beberapa lilin di atas kue dan menyalakannya dengan pematik itu. Satsuki langsung duduk di tempat kursinya, bersiap untuk meniup lilin kue yang ada di depannya saat ini. Aomine pun ikut duduk di sampingnya

"Jangan lupa untuk membuat permohonan," ucap Yukiteru sambil kembali duduk pula.

Satsuki memejamkan matanya dan terus tersenyum. "Aku harap kita bisa berkumpul terus seperti ini. Lalu team kita bisa sukses di pertandingan nasional nanti."

Setelah itu ia membuka matanya dan meniup lilin-lilin tersebut hingga mati.

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkan permohonanmu itu," ucap Aomine.

"Tidak apa kan? Aku juga ingin kalian semua tahu permohonanku," ucap Satsuki tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong bentar lagi pertandingan nasional ya? Aku tidak sadar hal itu," ucap Yukiteru dengan tatapan tidak tahu nya.

"Bukan tidak sadar, tapi tidak ingat," ucap Akashi sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Tch," respon Yukiteru sambil membuang muka.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin cepat-cepat makan kue," ucap Murasakibara.

"Heh? Bukannya tadi saja kau sudah makan banyak?" Tanya Kise sambil melihat ngeri ke arah Murasakibara.

"Belum kenyang," jawab Murasakibara dengan nada biasanya.

" _Hai hai_ , kue nya kupotong dulu ya. Dai-chan, kau tidak lupa membawa pisaunya kan?"

"Pisau kue yang biasa sedang habis. Jadi kubawa pisau dari rumah saja," ucap Aomine sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang terbungkus oleh kain.

Satsuki langsung membuka bungkusnya dan melihat pisau itu. "Dai-chan, ini terlalu kecil untuk memotong kue."

"Sudahlah. Pakai saja yang ada. Lagipula tidak mungkin aku bawa pisau dapur yang besar. Aku bisa disangka mau berbuat kriminal," ucap Aomine dengan nada datar

Saat itu Akashi langsung menoleh ke arah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini. Yah seperti dugaannya. Gadis itu terdiam membeku, sepasang matanya yang membulat menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutannya, badannya gemetaran. Perlahan-lahan tapi pasti, kedua tangan gadis itu memegang kepalanya sendiri. Nafasnya terengah-engah.

"Yuki?!" Panggil Akashi dengan spontan.

"AAAAAARGH!"

Yang lainnya langsung melihat ke arah Akashi dan Yukiteru. Mereka baru menyadari kalau ada yang tidak beres dengan Yukiteru.

"Yuki, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mendekati gadis itu dengan panik.

Yukiteru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Badannya semakin gemetaran, keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajahnya. Kepalanya terus ia cengkram dengan kedua tangannya.

Semua orang di sana langsung panik.

"A-apa kita perlu panggil ambulan?" Ucap Satsuki.

"Pisaunya! Sembunyikan pisaunya!" Bentak Akashi sambil melihat pisau yang ada digenggaman Satsuki.

Saat itu Satsuki langsung menyembunyikan asal pisau yang ia pegang saat ini. Yah, lebih tepatnya ia meletakkan pisau itu ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"Yuki, lihat aku! Semuanya baik-baik saja. Tenangkan dirimu," ucap Akashi sambil memegang kedua tangan gadis itu dan menatap mata Yukiteru.

Saat itu juga, Yukiteru mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat. Mencoba untuk menormalkan kembali pernapasannya dan menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah Yukiteru tenang, semuanya pun menjadi tenang juga. Saat itu mereka baru menyadari kalau saat ini mereka semua menjadi pusat perhatian pengunjung restaurant yang lainnya.

"Maaf atas semua gangguan ini," ucap Akashi dengan suaranya yang cukup keras.

Yukiteru pun mulai menyadari apa yang terjadi saat ini. Ia melihat sekitarnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Gomene_ ," ucapnya dengan suara pelan.

"Kau phobia dengan pisau?" Tanya Kuroko yang saat ini masih berdiri di sampingnya. Tangannya bergerak mencoba menyingkirkan rambut yang menutup wajah gadis itu.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam.

"Tidak apa. Semuanya bisa memakluminya," ucap Kuroko lagi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yukiteru.

Akashi hanya terdiam, enggan berbicara apa-apa. Yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan Akashi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita lanjut lagi acaranya," ucap Yukiteru mencoba kembali untuk semangat.

"Selama Satsuki potong kue, bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku keluar?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengulurkan tangannya di depan Yukiteru.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke Akashi. Akashi hanya memberi respon dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Akhirnya Yukiteru memutuskan untuk menerima tangan Kuroko. Lalu ia berdiri dan berjalan menjauh dari sana. Mereka berjalan sampai di pintu depan restaurant tersebut.

"Yuki," panggil Kuroko dengan suara pelan.

"Ya?" Sahut Yukiteru

"Hnnnn bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Akashi-kun?"

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Yah, seperti biasa."

" _Souka_ ," jawab Kuroko dengan cepat, tanpa melihat ke arah gadis itu.

"Tetsuya."

"Hn?"

"Jangan berubah."

"Heh?" Respon Kuroko sambil menoleh ke gadis yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku tau ini permintaan yang egois. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin tetap dekat dengan Tetsuya, sama seperti yang dulu," ucap Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, Yuki," jawab Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hoi, kalian. Kue nya sudah dipotong. Ayo," ucap Kise dari kejauhan.

" _Hai_ ," jawab Yukiteru.

"Ayo, Tetsuya," ajak Yukiteru sambil berjalan.

Kuroko hanya mengangguk dan ikut berjalan. Saat itu mereka langsung kembali duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Beruntung suasana damai saat ini tidak terganggu lagi. Senyuman dan tawaan kembali muncul di wajah mereka semua.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini," ucap Kuroko sambil berdiri.

"Yah, aku juga akan pulang sekarang," ucap Murasakibara sambil ikut berdiri.

"Hm baiklah kalau begitu. Aku bayar dulu ya," ucap Satsuki sambil berdiri dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Yang lainnya pun berjalan menuju depan restaurant tersebut. Lalu Satsuki menyusul mereka.

"Sampai jumpa besok," ucap Satsuki pada yang lainnya. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pulang bersama Aomine.

"Ja ne~" ucap Yukiteru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Satu persatu dari mereka mulai pergi. Hingga saat ini yang tersisa tinggal Akashi dan Yukiteru.

"Seijuro, aku akan ambil tas sekolahku dulu di rumahmu," ucap Yukiteru.

"Ayo," ucap Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan. Yukiteru pun langsung berjalan mengikuti Akashi.

"Yuki."

"Apa?" Sahut Yukiteru sambil terus menatap jalanan.

"Tadi kau bicara apa saja dengan Kuroko?" Tanya Akashi tanpa melihat ke arah Yukiteru.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung menatap Akashi. "Hanya hal yang biasa saja."

" _Souka_."

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu ya?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menyeringai.

"Biasa saja," jawab Akashi sambil membalas tatapan Yukiteru dengan tatapan datarnya.

Yukiteru langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Yuki, kalau kau disuruh memilih. Kau lebih pilih aku atau Kuroko?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Halo halo author kembali 'v')/

Gomen kalo kelamaan, banyak hambatan abisnya :"v /?

Sebenernya di chapter ini author merasa agak gaje, apalagi pas bagian Akashi nya kencan ama OC nya itu. Niatnya mau nyari yang anti mainstream tapi susah. Akhirnya jadinya begitu doang :"

Dan gomen juga karena munculnya cewe gaje nyasar yang ngaku-ngaku cewe nya Kise XD /digaplok readers

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima ama author. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :D

* * *

Reply review:

Kumi Usagi males login XD : sankyu XD Niatnya ini cerita sih panjang lebar tinggi(?) /dikira ngitung volume. Huehehe. Ini sebenernya udah diusahain romance nya ditambah. Tapi kalo masih kurang maklum, namanya juga authornya jomblo :"v /ini kenapa jadi curcol. Yuki nya emang bikin kepo, ampe author nya juga gregetan terus ama yuki(?)

bandung girl : huehehe jeng jeng jeng(?) ini udah diusahain secepet yang author bisa :D

nurunuzu : iya. Ini /kayanya/ udah lebih banyak romance nya dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Semoga makin dag dig dug ya :"v (?)

Yuka Akimura : sankyu :3 ciri-ciri Yukiteru nya ya. Biasanya kalo lagi nulis, author ngebayanginnya itu cewe ini punya rambut item panjang, bola matanya juga item, tinggi badannya kurang lebih sama kaya kuroko .-.

bubletea : chapter 3 sudah keluar. Jeng jeng jeng /sfx macam apa ini. Sankyu ya X'D


	4. Chapter 4

Fate [Chapter 04]

"Yuki, kalau kau disuruh memilih. Kau lebih pilih aku atau Kuroko?"

Yukiteru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"A-apa maksudmu?" tanya Yukiteru dengan ragu.

"Pilih saja," jawab Akashi sambil berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Yukiteru.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"A-aku-"

NDRRT NDRRRRT

"Ah, _gomen_ ," respon Yukiteru sambil mengambil HP nya dari kantong rok nya dengan cepat. Lalu ia melihat si penelpon tersebut. Spontan ia langsung mengangkat teleponnya itu.

 _"BAKA YU-CHAN! Kemana saja kau? Sudah 2 hari tidak pulang-pulang."_

Saat itu juga Yukiteru langsung menjauhkan HP nya dari telinganya. "Onii-chan, aku sudah izin ke kaa-san kalau aku menginap di rumah Seijuro."

 _"Tapi kau belum meminta izinku."_

"Heh? Untuk apa aku harus izin padamu?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

 _"Sudah jelaskan, aku ini kakakmu."_

"Kukira kaa-san sudah memberitahu onii-chan." Yukiteru menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

 _"Aku belum sempat ketemu kaa-san dan tou-san. Kemarin mereka pulang larut malam dan tadi pagi buta mereka langsung pergi keluar negeri."_

Yukiteru hanya meresponnya dengan ber-oh-ria.

 _"Jangan oh saja! Cepat pulang sekarang!"_

TUUUTT

Yukiteru langsung menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia kembali menatap Akashi yang saat ini sibuk dengan teleponnya juga. Tak lama kemudian, laki-laki itu memutus sambungan teleponnya itu.

"Sopirku sedang dalam perjalanan. Tasmu juga sudah dibawanya. Kita tunggu saja di halte bus," ucap Akashi sambil kembali memasukkan HP nya ke dalam kantong celananya dan kembali berjalan.

 _'Dia tidak menunggu jawabanku? Apa dia sudah tau jawabannya? Tunggu. Kalau dia memang sudah tau jawabannya, untuk apa dia masih menanyakan hal itu?'_ Batin Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam lalu berjalan mengikuti Akashi. Setelah mereka sampai di halte bus, mereka langsung duduk di kursi yang ada. Berhubung saat ini halte bus itu sedang sepi. Saat itu Yukiteru merasa badannya sedikit merinding, bisa ia sadari saat ini kalau laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk di sampingnya itu sedang menatapnya dengan lekat. Bisa dibilang, itu tatapan yang mengintimidasi.

"Apa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil membalas tatapan Akashi.

Akashi langsung menatap lurus ke depannya. "Jawaban."

"Oh." Yukiteru menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. "A-aku pilih-"

TIIIIIIIIIIN TIIIIIIIIIIIINNN

Dahi Akashi langsung mengerut, ia langsung mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Ulangi. Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu tadi," ucap Akashi.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung mendorong kepala Akashi, menjauh darinya. " _Baka!_ Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!"

"Aku memang tidak bisa mendengarmu karena suara klakson tadi."

"Aku tidak peduli. Intinya aku sudah menjawab," ucap Yukiteru sambil membuang muka.

Saat itu juga, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan halte tersebut. Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo," ucap Akashi sambil berdiri.

Tanpa berbicara satu katapun, Yukiteru langsung berdiri dan berjalan masuk ke dalam mobil itu, tanpa menunggu sopir nya itu membukakan pintu. Akashi pun berjalan masuk mengikuti Yukiteru.

Yukiteru bernafas lega saat melihat tas dan paper bag yang berisi seragamnya serta baju-baju yang dibelikan Akashi selama ia menginap itu ada di dalam mobil.

"Kita antar Yuki dulu ke rumahnya," ucap Akashi pada sopirnya.

" _Wakarimashita_."

Selama perjalanan, seluruh isi mobil tersebut diisi dengan suasana sepi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memecahkan kesunyian yang ada saat ini. Hingga mereka sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Izuki.

" _Arigatou_. _Ja ne_ , Seijuro," ucap Yukiteru sambil keluar dari mobil tersebut dengan membawa tas dan paper bag nya.

"Yuki!"

Yukiteru langsung membalikkan badannya dan melihat kepala Akashi dari kaca jendela mobil yang terbuka saat ini.

"Ya?" Sahutnya.

Dahi Yukiteru langsung mengerut. Ia melihat Akashi menggerakkan mulutnya, tapi ia tidak mendengar suaranya. Saat ia meminta untuk mengulanginya, kaca jendela mobil tersebut langsung tertutup dan mobil itu mulai berjalan lagi.

 _'Apa yang ia katakan tadi?'_ Batin Yukiteru.

"Yu-chan..."

Saat itu Yukiteru merasakan ada satu lengan yang melingkar di lehernya dan menggosok-gosok rambutnya.

"Oh, hi, onii-chan," sapa Yukiteru dengan nada datar.

"Ayo, ayo, kita masuk," ucap Shun sambil membawa adiknya itu masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ohya, sebentar lagi pertandingan nasional, kau akan main lagi?" Tanya Shun sambil terus berjalan.

"Entahlah, tergantung situasi dan kondisi. Karena kejadian yang lalu, sekarang aku hanya jadi pemain cadangan," jawab Yukiteru dengan lesu.

"Hei, itu lebih baik daripada dikeluarkan dari team," ucap Shun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Memang sih, tapi tetap saja. Aku ingin bermain saat pertandingan nanti," ucap Yukiteru kesal. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat.

"Yuki, aku tahu ini berat bagimu. Tapi setidaknya cobalah untuk menahan diri. Fisikmu lemah. Kau-"

"ONII-CHAN SAMA SAJA SEPERTI YANG LAIN!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil menatap tajam kakaknya itu.

"Ya tentu saja. Kalau kau terus memaksakan dirimu untuk terus bermain, kau bisa mati."

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, matanya membulat. Air mata keluar begitu saja dari matanya. Tanpa berkata satu katapun, gadis berambut hitam itu langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya.

"Yu-chan." Shun hanya berdiam diri dan menatap punggung adiknya itu.

Saat itu Yukiteru hanya jongkok di pojokan kamarnya. Kepalanya tertunduk dan matanya terpejam.

 _'Baka onii-chan! Memangnya siapa yang membuatku seperti yang sekarang?'_ Batin Yukiteru.

"Kau sama sekali tidak berubah. Dari dulu, setiap ngambek pasti kau selalu jongkok di pojokan."

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Dari suaranya pun ia sudah mengetahui siapa yang berbicara tadi.

" _Gomen_ , Yu-chan. Omonganku tadi memang kasar," ucap Shun sambil berjalan mendekati Yukiteru dan duduk bersandar di dinding, tepatnya di sebelah Yukiteru.

Yukiteru tidak memberikan respon apapun pada kakaknya itu.

"Aku sayang Yu-chan."

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke arah kakaknya. Entahlah sepertinya kata 'sayang' itu dapat meluluhkan hati Yukiteru dengan sangat mudah. Shun hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman, walaupun di matanya terlihat sekali kekhawatiran.

"Sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang," ucap Shun lagi sambil berdiri. Lalu ia menarik tangan Yukiteru untuk berdiri dan membawa gadis itu ke tempat tidurnya.

"Onii-chan," panggil Yukiteru sambil berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Hn?" Sahut Shun sambil menyelimuti adiknya itu.

"Aku akan mencoba untuk tidak memaksakan diri," ucap Yukiteru sambil memainkan jarinya.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat, lalu ia kembali tersenyum tipis. "Oyasumi, Yu-chan."

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu langsung mematikan lampu kamar Yukiteru dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Nggggh."

Saat itu Yukiteru merasa sesuatu yang geli di telinganya.

"Onii-chan, hentikan! Aku masih ngantuk," ucap Yukiteru sambil menutupi telinganya. Mata gadis itu pun masih terpejam.

"Onii-chan?"

Mendengar suara itu, Yukiteru langsung membuka matanya dengan tegang. Lalu kepalanya langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Spontan ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan bergeser ke sisi tempat tidurnya yang lain.

 _'Yang benar saja?!'_ batin Yukiteru.

Gadis berambut hitam itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jam dinding yang ada di sana. Dan jam itu menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi.

"Ohayou," ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang saat ini berdiri di samping tempat tidur Yukiteru. Laki-laki itu sudah berpakaian rapih, mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau di sini? Untuk apa kau datang jam segini?!"

"Apa harus sekaget itu? Bukannya aku sudah bilang kemarin kalau aku akan menjemputmu pagi ini?" Tanya Akashi setelah ia menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Kemarin kapan?" Tanya balik Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ingatanmu memang buruk. Sudahlah, kau siap-siap sekarang," jawab Akashi sambil berjalan keluar kamar Yukiteru.

Saat Akashi menutup pintu kamar Yukiteru, ia melihat di dekatnya berdiri seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

"Izuki Shun."

"Panggil saja Shun," ucap Shun.

"Orang tuaku mengundangmu untuk sarapan bersama," ucap Shun lagi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku sudah sarapan," jawab Akashi dengan nada sopannya.

"Sudahlah. Ayo. Kalau kau menolak, mereka sendiri yang akan memaksamu," ucap Shun mencoba untuk membujuk laki-laki yang ada di depannya saat ini.

Akashi menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah."

Saat itu Shun dan Akashi langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan.

"Maaf kalau adikku sudah banyak merepotkanmu," ucap Shun sambil sedikit menoleh ke arah Akashi.

"Tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

"Tapi, ada satu hal yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap lagi Akashi sambil melirik sekilas laki-laki yang berjalan di sampingnya itu.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang membuat Yuki bersikeras untuk terus bermain basket?" Tanya Akashi yang sukses membuat langkah kaki Shun terhenti.

"Itu semua salahku," jawab Shun sambil kembali berjalan.

Akashi langsung mengerutkan dahinya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu langsung pada Yu-chan," jawab Shun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tidak bisa. Dia orang yang sangat tertutup," ucap Akashi dengan cepat.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah akan kuberitahu semuanya. Kau bisa atur waktu untuk bertemu denganku lain waktu," ucap Shun.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. "Sore ini di cafe dekat sekolahku?"

"Ok," jawab Shun untuk terakhir kalinya saat mereka berdua memasuki ruang makan.

Pemandangan yang ada di ruang makan itu terlihat _deja vu_ bagi Akashi. Yah, dia pernah melihat pemandangan ini sebelumnya. Di sana ia melihat tuan rumah yang sedang sibuk membaca koran dan seorang wanita yang sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir yang ada di depan sang tuan rumah.

"Oh, Shun, Seijuro. Ohayou," ucap wanita itu yang bisa dikatakan kalau wanita itu adalah istri sang tuan rumah.

"Ohayou, kaa-san, tou-san," ucap Shun sambil langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Seijuro, kau juga duduk. Kau pasti belum sarapan juga kan?" Ucap ibu dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu sambil menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang ada di depan Shun.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan menuruti apa kata wanita itu. Wanita itu langsung bergerak menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang ada di depan Akashi.

"Selai apa kesukaanmu? Cokelat? Strawberry? Kacang? Atau yang lainnya?" Tanya wanita itu sambil tersenyum ramah.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Mulutnya terasa kaku. Ia tidak pernah ditanya seperti itu sebelumnya. Bahkan bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya, ia ditanya seperti itu.

"Seijuro, jangan sungkan. Anggap saja ini rumahmu," ucap sang kepala keluarga sambil menutup korannya dan menatap Akashi sambil tersenyum

Suasana ini lah yang membuatnya semakin kaku. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi suasana seperti ini di rumahnya. Suasana yang hangat dan penuh dengan kebersamaan sepertinya sangat asing bagi laki-laki berambut merah ini.

" _Arigatou_ ," ucap Akashi tak tahu lagi harus berbicara apa lagi.

"Kau bisa ambil apa saja yang kau suka," ucap wanita itu sambil memegang kedua bahu Akashi sekilas.

Klek!

Saat itu semua mata yang di ruangan itu langsung tertuju pada pintu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam yang kini sudah mengenakan seragam berjalan masuk ke ruang makan.

"Ohayou," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus menguap.

"Ohayou, Yuki," sahut sang kepala keluarga sambil tersenyum.

"Yuki, kau ini perempuan. Setidaknya jaga sikapmu," ucap sang ibu sambil menghampiri anak gadisnya itu.

"Ah, kaa-san, tou-san sudah pulang ya. Kudengar pagi buta kemarin kalian pergi ke luar negeri," ucap Yukiteru dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup.

"Ya. Setelah urusan di sana selesai, kami langsung pulang," jawab wanita yang ada di depan Yukiteru saat ini.

"Oh. _Souka_."

"Yuki, kau sudah berapa tahun sekolah? Kenapa memakai dasi saja masih berantakan?" Tanya ibunya itu sambil membetulkan dasi anaknya itu.

" _Gomen gomen_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil kembali menguap.

"Ayo, sarapan dulu," ucap sang ibu sambil membimbing Yukiteru untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, yang tepat bersebelahan dengan Akashi.

"Ohya, Yuki, ada yang mau tou-san bicarakan denganmu," ucap sang kepala keluarga dengan tatapan seriusnya.

"Aku juga ada," jawab Yukiteru sambil membalas tatapan ayahnya itu dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Hn. Kau mau membicarakan soal kelas khusus itu, bukan?" tanya sang ayah.

"Ya. Kenapa tou-san tidak bilang padaku sebelum melakukannya?" Tanya balik Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itulah yang mau tou-san bicarakan. Sudah saatnya kau serius dalam pendidikanmu."

"Tapi tou-san-"

"Tou-san sudah mengikuti keinginanmu untuk bersandiwara di sekolah. Dan itu tindakan yang salah. Kau sama saja tidak terima siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya," sela sang ayah dengan cepat.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tou-san tahu kau tidak terima dengan hal ini. Tapi sudah saatnya kau mengakui dirimu yang sebenarnya. Apa kau tidak malu dengan Seijuro? Kalau kau masih berada di kelas regular dan memiliki hubungan dengan Seijuro dari kelas khusus. Apa kata orang lain? Tou-san tidak mau kau direndahkan oleh orang lain," ucap pria itu dengan tegasnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan hal itu! Aku suka dengan kehidupan sekolahku yang lama," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Ayah dari Yukiteru dan Shun itu langsung terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau terus tidak mau mengakui dirimu yang sebenarnya, tou-san akan melarangmu bermain basket. Tou-san akan meminta pelatihmu untuk mengeluarkanmu dari team."

Sekarang giliran Yukiteru yang terdiam. Tanpa berkata apapun Yukiteru langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Arata, kau terlalu keras pada Yuki. Sudah kubilang untuk mengatakannya dengan baik-baik," ucap ibu Yukiteru itu pada suaminya.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia hidup tanpa mau mengakui kenyataannya," jawab sang kepala keluarga sambil memijit pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti di sekolah emosinya memuncak? Bagaimana kalau itu memicu penyakitnya kambuh?" Tanya sang ibu dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Kurasa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Di sekolah nanti kan ada Akashi, kudengar mereka juga sekelas," ucap Shun akhirnya buka suara sambil menoleh sekilas pada Akashi.

"Seijuro, kau bisa bantu aku?" Tanya ibu dari Yukiteru dan Shun itu.

"Ya," jawab Akashi dengan cepat.

"Yuki belum sarapan. Tolong beri dia ini," ucap wanita itu sambil memasukkan roti ke dalam tempat bekal, lalu memberikannya pada Akashi.

"Lalu, tolong jaga Yuki," ucapnya lagi dengan suara lembut.

" _Wakarimashita_ ," jawab Akashi sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda pamit. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dari ruang makan itu, menyusul Yukiteru.

Setelah beberapa saat Akashi berjalan, ia melihat gadis berambut hitam itu keluar dari kamarnya sambil membawa tasnya.

"Yuki," panggil Akashi sambil berjalan cepat menuju gadis itu.

"Apa?" Sahut Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil berjalan.

"Ini dari ibumu," jawab Akashi sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak bekal.

Tanpa mengucapkan satu katapun, Yukiteru langsung menerima kotak bekal tersebut.

"Kau orang yang menyedihkan."

"Sudah kuduga, orang-orang yang tahu siapa sebenarnya aku pasti akan bilang seperti itu," jawab Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas dengan panjang.

"Kau memang terbiasa untuk tidak mengakui semua hal dalam dirimu?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Begitulah," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Kenapa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

Akashi hanya terdiam hingga mereka sampai di luar kediaman keluarga Izuki.

"Ayo," ucap Akashi sambil menggiring Yukiteru untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam dan menuruti laki-laki berambut merah itu.

.

.

.

Bau kopi dan teh memenuhi ruangan yang didominasikan dengan design kayu. Di sini lah Akashi berada saat ini. Ia sedang duduk dengan ditemani oleh secangkir teh, melepas lelah setelah latihan basket tadi.

"Akashi Seijuro."

Saat mendengar suara tersebut, Akashi langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Di dekatnya saat ini ada seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Yang sudah pasti berbeda dengan seragam yang dikenakan Akashi.

"Izuki Shun," sahut Akashi dengan spontan.

" _Gomen_ sudah membuatmu menunggu," ucap Shun sambil duduk di seberang Akashi. Lalu memanggil pelayan yang ada di sana untuk memesan.

"Tidak apa," jawab Akashi setelah lawan bicaranya itu selesai memesan.

Shun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya aku bingung harus menceritakannya darimana. Tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau anak-anak seperti kita ini sebenarnya bisa terancam bahaya 10x lipat dari anak-anak biasanya?" Tanya Shun sambil menerima secangkir teh pesanannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya balik Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yah, kau pasti tahu maksudku, penculikan anak-anak orang kaya, lalu mereka mengancam orang tua kita dan meminta sejumlah uang sebagai penukarannya," jawab Shun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, ya," respon Akashi.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu soal itu. Karena aku akan cerita dari sana."

.

.

.

 _Sembilan tahun yang lalu._

"Shun, Yuki, kalian sudah siap?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga sambil tersenyum hangat pada kedua anaknya.

"Sudah!" Jawab kedua anak kecil berbeda gender itu dengan semangat.

"Baju, cemilan. Ohya, obat Yuki," ucap sang ibu sambil menyiapkan barang-barang anak-anaknya itu ke dalam koper.

"Hanna, harusnya kau meminta bantuan pelayan untuk menyiapkan barang-barang Shun dan Yuki," ucap ayah dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu saat melihat istrinya sendiri kerepotan.

"Tidak apa. Lagian ini barang anak-anak. Bagaimanapun juga aku ibunya, jadi aku yang harus menyiapkannya sendiri," jawab wanita itu.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Tou-chan, kaa-chan pelginya jangan lama," ucap anak perempuan itu sambil menggenggam jari ayahnya dengan tangan kecilnya.

Sang ayah langsung spontan menggendong putrinya itu. "Baiklah, nona Yuki."

"Heh, tou-san, aku juga mau," ucap sang kakak sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Kamu ini," respon pria itu sambil menggendong putranya pula.

"Nah, persiapannya sudah selesai. Nanti kalian tidak boleh merepotkan ojii-chan dan obaa-chan. Lalu Shun, jaga adikmu. Ingatkan dia untuk meminum obat rutinnya. Jangan biarkan dia terlalu kecapekan," ucap sang ibu sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Ne, kenapa kaa-chan dan tou-chan pelgi? Mending di sini aja ama Yu-chan dan onii-chan," kata Yukiteru dengan nada manjanya. Ia melingkar tangannya di leher ayahnya itu dan bersandar di pundak ayahnya.

" _Gomene_ , Yuki. Ada urusan yang harus kaa-chan dan tou-chan kerjakan di luar negeri untuk beberapa minggu ke depan. Kalian tinggal dulu ya sama obaa-chan dan ojii-chan," jawab sang ibu sambil mengelus pipi Shun dan Yukiteru dengan lembut.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi," ucap sang kepala keluarga sambil menurunkan kedua anaknya itu, lalu membawa koper yang berisi barang-barang anaknya itu. Sedangkan istrinya membimbing anak-anak mereka berjalan keluar rumah dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Yukiteru dan Shun duduk di kursi belakang dengan seat belt yang terpasang. Sang kepala keluarga sendiri yang mengemudikan mobil tersebut, dan sang istri senantiaa duduk di sampingnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah. Rumah itu lebih sederhana dari rumah keluarga Shun dan Yukiteru. Saat itu mereka langsung keluar dari mobil. Sang kepala keluarga langsung mengeluarkan barang-barang anaknya itu. Shun, Yukiteru dan ibunya langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut.

Di depan rumah tersebut, terlihat pasangan tua yang berdiri di depan pintu bersama beberapa pelayan di belakangnya, seperti sedang menyambut keluarga ini.

"Obaa-chan, ojii-chan," panggil Shun dan Yukiteru sambil berjalan cepat menuju kakek dan nenek mereka.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, _gomene_ , aku titipkan mereka dulu di sini untuk beberapa minggu ke depan," ucap ibu dari Shun dan Yukiteru.

"Tidak apa, kami senang mereka ada di sini," ucap pria tua itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ini barang-barang mereka. _Arigatou_ ," ucap ayah dari Yukiteru sambil menyerahkan sebuah koper berukuran cukup besar pada seorang pelayan yang ada di sana.

"Ohya, kaa-san, tolong, Yuki orangnya penyakitan. Jadi ia harus minum obat rutinnya dihabis sarapan, makan siang dan makan malam. Lalu jangan biarkan dia terlalu kecapekan," ucap wanita itu pada ibunya.

"Hm baiklah," ucap wanita tua itu sambil tersenyum dan mengusap kepala cucunya itu.

"Sepertinya kami harus pergi sekarang, sebelum kami ketinggalan pesawat," ucap pria berusia 30 tahun itu sambil melihat sekilas ke jam tangannya.

Orang tua dari Shun dan Yukiteru langsung berpamitan dan pergi dari sana. Setelah mereka pergi, Shun, Yukiteru, dan yang lainnya langsung masuk ke dalam rumah tersebut. Saat itu Shun dan Yukiteru langsung diantar menuju kamar mereka.

Sepanjang sisa hari ini dihabiskan Shun dan Yukiteru dengan kakek dan neneknya. Cukup membahagiakan bagi mereka yang masih berusia 5-6 tahun. Saat ini mereka berempat sedang makan malam bersama.

"Yu-chan, habis makan jangan lupa minum obatnya ya," ucap sang nenek sambil mengelap makanan yang belepotan di mulut Yukiteru.

"Heh? Yu-chan minum obat. Tapi onii-chan kok nggak minum obat juga?" Respon anak perempuan itu dengan muram.

"Onii-chan tidak sakit," jawab Shun dengan cepat sambil tertawa pelan.

"Yu-chan juga sedang tidak sakit," balas Yukiteru

"Sudah. Yu-chan minum obat supaya kuat. Biar nggak sakit lagi," ucap sang kakek akhirnya buka suara.

Akhirnya anak perempuan hanya menuruti perkataan kakek dan neneknya. Keesokan hari dan hari-hari yang selanjutnya pun sama seperti hari yang lalu, mereka menghabiskan waktu mereka dengan bermain bersama, penuh dengan canda tawa yang mengisi hari-hari mereka.

Hingga saat malam hari, ketika dua anak ini tertidur pulasnya.

"Shun, Yuki, bangun," ucap nenek mereka dengan suara pelan sambil menguncang badan mereka yang dibantu dengan kakek mereka juga.

Kedua anak itu langsung membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

"Masih ngantuk," ucap Shun dengan kesalnya.

"Obaa-san tahu, tapi kalian harus ikut obaa-san dan ojii-san sekarang," ucap nenek itu dengan suara lembut.

Kedua anak itu hanya menurut. Dengan setengah terkantuk mereka bangun dari tempat tidur mereka. Saat itu juga mereka mendengar langkah kaki dari luar kamar.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi. Ayo," ucap pria tua itu sambil melihat ke sekitarnya dengan cepat lalu menggiring mereka masuk ke dalam lemari kamar itu.

"Ojii-chan, obaa-chan, kenapa kita di sini?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara pelan. Wajahnya dan kakaknya itu langsung berubah menjadi panik, ketika melihat kakek dan nenek mereka panik.

"Kalian jangan keluar dari sini ya. Jadilah anak baik," ucap nenek itu sambil tersenyum, lalu menutup pintu lemari tersebut.

Shun dan Yukiteru hanya menuruti. Namun rasa penasaran yang ada di dalam diri mereka begitu besar. Mereka memutuskan untuk membuka sedikit pintu lemari mereka itu lalu mengintip keluar. Cukup sulit untuk memerhatikan secara lebih jelas karena ruangan itu hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur. Tapi mereka berdua bisa melihat kalau kakek dan nenek mereka hanya berdiri terdiam di dekat tempat tidur, menghadap ke arah pintu.

"Onii-chan, apa yang ojii-chan dan obaa-chan lakukan?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Diamlah. Kita perhatikan saja," jawab Shun sambil terus memerhatikan.

Klek!

Saat itu mereka mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dua orang misterius yang menggunakan baju serba hitam, mulut sampai hidungnya ditutup oleh masker. Kepalanya tertutup oleh tudung jaket yang berwarna hitam pula.

"Kami tahu kalian pasti akan datang malam ini dan kami juga tahu siapa kalian," ucap sang kakek itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Bisa terdengar kalau suara itu adalah suara perempuan.

"Sejak awal kami sudah curiga kalau kalian akan melakukan hal ini," jawab nenek dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu.

"Kenapa kalian melakukan hal ini? Padahal kami percaya pada kalian yang sudah bekerja lama di sini," ucap sang kakek, terdengar sekali nada bicaranya yang kecewa.

Saat itu kedua orang itu langsung melepaskan tudung jaketnya dan masker yang mereka kenakan. Mata Shun dan Yukiteru langsung membulat saat melihat siapa orang-orang itu. Mereka adalah orang yang bisa dibilang membantu mengasuh Yukiteru dan Shun selama ada di sini. Yah, intinya mereka pelayan yang bekerja di sini. Saat ini ekspresi wajah kedua orang itu sama, yaitu ekspresi kesal dan geram.

"Tentu saja kami ingin kaya. Kami sudah bosan bekerja terus menjadi pelayan. Dengan menculik dua bocah itu, kami bisa meminta apa saja yang kami inginkan pada orang tua mereka itu," ucap salah satu dari mereka, matanya membulat dan seringaian yang lebar muncul di wajahnya.

"Sepertinya kalian tidak bisa melanjutkan rencana kalian itu. Sekarang kalian tidak bisa menemuka Shun dan Yukiteru saat ini. Aku juga sudah menghubungi pihak polisi untuk hal ini," ucap kakek itu dengan wajah tenangnya.

Saat itu badan kedua wanita muda itu langsung menegang. Tangan mereka mengepal dengan sangat kuat. Saat itu mereka langsung mengeluarkan pisau dapur yang berukuran cukup besar dari dalam jaket mereka. Lalu berlari ke arah pasangan tua itu.

"Kalian menganggu saja, orang tua! Lebih baik kalian mati!" Bentak salah satu dari mereka sambil menusukkan pisau yang ia pegang pada perut wanita tua yang ada di depannya. Dan kawannya itu menusukkan pisau yang ia pegang pula pada leher pria tua itu.

Tanpa berbicara apapun, Shun langsung menutup kedua mata adiknya itu dengan satu tangannya. Lalu ia sendiri juga memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

Tapi rasa penasaran yang ada pada dalam diri Yukiteru begitu besar. Ia terus membuka matanya dan melihat kejadian itu dari sela-sela jari kakaknya itu dan dari balik pintu lemari.

"Mati saja kau!"

Teriakan 2 wanita muda itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga Shun dan Yukiteru. Tusukan demi tusukan terus menghujani kakek dan neneknya. Walaupun mereka tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun, dan saat ini mereka sudah terbaring lemas dengan tubuh yang bermandikan oleh darah segar.

Air mata tentu saja mengalir dari mata anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun ini. Badannya pun kaku dan gemetaran melihat kejadian itu. Ia melihat ke sampingnya, tepatnya ke arah kakaknya, dimana kakaknya itu masih terus memejamkan matanya. Ketakutan terlihat jelas pada kakak Yukiteru itu. Lalu ia kembali melihat keluar, 2 wanita sadis itu masih saja menyerang kakek dan neneknya walaupun 2 orang tua itu sudah tidak bergerak.

"He-hentikan!" Terik Yukiteru dengan suaranya yang goyah. Ia langsung berlari keluar menuju neneknya itu dan memeluknya dengan erat. Tidak peduli kalau badannya saat ini terkena noda darah.

"Yu-chan!" Teriak Shun sambil ikut berlari keluar.

"Hohoho. Akhirnya dua bocah yang kita cari ini keluar juga. Sekarang kalian harus ikut kami," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil mengeluarkan evil-laugh nya.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" Bentak Yukiteru.

"Beraninya kau bilang seperti itu pada kami!" Balas bentak seorang wanita itu sambil mencekik Yukiteru dengan satu tangannya. Walaupun hanya menggunakan satu tangan, tapi itu tetap cukup kuat untuk memperdaya anak perempuan itu. Cekikan itu terlalu kuat hingga Yukiteru tidak bisa bernafas lagi. Lalu satu tangan lainnya yang masih mengenggan sebuah pisau dapur yang berlumuran darah itu, ia arahkan ke depan Yukiteru.

Mata Yukiteru langsung membulat. Dengan melihat pisau itu saja, pikirannya langsung dengan otomatis mengingat bagaimana kakek dan neneknya itu ditusuk dengan pisau itu. Badannya menjadi semakin gemetar hebat.

"Lepaskan Yu-chan!" Teriak Shun sambil berjalan kaku menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Kau diam saja!" Ucap wanita yang satunya lagi sambil memukul keras kepala anak laki-laki itu dengan ujung gagang pisau yang wanita itu pegang hingga ia jatuh pingsan.

Yukiteru melihat kejadian tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Melihat kakek dan neneknya mati terbunuh di depan matanya dan kakak yang mulai diserang dengan perlahan. Lalu dirinya sendiri pun terancam dibunuh dengan pisau yang sama, yang digunakan untuk membunuh kakek dan neneknya.

"Sepertinya hanya tinggal kau seorang diri, sayang. Tenang saja, kau dan kakakmu itu tidak akan kami bunuh. Bagaimanapun juga kalian lah harta karun kami," ucap wanita yang mencengkik Yukiteru itu.

"AAAAAARGH! AAAAAAARGGHHH!" Teriak Yukiteru tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi.

"Tch! Berisik kau! Akan kuhabisi kau sekarang!" Bentak wanita sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang memegang pisau itu.

BRAK!

"Angkat tangan! Kami dari kepolisian!" Teriak salah satu orang yang sedang berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan itu sambil menodongkan pistolnya.

Saat itu juga beberapa orang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Mereka langsung menahan wanita yang tengah berdiri itu dan menyergap dengan cepat wanita yang tengah mencekik Yukiteru itu. Hingga ia melepaskan Yukiteru dan pisau yang ia genggam dengan paksa.

Saat itu tubuh Yukiteru masih menegang dan gemetar hebat saat melihat pisau yang berlumuran darah itu ada di depannya. Lalu ia melihat ke dirinya sendiri. Lengannya dan baju piyamanya saat ini didominasikan oleh warna merah pekat.

"Mereka sudah meninggal," ucap salah satu orang dari kepolisian itu yang tengah sibuk mengecek keadaan kakek dan nenek Shun dan Yukiteru.

"Anak laki-laki ini tidak apa. Hanya pingsan biasa saja. Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga sebaiknya kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit dulu," ucap yang lainnya sambil menggendong Shun.

"Nak, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang sambil jongkok di depan Yukiteru untuk menyetarakan pandangan mereka. Suaranya bisa terdengar kalau ini adalah suara wanita.

Yukiteru langsung bergerak menjauh dari wanita tersebut. Badannya yang masih kaku dan gemetaran sebenarnya membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak. Ekspresinya terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang ketakutan.

"Tidak apa. Aku dari kepolisian," ucap wanita itu sambil memegang pisau yang ada di depan Yukiteru. Yang jelas wanita itu sudah menggunakan sarung tangan. Lalu ia memasukkan pisau itu ke dalam sebuah plastik dan menyerahkan pada kawan kerjanya itu.

"Kau pasti melihat kejadian dibunuhnya kakek dan nenekmu kan?" Tanya wanita itu dengan suara lembut.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam.

"Tidak apa. Kau sudah aman sekarang," ucap wanita itu lagi sambil melepas sarung tangannya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Yukiteru.

Respon yang diberikan Yukiteru masih sama. Perempuan berusia 5 tahun itu hanya terdiam kaku.

 _'Mereka seperti ini karena aku. Aku yang membuat mereka seperti ini. Coba saja aku keluar dari lemari lebih awal. Kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini,'_ batin Yukiteru sambil melihat ke tangannya yang penuh dengan darah.

"AAAARGH!" teriak Yukiteru tiba-tiba yang sukses membuat kaget orang-orang kepolisian yang sedang olah TKP di sana.

Yukiteru terus menangis dan berteriak, entah apa yang terjadi dalam pikirannya. Banyak orang kepolisian yang di sana mencoba untuk membuat tenang anak perempuan itu. Tapi itu tidak membuahkan hasil apapun.

Hingga Yukiteru sendiri merasa kesulitan mengambil nafas. Dadanya terasa sangat sakit dan sesak.

"Kondisi anak ini sepertinya memburuk. Aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit sekarang," ucap wanita dari kepolisian itu sambil menggendong Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terus mencengkram baju piyamanya, menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja datang itu.

Wanita itu langsung membawa Yukiteru ke rumah sakit dengan mobilnya. Sesampainya di sana, Yukiteru langsung ditangani dokter yang berjaga saat itu.

Keesokan harinya, seorang pria dan wanita berjalan cepat masuk ke rumah sakit. Ekspresi panik terlihat sekali dari wajah mereka. Saat itu mereka langsung berjalan menuju perawat yang ada di sana.

"Kamar Izuki Yukiteru dan Izuki Shun di mana?" Tanya sang ibu dari anak yang disebutkannya tadi dengan cepat. Entahlah. Sebenarnya bisa saja mereka langsung mencarinya dengan melihat papan nama yang ada di pintu kamar, tapi itu akan membuang waktu yang cukup lama.

"Tunggu sebentar saya cari dulu," jawab perawat itu sambil membuka buku yang ada di depannya.

"Kaa-san, tou-san."

Saat mendengar suara tersebut, mereka langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Mereka melihat anak laki-lakinya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana bersama seseorang dari kepolisian.

Spontan ibu dan ayahnya itu langsung berjalan ke arah anak laki-lakinya itu. Sang ibu langsung berlutut di depan Shun untuk menyetarakan pandangan mereka dan melihat ke seluruh tubuh anak laki-lakinya itu.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Ada luka serius?" Tanya sang ibu dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Yu-chan..."

"Kenapa dengan Yuki? Di mana Yuki sekarang?" Tanya wanita yang ada di depan Shun saat ini.

"Sebaiknya kalian sendiri yang melihat kondisinya," jawab orang dari kepolisian itu.

Orang itu langsung membimbing mereka semua menuju ke kamar yang sekarang ini diisi oleh Yukiteru. Saat itu mereka melihat seorang anak perempuan yang tengah berbaring lemas di atas ranjang, bisa dilihat pula di hidungnya itu terdapat alat bantu pernapasan, wajahnya yang pucat dan tatapannya yang kosong.

"Yuki!" Panggil ibunya itu dengan suara setengah teriak sambil berjalan cepat mendekati putrinya itu.

Namun sayangnya si pemilik nama itu hanya terdiam. Spontan ibunya itu langsung memeluk putrinya itu dengan erat.

"Shun, apa yang terjadi dengan adikmu?" Tanya sang kepala keluarga itu pada putranya itu.

"Sepertinya Yu-chan melihat semuanya, saat obaa-san dan ojii-san dilukai sama orang lain," ucap Shun sambil mengingat semuanya yang ia bisa.

"Dengan kata lain, saat ini putri anda sedang mengalami depresi berat. Kata dokter yang memeriksanya saat itu, putri anda memang memiliki penyakit keturunan, benar?" Ucap polisi itu yang sepertinya masih gantung.

"Ya, benar. Dia memiliki penyakit gangguan pernapasan," jawab ayahnya itu dengan cepat

"Dokter itu bilang kalau kondisi paru-parunya saat ini menurun drastis. Kurasa kejadian yang lalu itu memang menjadi beban tersendiri untuk putri anda saat ini," ucap polisi itu yang membuat ayah dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu diam seribu bahasa.

"Saya permisi dulu," ucap lagi polisi itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu berjalan keluar kamar.

"Tou-san, Yu-chan akan baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Shun dengan ekspresi khawatirnya. Meskipun ia masih anak kecil, tapi sepertinya ia mulai mengerti apa yang dibicarakan polisi tadi.

"Ya, pasti," jawab sang ayah sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan putranya itu.

Setelah beberapa hari kemudian, kedua orang tua Yukiteru memutuskan membawa putrinya itu keluar dari rumah sakit. Karena selama beberapa hari itu, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan membaiknya kondisi Yukiteru.

Beruntung di rumahnya, anak perempuan ini memiliki alat bantu pernapasan dan oksigen nya sendiri. Karena sampai saat ini Yukiteru masih belum bisa lepas dari alat bantu pernapasan.

"Nah, sekarang Yuki sudah sampai di rumah. Yuki istirahat dulu ya," ucap sang ibu sambil mengelus kepala putrinya yang saat ini sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur kamarnya.

Anak perempuan itu tidak merespon ibunya sama sekali. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya dengan perlahan dan mulai terlelap.

"Kaa-san, Yu-chan belum sembuh juga?" Tanya Shun sambil berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar adiknya itu.

"Ya. Tapi pasti nanti Yuki akan sembuh," jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum miris menatap putrinya itu.

"Kenapa Yu-chan terus memakai ini?" Tanya Shun sambil memegang alat bantu pernapasan yang ada di hidung Yukiteru.

"Alat ini membantu Yuki untuk sembuh," jawab ibunya itu sambil mencoba menahan air matanya. Sangat wajar untuk seorang ibu melihat anaknya yang saat ini terbaring sakit, apalagi jika anaknya itu sakit secara fisik sekaligus secara batinnya juga.

"Kaa-san tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Shun sambil memerhatikan mata ibunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, kaa-san tidak apa-apa," jawab wanita itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ohya, kaa-san akan datang kan di upacara penerimaan siswa baru besok?" Tanya Shun dengan semangat. Yah bagaimana tidak, anak laki-laki ini akan resmi menjadi murid SD esok hari.

"Ah, soal itu..." jawab sang ibu sedikit ragu. Ia ingin pergi menemani putranya di upacara penerimaan siswa baru besok, tapi di sisi lain, ia harus menjaga putrinya di rumah.

"Soal acara besok, tou-san yang akan datang ke sekolah."

Saat itu Shun dan ibunya langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Mereka melihat seorang pria yang tengah bersandar di pintu yang terbuka.

"Arata, kau yakin? Bagaimana dengan peker-"

"Tidak apa. Toh, acara itu juga tidak memakan waktu sampai seharian. Setelah acara itu selesai, aku akan langsung melanjutkan pekerjaanku," ucap sang kepala keluarga itu sambil berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

"Shun, sebaiknya kau istirahat. Sekarang sudah malam. Jangan sampai kau bangun terlambat di hari pentingmu besok," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Ok, tou-san!" Jawab Shun sambil mengacukan jempolnya.

Lalu Shun membalikkan badannya ke arah Yukiteru. "Cepat sembuh ya, Yu-chan," ucap Shun sambil memegang pipi Yukiteru. Setelah itu ia berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Yukiteru dengan semangat.

Beberapa saat kedua orang tua Shun dan Yukiteru itu hanya terdiam.

"Arata, aku berpikir untuk cuti kerja dulu. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin fokus mengurus Yuki sampai ia sembuh total," ucap wanita yang kini terus mengenggam tangan kecil putrinya itu.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan mengatakan hal itu," jawab pria yang kini duduk di sebelah wanita itu.

Wanita itu hanya terdiam, ia meresponnya dengan senyuman saja.

Keesokan harinya, Shun dan ayahnya sudah berangkat menuju sekolah. Dan ibunya kini berjalan masuk ke kamar Yukiteru sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

"Ohayou, Yuki," ucap wanita itu mencoba untuk semangat.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, pandangannya pun masih terlihat sangat kosong sama seperti saat di rumah sakit. Wanita itu langsung menaruh nampan yang ia bawa ke atas meja samping tempat tidur Yukiteru.

"Yuki bangun dulu ya, kamu harus sarapan," ucap sang ibu sambil membantu putrinya itu untuk bangun dan menyusun bantal agar Yukiteru bisa duduk sambil bersandar dengan nyaman.

Lalu ibu Yukiteru itu mengambil mangkuk dan sebuah sendok yang ada di atas nampan tersebut. "Sarapan sekarang Yuki makan bubur dulu ya. Nanti siang Yuki bisa makan apa saja yang Yuki mau."

Seperti biasanya, anak perempuan itu tidak menjawab apa-apa. Meskipun ada yang sedikit berbeda, kali ini Yukiteru menatap ibunya itu dengan tatapan lembut.

"Nah, Yuki, buka mulutmu. Aaa," ucap sang ibu sambil mengarahkan sendok yang ia pegang saat ini ke arah mulut Yukiteru.

"Bagaimana? Enak?" Tanya wanita itu sambil terus memerhatikan putrinya itu.

Yukiteru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Entahlah, rasa senang muncul begitu saja dalam diri seorang ibu dua anak ini, saat melihat putrinya ini sudah mulai meresponnya.

"Yuki makan yang banyak ya. Habis ini Yuki minum obat. Biar cepat sembuh," ucap wanita itu dengan semangat.

...

"Yu-chan! Aku pulang!" Teriak Shun dengan semangat sambil berlari menuju kamar Yukiteru.

Saat itu Shun melihat adik perempuannya itu sedang sibuk menyusun puzzle bersama ibunya.

"Oh, Shun. _Okaeri_ ," ucap sang ibu sambil menoleh ke anak sulungnya itu.

" _Tadaima_ ," jawab Shun dengan semangat. Ia langsung berjalan mendekati Yukiteru dan ibunya itu.

"Hanna, bagaimana kondisi Yuki?" Tanya seorang pria sambil berjalan masuk ke kamar.

Ibu dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu langsung berdiri dan berjalan mendekati suaminya itu.

"Tadi dokter sempat kemari untuk memeriksa kondisi Yuki, dia sempat terkaget karena kondisi Yuki yang mulai membaik. Sepertinya keputusan kita untuk membawanya pulang itu tidak salah," ucap wanita itu. Terlihat sekali di wajahnya ekspresi lega.

"Baguslah. Dia sudah mau berbicara lagi?" Tanya pria itu sambil memerhatikan kedua anaknya itu yang tengah asyik bermain puzzle.

"Belum. Tapi dia sudah mulai mau merespon orang lain," jawab wanita itu sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya itu.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Lihat puzzle nya sudah selesai," ucap Shun sambil mengangkat papan puzzle itu dan menunjukkannya pada kedua orang tuanya itu. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan pula, potongan-potongan puzzle itu berjatuhan ke lantai.

"Ah, _gomen_. Aku akan membereskannya," ucap Shun lagi dengan cepat sambil jongkok di lantai dan memungut potongan-potongan puzzle itu.

Saat itu kedua orang tuanya itu langsung membantu Shun untuk memungut potongan-potongan puzzle itu.

Brugh.

Saat itu semua orang yang ada di sana langsung terkaget, karena melihat Yukiteru yang hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur. Yah, hampir. Karena tangan ayahnya yang sigap menangkap putrinya itu sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh.

"Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya sang ayah sambil membaringkan Yukiteru di tempat tidur. Tapi Yukiteru sedikit berontak. Seperti ia mengatakan kalau ia ingin duduk saja. Beruntung ayahnya itu langsung mengerti dan menuruti kemauan putrinya itu.

"Mau bantu onii-chan."

Semua orang yang ada di sana dikejutkan untuk kedua kalinya oleh Yukiteru. Bisa mereka dengar suara yang serak dan lemah itu keluar betul-betul dari mulut Yukiteru.

"Yu-chan, kau bicara lagi!" Ucap sang kakak dengan semangat.

"Yuki," ucap sang ibunya itu seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Senyumannya terus menghiasi wajahnya saat ini

"Baiklah. Karena nona Yuki bilang dia mau membantu. Kita harus menurutinya," ucap sang ayah sambil mengangkat Yukiteru dan lalu memangkunya saat duduk di lantai. Beruntung selang yang digunakan untuk alat bantu pernapasan Yukiteru itu cukup panjang. Jadi tidak menganggu aktivitas Yukiteru saat ini.

Setelah mereka semua mengumpulkan potongan puzzle yang berantakan tadi, mereka akhirnya mulai menyusun ulang puzzle itu bersama-sama.

"Shun, tadi bagaimana dengan upacara penerimaan murid barunya?" Tanya sang ibu sambil mengusap kepala anak laki-laki yang ada di pangkuannya saat ini

"Ohya, aku sudah banyak dapat teman baru. Gedung sekolahnya juga besar. Lebih besar dari gedung TK Shun yang lama. Besarnya itu segini," jawab Shun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Waktu di sekolah tadi juga tou-san mengambil beberapa fotoku dengan teman-teman baruku," ucap lagi Shun dengan semangat.

"Ohya? Arata, kau tidak menunjukkannya padaku," ucap wanita itu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Hahaha. _Gomen_ , aku lupa. Sampai di rumah aku hanya ingat kondisi Yuki," ucap pria itu sambil mengeluarkan smartphone nya. Beberapa saat ia terus menyentuh layar touchscreennya lalu menunjukkannya pada istrinya itu.

"Oh ini teman-teman Shun?" Tanya sang ibu sambil terus melihat ke layar smartphone yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Iya, belakangnya ini kelasku," jawab Shun sambil ikut melihat.

"Mau lihat," ucap Yukiteru dengan suaranya yang masih serak dan lemah.

"Ini," ucap ibunya itu sambil bergeser mendekati Yukiteru yang saat ini ada dipangkuan ayahnya.

Beberapa saat anak perempuan itu hanya terdiam saat melihat foto-foto yang ada di HP ayahnya itu.

"Yuki mau sekolah di sana," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus melihat foto itu.

"Ya, tahun depan Yuki pasti akan sekolah di sana," jawab ayahnya, lalu ia mencium ujung kepala putrinya itu.

Waktu sungguh tak terasa. Mereka semua baru menyadari kalau ini mulai menjelang sore. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri mereka dulu. Walaupun Shun mandi bersama ayahnya, sementara ibunya sibuk mengurus Yukiteru.

"Yuki mau berendam," ucap anak perempuan itu dengan tatapan memohonnya.

Ibunya terdiam beberapa saat. "Yuki masih sakit. Nanti kalau sudah sembuh, Yuki boleh berendam sepuasnya. Sekarang badan Yuki kaa-san lap saja ya?"

Wanita itu langsung mengambil kain yang ada di dalam mangkuk berisi air hangat yang sudah ia siapkan tadi.

"Yuki tidak mau pakai ini," ucap Yukiteru sambil menunjuk alat bantu pernapasan yang ada di hidungnya itu.

"Tapi kalau tidak menggunakan itu Yuki bisa tambah sakit," jawab ibunya itu sambil mengelap leher putrinya.

"Yuki mau jalan-jalan kaya onii-chan. Yuki bosan di sini," ucap Yukiteru yang sepertinya mulai terbiasa kembali untuk berbicara.

Ibu dari Yukiteru itu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. "Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu sampai dokter datang besok? Nanti kita tanyakan alat ini sudah boleh dilepas atau tidak, ok?"

Akhirnya Yukiteru merespon ibunya dengan anggukan kepalanya.

...

Keesokan harinya, dokter datang untuk memeriksa kembali kondisi Yukiteru.

"Tak disangka, kondisinya terus membaik setelah keluar dari rumah sakit," ucap dokter itu sambil tersenyum.

"Yah saya juga sedikit kaget. Sepertinya Yuki merasa lebih nyaman berada di rumahnya daripada di rumah sakit," jawab ibunya itu sambil tersenyum pula.

"Kaa-chan," panggil Yuki dengan suara lemah sambil memegang alat bantu pernapasannya itu.

"Ohya, karena keadaan Yuki yang terus membaik, apa boleh alat bantu pernapasannya dilepas? Sepertinya Yuki juga mulai enggan berada di kamarnya terus."

"Hmm boleh. Tapi pastikan agar Yukiteru tidak terlalu kecapekan dan banyak istirahat. Lalu tetap diminum obat rutinnya," jawab dokter itu sambil melepas alat bantu pernapasan yang ada di hidung Yukiteru itu dengan perlahan.

" _Wakarimashita. Arigatou_."

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu," ucap dokter itu sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yukiteru.

"Yuki mau jalan," ucap anak perempuan itu sambil turun dari tempat tidurnya. Meskipun ia harus terjatuh dulu, karena ia merasa kakinya sangat lemas. Yah wajar, sudah cukup lama ia terus berada di atas tempat tidur.

"Kaa-san bantu ya," ucap sang ibu sambil memegang kedua tangan putrinya itu lalu mereka mulai berjalan keluar kamar.

...

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan kondisi Yukiteru semakin terus membaik hingga ia diputuskan sembuh total oleh dokter yang menanganinya. Kehidupan Yukiteru dan keluarganya pun kembali terus membaik.

 _Setahun kemudian._ Saat Yukiteru mulai masuk ke sekolah barunya. Saat ini ia adalah seorang murid SD.

Beberapa bulan setelah upacara penerimaan murid baru, sampai sekarang Yukiteru belum mendapat seorang temanpun. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang langsung mendapatkan banyak teman di hari pertama masuk sekolah.

Kenapa?

Yah, sikap yang aneh mulai ditunjukkan oleh anak perempuan itu. Ia selalu merasa ketakutan untuk berinteraksi dengan orang lain. Wajar saja, ia hanya terbiasa berinteraksi dengan keluarganya saja. Yukiteru pun tidak dimasukkan ke dalam TK sebelumnya oleh orang tua Yukiteru, karena saat-saat itu Yukiteru terus menjadi langganan ke rumah sakit. Kemampuan membaca dan menulisnya pun diajarkan langsung oleh ibunya di rumah.

Orang tua Yukiteru pun sudah dipanggil berkali-kali oleh wali kelasnya karena sikap Yukiteru yang selalu ketakutan sendiri saat ada orang asing (baginya) mencoba untuk mendekatinya.

"Aku bingung. Kenapa Yuki terus seperti ini? Padahal saat di rumah ia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Saat kutanya, ia hanya bilang kalau ia takut," ucap wanita yang merupakan ibu dari Yukiteru itu. Saat ini ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk keluarganya.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin dia belum terbiasa dengan lingkungan dan orang-orang di sana," jawab suami dari wanita itu sambil sibuk membaca korannya.

"Ya, tapi Yuki sudah sekolah hampir 3 bulan dan sampai sekarang ia belum bisa berinteraksi sama sekali dengan orang lain. Apa kau tidak merasa khawatir?" Katanya sambil duduk di kursi dengan lemas.

Pria itu hanya menghela nafasnya dengan panjang, lalu ia menutup koran yang sedang ia baca itu.

"Setiap orang punya masa beradaptasi yang berbeda-beda. Mungkin saja Yuki termasuk yang lamban. Kalau dilihat-lihat juga wajar, karena dia sepertinya masih trauma dengan kejadian terbunuhnya orang tuamu. Mungkin karena kejadian itu, tingkat kepercayaannya dengan orang lain menjadi menurun."

"Tapi kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama," ucap wanita itu sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Ya, tapi bagi anak-anak seperti Yuki mungkin kejadian itu masih sangat tertempel di pikirannya. Bukti nyatanya, sejak kejadian itu Yuki sering takut melihat pisau sampai sekarang," jawab sang kepala keluarga.

"Tapi-"

"Yuki akan baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan khawatir dengannya seperti itu," sela pria itu dengan cepat sambil kembali membuka halaman korannya dan membaca.

"Ohayou, kaa-san, tou-san," ucap Shun sambil berjalan masuk ruang makan dengan semangat. Lalu ia langsung duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ohayou, Shun," sahut kedua orang tuanya itu bersamaan.

Saat itu juga seorang pelayan datang menghampiri wanita itu.

"Permisi."

"Ada apa?" Tanya ibu dari Yukiteru dan Shun itu sambil sibuk membantu Shun untuk mengoles selai di rotinya.

"Ojou-sama terlihat tidak sehat hari ini," jawab pelayan itu dengan suara lembut.

Spontan wajah ibunya itu langsung panik. Ia berjalan cepat menuju kamar putrinya itu. Saat ia membuka pintunya, ia melihat putrinya itu sedang terduduk sambil terus mencengkram baju yang bagian dadanya.

"Yuki," panggil sang ibu sambil langsung duduk di tepi ranjang putrinya itu.

Yukiteru tidak menjawabnya. Terlihat sekali ia tidak bisa menarik nafasnya dengan normal. Keringat dingin yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Saat wanita itu memegang badan anaknya, tangannya langsung terasa panas.

"Ada apa dengan Yu-chan?" Tanya Shun sambil membawa roti sarapannya itu ke kamar Yukiteru.

"Shun, tolong bilang ke tou-san kalau hari ini kaa-san tidak kerja. Kaa-san mau membawa Yuki ke rumah sakit dulu," ucap sang ibu sambil menggendong putrinya itu. Lalu ia langsung berjalan keluar dari sana, menuju pintu depan rumahnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, wanita itu langsung menaiki mobil yang disiapkan oleh sopirnya itu, yang sebenarnya mobil itu akan digunakan oleh suaminya untuk pergi ke kantor nanti.

"Langsung ke rumah sakit," ucap wanita itu dengan cepat.

"Tapi bagaimana-"

"Cepatlah!" bentak ibu dari Yukiteru itu panik.

"Baiklah," jawab sopir itu sambil masuk ke dalam mobil dan mulai mengendarai mobil tersebut.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, wanita itu langsung keluar dari mobil sambil terus menggendong putrinya itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam rumah sakit tersebut. Dokter yang ada di sana langsung menangani Yukiteru dengan cepat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dokter itu keluar dari ruang IGD. Spontan ibu Yukiteru yang terus menunggu dengan gelisah itu berjalan menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?" Tanya sang ibu.

"Saya sarankan pada anak anda untuk tes rontegn pada paru-parunya," jawab dokter yang menangani Yukiteru.

"Kenapa?"

"Kemungkinan saat ini putri anda mengidap penyakit pneumonia," jawab dokter itu yang sukses membuat ibu Yukiteru itu terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Baiklah," ucap wanita itu tidak tahu harus menjawab apa lagi.

Saat itu tes rontegn pun langsung dilaksanakan dan benar, Yukiteru mengidap penyakit pneumonia. Tindakan untuk penyembuhannya pun langsung dilakukan oleh tim dokter. Meskipun ini pasti akan berjalan sangat lama untuk sembuh total.

Saat itu Yukiteru masih dibaringkan di ruang IGD. Ibunya itu belum memutuskan akan membawa putrinya itu pulang dan menjalani perawatan di rumah saja, atau tetap di rumah sakit.

Wanita berusia 28 tahun itu berjalan dengan perlahan menuju putrinya itu berbaring. Hampir saja air matanya tidak bisa tertahankan saat melihat kondisi anaknya saat ini.

"Kaa-chan," panggil Yukiteru dengan suara lemas.

"Ya, kaa-chan di sini. Yuki masih berasa ada yang sakit lagi?" Ucap sang ibu sambil mengenggam tangan anaknya dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Yuki harus ke sekolah. Nanti Yuki terlambat," ucap anak perempuan itu yang sukses membuat ibunya tidak bisa menahan air matanya.

"Untuk beberapa saat ini Yuki tidak bisa masuk sekolah dulu," jawab wanita itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kaa-chan, kenapa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil memegang pipi ibunya itu.

"Tidak. Sekarang Yuki sedang sakit. Yuki harus istirahat dulu," jawab ibunya itu dengan suara yang goyah.

Anak perempuan itu hanya terdiam.

"Kaa-chan, Yuki mau di rumah saja," ucap anak perempuan itu dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya. Kaa-chan akan mengurus kepulanganmu dulu," jawab wanita itu sambil mengecup ujung kepala anaknya lalu berjalan menjauh dari sana.

...

Setelah beberapa hari dibawa pulang oleh ibunya, kondisi Yukiteru tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda membaik. Meskipun serangkaian pengobatan sudah dijalaninya. Berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, Yukiteru terlihat seperti tertekan dengan penyakitnya yang sekarang.

"Kaa-san, bagaimana Yu-chan sekarang? Kenapa aku tidak boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Shun sambil memakan roti sarapannya.

" _Gomen_ , Shun. Kaa-san takut kau tertular dengan penyakit Yukiteru saat ini," jawab ibunya itu sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sarapanku sudah habis. Aku berangkat ya," ucap Shun dengan suara lemas.

"Tidak mau berangkat dengan tou-san?" Tanya pria yang sedang sibuk membaca koran itu.

"Tidak usah. Hari ini aku mau berangkat sendiri," jawab Shun dengan lesu. Ia langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Hati-hati ya, Shun," ucap sang ibu dengan terselip nada penyesalan.

"Setidaknya kau mengizinkan Shun bertemu dengan Yuki," ucap pria itu sambil menutup korannya dan meneguk kopi yang ada ada di cangkirnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau Shun juga tertular? Bagaimanapun juga dia masih anak-anak yang rentan dengan virus," jawab wanita itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau bisa memberi mereka jarak. Kau pasti tahu Shun sangat sayang dengan Yuki. Kau pasti bisa membayangkan, bagaimana rasanya kalau kau yang dipisahkan dari Yuki. Kurasa saat ini Shun merasakan hal itu saat ini," ucap sang kepala keluarga itu sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Ibu dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu hanya terdiam.

"Sudah jam segini, aku berangkat ke kantor dulu," ucap pria itu sambil memakai jasnya dan membawa tasnya.

Selama hari itu Yukiteru hanya terus terdiam, berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Sesekali memang ibunya membacakannya buku cerita dan mengajarinya beberapa hal soal materi layaknya di sekolah.

" _Tadaima_."

Mendengar suara yang berasal dari luar kamar Yukiteru itu, sang ibu langsung beranjak dari kursinya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya," ucap sang ibu sambil berjalan keluar kamar.

" _Okaeri_ , Shun," jawab wanita itu saat melihat putra sulungnya berdiri di dekat pintu kamar Yukiteru.

"Aku mau main dengan Yu-chan. Tadi di sekolah aku diimunisasi. Lalu saat cek kesehatan tadi aku dibilang anak sehat," ucap Shun dengan cepat sambil menyerahkan selembaran yang berisi tentang hasil tes kesehatan fisiknya.

Ibunya itu hanya terdiam sambil menerima selembar kertas tersebut.

"Lalu kata _sensei_ , kalau aku pakai ini, aku tidak akan mudah tertular penyakit Yu-chan," ucap lagi Shun dengan serius sambil mengenakan masker.

"Shun darimana kau dapat masker itu?" Tanya sang ibu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dari _sensei_. Ini masih baru dan bersih kok," jawab Shun sambil menunjuk masker yang ia kenakan.

Saat itu ibunya langsung membungkuk untuk menyetarakan pandangannya dengan anaknya itu. "Shun benar-benar ingin bertemu Yuki?"

"Iya. Rasanya rumah jadi sepi kalau Shun tidak main dengan Yuki," jawab Shun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Kaa-san izinkan. Tapi dengan perjanjian kau mau rutin meminum vitamin yang kaa-san berikan kemarin," ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

" _Hai_ ," jawab anak laki-laki itu dengan semangat.

"Nah, ayo," ucap sang ibu sambil menegakkan badannya kembali dan membukakan pintu kamar Yukiteru.

"Yu-chan!" Panggil Shun sambil berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam kamar Yukiteru dengan semangat.

Tapi saat itu juga semangat Shun langsung memadam, saat melihat kondisi adiknya saat ini. Ekspresi anak perempuan itu terlihat sekali seperti putus asa. Tatapannya kosong. Kulitnya pun putih pucat.

"Shun," panggil sang ibu dengan suara pelan.

"Kaa-san, ada apa dengan Yu-chan? Kenapa kaa-san tidak bilang dari awal?" Tanya Shun dengan cepat sambil membalikkan badannya pada ibunya.

" _Gomene_ , Shun. Tapi kaa-san tidak mau membuatmu juga ikut tertekan karena melihat kondisi Yuki yang sekarang," jawab ibunya itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia kembali menoleh arah Yukiteru.

"Yu-chan, ini onii-chan. Lama ya kita tidak ketemu. Hari ini di sekolah, aku mulai belajar perkalian. Jujur saja, itu lebih sulit dari pada penjumlahan dan pengurangan. Lalu tadi sekolah juga aku diimunisasi, rasanya sakit. Tapi aku tidak menangis. Lalu aku juga tadi diukur tinggi badannya dan ditimbang berat badan sama _sensei_. Makan siang tadi, makanan favoritmu, kare ayam. Karenya enak, kau pasti suka. Niatnya tadi aku mau membungkusnya untuk dibawa pulang. Aku ingin kau mencicipinya juga. Tapi sayangnya tidak boleh. Hari ini aku juga dapat tugas untuk menggambar. Kau mau membantuku?" Ucap Shun dengan panjang lebar menjelaskan apa saja yang terjadi padanya seharian ini di sekolah. Dan itu sukses memancing perhatian Yukiteru.

Ibunya yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lembut.

Keesokan harinya, Shun melakukan hal yang sama, yaitu menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya selama seharian itu.

"Hari ini aku masuk dalam team mini basketball yang ada di sekolah. Rasanya senang sekali. Walaupun latihannya membuatku capek, tapi rasanya sangat seru bisa bermain basket. Nanti aku akan meminta tou-san untuk membelikanku bola basket, bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Shun dengan semangat

Yukiteru hanya terdiam.

"Lihat, aku dapat seragam basket baru. Ini akan kupakai setiap aku akan bertanding. Bagus kan? Di sini juga ada namaku," ucap lagi Shun sambil menunjukkan baju seragam basketnya itu pada Yukiteru dengan penuh kebanggaan.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam pula, bisa dilihat ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia dari setiap ocehan kakaknya itu. Shun terus memerhatikan adiknya itu, meskipun saat ini adiknya sudah mau memerhatikannya juga. Tapi ekspresi putus asa masih terlihat jelas di wajah anak perempuan itu. Tidak ada reaksi satupun yang ditunjukkan Yukiteru dari kemarin. Di saat yang bersamaan pula, sebuah ide muncul di kepala Shun.

"Ne, kalau Yu-chan sudah sembuh, onii-chan akan mengajarimu caranya bermain basket. Bagaimana? Kau pasti akan suka. Apalagi kalau kau bermain basketnya di lapangan basket dekat rumah. Jujur saja, bagiku lapangan yang paling bagus saat ini adalah lapangan yang ada di dekat rumah. Karena lapangannya di luar ruangan, lalu udaranya pun sejuk, banyak pohon di sana," ucap Shun mencoba untuk membujuk Yukiteru.

Yukiteru memberikan respon yang sama, yaitu terdiam. Tapi saat itu juga mata Shun langsung membulat semangat, ia melihat kalau adiknya itu sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya. Senyuman langsung mengembang di wajah Shun.

Sejak saat itu, Shun terus menceritakan tentang basket pada Yukiteru. Ia menceritakan semua hal yang ia tahu pada adiknya itu. Yukiteru pun sedikit demi sedikit terus merespon kakaknya itu, ia juga mencoba untuk mengeluarkan suaranya kembali. Yukiteru seperti kembali mendapatkan suntikan semangat dari kakaknya itu. Terlihat sekali karena sedikit demi sedikit kondisinya mulai membaik. Hingga dalam jangka waktu sebulan ia sudah dinyatakan sembuh.

Hari ini adalah hari di mana Yukiteru kembali masuk sekolah, setelah sekian lama ia terus mendekap di kamarnya.

"Ohayou~ Hahaha. Hari ini aku merasa sangat bersemangat. Kenapa ya?" Ucap Shun sambil berjalan masuk ruang makan untuk sarapan.

"Onii-chan, ohayou," sahut Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shun langsung duduk di samping Yukiteru. Ia menyantap sarapan yang sudah disediakan dengan semangat.

"Shun, nanti saat di sekolah kau jaga adikmu baik-baik," ucap sang kepala keluarga

"Ok. Siap," jawab Shun sambil memberi hormat pada ayahnya.

...

Saat pulang sekolah, Yukiteru langsung berjalan menuju kelas kakaknya itu, berniat untuk mengajaknya pulang bersama. Berhubung dia tidak memiliki seorang temanpun di sana. Saat ia sampai di depan pintu kelas kakaknya. Ia tidak melihat sosok yang ia cari itu. Yang ia lihat hanyalah kakak kelas yang lainnya, yang sepertinya tengah sibuk menjalankan tugas piket.

"Kau siapa? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanya seseorang dari belakang Yukiteru.

Dengan panik, Yukiteru langsung membalikkan badannya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Ia langsung jongkok dan bersandar di dinding yang ada di belakangnya. Lalu ia memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Heh? Apa aku semenakutkan itu?" Tanya lagi orang itu.

Yukiteru melihat sekilas orang tersebut. Yang ia tahu kalau itu ada anak laki-laki yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Yukiteru hanya terus terdiam.

Anak laki-laki itu jongkok di depan Yukiteru dan memerhatikannya.

"Aku tidak pernah lihat kau. Tapi aku merasa kau mirip seseorang. Siapa namamu?" Ucap laki-laki itu lagi.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam.

"Tadi kau seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Bagaimana aku bisa membantumu kalau kau tidak mau berbicara."

"Yuki mau cari onii-chan," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan dan goyah.

"Onii-chan? Siapa nama kakakmu?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Shun," jawab Yukiteru masih dengan suara yang sama.

"Shun? Oh. Izuki Shun?"

Yukiteru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku teman sekelasnya. Sekarang aku tahu dia ada di mana. Ayo kuantar kau ke sana," ucap anak laki-laki itu sambil berdiri dan berjalan. Yukiteru hanya mengikutinya dari belakang tanpa berbicara apapun.

Saat itu Yukiteru di bawa ke gedung olahraga. Anak perempuan itu langsung bisa melihat kakaknya sedang sibuk latihan basket.

"Kakakmu sedang latihan. Tunggu saja di sini," ucap laki-laki itu sambil membalikkan badannya dan berniat untuk berjalan pergi dari sana.

" _A-arigatou_ ," ucap Yukiteru dengan ragu.

"Hm _douita_."

Yukiteru langsung kembali memerhatikan kakaknya yang masih sibuk latihan itu. Suara pantulan bola basket yang memenuhi ruangan itu seperti alunan di telinga Yukiteru. Dengan melihatnya saja, tangan Yukiteru merasa ingin meraih bola basket yang ada di sekitarnya saat ini.

Beberapa saat Yukiteru terus asyik memerhatikan orang-orang yang sedang berlatih itu. Hingga tidak terasa latihan itu sudah berakhir.

"Tertarik dengan basket?" Tanya Shun sambil berjalan menghampiri Yukiteru.

"Onii-chan," respon Yukiteru sambil tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Izuki, ini adikmu?"

Yukiteru melihat ada beberapa orang yang sepertinya itu adalah teman-teman kakaknya, berjalan menghampiri Yukiteru dan Shun. Spontan Yukiteru langsung bersembunyi di balik Shun.

"Iya. Ini adikku," jawab Shun sambil tertawa pelan.

"Dia orang yang pemalu ya?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka sambil melihat ke belakang Shun.

"Yah seperti itulah." Shun menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Yu-chan, ayo beri salam pada mereka."

Yukiteru menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Heh, ayo," ucap Shun sambil menarik Yukiteru ke depannya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat, menatap beberapa orang yang ada di depannya. Badannya sedikit gemetaran karena orang-orang itu pun terus menatapnya juga.

"Ah... aku takut," ucap Yukiteru sambil jongkok dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Saat itu orang-orang di sana langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah Yukiteru. Saat itu salah satu dari mereka jongkok dan menyetarakan pandangannya pada Yukiteru.

"Tidak perlu takut pada kami. Kau bisa panggil aku Haruka. Aku kapten di team ini. Aku kelas 6. _Yoroshiku_ ," ucap laki-laki yang jongkok di depan Yukiteru itu sambil tersenyum.

"Namanya seperti perempuan," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat

"Yu-chan, tidak sopan," ucap Shun dengan cepat.

"Tidak apa. Aku sudah dapat banyak komentar seperti itu. Kau juga langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak kan saat pertama kali mendengar namaku?" jawab laki-laki tersebut sambil tertawa pelan dan itu sukses membuat Shun terdiam sambil terus tersenyum malu.

"Sudah jam segini, aku duluan ya. Aku ada les," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil berjalan pergi dari sana. Setelah itu satu persatu dari mereka mulai membubarkan diri.

Saat itu Shun langsung menggendong tasnya dan berjalan keluar sekolah bersama Yukiteru.

"Bagaimana? Berinteraksi dengan orang lain menyenangkan kan? Kau harus mencobanya juga dengan teman-teman di kelasmu," ucap Shun sambil tersenyum pada adiknya itu.

Yukiteru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kapan onii-chan mau mengajariku bermain basket?" Tanya Yukiteru.

"Ohya, aku punya janji ya untuk mengajari Yu-chan bermain basket. Bagaimana kalau hari minggu depan? Kalau minggu sekarang pasti tidak akan diizinkan kaa-san karena Yu-chan baru sembuh," jawab Shun.

"Ok," respon Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

...

Hari yang dijanjikan. Yukiteru dengan semangat langsung bersiap-siap, lalu menunggu kakaknya itu di depan pintu rumah.

"Yu-chan," panggil Shun dengan semangat sambil berlari menuju adiknya itu.

Yukiteru melihat di belakangnya ada kedua orang tuanya juga.

"Kaa-chan dan tou-chan ikut main?" Tanya Yukiteru

"Ya tentu saja. Ini kan hari libur," jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum

"Ok. Ayo," ajak Shun sambil berjalan dengan semangat keluar dari rumah.

Sesampainya di lokasi. Memang Yukiteru langsung jatuh cinta pada tempat ini.

"Shun, hati-hati. Tou-san dan kaa-san akan mengawasi kalian dari sini," ucap ayahnya itu.

" _Wakatta_ ," jawab Shun sambil berlari menuju tengah lapangan sambil mendribble bola basket yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Onii-chan," panggil Yukiteru sambil berjalan menghampiri kakaknya itu.

"Di sekolah aku sudah diajarkan ini," ucap Shun sambil memperagakannya.

" _Sugoi_ ," ucap Yukiteru dengan spontan.

"Nah, sekarang coba kau dribble bola basket ini."

Saat itu Shun langsung memberikan bola basket yang ia pegang pada Yukiteru. Sebenarnya Yukiteru bingung harus bagaimana. Ia memegang bola basket itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia mengingat setiap saat menunggu kakaknya latihan, ia melihat orang-orang itu seperti menjatuhkan bola basketnya lalu bola itu akan memantul.

Otomatis saat itu juga Yukiteru menjatuhkan bola basket yang ia pegang. Tapi bola itu tidak memantul ke atas lagi seperti yang biasa ia lihat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Yu-chan?" Tanya Shun sambil memungut bola basketnya yang jatuh menggelinding itu.

"Men- apa tadi yang onii-chan bilang?" jawab Yukiteru sambil mencoba mengingat namanya.

"Dribble?" Tanya Shun untuk memastikan.

"Ah, ya. Itu," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

Shun langsung tertawa. "Bukan seperti itu caranya. Caranya seperti ini."

Saat itu Shun langsung memperagakannya dan membiarkan Yukiteru mencobanya. Walaupun harus terus dibantu oleh kakaknya, akhirnya Yukiteru sukses mendribble bola basket. Entahlah, anak perempuan itu merasa ada kepuasan tersendiri saat berhasil melakukannya.

"Onii-chan, ajari aku lebih banyak lagi," pinta Yukiteru

Shun begitu lemah dengan adiknya itu, ia tidak pernah mampu untuk menolak permintaan adiknya itu. Asalkan ia bisa mengabulkannya, ia pasti akan melakukan hal itu. Ia mengajari adiknya itu semua yang ia tahu. Setiap hari minggu juga mereka rutin bermain basket. Walaupun itu hanya permainan ringan. Mengingat Yukiteru adalah orang yang gampang sakit.

 _Beberapa tahun kemudian._ Tepatnya saat Yukiteru duduk di bangku kelas 6. Kedua orang tuanya itu melihat daya tahan tubuh Yukiteru yang terus meningkat. Karena sejak ia diajak bermain basket oleh kakaknya, ia jadi terus semangat, penyakitnya pun jarang kambuh lagi. Dan yang cukup mengejutkan kedua orang tuanya itu, sekarang Yukiteru memiliki banyak teman sekelas. Yah, mungkin karena ia mulai terbiasa berinteraksi dengan orang lain, lebih tepatnya semua itu berawal dari teman-teman kakaknya yang ada di team mini basketball.

"Yu-chan, nanti SMP kau mau sekolah di mana? Mau masuk di SMP yang sama denganku?" Tanya Shun sambil duduk di pinggir lapangan, lebih tepatnya di samping adiknya yang tengah beristirahat habis bermain basket.

"Aku mau masuk Teiko. Kudengar di sana team basketnya sangat kuat," jawab Yukiteru.

"Sekarang kau benar-benar serius dengan basket?"

"Ya. Aku ingin bermain lebih dari ini. Aku ingin bermain basket di team yang sebenarnya. Aku juga ingin bermain di pertandingan yang sebenarnya," jawab Yukiteru menatap kakaknya itu dengan penuh tekad.

"Tapi bukannya mereka hanya menerima laki-laki untuk menjadi anggota klub basket?" Tanya Shun sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan jadi perempuan pertama yang masuk ke sana," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

Shun langsung menghela nafasnya.

"Yah aku setuju saja dengan tujuanmu yang sekarang. Tapi apa tou-san dan kaa-san akan menyetujuinya juga?" Ucap Shun sambil mengelap keringatnya dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. " _Wakaranai_. Aku akan mengatakan hal ini pada tou-san dan kaa-san saat makan malam nanti."

"Ok. Ayo, kita pulang," ucap Shun sambil membenahi barangnya yang ada di sana, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Setelah itu, ia langsung berdiri. Yukiteru pun melakukan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya.

...

"Apa?! Bergabung dalam team basket?! Tidak. Kaa-san tidak mengizinkannya."

"Aku mohon. Selama ini aku terus bermain basket dan aku baik-baik saja kan?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Arata, katakan sesuatu pada anakmu ini," ucap wanita berusia 33 tahun ini.

"Baiklah. Tou-san mengizinkannya."

"Arata! Kau mau membunuh Yuki?! Bagaimana kalau dia malah jadi sakit lagi? Bagaimana kalau-"

"Kau terlalu khawatir pada Yuki. Sekarang ini biarkan dia untuk bebas dulu. Meskipun kita tidak mengizinkannya, ia pasti akan tetap nekat untuk melakukannya sendiri," ucap pria itu.

Ibu dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu langsung terdiam. "Baiklah. Kaa-san mengizinkannya juga."

"Kau mau masuk sekolah mana?" Tanya pria itu sambil menatap putrinya.

"Aku mau masuk Teiko," jawab Yukiteru dengan tatapan yang penuh tekad nya.

Ayahnya itu langsung terdiam beberapa saat sambil terus menatap mata putrinya.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya, tentu saja."

"Dan kau mau masuk klub basket yang ada di sana?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Saat kau masuk di sana nanti, tou-san akan bicara pada pelatihnya," ucap sang ayah yang membuat Yukiteru sedikit bingung.

"Tou-san kenal dengan pelatihnya?"

"Ya, dulu kami teman dekat. Tapi sekarang sudah jarang bertemu karena kami sama-sama sibuk."

"Ohya, ada satu hal lagi. Aku sudah mencari informasi tentang sekolah Teiko. Sekolah itu membagi kelasnya itu jadi regular dan khusus. Dan aku mau masuk kelas regular. Aku tidak ingin diperlakukan secara khusus lagi saat di sekolah, seperti yang di SD sekarang ini. Aku ingin masuk ke Teiko sebagai murid biasa," ucap Yukiteru.

"Tapi Yuki, setau tou-san penentuan kelas itu selain identitas diri, kau juga harus melewati test juga kan?"

"Kalau soal test, aku bisa mengatasinya," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Bisa saja tou-san melakukan hal itu, tapi kenapa?"

"Aku benci hidup seperti ini. Walaupun sekarang aku sudah punya banyak teman, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang membicarakanku di belakangku. Mereka yang membenciku karena aku selalu diperlakukan khusus di kelas. Jujur saja, aku tidak nyaman dengan hal itu," jawab Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya dan mengenggam erat sendoknya.

"Aku juga tidak mau masuk ke kelas khusus, karena aku melihat banyak anak yang status sosialnya sama denganku itu bersifat arrogant dan tidak ramah. Karena itu, aku ingin masuk kelas regular sebagai murid biasa. Sudah cukup aku mendapat perlakukan khusus. Aku tidak suka. Itu terlalu mengikatku."

Saat itu kedua orang tua Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Pria itu menatap istrinya. Dan wanita itu hanya memberikan responnya dengan anggukan kepala.

"Baiklah. Tou-san mengerti," jawab sang ayah sambil menghela nafas.

" _Arigatou_ , tou-san, kaa-san."

.

.

.

"Yah begitulah ceritanya hingga Yu-chan jadi seperti yang sekarang," ucap Shun sambil menatap cangkirnya yang saat ini sudah kosong.

"Benar-benar dia tidak ingin mengakui dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak mau diperlakukan khusus?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Shun mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Seperti itulah."

"Yah sebenarnya Yu-chan orang yang terlalu sensitif makanya jadi seperti itu," ucap Shun lagi sambil tertawa pelan.

" _Souka_. Kalau dilihat dari ceritamu itu, Yuki menjadi pemain basket seperti yang sekarang bukan karena kesalahanmu. Tapi karena ia memang sudah memilih jalannya untuk menjadi pemain basket," jawab Akashi setelah menghela nafas.

"Awalnya aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi kalau aku tidak mengajarinya basket sejak awal, mungkin Yu-chan tidak akan jadi seperti yang sekarang," ucap Shun sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau kau tidak berjanji mengajarinya basket sejak awal. Yuki pasti sudah mati putus asa karena tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi dan terus tertekan pada penyakitnya itu," jawab Akashi yang sukses membuat Shun terdiam seribu bahasa. Lalu senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya.

" _Arigatou_ , Akashi Seijuro."

" _Iie._ Aku lah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Terima kasih atas ceritanya," ucap Akashi dengan nada sopannya.

"Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Shun sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi dari sana.

Akashi hanya duduk terdiam sambil memikirkan ulang cerita dari laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

"Sudah puas mendengar semuanya?"

Spontan Akashi menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dengan sedikit kaget.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Halo. Author kembali~

Gomen kalo kelamaan dan hasilnya malah semakin gaje(?) /diusir dari ffn. Apalagi di chapter kali ini Akashi nya nggak berperan banyak /dihajar readers. Author sendiri bingung mau ngomong apalagi soal ini cerita :"v /seketika pundung. Tapi review kalian bikin author semangat lagi /yaaaayy.

Arigatou yang udah terus bertahan membaca cerita ini. Author sangat salut dengan perjuangan kalian :" /apaan ini.

* * *

Reply review:

bandung girl : yay tenang saja. Yuki pasti memilih author /salah fokus. Chapter ke-4 sudah keluar /seketika keluar efek-efek bercahaya (?) *bales peluk cium dari author* :3

bubletea : itu dia. Akashi terlalu gengsi kalo di depan Yuki nya /seketika pala dibotakin Akashi. Sankyu ne~ TvT (?)

ricchan's matahari : aiiih sankyu udah suka ama cerita ini. Author terhura TvT /typo yang disengaja (?) Author sendiri nggak tau hubungan mereka itu apa. Mereka masih muda dan labil. Jadi biarkan mereka berkreasi 'v')b /dihajar readers. Di chapter ini keliatan keluarga OC yang bahagia dan damai (?) /alah apaan ini.

nurunuzu : hahaha sama dong. Author sendiri juga ngenes ngeliatin mereka berdua /pundung gegara authornya jones /wuanjir malah jadi curcol (?)

Quest : iya ini udah dilanjut :"v


	5. Chapter 5

Fate [Chapter 05]

"Sudah puas mendengar semuanya?"

Spontan Akashi menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dengan sedikit kaget. Ia melihat seseorang yang duduk di samping mejanya itu melepas wig pirang dan kacamata tebalnya.

"Yuki?" Sahut Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Terkejut?"

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya bingung darimana kau dapat wig dan kacamata itu?" Ucap Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Oh. Wig ini Kise-san yang meminjamkan dari klub drama. Dan ini kacamata Midorima-san," jawab Yukiteru dengan santainya.

"Kacamata Shintarou?" Tanya Akashi untuk memastikannya. Di kepalanya mulai terbayang bagaimana laki-laki berambut hijau tua itu pulang tanpa kacamatanya.

"Ya, ini kacamata cadangannya. Katanya, kacamata ini untuk jaga-jaga kalau kacamata yang ia pakai itu rusak saat bermain basket," jawab Yukiteru yang membuat dalam hati Akashi sedikit kecewa.

"Untuk apa kau memakai itu? Dan kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ah... itu," jawab Yukiteru dengan ragu. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan terus tertawa hambar dan tidak jelas.

.

.

.

 _Saat latihan tadi._

"Latihan sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Kalian diizinkan untuk pulang. Beristirahatlah yang cukup. Ingat, jangan sampai sakit, karena pertandingan nasional tinggal dua hari lagi," ucap pelatih dengan nada tegas.

" _Hai_ ," jawab semuanya dengan serentak.

Semua anggota klub basket itu langsung membubarkan diri mereka. Kecuali Yukiteru dan yang lainnya, karena mereka biasa melakukan aktivitas sukarela mereka setelah latihan berakhir, yaitu merapihkan kembali ruang olahraga.

"Aku pulang duluan. Ada urusan yang harus kukerjakan," ucap Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang olahraga.

"Aneh sekali. Ada apa dengan Akashi-kun? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini," ucap Kuroko dengan nada datarnya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin urusan dengan ayahnya lagi," jawab Midorima sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Tidak mungkin. Hari ini ayahnya ada pertemuan dengan tou-san," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus mengelap bola basket yang ia pegang.

"Bagaimana Yuki-chin bisa tahu?" Tanya Murasakibara dengan tatapan bosannya itu.

"Sebenarnya aku punya kebiasaan aneh. Setiap sarapan hari minggu, aku selalu menanyakan jadwal tou-san untuk seminggu ke depan. Jadi aku tahu," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Memangnya boleh seperti itu?" Respon Midorima sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah. Tapi tou-san selalu mau memberitahuku," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Jadi intinya, apa yang terjadi dengan Akashi sekarang?" Tanya Aomine sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Mungkin dia sedang janjian dengan orang lain," jawab Kise menebak-nebak.

"Dengan siapa?!" Tanya Satsuki sambil berhenti memungut bola basket.

"Menurutku, mungkin dia sedang janjian dengan perempuan lain," jawab Kise sambil menyeringai.

"Akashi-kun bukan orang yang seperti itu," ucap Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Lalu kenapa dia pergi terburu-buru seperti itu? Sedangkan ayahnya sedang ada urusan kerja yang lain. Kalau ia mau janjian juga, ia mau janjian dengan siapa? Yang dekat dengannya kan hanya kita, dan kita semua ada di sini," jawab Kise

"Ada kemungkinan juga Akashi seperti itu. Bagaimanapun juga dia kan laki-laki. Tampan lagi. Pasti banyak yang mau dengannya," ucap Satsuki yang mulai setuju dengan pemikiran Kise itu.

"Tidak mungkin. Akashi-kun sudah bersama Yuki. Mana mungkin dia termasuk type orang yang suka selingkuh seperti Kise-kun," jawab Kuroko dengan tatapan innocent nya.

"Heh? Kuroko-cchi secara tidak langsung mengatakan aku ini tukang selingkuh," respon Kise pundung.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau itu benar terjadi? Ah, kenapa aku jadi penasaran," ucap Yukiteru sambil memainkan jarinya dengan cepat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Yuki-chin tidak ikuti saja Aka-chin?" Usul Murasakibara

"Itu ide yang mainstream tapi aku setuju," jawab Aomine sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Yah, idenya tidak terlalu buruk juga," ucap Kuroko

"Heh?! Aku nggak setuju. Mengikutinya sama saja seperti orang kurang kerjaan," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kalau kau penasaran? Satu-satunya cara untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaranmu itu adalah dengan mencari tahu kebenarannya," ucap Midorima sambil menaikkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Iya. Dan bagaimana kalau Akashi-kun benar-benar selingkuh? Apa Yu-chan rela? Yu-chan kan pacarnya sekarang," ucap Satsuki sambil memegang kedua pundak Yukiteru dan menatapnya serius.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengikutinya."

Saat itu sorakan gembira dan pemberian motivasi dari yang lainnya langsung memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau ketahuan?" Tanya Yukiteru.

Semuanya langsung terdiam.

"Ohya, sepertinya anggota klub drama belum pulang. Aku akan pinjam rambut palsu pada mereka," ucap Kise sambil berlari keluar ruang olahraga.

"Izuki, pakai ini juga," ucap Midorima sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak persegi panjang.

"Apa ini? Lucky item mu?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menerima kotak tersebut.

"Bukan. Buka saja," jawab Midorima.

Yukiteru hanya menurut. Ia melihat isi kotak tersebut adalah sebuah kacamata.

"Setidaknya itu membantumu dalam penyamaran," jawab Midorima sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Memangnya tidak apa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengenakan kacamata tersebut. Kepalanya langsung terasa pusing saat mengenakan kacamata tersebut.

"Yah tidak apa. Itu hanya kacamata cadangan," jawab Midorima.

"Keren sekali. Midorima-san sampai punya kacamata cadangan," ucap Yukiteru sambil melepaskan kacamata tersebut dan menyerahkannya pada Satsuki yang terus memberinya kode ingin mencobanya juga.

"Ehh pusing," ucap Satsuki saat memakai kacamata tersebut. Ia langsung melepaskannya lagi dan memberikannya pada Yukiteru.

"Kacamata itu hanya untuk jaga-jaga kalau kacamataku rusak saat bermain basket," ucap Midorima.

"Jadi tidak apa-apa ya kalau aku pinjam?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil kembali mengenakan kacamata tersebut.

"Ya," jawab laki-laki berambut hijau tua itu dengan datar.

"Satsuki, boleh kupinjam cermin kecilmu?" Tanya Yukiteru

"Ya tentu saja," jawab Satsuki sambil mengeluarkan cermin kecilnya dari saku rok nya.

Yukiteru langsung menerimanya. Ia melihat dirinya sendiri dari pantulan cermin tersebut.

"Wah, _sugoi_. Aku terlihat seperti orang pintar," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum malu-malu pada bayangan dirinya sendiri.

"TARA! Kudapatkan rambut palsunya!" ucap Kise sambil kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang olahraga sambil menunjukkan wig pirang yang ada di tangannya saat ini.

"Nah, sini biar aku yang pasangkan," ucap Satsuki sambil mengambil wig yang ada di tangan Kise dan memasangkannya pada Yukiteru.

"Huh, Yu-chan, kenapa jadi tambah tinggi?" Tanya Satsuki sambil jinjit untuk menata rambut palsu yang dipasangkan pada Yukiteru.

"Sini biar aku saja," ucap Murasakibara sambil ikut menata rambut palsu Yukiteru itu.

"Bagaimana kalau aku juga ikut menata?" Tanya Kise sambil ikut campur tangan

"Aku juga," ucap Kuroko ikutan.

"Heh, kenapa jadi rame-rame seperti ini?!"

"Tidak apa. Bersama-sama lebih baik kan?" Ucap Aomine sambil ikut mengulurkan tangannya ke arah rambut palsu itu.

"Heh, sampai Aomine juga?!" Ucap Yukiteru sedikit repot karena dikerumuni oleh teman-temannya itu.

"Nah, sudah selesai," ucap Satsuki.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung bercermin kembali. Yah setidaknya dengan hal ini ia sudah tampak cukup berbeda.

" _Arigatou, minna_ ," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum, lalu ia mengembalikan cermin itu pada Satsuki.

"No problem," jawab Kise sambil tersenyum menawan.

" _Ganbatte ne_ , Yu-chan," jawab Satsuki sambil menepuk kedua bahu Yukiteru.

"Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang sebelum aku tertinggal jauh," ucap Yukiteru sambil berlari keluar ruang olahraga.

Ia terus berlari hingga ia sampai di ruang ganti untuk gender nya. Lalu ia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan seragam sekolahnya dengan cepat. Setelah itu ia kembali berlari keluar sekolah. Ia melihat Akashi masih berdiri terdiam di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Beruntung ia masih belum jauh," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan. Ia mengawasi laki-laki berambut merah itu dari kejauhan. Yah lebih tepatnya dari balik pohon yang ada di sana.

 _'Tch. Awas saja kalau sampai perkataan Kise-san benar. Akan kuhajar dia di tempat,'_ batin Yukiteru.

 _'Tunggu. Kenapa aku harus seperti ini? Untuk apa aku harus melakukan hal ini? Ah! Kenapa aku jadi bingung sendiri?!'_

Gadis itu langsung menjambak wig yang ia pakai itu. Beruntung wig itu sudah dipasang dengan kuat, entah pakai cara apa, tapi saat berlari tadi dan dijambak oleh Yukiteru pun, wig itu masih tetap menempel dengan sempurna, membungkus rambut aslinya.

Saat gadis itu sadar, laki-laki berambut merah itu sudah tidak ada dalam jangkauan pengelihatannya. Gadis itu langsung berlari keluar dari semak-semak dan ia melihat Akashi mulai berjalan.

 _'Tunggu. Akashi jalan kaki? Tidak mungkin. Kalau urusan penting, pasti sopirnya akan menjemputnya lebih cepat,'_ batin Yukiteru semakin gelisah.

Yukiteru terus mengikuti laki-laki berambut merah itu dari kejauhan hingga ia sampai di sebuah cafe kecil yang letaknya tidak jauh dari sekolahnya. Ia melihat Akashi masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut.

 _'Untuk apa Akashi ke cafe tersebut?'_ Batin Yukiteru. Gadis itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut masuk ke dalam cafe tersebut dan mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Akashi.

Beberapa saat mereka terus duduk terdiam di meja yang terpisah.

 _'Hahay. Dia belum menyadari diriku. Penyamaran sukses berat!'_ Batin Yukiteru. Di dalam dirinya, sebuah seringaian besar muncul begitu saja.

Untuk mengurangi kecurigaan Akashi, akhirnya Yukiteru memilih untuk membaca majalah yang tersedia di sana sambil sesekali meneguk teh yang ia pesan. Walaupun matanya tetap saja sebenarnya fokus pada laki-laki yang ada di meja sampingnya itu. Ia melihat mata Akashi terus memerhatikan ke luar kaca jendela yang cukup besar itu sambil sesekali melihat ke arlojinya. Jari telunjuknya terus mengetuk-ngetuk meja kayu itu.

 _'Benar. Dia seperti sedang menunggu seseorang. Apa jangan-jangan perkataan Kise-san benar?! Argh! Kau memang setan merah, Akashi Seijuro!'_ Batin Yukiteru mulai geram. Ia mencengkram cangkir teh pesanannya itu dengan sangat kuat.

"Ehem."

Saat itu badan Yukiteru langsung menegang saat mendengar suara deheman itu, bisa ia pastikan kalau tadi itu suara Akashi.

 _'Sial. Sepertinya ia mulai curiga_ ,' batin Yukiteru dengan panik.

NDRRRRT NDRRRRRTTT

Yukiteru langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku rok nya dan melihat nama si peneleponnya.

 _'Baiklah. Ini kesempatanmu untuk membuatnya tidak curiga lagi,'_ batin Yukiteru.

Dengan penuh tekad ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, darling. Kau di mana? Aku sudah lama menunggumu, lho. Kenapa lama sekali?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan nada manja nya.

 _"Heh? Darling? Yu-chan, ini aku Satsuki."_

Beruntung suara Satsuki di telepon itu tidak terdengar sampai keluar. Jadi Yukiteru bisa terus melancarkan aksinya itu.

"Apa? Kau ada kerja sambilan dulu? Hmm baiklah. Aku akan menunggumu di cafe dekat sekolahku. Selesai bekerja langsung kemari ya. Aku sayang kamu," ucap Yukiteru masih dengan manja dan romantisnya itu. Lalu ia langsung menutup teleponnya itu.

 _'Tch. Seumur-umur aku tidak akan mau melakukannya lagi. Ini semua salahmu, setan merah!'_ Batin Yukiteru semakin geram.

Saat itu Yukiteru melihat seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang juga mengenakan seragam, namun berbeda dengannya maupun Akashi. Laki-laki itu sangat familiar di matanya itu.

 _'Onii-chan?! Untuk apa dia kemari?!'_

Yukiteru semakin terkaget saat melihat kakaknya itu menghampiri Akashi.

 _'Jangan-jangan Seijuro janjian dengan onii-chan?! Tapi untuk apa?'_ Batin Yukiteru, yang kali ini memilih untuk diam dan mendengarkan percakapan dua orang yang ada di sampingnya itu. Kali ini pun ia kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca majalah untuk mengurangi kecurigaan pada mereka.

"Akashi Seijuro."

"Izuki Shun," sahut Akashi dengan spontan.

" _Gomen_ sudah membuatmu menunggu," ucap Shun sambil duduk di seberang Akashi. Lalu memanggil pelayan yang ada di sana untuk memesan.

"Tidak apa," jawab Akashi setelah lawan bicaranya itu selesai memesan.

Shun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Sebenarnya aku bingung harus menceritakannya darimana. Tapi aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

"Apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan cepat.

"Kau tahu kan, kalau anak-anak seperti kita ini sebenarnya bisa terancam bahaya 10x lipat dari anak-anak biasanya?" Tanya Shun sambil menerima secangkir teh pesanannya.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya balik Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yah, kau pasti tahu maksudku, penculikan anak-anak orang kaya, lalu mereka mengancam orang tua kita dan meminta sejumlah uang sebagai penukarannya," jawab Shun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, ya," respon Akashi.

"Bagus kalau kau tahu soal itu. Karena aku akan cerita dari sana."

Saat itu Yukiteru terus mendengar semua cerita kakaknya itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak percaya, kalau kakaknya itu akan menceritakan secara terbuka tentang masa lalunya pada Akashi.

.

.

.

"Oi, Yuki? Yukiteru? Izuki Yukiteru?!" Panggil Akashi terus menerus sambil menatap gadis yang sedang melamun itu.

"Ah, ya?! Apa?" Sahut Yukiteru sedikit terkaget.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba melamun?"

" _Gomen_. Bukan apa-apa kok," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Kita pulang sekarang," ucap Akashi sambil beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat, ia memasukkan wig dan kacamata milik Midorima itu ke dalam tasnya. Lalu ia pun memutuskan untuk beranjak pula dari sana dan berjalan menuju kasir.

"Ayo," ucap Akashi yang sepertinya telah selesai melakukan transaksinya di kasir.

"Tunggu, aku mau bayar dulu," kata Yukiteru sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya dari tas yang ia bawa.

"Aku sudah membayarnya," jawab Akashi sambil menggenggam tangan Yukiteru lalu berjalan keluar cafe tersebut.

Yukiteru hanya mengikuti laki-laki tersebut. Saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari cafe tersebut, Yukiteru langsung melepaskan genggaman Akashi.

"Hei, Seijuro. Aku tidak memintamu untuk membayarkanku. Kau pikir aku ini orang miskin? Sampai secangkir teh saja harus kau yang membayarnya."

"Sebagai gantinya, aku ingin tahu alasanmu, kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

Yukiteru langsung terdiam. Matanya langsung melihat sekelilingnya mencari objek yang bagus untuk dipandang selain laki-laki berambut merah yang ada di depannya itu.

"Kau sendiri kenapa bisa bertemu dengan onii-chan? Dan kenapa onii-chan menceritakan semuanya tentang masa laluku? Kau yang memintanya?" Tanya Yukiteru berusaha untuk mengalihkan topik.

"Tidak juga. Dia yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menceritakan semuanya," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

 _'Onii-chan, lihat saja kalau aku sudah sampai di rumah nanti!'_ Batin Yukiteru

"Kembali ke topik awal. Kenapa kau mengikutiku?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa kalau aku mengikutimu? Tidak suka?" Tanya balik Yukiteru.

Akashi hanya menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Kau curiga denganku kan? Kau menyangka ada apa-apa denganku, karena itu kau mengikutiku. Benar?" Ucap Akashi tepat sasaran.

"Bu-bukan aku, tapi yang lainnya. Lalu mereka menyuruhku untuk mengikutimu," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Tapi kau juga merasa curiga kan denganku, karena itu kau menuruti mereka untuk mengikutiku?" Tanya Akashi yang sepertinya sudah skakmat.

"Baiklah! Kuakui, aku mengikutimu karena Kise-san bilang padaku kalau kau akan janjian dengan perempuan lain. Puas?!" Bentak Yukiteru.

Bisa Yukiteru rasakan saat ini kalau mukanya terasa panas. Mungkin kalau ia bercermin sekarang, bisa ia lihat dengan jelas mukanya yang saat ini sewarna dengan kepiting rebus

Demi apapun yang ada di bumi ini, Akashi hanya terdiam mendengar hal itu. Dalam hatinya, ia berterima kasih banyak pada Kise.

Menanggung rasa malu sepertinya bukan hal yang ingin dilakukan oleh Yukiteru. Akhirnya gadis berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi," ucap Akashi sambil menarik kerah belakang kemeja seragam Yukiteru.

"Mau apa lagi hah?!"

"Kau cemburu sekarang karena aku janjian dengan kakakmu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak. Sudahlah, aku mau pulang," jawab Yukiteru tanpa menatap Akashi.

"Untuk sekedar informasi saja. Arah rumahmu ke sana," ucap Akashi sambil menunjuk belakangnya.

"Tch."

Gadis itu langsung membalikkan badannya ke hadapan Akashi, yang otomatis pegangan Akashi pada kerah belakangnya itu terlepas. Lalu ia berjalan menurut arah yang ditunjukkan Akashi tadi.

Akashi hanya menyeringai sambil berjalan mengikuti Yukiteru.

"Jangan ikuti aku!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil terus berjalan.

"Kau yakin mau pulang dengan jalan kaki?" Tanya Akashi

"Ya. Memangnya kenapa? Sana, kau tunggu saja sopirmu itu," Ucap Yukiteru dengan geramnya.

"Kalau kau jalan, aku juga akan jalan."

"Hah? Memangnya siapa kau?!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya, menghadap Akashi.

"Sudah jelas bukan, kalau aku ini pacarmu. Baru saja 2 menit yang lalu, kau curiga kalau aku ini selingkuh darimu," ucap Akashi sambil menyentil dahi Yukiteru.

"Tch," respon Yukiteru sambil mengelus dahinya.

"Tenang lah. Tidak mungkin aku menduakanmu," ucap Akashi sambil menepuk ujung kepala Yukiteru.

"Mungkin saja. Akashi Seijuro, semua murid tahu siapa kau. Apalagi di antara perempuan. Aku berani bertaruh, setengah atau lebih murid perempuan di sekolah pasti mau melakukan apa saja agar bisa dekat denganmu," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Entahlah, saat ia berkata seperti itu. Ia jadi teringat sesuatu saat ia jalan di lorong kelas tadi siang.

 _"Eh, lihat! Itu Akashi-sama."_

 _"Aiiih, dari jauh saja sudah terlihat ketampanannya. Apalagi kalau dari dekat. Pasti makin keren."_

 _"Benar! Tapi kudengar dari anggota klub basket yang lainnya, kalau dia sudah punya pacar sekarang."_

 _"Sungguh?! Siapa?"_

 _"Ntahlah. Dia bilang kalau pacarnya itu ada di klub basket juga."_

 _"Jangan-jangan Satsuki Momoi? Kalau tidak salah, dia manager klub basket kan?"_

 _"Heh? Bukannya dia sama Aomine-kun?"_

 _"Aomine-kun hanya temannya dari kecil."_

 _"Benar juga ya. Ah, aku iri dengannya bisa dekat dengan cowo-cowo keren."_

"Yuki!?"

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung merespon panggilan tersebut dengan sedikit terkaget.

"Melamun lagi? Ada apa denganmu hari ini?" Tanya Akashi setelah ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Tidak," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan.

Selama di jalan Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia tidak peduli Akashi mengikutinya atau tidak. Hinga mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang rumah Yukiteru.

"Yuki, kau marah karena hal tadi?" Tanya Akashi sambil menggenggam lengan Yukiteru.

"Tidak juga," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Baiklah. Bola matamu terlihat lebih gelap. Kau memendam sesuatu?"

 _'Hah?! Memangnya ada yang seperti itu? Kurasa itu tidak masuk akal,'_ batin Yukiteru

"Kau bisa ceritakan apa saja," ucap Akashi lagi

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Telepon lah sopirmu. Suruh dia untuk menjemputmu di rumahku," jawab Yukiteru yang semakin membuat berantakan topik pembicaraan ini.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah darimu," ucap Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Lalu kau mau pulang sendirian jalan kaki?!"

Percakapan mereka langsung terputus saat mereka menyadari ada sebuah mobil berhenti di dekat mereka. Lalu mereka melihat seorang pria dan wanita keluar dari mobil tersebut dan berjalan mendekati Yukiteru dan Akashi. Sedangkan sopir yang mengendarai mobil tersebut langsung memasukkan mobil itu ke wilayah kediaman keluarga Izuki, setelah pintu gerbang rumah itu dibuka oleh penjaga gerbang tersebut.

"Kaa-san, tou-san, tumben sekali pulangnya lebih cepat," ucap Yukiteru sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya itu. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh malam.

"Kebetulan agenda tou-san sedikit hari ini. Yang lebih penting sekarang adalah, kenapa kau tidak mengajak Seijuro untuk masuk ke dalam?" Ucap sang ayah sambil menggosok-gosok kepala putrinya itu.

"Sudahlah. Ayo sekarang kita masuk. Udara di luar semakin dingin," ajak ibu Yukiteru itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

Saat itu mereka masuk ke dalam kediaman keluarga Izuki bersama.

"Yu-chan, okaeri," ucap Shun sambil berjalan menuju adiknya itu.

"Ah, tadaima."

 _'Beruntung sekali kau onii-chan, hari ini kaa-san dan tou-san pulang lebih cepat. Kalau tidak, mungkin kau tinggal nama sekarang,'_ batin Yukiteru.

"Shun, kau sudah makan?" Tanya ibunya itu.

Shun menggelengkan kepalanya. " _Iie_. Aku berniat menunggu Yu-chan pulang."

"Sudah kubilang kan, kalau mau makan malam, makan lah. Jangan menunggu orang seperti itu," ucap Yukiteru setelah ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Sudah. Tou-san lapar. Ayo, kita makan sekarang. Seijuro, kau juga ikut," ucap sang kepala keluarga Izuki.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan pulang sekarang," jawab Akashi dengan sungkan.

"Ayo," ajak Yukiteru sambil sedikit menarik lengan Akashi.

Akhirnya mau tidak mau Akashi ikut makan malam bersama dengan keluarga Izuki. Canda dan tawa sangat mendominasi dalam acara makan malam tersebut. Sesekali bahkan Shun atau Yukiteru tersedak, karena terus tertawa. Suasana hangat yang sangat terasa.

"Ohya, Seijuro, saat pertemuan dengan ayahmu tadi, dia bilang dia pergi keluar negeri hari ini karena urusan mendadak," ucap ayah dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu.

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat. "Hm baiklah. Arigatou."

"Kau kesepian di rumah?" Tanya lagi pria itu.

"Aku sudah terbiasa," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

"Bagaimana kalau Seijuro tinggal di sini dulu?" Tanya wanita yang duduk di seberang Akashi itu

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya, tapi aku tidak apa," jawab Akashi dengan nada sopannya.

"Formal sekali gaya bicaramu itu. Biasanya juga tidak seperti itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum geli pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya saat ini.

"Sudahlah. Paling tidak kau menginap di sini malam ini. Lagipula aku sudah pernah menginap di rumahmu, sekarang giliranmu," lanjut Yukiteru sambil menyenggol lengan Akashi dengan siku nya.

Akashi hanya terdiam.

"Tidak usah sungkan. Sekarang kami juga keluargamu kan?" Ucap sang kepala keluarga Izuki itu sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Jangan khawatir. Rumahku tidak menyesatkan seperti rumahmu. Lalu di sini juga kau ada teman tidur laki-laki," ucap Yukiteru sambil menyeringai dan menatap kakaknya itu.

"Teman tidur laki-laki?" Ucap Shun mengulang kata-kata terakhir pada kalimat Yukiteru. "Kurasa itu kata-kata yang kurang cocok. Itu terdengar seperti-"

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Tapi tidak masalah juga sih kalau kalian benar-benar seperti yang ada di bayangan onii-chan saat ini," jawab Yukiteru dengan santai.

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan sesama jenis," ucap Akashi akhirnya ikut buka suara juga.

"Heh, sayang sekali. Bukannya tadi sore kalian baru mengadakan kencan rahasia di cafe dekat sekolah?" Kata Yukiteru sambil menahan tawa.

"Ngarang saja kau. Tapi, darimana kau tahu aku datang ke cafe dekat sekolahmu sore tadi?" Ujar Shun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

 _'Sial. Aku keceplosan,'_ batin Yukiteru. Tatapannya saat ini tertuju pada laki-laki berambut merah yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ah, itu karena Seijuro cerita padaku. Iya, kan?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil terus mengedipkan satu matanya pada Akashi.

"Tidak juga. Kau tahu karena kau membuntutiku," jawab Akashi dengan datar dan santainya.

Saat itu petir seakan-akan menyambar Yukiteru.

"Heh, tidak kusangka Yukiteru sampai terus membuntuti Akashi. Ada apa ya kira-kira?" ucap Shun sambil menyeringai.

"Yah, dia bilang kalau-"

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung membungkam mulut Akashi dengan tangan kanannya.

"Seijuro, mulutmu mau kujejali dengan apa?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara yang sangat pelan, bahkan itu lebih seperti bisikan. Ia tersenyum bagai seorang yandere.

"Yuki, jaga sikapmu!" Ucap sang ayah dengan tegasnya.

" _Hai_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil melepas tangannya dan kembali duduk dengan posisi biasanya.

Setelah semuanya selesai dalam acara makan malamnya itu. Mereka semua mulai membubarkan dirinya dari ruang makan tersebut.

"Nah, selamat menikmati malam pertama kalian," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus tertawa dan berjalan masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baka Yu-chan," ucap Shun dengan suara pelan.

Dua laki-laki itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang tepat ada di samping kamar Yukiteru, yah bisa diperkirakan kalau itu adalah kamar Shun.

"Anggap saja kamar sendiri," ucap Shun sambil menyalakan TV LCD yang ada di kamarnya itu.

Akashi hanya terdiam di dekat pintu. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar tersebut. Kamar itu hanya kamar biasa yang rapih. Tidak ada yang spesial dalam kamar tersebut.

"Pakai saja baju yang ada di lemari, kalau kau mau ganti baju," ucap Shun sambil sibuk menyetel playstation nya.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia berjalan menuju lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar tersebut lalu membuka nya. Setelah beberapa saat memilih, akhirnya ia mengganti baju seragam yang ia pakai itu dengan baju yang ia ambil tadi.

"Onii-chan! Ayo, kita main game ini!" Teriak Yukiteru sambil membuka pintu kamar kakaknya lebar-lebar.

Namun saat itu juga Yukiteru terdiam saat melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang hanya menggunakan boxer saja. Bisa diperkirakan olehnya, kalau ia sedang ganti baju.

"Hei, Yu-chan, kalau mau masuk ketuk pin-"

Kalimat Shun terpotong begitu saja saat melihat adiknya itu terdiam. Saat itu ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Akashi yang ada di belakangnya. Spontan ia langsung berdiri dan berjalan cepat. Lalu ia sedikit mendorong adiknya itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Jangan masuk dulu, baka!" Bentak sang kakak sambil menutup pintunya itu dengan cara didobrak.

Setelah beberapa saat, Shun kembali membuka pintunya. Ia melihat Yukiteru yang masih berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menarik adiknya itu masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu.

"Eh, cepat minta maaf pada Akashi," ucap Shun sambil memaksa adiknya itu untuk membungkukkan badannya di depan Akashi.

"Heh?! Kenapa aku yang harus minta maaf?!" Protes Yukiteru.

"Minta maaf atau semua game mu kuambil," Ucap Shun dengan cepat.

Yukiteru langsung menghela nafasnya. "Baiklah. Gomene, Seijuro."

"Sebenarnya tidak apa. Aku tidak keberatan dengan hal itu," ucap Akashi dengan datar.

"Tuh, dengar! Baka onii-chan!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan kalian sudah..." ucap Shun tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung kelabakan sendiri. "Bukan seperti itu onii-chan. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh!"

"Akashi, kau sudah berbuat apa saja pada Yu-chan?" Tanya Shun sambil menyipitkan matanya.

Akashi langsung terdiam. Dengan susah payah ia menelan ludahnya.

Tunggu.

Kenapa mereka jadi salah tingkah seperti itu?

Mereka tidak pernah berbuat yang aneh-aneh selama ini.

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku mau tidur sekarang. Oyasumi," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar kakaknya itu.

"Tunggu. Bukannya kau mau main-"

Kalimat Shun langsung terpotong saat melihat pintu kamarnya sudah sepenuhnya tertutup.

"Setiap malam dia selalu kemari untuk main game?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap laki-laki yang berdiri di sampingnya itu.

"Tidak juga. Tergantung mood nya sedang bagus atau tidak," jawab Shun sambil menghela nafasnya.

" _Souka_ ," respon Akashi dengan datar.

"Mana baju seragammu? Kurasa masih sempat untuk menyuruh pelayanku untuk mencuci bajunya itu. Besok harus dipakai lagi kan? Kujamin besok pagi juga pakaiannya sudah kering," ucap Shun sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" _Hai. Arigatou_ ," jawab Akashi sambil menyerahkan seragamnya.

"Aku keluar sebentar. Kalau mau tidur, tidur saja duluan," ucap Shun sambil menerima seragam tersebut, lalu ia berjalan keluar kamarnya.

" _Wakatta_ ," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

Tapi sepertinya Akashi tidak terlalu berminat untuk istirahat saat ini. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, saat ini kakinya membawa dirinya ke depan pintu kamar Yukiteru. Dengan reflek ia mengetuk pintu kamar gadis berambut hitam itu.

Klek!

"Onii-chan, ini sudah malam. Jangan gang-"

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung terdiam saat melihat orang yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya ini bukanlah kakaknya, tapi Akashi.

"Aku mengganggumu?" Tanya Akashi

"Tidak juga. Masuklah," jawab Yukiteru sambil membukakan pintu kamarnya lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan laki-laki berambut merah itu berjalan masuk ke kamarnya. Setelah itu ia menutup pintunya kembali.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam melihat Akashi yang tengah memperhatikan seluruh isi kamarnya itu.

 _'Beruntung hari ini kamarku sudah dirapihkan oleh pelayan rumah ini,'_ batin Yukiteru merasa sangat bersyukur, mengingat kalau biasanya kamarnya sangat berantakan.

Saat itu juga Yukiteru sadar kalau tatapan Akashi saat ini tertuju pada sebuah tabung oksigen yang berukuran cukup besar dengan alat bantu pernapasannya yang ada di dekat tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu kamarku sedikit aneh karena ada benda itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Wajar saja untuk seseorang sepertimu," jawab Akashi dengan santainya.

Yukiteru hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa hambar.

Saat itu juga terdengar nada dering singkat dari sebuah smartphone yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Bisa dipastikan smartphone itu adalah milik Yukiteru.

Yukiteru langsung berjalan cepat menuju tempat tidurnya itu. Tapi sayangnya smartphone itu sudah berhasil direbut oleh Akashi.

"Seijuro, kembalikan!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil berusaha merebut smartphone nya.

Akashi menyeringai. "Sepertinya ada sesuatu. Jangan bilang kalau bunyi tadi itu e-mail dari Tetsuya."

"Bukan itu!" Ucap Yukiteru dengan nada tinggi sambil terus berusaha merebut HP nya tapi tidak bisa.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau bertindak seperti itu? Kalau isinya bukan apa-apa, pasti kau akan bersikap biasa saja," jawab Akashi sambil terus mempertahankan HP milik gadis itu yang saat ini ada digenggamannya.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil terus berusaha merebut HP nya itu.

Brugh!

"Wah, kau agresif juga," komentar Akashi. Melihat saat ini mereka berdua jatuh ke atas kasur dengan posisi Yukiteru menimpa badan Akashi.

"Kembalikan HP ku!" Bentak Yukiteru tidak peduli.

"Yah setidaknya biarkan aku melihat isi e-mail yang baru sampai ini," ucap Akashi sambil mengunci pergerakan Yukiteru dengan mendekap erat gadis itu dengan satu tangannya. Ia mengangkat satu tangan lainnya yang memegang HP milik Yukiteru ke atas dan mengotak-atik smartphone tersebut. Akashi sangat beruntung karena smartphone itu tidak diberi password oleh pemiliknya.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil mencoba untuk melepaskan dirinya. Tapi tidak bisa.

Wajah Yukiteru bisa dilihat saat ini mulai memerah. Kepalanya sekarang ini tepat berada di atas dada laki-laki berambut merah itu, bisa ia dengar detak jantung Akashi, yang menandakan kalau orang ini masih hidup. Rasa hangat dan nyaman seperti menyelimuti dirinya saat ini. Dan perasaan nyaman tersebut mampu membuat Yukiteru perlahan memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin merasakan hal ini lebih lama.

 _'Tunggu! Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini?! Aku harusnya memberontak! Bukan terbuai seperti sekarang,'_ batin Yukiteru. Gadis itu langsung membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

"Oh. Ini dari Satsuki Momoi," ucap Akashi sedikit kecewa sekaligus lega.

"Sudah kubilang kan, itu bukan Tetsuya. Sekarang lepaskan aku dan kembalikan HP ku juga!" Ucap Yukiteru berusaha untuk bangun lagi. Walaupun perasaannya tidak ingin bangun dari sana.

"Tunggu!" Ucap Akashi sambil mengeratkan dekapannya dan mendekatkan HP milik Yukiteru itu pada wajahnya sendiri. Mencoba memastikan apa yang ia baca tadi.

"Title e-mail nya sangat mencurigakan," ucap lagi Akashi sambil membaca kembali kalimat yang ia baca sekilas tadi. Dan tulisan itu adalah 'ini dia, tips menjadi pacar yang baik'

"Aaahhhhh! Jangan dibaca!" Bentak Yukiteru mencoba untuk berontak lagi.

"Sudahlah. Kau nikmati saja masa-masa ini. Lagipula tidak biasanya kan aku mendekapmu seperti ini," ucap Akashi sambil terus mengeratkan dekapannya hingga Yukiteru tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Lalu ia membuka isi e-mail tersebut dan membacanya.

...

Hai, Yu-chan. Gomene aku baru bisa membalas e-mailmu sekarang. Sebenarnya aku kaget lho melihat e-mail yang kau kirimkan itu. Tidak biasanya kau menanyakanku menjadi pacar yang baik. Huehehe. Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kau dan Akashi-kun ya? Aku jadi penasaran. Pastikan kau akan menceritakan semuanya besok di sekolah ya. Lalu bagaimana penyamaranmu tadi? Sukses? Ohya, Akashi-kun selingkuh sungguhan atau tidak? Aku juga penasaran soal itu. Hehe. Gomene kalau basa-basinya terlalu panjang.

Kalau dilihat dari segi kalian berduanya, yang sama-sama punya harga diri terlalu tinggi dan omongan yang tajam. (P.s. : pastikan Akashi-kun tidak mengetahui kalimat itu) Jadi tipsku adalah

1\. Kau harus mencoba untuk menjadi lebih lembut

2\. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri dan orang lain

3\. Cobalah untuk lebih mendekatinya. Mungkin kau bisa mulai mencobanya dari menunjukkan rasa perhatianmu padanya.

4\. Berhentilah menjadi seorang yang tsundere.

Itu saja. Mudah kan?

Selamat mencoba. Ganbatte ne, Yu-chan~!

...

Setelah membaca isi e-mail tersebut, Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia meletakkan HP milik Yukiteru di sampingnya. Ia juga tidak merasakan adanya perlawanan lagi dari gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Tidak memberontak lagi? Sepertinya kau suka dengan posisi ini, ya kan?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak juga. Percuma aku melawan lagi. Kau sudah membaca isi e-mailnya, yang bahkan aku sendiri belum membacanya," jawab Yukiteru sambil memejamkan matanya dengan pasrah.

"Kau bisa membacanya nanti. Sekarang tidurlah. Sudah malam," ucap Akashi sambil mengelus kepala gadis yang menimpanya itu.

"Aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau seperti ini," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Baiklah," ucap Akashi sambil melepaskan dekapannya itu.

Mereka berdua langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Ini," ucap Akashi lagi sambil menyerahkan sebuah smartphone yang tadi ia pegang pada Yukiteru.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menyambarnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, ia langsung menarik selimutnya dan berbaring.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut. "Oyasu-"

Kalimatnya terpotong saat ia merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh Yukiteru.

"Saat aku menginap di rumahmu, aku tidur di kamarmu. Kurasa itu akan terasa adil, kalau sekarang kau juga tidur di sini," ucap Yukiteru

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Yah memangnya kenapa? Selama kau tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa kan?" Tanya Yukiteru balik.

"Bukan itu. Bagaimana dengan kakakmu?" Ucap Akashi.

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa," jawab Yukiteru dengan santainya.

"Kalau aku menolak?" Tanya Akashi sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Yah ya sudah. Itu terserahmu. Yang penting aku sudah menawarkan," jawab Yukiteru sambil melepaskan genggamannya.

"Oh itu tawaran. Kukira itu paksaan," ucap Akashi

"Untuk apa aku memaksamu? Buang tenaga, iya. Dapat hasilnya, nggak," jawab Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas.

"Kalau yang ini aku tidak keberatan untuk dipaksa," ucap Akashi

"Bilang saja kalau kau mau," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengambil HP nya yang ada di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya lalu bergeser ke sisi tempat tidur yang lainnya.

Yah akhirnya Akashi pasrah. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimuti dirinya dengan selimut yang sama dengan Yukiteru. Sedangkan Yukiteru sibuk menatap layar smartphone nya itu.

"Seijuro, kau membaca isi e-mail ini sampai akhir?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan ragu. Warna wajahnya ini bisa dikatakan hampir sama dengan warna kepiting rebus.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Ucap Akashi dengan santainya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa pada laki-laki yang berbaring di sampingnya itu.

"Tumben sekali kau seperti itu. Angin apa yang mengubahmu?" Ucap Akashi sambil menatap gadis yang ada di sebelahnya itu.

"Ah, aku mau tidur," jawab Yukiteru sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan selimut.

Spontan Akashi langsung menarik selimut itu.

"Tidak apa. Jawab saja," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

Beberapa saat Yukiteru terdiam seperti dihipnotis oleh tatapan dan senyuman yang diberikan oleh Akashi itu. Lalu ia mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan cepat.

"Karena aku benci Seijuro!" Ucap Yukiteru dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

Akashi langsung menghela nafas. "Apa kau tidak baca tips ke-4 ditulis 'berhentilah menjadi seorang yang tsundere'?"

"Tidak! Aku memang benci! Aku benci dengan gaya hidupmu yang selalu absolute. Aku benci dengan auramu yang selalu memancing banyak perempuan lain. Aku benci melihat banyak perempuan yang memerhatikanmu. Aku benci mendengar mereka semua terus memuji-mujimu. Aku benci!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tajamnya tapi disaat yang bersamaan juga air mata kekesalan mengalir keluar begitu saja.

"Kemarilah," ucap Akashi sambil mendekat pada Yukiteru dan memeluknya dari samping.

"Aku juga benci padamu. Aku benci dengan sikapmu yang jarang sekali mau mengakui hubungan kita, aku benci dengan sisi tsundere mu," ucap lagi Akashi dengan suara pelan sambil mengelus kepala belakang Yukiteru.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Kalau kita sama-sama benci. Kenapa tidak pisah saja?"

"Memangnya kau mau?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalaupun aku mau, pasti tidak bisa karena orang tua kita. Bagaimana denganmu?" jawab Yukiteru

"Tidak."

Yukiteru sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata-kata apa lagi.

"Seijuro," panggil Yukiteru dengan suara pelan. Ia langsung menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada laki-laki yang ia panggil itu. Tangannya mencengkram kuat kaos yang digunakan Akashi saat ini.

"Hn?" Sahut Akashi sambil terus mengelus kepala belakang Yukiteru.

"Aku-"

Akashi hanya terdiam, terus menunggu lanjutan kalimat dari Yukiteru.

"Ah! Kenapa aku susah untuk mengatakannya?!" Ucap Yukiteru sambil langsung mengambil posisi duduk dengan wajah yang frustasi.

"Katakan saja," jawab Akashi sambil ikut mengambil posisi duduk.

Yukiteru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Baiklah. Lakukan seperti latihan yang lalu dengan Satsuki," gumamnya yang sebenarnya bisa didengar oleh Akashi.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu hanya mengangkat satu alisnya saat mendengar gumaman tersebut.

 _'Ayo, kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya. Jujurlah pada dirimu sendiri dan orang lain. Jangan bersikap tsundere,'_ batin Yukiteru.

"Aku sayang Seijuro! Maaf kalau selama ini aku bersikap aneh, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana," ucap Yukiteru dengan sangat cepat.

"Aaahhhhh! Hancurlah aku!" Teriak Yukiteru setelah beberapa saat ia mengatakan hal itu sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Ia bahkan tidak menunggu respon dari Akashi. Ia langsung membaringkan badannya, memunggungi Akashi dan menutup seluruh badan dan kepalanya dengan selimut.

"Yuki," panggil Akashi sambil membuka selimut yang menutupi bagian kepala Yukiteru. Ia melihat gadis itu memejamkan matanya dengan erat.

"Aku juga," ucap Akashi lagi sambil memeluk gadis itu.

Yukiteru langsung membuka matanya. Perasaan lega mulai menyelimuti gadis itu. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya, menghadap Akashi. Ia hanya tersenyum lega pada laki-laki itu lalu ia kembali memejamkan matanya dan mulai terlelap dalam pelukan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

.

.

.

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Spontan sepasang mata Yukiteru dan Akashi langsung terbuka dengan kagetnya. Mereka melihat seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di samping tempat tidur dengan tatapan seramnya, aura hitam yang sudah berkobar-kobar di belakangnya dan kedua tangannya yang memegang panci dan sendok kayu.

"Ada kata-kata terakhir untuk kakakmu ini?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil menyeringai.

Badan Yukiteru langsung sedikit menegang. Saat itu ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini ia tidur dalam pelukan Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuro, apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku?" Tanya lagi Shun dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada. Kami hanya tidur berdua," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

"Kalian berdua..."

"Heh, onii-chan tenang saja. Tidak ada yang aneh-aneh kok selama malam tadi," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengambil posisi duduk.

"Tapi kenapa juga kau tidur dengannya?" Tanya Shun sambil menghela nafas.

"Kenapa? Onii-chan cemburu kalau aku tidur dengan orang yang baru kau kencani kemarin sore di cafe?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menyeringai.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan kencan," jawab Shun dengan cepat

Saat itu Shun langsung menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah. Ini sudah pagi. Kalian harus siap-siap."

" _Wakatta_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil bangkit berdiri dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu. Ia langsung berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya.

"Seragammu sudah siap. Sekarang ada di kamarku," ucap Shun sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yukiteru yang diikuti pula oleh Akashi.

Saat dua laki-laki itu berjalan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang bisa dipastikan kalau itu adalah kamar milik Shun. Pemilik kamar tersebut langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan menatap laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah mengambil seragamnya itu yang tergantung di dinding.

"Hoi, Akashi, kau benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun kan pada Yu-chan?" Tanya Shun dengan suara lebih pelan.

Akashi langsung terdiam dan menoleh pada laki-laki berambut hitam itu. "Ya. Dia juga tanggung jawabku kan? Pasti aku akan menjaganya, bukan malah bertindak yang aneh-aneh hingga menodainya."

Shun menghela nafas lega. "Baguslah kalau kau memiliki pola pikiran seperti itu. Kupercayakan Yu-chan padamu."

"Ya," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di sana.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di sekolah. Yukiteru seperti enggan berpisah dari laki-laki berambut merah ini. Selama berjalan menuju kelas, Yukiteru dan Akashi terus berjalan berdampingan hingga memancing banyak pasang mata yang ada di sana.

"Ohayou," ucap Midorima saat mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kelas. Saat itu Yukiteru langsung berjalan mendekati Midorima.

"Ohayou, Midorima-san," sahut Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Ohya, ini kacamatamu. _Hontou nii arigatou_ ," ucap lagi Yukiteru sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak kacamata pada Midorima

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Midorima dengan suara pelan sambil melihat Akashi yang tidak terlalu jauh dari posisi mereka saat ini. Laki-laki itu sedang sibuk duduk sendiri dengan buku-bukunya.

"Kemarin itu dia janjian dengan kakakku," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

" _Souka_ ," respon Midorima yang tidak kalah datarnya juga.

Setelah itu, Yukiteru memutuskan untuk menghampiri laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Seijuro," panggil Yukiteru sambil berdiri di samping Akashi dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tumben kau mau menghampiriku di kelas," ucap Akashi sambil menatap gadis yang tengah berdiri di sampingnya itu.

Langsung saja senyuman itu memudar dari wajah Yukiteru. "Kalau tidak suka dihampiri bilang saja."

Akashi langsung menghela nafasnya. " _Gomen_. Bukan itu maksudku."

"Lalu apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Aku pergi ke ruang guru dulu," jawab Akashi sambil berdiri dan menyentil dahi Yukiteru. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kelas.

"Tch. Baka!" gumam Yukiteru sambil mengusap dahinya.

"Izuki, kau pacaran dengan Akashi-sama?" Tanya salah satu perempuan dari beberapa perempuan yang saat ini menghampirinya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ahh... kurang lebih seperti itu," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan kencang mendarat dengan mulus di pipi kiri Yukiteru hingga memancing perhatian orang lain yang berada di kelas tersebut.

"Beraninya kau me-monopoli Akashi-sama!" Bentak gadis itu yang bahkan Yukiteru tidak kenal. Dipikirannya saat ini adalah itu adalah gadis yang sama yang menampar dan menonjok perutnya di kejadian yang lalu.

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menghajar Izuki seperti itu. Mereka bisa dekat karena mereka memang dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua mereka," ucap Midorima sambil berjalan mendekati mereka semua.

"Midorima-kun," panggil salah satu gadis yang ada di sana dengan suara pelan dan goyah.

"Kalau kalian ingin Izuki dan Akashi berpisah, kusarankan kalian untuk berurusan pada orang tua mereka," ucap Midorima lagi sambil mengangkat posisi kacamatanya.

Saat itu mereka semua terdiam.

"Tch. Kita pergi sekarang," ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil berjalan keluar kelas yang diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Midorima-san, _arigatou_ ," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Hn," respon Midorima sambil berjalan kembali ke kursinya

.

.

.

Saat jam makan siang. Seperti biasa Akashi, Midorima, Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Kuroko, dan Yukiteru makan bersama.

"Karena besok ada pertandingan nasional, sepertinya jam latihan hari ini akan lebih lama dari biasanya dan lebih ketat. Siapkan diri kalian," ucap Akashi lalu ia menyuapkan makanannya.

"Entah kenapa aku jadi lebih bersemangat," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum sendiri layaknya orang yang kelainan jiwa.

"Yuki, pipimu merah sebelah," ucap Kuroko sambil memerhatikan Yukiteru.

Spontan Yukiteru memegang pipi yang dimaksudkan oleh Kuroko. Yah tamparan tadi memang sangat keras hingga membekas.

"Hahaha. Ini ya... aku tidak tahu ini kenapa. Tiba-tiba saja sudaa begini saat aku bercermin di toilet tadi," jawab Yukiteru mencoba mencari kebohongan yang bagus untuk menutupi kejadian tersebut dan memastikan kalau Midorima membungkam mulutnya.

"Yah, wajar saja seperti itu. Tadi pagi ia baru ditampar kakak kelasnya," ucap Midorima dengan santainya sambil melahap makanannya.

 _'Terkutuklah engkau, Midorima-san,'_ batin Yukiteru sambil mencengkram kuat sumpitnya saat ini.

"Heh? Yuki-cchi buat masalah dengan kakak kelas di kelas khusus?" Tanya Kise

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Beberapa saat Midorima menatap gadis yang sepertinya enggan membuka suaranya untuk topik sekarang ini.

"Tidak juga. Yang menamparnya itu adalah fans fanatiknya Akashi," jawab Midorima akhirnya kembali buka suara, seperti sedang mewakili Yukiteru untuk bercerita saat ini.

Saat itu Akashi langsung terdiam sambil menatap Yukiteru.

"Yuki, kenapa kau tidak cerita pa-"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Jadi hal itu tidak perlu dibahas lagi," sela Yukiteru dengan cepat. Gadis itu langsung berdiri sambil membawa nampan makanannya yang telah kosong, lalu ia berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Aku jadi kasihan melihat Yuki," ucap Murasakibara sambil berhenti memakan makanannya yang telah habis.

"Yah aku juga," respon Kise sambil mengangguk setuju.

"Bagaimanapun juga itu sudah jadi resiko kalau mau berhubungan dengan Akashi," ucap Aomine dengan datar.

"Akashi-kun, bukannya kau harus melakukan sesuatu untuk hal ini? Kalau begini bisa-bisa Yuki terus dibully, bahkan bisa saja terus semakin parah," ucap Kuroko.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Akashi sambil menghela nafasnya

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua anggota klub basket Teiko telah sampai di tempat pertandingan nasional akan dilaksanakan. Pertandingan ini berjalan dengan lancar, Teiko terus maju. Yah tapi pada moment ini, Yukiteru tidak berperan terlalu banyak untuk team. Dari awal pertandingan awal babak penyisihan sampai akhir, ia hanya duduk di bench sebagai pemain cadangan.

Esok harinya. Sama halnya saat babak penyisihan, semifinal pun dilalui oleh Teiko tanpa memunculkan sosok pemain yang sering membuat para penonton tercengo kebingungan, karena gender nya yang berbeda dengan pemain yang lain.

Hingga akhirnya Teiko sampai pada final. Lagi-lagi Yukiteru nya duduk di kursi pemain cadangan. Yah tapi sepertinya gadis itu mulai terbiasa menonton teman-temannya beraksi.

"Ada apa dengan Aomine?" Tanya sang pelatih dengan cepat.

"Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan," jawab Satsuki sambil menantap laki-laki berambut biru tua itu dengan tatapan cemas.

"Tidak. Dia seperti kembali ke masa-masa yang waktu 'itu'. Terlihat sekali semangat bermain kembali turun drastis. Ada apa dengannya? Kalau seperti ini terus, hasilnya nanti akan berdampak pada kita semua," ucap pelatih sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Satsuki hanya terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Izuki, bersiaplah. Kau maju sekarang," ucap pelatih itu yang sepertinya terlihat cukup frustasi karena score Teiko mulai tertinggal dari lawannya.

Beberapa saat Yukiteru terdiam sambil memijat pelipisnya. Lalu ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan berdiri kursinya

" _Wakarimashita_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil membuka jaketnya dan meletakkannya di atas kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

NEEEEEEETTTT

"Teiko. Changing member."

"Aomine," panggil sang pelatih yang saat ini berdiri di samping Yukiteru. Gadis itu sudah siap sedia berdiri di tepi lapangan.

Saat Aomine berjalan keluar dari lapangan, Yukiteru akhirnya berjalan masuk ke lapangan. Suara yang ada di sana makin ricuh dengan kembali Yukiteru ke tengah lapangan.

"Mungkin keputusannya cukup bijak untuk mengeluarkan Aomine sekarang, tapi kenapa harus digantikan oleh Yuki?" Ucap Akashi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa? Tidak suka kalau aku ikut bermain?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya takut," jawab Akashi dengan datar.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tenang saja. Meskipun aku tidak pernah ikut tanding lagi, tapi aku masih rajin latihan kok di dekat rumah. Jadi kau tidak perlu takut skill ku tidak akan menurun," ucap Yukiteru. Saat itu ia berjalan melewati Akashi sambil menepuk bahu laki-laki tersebut. Lalu ia langsung bersiap di posisinya.

Deg!

Spontan Akashi melihat sekilas ke arah Yukiteru.

 _'Tad itu...'_ batinnya merasa ada yang janggal.

Sayangnya situasi dan kondisi saat ini memaksa laki-laki berambut merah itu untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya lagi. Pertandingan pun terus berlanjut. Beruntung Teiko memiliki cukup waktu untuk menyusul lawannya itu.

Permainan dari Yukiteru pun seperti tidak diragukan lagi, masih bagus seperti biasanya. Tidak. Sepertinya ini lebih bagus dari yang sebelumnya. Mungkin saat ini ia sedang bersemangat karena setelah sekian lama ia tidak pernah diikut-sertakan dalam pertandingan. Walaupun perasaannya sedikit terganjal karena Aomine yang sepertinya kembali menjadi Aomine yang waktu 'itu'.

Hingga sampai di akhir pertandingan, hasil membutikan kalau Teiko yang memenangkan pertandingan ini. Semua anggota klub basket Teiko tentu saja merasa senang, tak terkecuali oleh Akashi dan yang lainnya juga.

"Kita menang," ucap Yukiteru sambil tersenyum lebar.

Brugh!

Saat itu mata Yukiteru langsung membulat saat menyadari ia ambruk di atas punggung seseorang.

"Seijuro," ucap Yukiteru yang tepat di samping telinga Akashi.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan ambruk," jawab Akashi sambil mencoba menggendong gadis itu di punggungnya dan berjalan menuju bench. Yang lainnya pun langsung kaget dan menghampirinya.

Saat itu Akashi mendudukkan gadis berambut hitam itu di atas bench. Kalau diperhatikan saat ini, memang wajah Yukiteru mulai memerah. Saat dipegang dahinya pun terasa panas.

"Ada apa dengan Yuki?" Tanya Kuroko dengan nada cemasnya.

"Tidak apa. Dia hanya terkena flu dan demam, benar?" Jawab Akashi sambil memastikannya pula pada Yukiteru.

"Bagaimana Akashi tahu?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara pelan, kepalanya mulai tertunduk.

"Saat kau menepuk bahuku tadi, tanganku terasa panas," jawab Akashi mengingat-ngingat saat Yukiteru masuk lapangan tadi.

" _Souka_ ," respon Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ini minumlah dulu," ucap Satsuki sambil memberi Yukiteru sebotol spot drink.

" _Arigatou_ ," jawab Yukiteru sambil menerima botol itu dan langsung meminumnya.

Dugh!

Saat itu Yukiteru merasa ada yang menekan dahinya, di saat yang bersamaan pula, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel di dahinya itu. Ia langsung memegang dahinya sendiri. Ia merasa kalau ini adalah kompres.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari tim medis yang ada di dekat sini. Sudah merasa lebih baik sekarang?" Ucap Kise sambil tersenyum.

" _Arigatou_ , Kise-san," jawab Yukiteru seraya menganggukkan kepalanya.

Yukiteru melihat ke sekitarnya, teman setim nya memerhatikannya, termasuk Aomine, meskipun dia hanya berdiri di belakang yang lainnya. Rasa hangat seperti menyelimuti diri gadis berambut hitam itu.

"Aku sudah sehat! Ayo kita rayakan kemenangan ini!" Ucap Yukiteru sambil berdiri dengan semangat.

Semuanya harus bersikeras untuk menahan tawa mereka saat moment-moment penyerahan semacam medali pada setiap pemain dan sebuah piala. Yah bagaimana tidak, saat itu Yukiteru tetap ikut bersikeras untuk berdiri bersama yang lainnya dengan kondisi yang sekarang dan di dahinya yang masih tertempel kompresan.

Setelah itu, Akashi dan yang lainnya langsung merayakan kemenangan mereka dengan makan-makan. Yah, dengan catatan biaya makan-makan ini dibayar dengan mengambil sedikit dari bagian hadiah kemenangan mereka. Namun sayangnya acara itu terasa kurang lengkap, karena ketidakhadiran dari seorang Aomine. Entah situasi apa lagi yang sedang menyerangnya saat ini hingga membuatnya kembali ke dalam masa-masa buruknya itu.

Langit sudah mulai menjelang malam, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk membubarkan diri. Saat itu Akashi tengah berjalan berdua bersama Yukiteru. Yah tapi itu tidak terlalu lama hingga gadis itu kembali akan ambruk. Beruntung saat itu juga Akashi mau menahannya lagi.

"Sebaiknya kita cari tempat duduk dulu," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan memasuki cafe yang ada di dekatnya. Selama jalan, tangannya terus mengenggam lengan atas Yukiteru. Bisa dilihat kalau Akashi sepertinya enggan menggendong Yukiteru lagi di depan umum.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam dan mengikuti setiap langkah Akashi. Hingga ia duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di sana.

"Seijuro, aku sudah kenyang," ucap Yukiteru sambil membaringkan kepalanya yang terasa berat dan pusing di atas meja.

Saat itu Seijuro malah sibuk memesan pada pegawai yang ada di sana. Bagaimanapun juga mereka sudah numpang duduk di sini, setidaknya mereka harus membeli sesuatu dari sini.

Setelah pegawai itu pergi, Akashi langsung melepaskan kompres yang masih tertempel di dahi Yukiteru. Bisa ia rasakan kalau kompres yang awalnya dingin itu menjadi begitu panas. Lalu ia memegang dahi dan pipi gadis itu, masih saja terasa panas, bahkan sepertinya lebih panas dari yang tadi.

"Tidak mungkin kau pulang dengan jalan sekarang. Aku akan menghubungi sopirku dulu," ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan smartphone nya dari tasnya. Lalu mulai mengotak-atik smartphonenya itu dan mendekatkannya pada satu telinganya. Lalu ia berbicara di teleponnya itu.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Sesekali ia mengeluarkan suara batuk kecil dari mulutnya itu. Tubuhnya pun mulai menggigil.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Akashi dengan suara pelan setelah ia memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara hilang-hilang dan serak.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai merasa sakit?" Tanya Akashi lagi.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam.

"Aku tahu kau dengar aku. Jadi jawablah," ucap Akashi setelah ia menghela nafasnya.

"Sejak aku bangun tidur tadi pagi," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Harusnya kau tidak usah ikut pertandingan hari ini."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menyesal karena sudah latihan mati-matian," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap tajam Akashi. Meskipun itu tidak terlalu lama, karena kepalanya mulai terasa pusing lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Latihan mati-matian?" Ucap Akashi mengulang kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Yukiteru.

Dua orang itu terdiam beberapa saat, karena ada seorang pelayan yang datang menghampiri mereka untuk mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Ya, dari awal pertandingan nasional, aku berharap sekali kalau aku bisa maju kembali ke lapangan. Aku ingin memperlihatkan pada pelatih kalau aku masih bisa menjadi pemain inti. Karena itu, aku terus berlatih. Mungkin dengan begitu, aku bisa lebih tahan saat bermain. Tapi malah jadi seperti ini. _Gomene_ , Seijuro. Aku merepotkanmu lagi," jawab Yukiteru

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya, Akashi menghela nafasnya.

"Kapan kau latihan dan di mana?" Tanya Akashi, lalu ia meneguk minuman yang ia pesan tadi.

"Akhir-akhir ini setiap malam, di lapangan dekat rumahku," jawab Yukiteru yang sepertinya memilih untuk berbicara jujur.

"Pantas kau jadi begini sekarang," ucap Akashi sambil memijat pelipisnya.

NDDRRRT NDRRRTT

Akashi langsung mengambil smartphonenya itu yang ada di atas meja saat ini.

" _Moshi-moshi_ ," ucap Akashi sambil mengangkat teleponnya itu.

"Ah, _wakatta_ ," ucap Akashi lagi setelah beberapa saat ia terdiam, mendengar si penelepon itu berbicara. Lalu ia langsung memutus sambungan telepon itu.

Lalu Akashi mengangkat tangannya dan memberi kode untuk meminta bill nya. Setelah itu seorang pelayan langsung mengantarkan bill nya tersebut, dan laki-laki berambut merah itu langsung membayarnya.

"Ayo, sopirku sudah ada di depan," ucap Akashi sambil berdiri.

"Aku pusing," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menutup matanya.

Akashi menghela nafasnya.

"Ayo," ucap Akashi sambil menggendong Yukiteru dan langsung berjalan keluar cafe tersebut.

"Seijuro! Turunkan aku!" Bentak Yukiteru walaupun suaranya terdengar pelan dan lemas.

Akashi hanya terdiam sambil terus berjalan masuk ke mobilnya. Beruntung sopirnya itu langsung membukakan pintu untuknya. Jadi ia tidak perlu repot lagi harus membuka pintu mobilnya itu.

.

.

.

"Hm. Panasnya tinggi sekali," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam itu sambil melihat termometer yang habis digunakan pada Yukiteru.

" _Gomen_ , aku tidak langsung membawanya pulang setelah pertandingan tadi," ucap Akashi dengan nada sopannya.

"Tidak apa. Pasti Yu-chan juga bersikeras untuk tidak pulang dulu kan?"

"Uhuk uhuk. Habis mau bagaimana lagi, onii-chan. Aku kan senang kalau timku menang," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara lemas.

Saat ini Yukiteru tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur kamarnya dengan menggunakan selimut sampai di lehernya dan di dahinya tertempel kompresan. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sekali memerah dan badannya pun terus menggigil.

"Baka! Harusnya kau melihat kondisimu juga. Kalau kau pingsan, bagaimana? Yang ada kau malah merepotkan orang lain," ucap Shun sambil menghela nafasnya.

" _Gomen_ ," ucap Yukiteru dengan penyesalan.

"Sudahlah. Kau istirahat saja," jawab Shun sambil berjalan keluar kamar Yukiteru.

"Aku juga pulang dulu. Cepat sembuh," ucap Akashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ok. Ja ne~"

Akashi pun langsung berjalan keluar dari kamar gadis berambut hitam itu.

.

.

.

Selama seminggu Yukiteru absent di sekolah karena demamnya itu. Hingga akhirnya hari ini ia memutuskan untuk masuk kembali ke sekolah karena sudah sembuh total. kali ini juga ia pergi ke sekolah menggunakan sepedan yang sudah sekian lama ia tidak pernah pakai lagi semenjak ia dekat dengan Akashi.

Setelah Yukiteru memarkirkan sepedanya di tempat yang tersedia, ia langsung berjalan menuju gedung sekolahnya dengan semangat. Saat itu juga ia melihat ada Kuroko yang sedang berjalan ke arah yang sama dengan Yukiteru. Spontan gadis berambut hitam itu langsung menghampiri Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, ohayou," sapa Yukiteru sambil tersenyum.

"Ohayou, Yuki. Sudah sembuh?" Ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum balik pada Yukiteru.

"Yap, sembuh total," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengacukan jempolnya.

" _Yokatta na_ ," respon Kuroko tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di wajahnya itu.

"Ah, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk latihan basket nanti," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan dan melompat-lompat.

Kuroko hanya terdiam, tidak merespon Yukiteru. Kepalanya pun langsung tertunduk. Yukiteru yang menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal, langsung menatap lurus Kuroko dengan tatapan serius.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Haiiiiiiii Author kembali setelah sekian lama tidak kembali. Kangen rasanya :") /?

Gomen, kalo author makin ke sini makin lama update nya. Nggak tau kenapa, authornya jadi suka ilang semangat akhir-akhir ini TvT /wuanjir malah jadi curcol.

Tapi author berterima kasih banget buat readers yang terus ngebaca ffn nggak jelas ini dan mau menunggu dengan sabar :"

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima oleh author. Review kalian juga jadi suntikan semangat buat author 'v')9

* * *

Reply review:

bubletea : ini udah dilanjut. Taraaaa taaraaaa \\(°v°)/

LeafandFlower : gomen chapter yang ini nggak update kilat. Maksanya kurang sih TvT /maunya

Guest : arigatou *author bungkuk berkali-kali* (?)


	6. Chapter 6

Fate [Chapter 06]

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Laki-laki berambut biru muda itu terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

" _Iie. Nan demonai_ ," ucap laki-laki itu.

" _Hontou nii,_ Tetsuya?" Tanya lagi Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya tentu saja. Semuanya _akan_ baik-baik saja," jawab Kuroko yang sukses membuat Yukiteru lebih penasaran lagi.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Gomen, aku tidak tahu cara menjelaskannya. Tapi mungkin saat latihan nanti, kau akan mengerti," ucap Kuroko sambil menatap datar gadis yang ada di depannya itu.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Jujur saja, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan Kuroko saat ini.

"Ayo, sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang," ucap Kuroko lagi sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolahnya, yang diikuti pula oleh Yukiteru.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Yukiteru memang merasa aneh dengan teman-temannya itu. Kuroko, Satsuki, Murasakibara, Aomine, Midorima, Kise, bahkan sampai Akashi pun memilih untuk bungkam saat ditanyakan 'ada apa' oleh Yukiteru. Jawaban mereka selalu sama. 'Baik-baik saja' atau 'tidak ada yang terjadi'

Gadis berambut hitam itu terus berjalan menuju ruang ganti dan mengganti bajunya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan menuju ruangan selalu menjadi tempat latihannya dan yang lain untuk bermain basket.

Saat ia sampai di sana, ia hanya berdiri terdiam. Tubuhnya seperti kaku saat melihat isi ruang olahraga saat itu. Ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju seorang laki-laki berambut hijau tua yang tengah meminum minumannya di luar garis lapangan.

"Midorima-san, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa yang lain tidak ada? Tadi aku melihat semuanya komplit hari ini masuk sekolah. Kenapa tidak ada yang hadir?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Ada Kise di sana," jawab Midorima yang sepertinya melenceng dari topik.

"Maksudku yang lainnya. Aomine-san, Murasakibara-san, Tetsuya, dan Seijuro," ucap Yukiteru dengan panik.

Midorima hanya terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Yukiteru.

"Jawab aku. Aku mohon," ucap Yukiteru lagi dengan suara lebih pelan dan lembut.

"Harusnya kau bisa mengerti dengan melihat situasi dan kondisi yang ada di sini," jawab Midorima sambil melirik sekilas Yukiteru.

"Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Apa alasannya?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan cepat.

Midorima kembali terdiam. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Kau bisa tanya pada Kise."

"AKU BERTANYA PADAMU, SHINTAROU!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil menatap tajam laki-laki yang jauh lebih tinggi daripadanya itu dengan tatapan yang tajam. Suaranya yang keras itu sukses memancing orang-orang yang sedang berlatih di sana.

Midorima hanya terdiam menatap gadis itu. Entah karena ia memang enggan menjawabnya atau ia kaget karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Yukiteru meneriaki nama kecilnya. Yah yang tahu hanyalah Midorima sendiri.

"Midorima-cchi, Yuki-cchi," panggil Kise dengan suara pelannya sambil berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tersebut.

Yukiteru menarik nafasnya. "Kise-san, kenapa yang lain bisa seperti ini?"

Saat itu Kise sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Akashi-cchi sudah berubah. Sekarang ia mengizinkan kita semua untuk tidak latihan, asalkan saat nanti pertandingan kita menang. Aomine-cchi dan Murasakibara-cchi memilih untuk tidak latihan. Kuroko-cchi tidak latihan hari ini, sepertinya karena ia tertekan pada situasi sekarang ini, tapi aku yakin, nanti dia pasti latihan lagi," jawab Kise dengan suara pelan.

Yukiteru langsung terdiam.

"Di mana Satsuki?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menoleh ke samping kiri dan kanannya.

"Sepertinya ia sedang membujuk Aomine-cchi untuk latihan," jawab Kise

Yukiteru langsung mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat dan menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Souka_."

"Sebaiknya aku mulai latihan sekarang," ucap lagi Yukiteru sambil berlari ke tengah lapangan.

 _'Seijuro berubah? Kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya berubah hingga seperti ini?'_

 _'Sial. Andai saja kau tidak sakit saat itu, mungkin aku bisa lebih mengerti situasi sekarang ini.'_

 _'Kenapa semuanya terasa sangat berbeda. Ruangan ini. Latihan ini. Rasanya sangat berbeda. Sepi.'_

Yukiteru hanya terus membungkam mulutnya sambil terus mendribble bola basket yang ia pegang dan berlari-lari tanpa tujuan. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berlari menuju ring dan melakukan dunk.

DUAK!

BRUGH!

"Yuki-cchi!"

"Izuki!"

Yukiteru terdiam. Matanya setengah tertutup. Pandangannya menjadi sangat buyar. Tapi ia cukup bisa menyadari kalau saat ini ada Midorima dan Kise di dekatnya.

"Yuki-cchi? Kau masih sadar? Kau bisa lihat aku?" Tanya Kise dengan panik sambil menguncang-nguncang tubuh Yukiteru.

"Aku jatuh lagi," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan, lalu ia tersenyum miris.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Melakukan dunk tepat di atas ring, wajar saja kepalamu jadi terbentur keras dengan ring," ucap Midorima dengan datarnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Yukiteru sambil mencoba untuk mengambil posisi duduk.

"Yuki-cchi, kau pasti kepikiran dengan hal tadi kan?" Tanya Kise sambil menatap khawatir pada gadis itu

" _Gomene_ , Kise-san," jawab Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Kau pasti masih shock. Tapi ini kenyataannya. Sebaiknya kau harus mulai mencoba untuk menerimanya," ucap Kise sambil berdiri dan membantu Yukiteru untuk berdiri pula

Yukiteru hanya mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah latihan selesai, Yukiteru memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Karena kepalanya masih terasa pusing, sangat beresiko kalau ia pulang naik sepeda saat ini. Akhirnya, ia pulang naik kereta.

Sesampainya di rumah, seperti biasa kakaknya selalu sudah ada di rumah duluan.

"Tadaima," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara lemasnya saat melihat kakaknya itu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Okaeri, Yu-chan," sahut Shun dengan senyumannya.

"Onii-chan, hari ini aku tidak makan malam," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus berjalan, hendak menuju kamarnya.

"Heh? Kenapa? Tumben sekali," respon Shun sambil berjalan di samping adiknya itu. Bisa ia lihat, kalau adiknya itu sedang dalam mood yang jelek.

"Aku tidak nafsu makan," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar. Setelah ia masuk ke kamarnya, ia langsung menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya itu tanpa memerdulikan kakaknya yang ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

 _'Ada apa dengannya?'_ Batin Shun. Dahinya langsung mengkerut saat melihat sikap adiknya itu.

Setelah itu, ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur. Beruntung saat itu ia belum meminta juru masak di rumahnya untuk menyiapkan makan malamnya dan Yukiteru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shun kembali berjalan menuju pintu kamar Yukiteru dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang di atasnya ada 2 cangkir ukuran sedang dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan perlahan.

"Yu-chan, aku bawa cokelat panas favoritmu," ucap Shun.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari dalam kamar tersebut.

"Dan ada marshmallow nya," ucap Shun lagi.

Saat itu terdengar suara kunci pintu yang terbuka, lalu pintu itu pun sedikit terbuka. Shun bisa lihat ada satu tangan terulur keluar dari sela pintu itu.

 _'Sudah kuduga, strategi cokelat panas selalu sukses!'_ Batin Shun dengan tawa kemenangannya yang merajalela dalam dirinya.

"Aku akan memberikannya kalau kau mau menceritakan masalahmu," ucap Shun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Shun melihat pintu itu dibuka lebih lebar. Seorang gadis yang terus menundukkan kepalanya hingga menutupi wajahnya itu mengizinkan kakaknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Setelah kakaknya masuk, ia langsung menutup pintunya lagi dan berjalan menuju kakaknya. Tanpa ragu, ia mengambil satu cangkir yang ada di atas nampan yang kakaknya bawa itu dengan kedua tangannya

Yukiteru langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya dan meminum cokelat panasnya itu dengan perlahan. Sedangkan Shun terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di atas meja kecil samping tempat tidur Yukiteru. Lalu mengambil cangkir yang satu lagi dan duduk di samping Yukiteru.

"Kau bisa cerita padaku," ucap Shun, lalu ia meneguk cokelat panas miliknya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia menceritakan semua yang ia rasakan saat ini tanpa ragu pada kakaknya itu.

Shun menghela nafasnya. "Tidak apa. Terkadang team bisa seperti itu, tapi nantinya pasti akan membaik lagi."

" _Hontou nii_?" Tanya Yukiteru mencoba untuk memastikannya.

"Ya. Hanya butuh waktu saja," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Ia terus menatap isi cangkirnya yang saat ini sudah kosong.

"Tapi, sepertinya akan sulit. Orang lain mengatakan kalau Seijuro sudah berubah. Aku mulai merasa juga. Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil mencengkram cangkir yang ia pegang itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tidak menanyakannya langsung padanya?" Tanya Shun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku belum menanyakan hal itu, aku baru benar-benar sadar dan tahunya saat latihan tadi. Sedangkan latihan tadi hanya ada Kise-san dan Midorima-san," jawab Yukiteru sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Teknologi sudah maju. Kenapa kau tidak mengiriminya e-mail atau telepon dia?"

Yukiteru menghela nafasnya. "Sudah kulakukan tapi nggak ada respon."

"Kalau begitu cobalah bersikap biasa besok. Mungkin nantinya dia juga jadi bersikap biasa lagi," ucap Shun sambil meletakkan cangkir di atas nampan.

" _Wakatta. Arigatou_ , onii-chan," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis pada kakaknya itu.

"Sudah jam segini, sebaiknya kau beristirahat sekarang," ucap Shun sambil mengambil cangkir yang dipegang Yukiteru dan meletakkannya di atas nampan. Lalu ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur tersebut.

Yukiteru langsung membaringkan badannya. Di saat yang bersamaan juga, Shun menarik selimut yang ada untuk menyelimuti adiknya itu.

"Onii-chan, aku bukan anak kecil lagi," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Shun hanya meresponnya dengan tertawa pelan dan mencubit hidung adiknya itu.

Setelah itu, ia membawa nampan yang ada. Lalu ia berjalan keluar kamar Yukiteru sambil mematikan lampu kamar gadis berambut hitam itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Yukiteru terpaksa berangkat ke sekolah bersama kakaknya, karena sepedanya ia tinggal di sekolah kemarin. Yukiteru lebih memilih berangkat ke sekolah naik kereta bersama kakaknya daripada harus diantar oleh sopirnya.

"Yu-chan," panggil Shun sambil terus berjalan di samping Yukiteru.

"Apa?" sahut Yukiteru

"Ini pertama kalinya kita pergi bersama ke sekolah kan? Yah, mungkin pertama kalinya semenjak kau masuk SMP. Karena sekolah kita berbeda jadi sangat sulit untuk bisa pergi bersama," ucap Shun dengan selingan tertawa kecil.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat, spontan senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Ya."

Saat itu keduanya terdiam hingga mereka memasuki kereta. Bisa ditebak kalau kondisi kereta di pagi hari pasti selalu ramai, yah, saat ini pun Shun dan Yukiteru berdiri di antara desakan penumpang kereta yang lainnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya mereka bisa keluar dari kereta itu.

"Ah, aku hampir mati di sana," ucap Yukiteru dengan nafasnya yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Kau bawa obatmu?" Tanya Shun sambil terus memegang lengan Yukiteru.

"Ya," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum pada kakaknya itu, bermaksud agar kakaknya itu tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

Shun menghela nafasnya. "Mau langsung jalan atau kau mau memakai obatmu dulu?"

"Langsung jalan saja," jawab Yukiteru

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu," ucap Shun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya itu dan kembali berjalan.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di kelas, Yukiteru melihat Akashi yang sudah duduk di kursinya, ia terlihat sibuk sendiri dengan buku-bukunya.

"Ohayou, Seijuro," sapa Yukiteru yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Akashi.

"Hn, ohayou," sahut Akashi tanpa menatap Yukiteru.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung duduk di kursinya yang bertepatan di sebelah Akashi.

"Ah, hari ini cukup cerah ya," ucap Yukiteru mencoba mencari topik.

"Ya," jawab Akashi dengan datar dan cepat.

"Ah... aku berpikir, nanti aku akan makan siang apa. Kau ada rekomendasi?"

"Makan saja yang ada di cafetaria."

"Hn... hari ini ada PR?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hari ini ada quis?"

"Tidak ada."

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana kalau sensei memberi kita ulangan dadakan hari ini."

"Kerjakan saja sebisanya."

"Ah... lalu..."

"Yuki, ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Akashi sambil menatap gadis yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Matanya sedikit membulat saat ia benar-benar menatap Akashi saat ini. Ya. Seperti yang orang lain bilang. Akashi telah berubah. Tatapannya. Matanya. Semuanya.

 _'Aku lah yang harusnya bertanya hal itu. Ada apa denganmu?'_ Batin Yukiteru.

Saat itu Yukiteru mencoba untuk membuka suaranya kembali, tapi Akashi sudah terlanjur pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah, Yukiteru memutuskan untuk latihan seperti biasa. Walaupun situasi dan kondisinya tidak seperti biasanya lagi.

"Yuki."

Saat itu Yukiteru yang tengah berjalan hendak menuju ruang olahraga langsung menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda yang berdiri tidak jauh dari belakangnya.

"Tetsuya," sahut Yukiteru

"Kau akan latihan sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko sambil berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ya," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ayo," ajak Kuroko sambil terus berjalan bersama Yukiteru menuju ruang olahraga.

Sesampainya mereka di ruang olahraga, mereka hanya menjalankan latihan biasa. Tidak ada yang begitu spesial dalam latihan ini. Yang hadir pun hanya Yukiteru, Kuroko, Kise, Midorima, dan murid kelas 3 yang lainnya. Setelah latihan, Yukiteru memutuskan untuk langsung pulang dengan sepeda tercintanya.

Yah, itu lah yang menjadi aktivitas rutin Yukiteru.

Selama beberapa minggu, tidak ada yang berubah. Semuanya masih seperti saat hari pertama Yukiteru kembali masuk sekolah setelah ia sakit demam.

Meskipun begitu, Teiko tetap terus menang dalam setiap pertandingan. Tapi hawanya sangat berbeda. Tidak seperti dulu lagi. Semuanya berubah. Tidak ada senyuman dan tawa lagi yang mengisi team. Semuanya terlihat begitu suram dan sepi.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah, Yukiteru langsung menghampiri Akashi.

"Akashi Seijuro, kutunggu kau di ruang olahraga nanti," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat.

Saat itu juga Yukiteru langsung pergi keluar dari kelas, tanpa menunggu respon dari laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Akashi memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruang olahraga. Sesampainya di sana, ia melihat Yukiteru yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan baju yang ia bisa gunakan untuk latihan. Ia juga melihat di sana ada Kise, Midorima, dan Kuroko.

"Yuki, kau yakin mau melakukannya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

Saat itu kepala Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke arah pintu yang terbuka itu. Ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di sana.

"Izuki Yukiteru," panggil Akashi sambil berjalan mendekati Yukiteru.

"One-on-one. 5 point untuk menang," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengambil bola basket yang ada di dekat kakinya itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku," jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Kalau aku menang, aku menginginkan kau melakukan sesuatu," ucap Yukiteru yang sepertinya mengabaikan kata-kata Akashi tadi.

Akashi langsung mengangkat satu alisnya. "Apa?"

"Kembalikan team seperti dulu!"

Saat itu Akashi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kuterima tantanganmu," ucap laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil melepaskan tas dan jas seragamnya, lalu ia taruh di luar garis lapangan.

Duel itu pun akhirnya dimulai. Setelah beberapa saat, score memang diungguli oleh Yukiteru.

"Tamat kau, Izuki Yukiteru," gumam Akashi.

BUGH!

Saat itu juga kaki Yukiteru terasa lemas, dan ia terjatuh begitu saja. Matanya langsung membulat tidak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan dan sedikit goyah.

Saat itu Yukiteru memutuskan untuk kembali bangkit berdiri, walaupun kakinya masih terasa gemetaran. Ia mencoba untuk mengejar Akashi dan merebut bolanya. Walaupun semua usahanya saat ini sia-sia. Hingga akhirnya Akashi yang mencapai 5 point nya lebih dulu dari Yukiteru.

"Kau kalah," ucap Akashi sambil melihat ke bawahnya. Lebih tepatnya ke arah Yukiteru yang terjatuh di depannya.

"Tidak. Sekali lagi!" Ucap Yukiteru sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dan menatap mata laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Percuma saja, hasilnya akan tetap sama," jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Tidak! Kali ini pasti berbeda!" Bentak Yukiteru.

"Baiklah."

Saa itu duel pun kembali dimulai. Tapi tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Akashi kembali menghabisi Yukiteru. Ia kembali menang dengan Emperor Eye nya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa mengubah apapun," ucap Akashi.

"Sekali lagi!" Bentak Yukiteru dengan suara yang lemas. Ia kembali mencoba untum berdiri, walaupun kakinya semakin gemetar hebat. Keringat membanjiri dirinya. Nafasnya pun sudah tidak beraturan.

"Apa yang Yuki-cchi lakukan? Ia tidak akan bisa menang melawan Emperor Eye milik Akashi-cchi," ucap Kise yang terus memerhatikan duel Akashi dan Yukiteru tersebut.

Saat itu duel pun kembali dimulai untuk ketiga kalinya. Yukiteru yang saat ini menguasai bola tersebut terancam direbut bolanya kapan saja sesuai dengan kemauan Akashi.

Yukiteru terus berlari dan mendribble bola tersebut hingga akhirnya ia kembali jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Akashi langsung mengambil alih bola basket tersebut.

 _'Tidak.'_

 _'Tidak bisa.'_

 _'Aku tidak peduli kalau aku terus kalah sekarang.'_

 _'Tidak apa kalau aku hanya sebagai pemain cadangan.'_

 _'Tidak masalah kalau aku tidak pernah bermain lagi di pertandingan.'_

 _'Aku hanya ingin team kembali seperti dulu!'_

Saat itu juga Yukiteru langsung kembali berdiri. Dengan sekejap mata, ia mampu mengambil alih bola basket tersebut dan membawanya lari menuju ring, lalu ia melakukan lay-up.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke belakangnya, lebih tepatnya ke arah Akashi. Ia menatap laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan tatapan penuh tekadnya. Meskipun saat itu ada yang sedikit berbeda dari mata gadis itu.

Akashi hanya terdiam dan membalas tatapan gadis berambut hitam itu. Seringaiannya kembali mengembang di wajahnya. "Menarik sekali."

"Ada yang berbeda dari Yukiteru," ucap Kuroko sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Mata Midorima membulat sekilas. "Mustahil."

"Heh? Ada apa, Midorima-cchi?" Tanya Kise sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Tidak. Ini mustahil," ucap Midorima. Dahinya pun mengerut saat itu juga.

"Aku tidak mengerti kalau Midorima-cchi hanya mengatakan 'mustahil' terus," respon Kise.

"Izuki bisa memasuki zone. Itu terlalu ajaib untuk pemain sepertinya saat ini," jawab Midorima sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Zone?! Yuki/Yuki-cchi?!" Respon Kuroko dan Kise bersamaan, ikut tidak percaya juga.

Duel itu pun kembali berlangsung. Bahkan lebih panas dari yang sebelumnya. Sepertinya Yukiteru pun mulai terbiasa dengan hawa Emperor Eye milik Akashi. Setiap ia terjatuh ia pasti langsung kembali bangkit dan mengejar laki-laki berambut merah itu. Tidak ada score yang tercetak beberapa saat itu. Yang terjadi hanya rebut-merebut bola saja.

 _'Oh. Di luar ekspetasi. Bukan semangatnya saja yang meningkat. Tapi kekuatannya juga. Jadi ini zone?'_ Batin Akashi.

Hingga akhirnya Yukiteru mampu menguasai bola basket tersebut. Ia membawa bola basket itu ke arah ring dengan sekejap mata, lalu melompat bersiap untuk lay-up.

 _'Sial. Aku lengah,'_ batin laki-laki berambut merah itu sambil berlari menuju Yukiteru dan bersiap untuk menggunakan Emperor Eye nya.

DEG!

"Urgh!"

BRUGH!

"Yuki!?" Panggil Kuroko dengan suara keras, saat melihat Yukiteru terbaring di lapangan.

Akashi langsung terdiam, hanya memerhatikan gadis yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh itu. Bingung? Yah, mungkin. Dia belum menggunakan Emperor Eye nya. Tapi Yukiteru sudah jatuh terbaring begitu saja, tanpa berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring.

Sepertinya Midorima dan Kise sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan tersebut. Jadi mereka tidak terlalu mengekspresinya rasa kagetnya. Hanya rasa khawatir dan panik saja yang tercermin di wajah mereka.

 _'Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi terasa sangat sakit?! Paru-paruku rasanya seperti terbakar. Leherku seperti dicekik,'_ batin Yukiteru.

"Argh!" Rintih Yukiteru sambil mencengkram kaos bagian dadanya sendiri itu dan meringkuk.

 _'Dia sudah keluar dari zone. Tidak disangka akan secepat ini. Mengecewakan,'_ batin Akashi. Matanya terus memerhatikan Yukiteru yang masih terbaring, menahan rasa sakitnya.

Akashi mengambil bola basket yang terletak di dekat Yukiteru. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia langsung melakukan tembakan tiga point. Setelah itu, ia kembali menuju ke arah posisi Yukiteru terbaring.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, menatap Akashi yang berdiri di dekatnya saat ini. Tatapannya bisa terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang menahan rasa sakitnya. Keringat terus membanjir tubuhnya yang terlihat sangat lemas dan gemetaran. Kesulitan bernafas? Sudah pasti.

"Aku menang," ucap Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Se-ka-li-la-gi-" ucap Yukiteru dengan terbata-bata. Ia berusaha untuk bangun, walaupun tubuhnya sudah tidak memberinya respon positif lagi.

"Keluarlah dari team."

Saat itu semua orang yang ada di sana langsung terdiam.

"Heh?" Respon Yukiteru sambil menatap Akashi dengan tatapan yang tidak percaya.

"Keluarlah dari team. Ini perintah."

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Kuakui kau punya tekad yang kuat sampai kau mampu memasuki zone."

"Tapi itu saja tidak cukup. Tubuhmu terlalu lemah dan penyakitan. Kau hanya merepotkan orang lain. Kau tidak dibutuhkan dalam team," ucap Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi dari sana.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia terus berbaring sambil menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berukuran cukup besar itu.

"Kenapa kalian masih di sini? Kalian harus pulang sekarang. Besok ada pertandingan," ucap Akashi sambil mengambil tas dan jas seragamnya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Yuki?" Respon Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Kalian tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk peduli dengannya lagi. Dia bukan bagian dari team kita lagi sekarang," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan melewati Midorima, Kise, dan Kuroko.

"Tapi-"

"Kalau ada yang menolongnya, siap-siap untuk dikeluarkan juga dari team," ucap Akashi sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari sana.

 _'Apa yang dipikirkan Akashi-kun?'_ Batin Kuroko semakin bingung.

"Ayo," ucap Midorima sambil berjalan keluar.

Kise hanya terdiam sambil mengikuti Midorima berjalan. Sedangkan Kuroko terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang ragu saat ini.

"Kuroko-cchi," panggil Kise dengan suara pelan.

Kuroko menatap Yukiteru beberapa saat. Ia melihat gadis itu hanya terus terdiam, terbaring. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk ikut berjalan keluar bersama yang lainnya.

Yukiteru melihat semua itu. Dadanya terasa sakit. Melihat semuanya pergi begitu saja. Tangisan keluar begitu saja.

 _'Lemah. Penyakitan. Merepotkan orang lain. Kau pikir aku mau hidup seperti ini?!'_ Batin Yukiteru. Dadanya terasa lebih sakit lagi sekarang, setelah mendengar kata-kata Akashi dan melihat teman-temannya pergi begitu saja.

Nafasnya semakin tidak karuan. Kepalanya pun terasa panas dan pusing. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya.

 _'Sekarang aku mati pun tidak apa. Iya 'kan, Akashi Seijuro?'_

Isakan tangisnya pun semakin menjadi-jadi memenuhi ruangan yang saat ini hanya diisi oleh dirinya seorang.

"Yu-chan?"

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung membuka matanya, lalu melihat sosok laki-laki yang sangat familiar di matanya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu tengah berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka lebar.

"Onii-chan?" Sahut Yukiteru dengan suara sangat lemah.

Saat itu sang kakak langsung berjalan cepat menghampiri adiknya.

"Kau terlihat buruk sekali," ucap Shun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Bagaimana onii-chan bisa di sini?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara lemahnya.

"Awalnya aku berniat menjemputmu. Aku sudah menunggumu lama di depan gerbang sekolahmu. Sampai ada laki-laki berambut biru muda bilang padaku kalau kau ada di sini. Lalu ia juga memberiku tasmu. Isinya sudah ada seragammu juga," ucap Shun sambil mengobrak-abrik isi tas adiknya itu.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung memegang tangan kakaknya dengan lemas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, bermaksud untuk memberitahu kakaknya untuk berhenti mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya itu.

 _'Tetsuya? Bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau dia kakakku?'_ Batin Yukiteru merasa bingung.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi padamu?" Tanya Shun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Nanti saja ceritanya," jawab Yukiteru sambil berusaha menghela nafasnya, walaupun sangat sulit.

"Baiklah. Ayo pulang," ucap Shun sambil menggendong Yukiteru di punggungnya.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Akashi-kun? Ia berubah seperti menjadi orang lain," ucap Kuroko sambil terus berjalan. Tangannya menggenggam erat tas yang ia bawa.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kise sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tadi itu, Akashi sengaja melakukannya."

"Apa maksud Midorima-kun?" Tanya Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Dia sengaja terus menerima tantangan dari Izuki. Dari awal semenjak ia berubah, terlihat sekali kalau ia memang berniat mengeluarkan Izuki dari team," jawab Midorima.

"Heh? Jadi, dia memang sengaja menggunakan kesempatan tadi untuk mengeluarkan Yuki-cchi?"

"Ya," ucap Midorima sambil sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi bukannya itu berlebihan?" Tanya Kise sambil tertawa miris.

"Aku juga tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Akashi. Tapi menurutku, Akashi memang berniat meninggalkan kesan buruk pada Izuki," jawab Midorima setelah menghela nafasnya.

"Itu bukan Akashi-kun. Aku yakin. Pasti itu orang lain," ucap Kuroko sambil memegang kepalanya sendiri yang terasa berat sekali.

"Aku tidak mau membahas hal ini lagi," ucap Midorima setelah ia menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

"Jadi, apa yang terjadi?"

Shun langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur Yukiteru.

Yukiteru yang kini terbaring di tempat tidurnya itu hanya terdiam dan menghela nafasnya dengan panjang.

"Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya?"

"Aku dikeluarkan dari team," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan. Saat itu matanya langsung terpejam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

 _'Tubuhmu terlalu lemah dan penyakitan. Kau hanya merepotkan orang lain. Kau tidak dibutuhkan dalam team'_

Kata-kata itu terus memenuhi kepala Yukiteru. Yah baginya kata-kata itu memang seperti pukulan telak untuknya.

"Yu-chan?" Panggil Shun setelah beberapa saat ia melihat adiknya itu hanya melamun.

"Aku mau istirahat," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. "Baiklah. Kalau ada apa-apa, kau bisa panggil aku."

Saat itu Shun langsung berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar Yukiteru.

.

.

.

Pagi hari, seperti biasa Yukiteru datang ke sekolah dengan sepeda tercintanya. Saat ia memarkirkan sepedanya itu, ia melihat seseorang berdiri di dekatnya.

"Oh, Tetsuya. Ohayou."

"O-ohayou, Yuki."

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung berjalan menuju gedung sekolah tanpa melihat Kuroko yang masih berdiri terdiam.

"Yuki."

Saat itu langkah kaki Yukiteru langsung terhenti. Ia kembali menoleh ke arah di mana Kuroko berdiri sekarang.

"Gomen, kemarin aku tidak menolong-"

"Tidak apa," sela Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Justru aku berterima kasih, karena kau memberitahu onii-chan, kalau aku ada di ruang olahraga saat itu," lanjut Yukiteru dengan datar

Kuroko hanya terdiam. Ia terus menatap Yukiteru dengan tatapan penyesalannya.

"Ohya, bagaimana kau tahu kakakku?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku melihat kalian jalan bersama pagi-pagi di dekat stasiun. Awalnya aku hanya menebak kalau itu kakakmu, karena kalian memang terlihat sangat mirip," jawab Kuroko sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Souka. Arigatou_ , Kuroko Tetsuya," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, lalu ia kembali berjalan menuju gedung sekolah.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga mulai berubah, Yuki?" Gumam Kuroko sambil mengepalkan tangannya, walaupun terasa lemas.

.

.

.

Sisa waktu di kelas 2, Yukiteru habiskan begitu saja. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya ada suasana sepi yang menemaninya. Hingga ia naik ke kelas 3 pun tidak ada yang benar-benar berarti dalam hidupnya itu. Ia memilih untuk mengunci dirinya dari dunia luar. Tidak ada satupun teman yang menemaninya saat ini.

"Aku sudah selesai makan. Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Aku berangkat," ucap Yukiteru dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang datar. Lalu ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya itu dan berjalan keluar ruang makan.

"Shun, ada apa dengan Yuki?" Tanya sang ibu dengan cemas.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi di akhir ia kelas 2, dia bilang kalau dia dikeluarkan dari team," jawab Shun

"Arata, kau berbuat apa lagi? Jangan membuatnya seperti itu. Kau tahu kan, dia sangat suka basket. Kalau kau rampas itu darinya, dia pasti akan jadi hilang semangat hidup seperti sekarang ini," ucap wanita itu dengan cepat sambil menatap tajam pria yang yang ada di dekatnya itu.

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak menyuruh pelatih untuk mengeluarkannya," ucap pria itu tidak terima.

"Kalau bukan karena kau, kenapa Yuki bisa keluar dari team?" Ucap wanita itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya, kebingungan.

"Aku tidak tahu. Yu-chan memang jadi aneh sekarang ini. Ia tidak mau berbicara lagi denganku, kalau bukan hal yang penting. Kata pelayan di sini juga, saat ia pulang sekolah, ia langsung mengurung diri di kamarnya. Aku pernah mencoba untuk menanyakannya, tapi saat aku masuk ke kamarnya dia terlihat sibuk belajar. Tidak biasanya Yu-chan mau belajar dengan sangat serius. Belum lagi ini baru 2 minggu masuk sekolah di semester kelas yang baru. Pelajarannya harusnya masih ringan."

Saat itu semua orang yang di sana hanya terdiam. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

"Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang," ucap Shun sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruang makan.

Saat laki-laki berambut hitam itu sampai di depan rumahnya, ia melihat adiknya itu tengah berjalan sambil membawa sepeda menuju pintu gerbang rumahnya.

"Yu-chan!" Panggil Shun sedikit berteriak.

Saat itu langkah kaki Yukiteru langsung terhenti dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut.

"Mau pergi bareng?" Tanya Shun

"Sekolah kita beda," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar. Lalu ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya sambil membawa sepeda di sampingnya.

"Kita bisa melakukannya seperti waktu itu," ucap Shun sambil berjalan mengikuti Yukiteru.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Ia melirik sekilas kakaknya itu.

"Aku tidak mau naik kereta," ucap Yukiteru dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang sama, yaitu datar.

"Bagaimana kalau naik bus?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau naik mobil?"

"Tidak."

Saat itu Shun menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia dan Yukiteru sudah di luar gerbang rumahnya.

"Aku berangkat," ucap Yukiteru sambil menaiki sepedanya dan mengendarainya pergi dari sana, meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

"Yu-chan," gumam Shun sambil menatap miris punggung adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Sesampainya Yukiteru di sekolah, ia langsung memarkirkan sepedanya. Lalu berjalan ke arah gedung sekolahnya.

Ketika gadis itu sampai di kelasnya, ia hanya duduk di kursinya yang kali ini terletak tepat di paling pojok ruangan dekat jendela. Ia melihat tak jauh darinya ada Akashi dan Midorima, tapi semuanya memang terlihat berbeda dengan wajah yang lebih datar dan 'suram'.

Tak lama kemudian, jam pelajaran pun dimulai. Tidak ada yang spesial selama jam pelajaran ini.

"Izuki?"

"Izuki?!"

"Izuki Yukiteru?"

BRAK!

"IZUKI YUKITERU?!"

Spontan Yukiteru langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat guru yang mengajar di kelasnya saat ini tengah berdiri di samping mejanya.

" _Gomenasai, sensei_ ," ucap Yukiteru saat menyadari kalau ia tertidur di kelas. Sebenarnya wajar saja, berhubung tadi malam dia baru bisa tidur nyenyak saat jam menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi.

"Kau sudah selesai mengerjakan soal quis yang sensei berikan?" Tanya guru itu sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

Yukiteru hanya mengangguk. Yah, sebenarnya jam pelajaran saat ini diisi dengan pengadaan quis kecil-kecilan untuk sekedar me-review pelajaran kemarin.

Guru itu hanya menghela nafasnya. "Ya sudah, tapi jangan tidur lagi. Periksa lagi hasil kerjamu. Mungkin saja kau bisa dapat nilai sempurna."

" _Wakarimashita_ ," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan dan datar.

Saat guru itu beranjak dari tempat Yukiteru duduk. Gadis berambut hitam itu menyadari ada seseorang yang memerhatikannya. Tapi saat ia ingin menangkap basah pelakunya, orang tersebut malah mengalihkan pandangannya terlebih dahulu.

 _'Mungkin hanya kebetulan kau menoleh ke sini. Ya 'kan, Akashi Seijuro?'_

.

.

.

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, semua murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dan wilayah sekolah.

Saat ini Yukiteru masih duduk terdiam di bangkunya. Suasana kelasnya pun mulai terasa sepi. Tatapannya kosong. Tidak ada yang ia lakukan di sana. Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan setelah pulang sekolah, jadi biasanya ia selalu memutuskan untuk langsung pulang. Walaupun ada beberapa /teman/ perempuannya. Ah, tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya /kenalan/ perempuannya, mengajak Yukiteru untuk bermain. Tapi keputusan Yukiteru sepertinya sudah sangat bulat, yaitu ia ingin mengunci dirinya dari dunia luar. Kata 'teman' dan 'kebersamaan' seakan-akan sudah dihapus dalam kamusnya sendiri.

"Izuki Yukiteru."

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya saat ia hendak berjalan keluar kelas. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa begitu sesak saat mendengar suara yang sudah sekian lama tidak pernah ia dengar lagi.

"Apa?" Sahut Yukiteru dengan datar. Kepalanya tertunduk. Ia hanya sanggup menatap kaki orang yang ada di depannya saat ini.

"Angkat kepalamu," ucap laki-laki berambut merah yang saat ini berdiri di depan Yukiteru.

"Langsung saja ke topik utamanya, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Ucap Yukiteru tanpa menuruti kata-kata seorang Akashi Seijuro.

"Kubilang, angkat kepalamu!" Bentak Akashi sambil memegang dagu Yukiteru dengan satu tangannya dan memaksa gadis itu untuk mengangkat kepalanya.

Spontan Yukiteru tersentak kaget. Bagaimanapun juga ia tidak mampu menatap mata Akashi saat ini.

Mereka berdua langsung terdiam saat mata mereka bertemu. Tatapan Yukiteru seakan-akan mencerminkan kalau dirinya memang takut dan kaget. Berbeda dengan tatapan Akashi yang begitu dingin.

 _'Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Sial. Kenapa tekadku jadi lemah di depannya? Kalau dia bisa berubah, aku juga harusnya bisa,'_ batin Yukiteru

Saat itu ia menarik nafasnya, mencoba untuk menstabilkan emosinya dan kali ini ia menatap Akashi dengan tatapan datar.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukiteru memecahkan kesunyian yang ada.

"Tou-san mengundangmu makan malam di rumah. Nanti kujemput jam 7 malam," jawab Akashi dengan datarnya.

Saat itu Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

" _Gomenasai_ , tapi aku tidak bisa," ucap Yukiteru sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan Akashi. Lalu ia kembali membalikkan badannya hendak berjalan kabur dari sana.

"Aku tidak mau dengar adanya penolakan," jawab Akashi sambil berjalan mendahului Yukiteru keluar dari kelas.

 _'Ada apa dengannya ini?'_ Batin Yukiteru geram.

.

.

.

Saat ini. Yah, Yukiteru sedang sibuk di meja belajarnya saat ini. Ia belajar materi yang belum diajarkan di sekolahnya. Entahlah, mungkin ini karena ia tidak memiliki pekerjaan lain. Dan hanya dengan menyibukkan dirinya saja ia bisa melupakan kejadian yang membelenggunya itu.

Kejadian di mana ia duel dengan Akashi untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya, sekaligus kejadian di mana ia dikeluarkan dari team. Kejadian itu terus terbayang-bayang di kepalanya, mengisi penuh otaknya. Hingga ia tidak pernah bisa tidur dengan nyenyak lagi semenjak kejadian itu.

Terus menyalahkan dirinya, tidak terima dengan kehidupannya, mengunci diri dari dunia luar, menyibukkan diri dengan belajar dan berlagak seperti kutu buku yang hanya memiliki satu ekspresi (yaitu, datar). Itulah kehidupan yang ingin ditempuh Yukiteru saat ini.

"Jadi, kau memang tidak berniat untuk pergi makan malam?"

Saat mendengar suara tersebut, Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan pakaian yang rapih, tengah berdiri di dekat pintunya yang entah sejak kapan sudah terbuka lebar.

"Sei-"

Saat itu suara Yukiteru terputus, entah kenapa saat ini ia seperti tidak mampu memanggil nama kecil laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Masih ada waktu. Bersiap-siaplah sekarang, yang cepat," titah Akashi

Yukiteru menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. "Sudah kubilang, aku tidak bisa datang. Kau lihat sendiri kan kalau aku sedang sibuk."

"Sudah kubilang juga, aku tidak mau mendengar adanya penolakan," ucap Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak datang? Aku ini orang yang tidak dibutuhkan, ingat?" Jawab Yukiteru dengan datar, sambil mengambil posisi berdiri dari kursinya.

"Ganti bajumu atau aku akan menyeretmu ke depan tou-san dengan kau yang menggunakan baju yang sekarang," ucap Akashi.

Bisa dilihat saat ini Yukiteru hanya mengenakan kaos oblong polos berwarna putih dengan celana pendeknya yang berwarna hitam.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Keluarlah. Aku akan siap-siap."

Saat itu Akashi hanya terdiam. Lalu ia berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Yukiteru.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukiteru keluar dari kamarnya dengan menggunakan dress hitam sepanjang atas lututnya. Rambut hitamnya yang panjang itu diurai begitu saja.

"Ayo," ajak Akashi saat melihat gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam sambil terus berjalan mengikuti Akashi. Di sepanjang perjalanan pun, mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau memecahkan keheningan yang ada. Hingga mereka sampai di kediaman keluarga Akashi pun mereka hanya terdiam.

Saat ia berjalan menuju ruang makan, tiba-tiba saja Yukiteru merasa sedikit terkaget. Ia merasa tangannya digenggam oleh laki-laki yang kini berjalan di sampingnya. Spontan ia langsung melepaskannya.

"Kita ini dijodohkan, ingat?"

"Ya. Dan aku juga tidak merasa nyaman berjalan dengan orang yang sudah mengeluarkanku dari team," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan dan datar, tanpa melihat ke arah Akashi.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang mau membuka suaranya lagi sampai mereka tiba di ruang makan. Bisa dilihat meja makan di sana hanya di sini oleh seorang pria mapan yang sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Nona Yuki, saya sudah menunggumu," ucap sang kepala keluarga Akashi sambil menutup bukunya.

"Maaf sudah membuat anda menunggu," jawab Yukiteru sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya, sebelum ia duduk di kursi.

Akashi hanya terdiam. Ia duduk di kursi yang tepat ada di samping Yukiteru.

Saat itu acara makan malam pun dimulai. Mereka semua tampang sibuk sendiri dengan makanan yang ada di depan mereka.

"Yuki, kalau dilihat akhir-akhir ini, sepertinya kau sudah tidak terlalu dekat lagi dengan Seijuro. Ada apa?" Ucap pria itu yang sukses membuat Yukiteru berhenti dari acara makannya itu.

" _Gomenasai._ Akhir-akhir ini, aku memang lebih memfokuskan diri untuk belajar. Bagaimanapun juga sekarang aku sudah kelas 3. Sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi ujian. Karena itu, aku ingin mempersiapkannya dengan matang," ucap Yukiteru seadanya saja. Tidak mungkin dia bilang kejadian yang sebenarnya. Bisa rumit masalahnya nanti.

"Oh, bagus juga. Kau sudah ada arahan mau lanjut sekolah di mana?" Tanya pria itu dengan tersenyum sekilas pada Yukiteru.

"Sebenarnya belum. Di tokyo ini terdapat banyak sekolah yang bagus. Aku bingung untuk memilihnya. Mungkin nanti aku akan meminta rekomendasi dari tou-san," jawab Yukiteru.

"Seijuro sudah menentukan dia akan sekolah di mana. Bagaimana kalau kau satu sekolah lagi dengannya?" Tawar pria itu sambil melirik sekilas pada anaknya itu yang saat ini hanya sibuk dengan makanannya.

 _'Satu sekolah dengannya? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.'_

"Seijuro akan sekolah di mana?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara sedikit ragu. Apalagi saat ia harus memanggil laki-laki berambut merah itu dengan nama kecilnya.

"Dia bilang, rakuzan," jawab ayah dari Seijuro itu.

 _'Rakuzan. Ok. Pilihan terlarang adalah rakuzan!'_

Saat itu acara makan malam terus berlanjut dengan diisi oleh perbincangan ringan antara ayah Akashi dan Yukiteru.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya. Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang," ucap Yukiteru sambil berdiri dari kursinya lalu ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah. Seijuro, kau antar dia," ucap pria itu pada anaknya.

" _Wakarimashita_ ," ucap Akashi sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

Saat itu mereka berdua langsung berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

"Kau sengaja menyembunyikannya? Anak pintar," ucap Akashi sambil menepuk ujung kepala Yukiteru.

"Aku hanya tidak mau masalahnya jadi semakin rumit. Lebih baik ber-akting seperti tidak terjadi apapun di depan orang tua kita," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan menjauh dari Akashi. Tatapannya saat ini hanya lurus ke depan.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi sampai harus bersusah payah ber-akting?" Tanya Akashi sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menghentikan langkah kaki dan menghadap ke arah Akashi. Bisa ditebak kalau saat ini pun ekspresi Yukiteru adalah datar.

"Siapa kau?"

"Siapa aku? Jangan bercanda. Kau sudah tahu aku," jawab Akashi sambil sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau bukan Seijuro," ucap Yukiteru sambil kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Saat itu juga ia merasa ada yang menarik tangannya lalu mendorongnya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding yang ada di dekatnya.

"Apa yang kau-"

Kalimat Yukiteru terpotong begitu saja saat menyadari kalau wajah milik Akashi itu sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

"Aku sudah muak dengan kalimat itu. Aku ini Akashi Seijuro," ucap Akashi. Matanya sedikit membulat dan seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

Dengan susah payah, Yukiteru menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak mampu mengucapkan satu katapun saat ini.

Saat itu juga, Akashi langsung menjauhkan posisinya dari Yukiteru dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

Yukiteru hanya bisa menarik nafasnya lalu menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Setelah itu, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Akashi.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yukiteru hanya terus terdiam dan berjalan hendak menuju kamarnya. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kamarnya, ia melihat ada seseorang yang berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Sejak kapan ini jadi kamarmu?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan datar, sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ah, Yu-chan, kau sudah kembali," respon laki-laki berambut hitam itu sambil mengambil posisi duduk dan tersenyum pada Yukiteru.

"Keluarlah. Aku mau istirahat," ucap Yukiteru pada kakaknya itu.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kalau Yu-chan seperti ini terus, aku jadi kesepian," ucap Shun saat ia berjalan melewati Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Setelah ia mendengar suara pintunya yang tertutup, ia langsung mengganti bajunya dengan piyama. Lalu ia langsung merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya.

Berkali-kali helaan nafas keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yukiteru. Perasaannya terasa tidak nyaman. Sesuatu terus mengganjal dalam hidupnya setelah ia berhenti bermain basket. Padahal bisa dibilang ia sudah cukup lama berhenti bermain basket. Sepertinya Yukiteru adalah tipe perempuan yang susah move on. Hasrat dalam dirinya seperti sudah benar-benar tertuju pada basket.

Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan duduk di kursi meja belajar yang saat ini menjadi pelariannya dari basket. Ia membuka lembaran bukunya itu dan mulai membaca. Sesekali ia mengerjakan soal yang ada di dalam buku tersebut.

Sebenarnya cara ini paling ampuh untuk melupakan sejenak masalah batin yang dialami Yukiteru. Tapi Yukiteru melakukan cara ini dengan ekstrim. Saat di sekolah pastinya belajar. Saat jam makan siang, dia hanya berada di perpustakan untuk belajar lagi. Setelah pulang sekolah, ia belajar lagi di kamarnya hingga larut malam. Tidak jarang pula ia belajar hingga dini hari sampai ia ketiduran di meja belajar tercintanya itu.

.

.

.

"Huh?"

Perlahan Yukiteru membuka matanya. Ia baru menyadari kalau kepalanya terbaring di meja belajarnya

 _'Aku ketiduran lagi,'_ batin Yukiteru. Ia melihat ke arah jam kecil yang ada di meja belajarnya. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi.

Gadis itu langsung mengambil posisi duduk tegaknya. Saat itu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari punggungnya. Saat ia melihat ke belakangnya, ada sebuah jaket tergeletak di belakang kursinya. Spontan ia langsung memungut jaket itu.

 _'Onii-chan.'_

Yukiteru langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat dan menepuk kedua pipinya dengan kedua tangannya.

 _'Berubahlah. Kau yang lama terlalu lemah.'_

Saat itu juga Yukiteru jadi terdiam. Lalu ia beranjak dari kursinya. Ntah apa yang dipikirkannya. Saat ini kakinya membimbing dirinya menuju pintu kamar kakaknya.

 _'Apa yang aku lakukan di sini?'_ Batin Yukiteru.

Helaan nafas keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

 _'Pasti onii-chan masih tidur. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau aku melihat keadaannya sebentar?'_ Batin Yukiteru lagi seakan-akan terus berubah-ubah.

Entah mana karakter yang sebenarnya saat ini. Karakternya yang pendiam dan dingin atau yang bersemangat seperti dulu? Perubahan atau menjadi tetap yang seperti dulu? Dia sendiri masih labil untuk memilihnya.

Akhirnya Yukiteru memutuskan untuk membuka pintunya itu dengan perlahan. Ia melihat kakaknya itu tidur pulas di atas karpet tebal berbulu yang ada di depan TV yang ada di kamarnya. Bisa dilihat TV dan sebuah alat playstation yang masih menyala.

 _'Sejak kapan onii-chan jadi suka main game sampai ketiduran seperti ini?'_ Batin Yukiteru.

Dahinya langsung mengerut saat melihat kakaknya itu yang tidur meringkuk, tanpa bantal di bawah kepalanya dan selimut yang menyelimuti dirinya.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung mematikan TV dan playstation yang ada. Ia juga menggulung kabel stick PS yang ada. Namun ia langsung terdiam. Ia mengambil sebuah tempat kaset game yang tergeletak di sana.

 _'Ini kan punyaku,'_ batin Yukiteru sambil melirik sekilas kakaknya yang masih tertidur pulas itu.

Gadis itu hanya menghela nafasnya dan kembali merapihkan semua barang yang tergeletak berantakan di atas karpet itu. Termasuk juga bungkus cemilan dan sebuah cangkir kosong yang ada di sana, ia letakkan di atas meja.

 _'Dia juga makan cemilanku dan minum coklat panas. Ada apa dengannya?'_

Saat itu Yukiteru kembali bergerak mengambil bantal dan selimut dari atas tempat tidur. Lalu berjalan ke arah posisi di mana kakaknya itu tidur dan mengambil posisi duduk di samping kakaknya.

Beberapa saat Yukiteru hanya terdiam, menatap kakaknya. Spontan ia menjitak kepala laki-laki berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur pulas itu.

"Baka! Kau kena denda! Seenaknya saja mengambil gameku, makan cemilanku. Kau juga minum cokelat panas tanpa mengajakku. Kau curang," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan, sambil tersenyum miris.

 _"Kalau Yu-chan seperti ini terus, aku jadi kesepian."_

Saat itu juga kalimat tersebut terlintas di kepalanya. Memang semenjak ia dikeluarkan dari team, ia tidak berminat berbicara dengan kakaknya. Moodnya sudah terlalu jelek untuk dibandingkan dengan mood kakaknya yang seperti tidak ada beban dalam hidupnya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia mengangkat kepala kakaknya dengan perlahan lalu menaruh sebuah bantal di bawah kepala kakaknya itu. Setelah itu ia menyelimuti kakaknya dengan sebuah selimut yang tadi ia sudah ambil juga.

"Gomene, onii-chan. Aku hanya bingung harus bagaimana. Teman-teman di sekolahku, team, Seijuro, semuanya sudah berubah. Sepertinya itu yang mendorongku untuk ikut berubah. Aku yang lama terlalu lemah. Aku tidak mau jadi diriku yang lama," ucap Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya Yukiteru memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, seperti biasa Yukiteru berjalan menuju ruang makan dengan seragam yang sudah rapih.

"Ohayou," ucap Yukiteru dengan ekspresi dan nada datar sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ohayou, Yu-chan," sahut Shun sambil tersenyum.

Sarapan berjalan seperti biasanya. Yukiteru hanya terdiam, sibuk menyantap sarapan paginya itu.

"Aku sudah selesai. Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Aku berangkat," ucap Yukiteru dengan ekspresi dan nada suara yang sama, datar.

"Ah, aku juga sudah selesai. Aku berangkat," ucap Shun setelah melihat adiknya itu berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Dengan susah payah ia menelan semua roti yang masih ada di mulutnya. Lalu ia berjalan cepat keluar ruang makan.

"Yu-chan," panggil Shun saat melihat adiknya itu masih jalan tidak jauh dari posisi ia berdiri sekarang.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Lalu menoleh ke arah kakaknya itu.

"Apa?" Sahut Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Kemarin malam pasti kau ke kamarku kan?" Tanya Shun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Respon Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Sudahlah. Akui saja. Kau yang mematikan TV nya, lalu merapihkan semuanya. Kau juga memberiku bantal dan selimut kan?"

"Bukan aku. Mungkin saja itu tou-san atau kaa-san," ucap Yukiteru sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Aku sudah tanya pada mereka. Tapi mereka jawab itu bukan mereka. Lagipula siapa lagi yang berani masuk ke kamarku malam-malam, selain kau?" ucap Shun sambil berdiri di depan Yukiteru.

"Mungkin saja tou-san atau kaa-san berbohong. Mereka mungkin mau kau menganggap itu semua sebagai sihir," jawab Yukiteru sambil menggenggam erat tasnya.

"Yah, bisa saja. Tapi tou-san dan kaa-san sudah tidak memperlakukanku sebagai anak kecil lagi. Jadi tidak mungkin," kata Shun sambil menyentil dahi adiknya itu.

Yukiteru menghela nafasnya. "Sudahlah. Yang penting itu bukan aku."

Saat itu juga Yukiteru langsung kembali berjalan, meninggalkan kakaknya itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yukiteru langsung berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda tercintanya itu.

Sesampainya di sekolah, ia hanya berdiam diri di kelas. Di pojokan kelas lebih tepatnya.

"Izuki."

Yukiteru menyadari kalau ada seorang gadis sekelas dengannya yang berjalan mendekatinya. Yukiteru hanya merespon gadis itu dengan menatapnya.

"Ehmm nanti setelah pulang sekolah kita semua mau jalan-jalan. Bagaimana kalau kau ikut dengan kami?" Tanya gadis itu dengan suara lembut.

"Kau selalu mengajakku untuk pergi bersama kau dan teman-temanmu itu. Kenapa?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ah, itu. Kami hanya memang berniat untuk mengajakmu. Habisnya kau selalu sendiri," jawab gadis itu

"Aku akan merepotkan orang lain. Aku ini tidak dibutuhkan," ucap Yukiteru sambil beranjak dari kursinya lalu berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Sebenarnya Yukiteru berjalan keluar kelasnya hanya dengan tujuan melarikan diri dari gadis itu. Yah, sekarang ini dia tidak mau ambil pusing soal apapun.

Setelah beberapa saat kemudian, Yukiteru memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kelas, berhubung jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Saat ia sampai di depan pintu kelasnya, ia mendengar kalau namanya itu disebut-sebut. Spontan ia langsung terdiam dan penasaran untuk mendengarnya lebih lagi.

"Izuki memang sangat sulit diajak jalan. Yah, bisa dibilang dia ini semacam cewe es batu. Lama-lama aku semakin membencinya. Masih untung kita mau mengajaknya."

"Iya, tapi bagaimanapun juga kita harus terus mencoba untuk dekat dengannya. Dia ini bisa jadi orang yang sangat menguntungkan untuk kita. Coba saja kalau kita dekat dengannya, kita pasti bisa dekat juga dengan Akashi-sama. Dia ini termasuk anak dari perusahaan ternama kan? Pasti dia punya banyak fasilitas mewah, mungkin kalau kita sudah dekat dengannya, kita bisa memanfaatkan hal itu juga."

"Benar juga. Tapi itu terlihat seperti kita ini orang miskin. Aku tidak mau. Bagaimanapun juga aku ini orang yang memiliki status sosial yang sama dengannya."

"Tidak juga. Ini namanya berbagi antar-teman."

 _'Berbagi antar-teman? Omong kosong. Apa-apaan mereka ini? Tidak tahu diri. Bodoh. Aku mulai ragu kalau mereka ini benar-benar murid kelas khusus atau bukan. Untung saja, aku selalu menolak ajakan mereka. Di dunia ini memang tidak ada yang namanya teman dan kebersamaan.'_

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Sontak Yukiteru langsung terkaget ria saat mendengar ada suara di sampingnya. Ia melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang berdiri di sampingnya. Spontan ia langsung menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Gomenasai, aku akan segera masuk," ucap Yukiteru sambil langsung berjalan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

 _'Bukan itu maksudku.'_

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Yukiteru langsung mengambil seribu langkah untuk bebas dari sekolahnya saat ini.

Brugh!

"Ah, gomen," respon Yukiteru saat ia merasa menabrak seseorang.

Ia melihat di depannya saat ini ada seorang laki-laki berambut biru.

"Tidak apa."

"Tetsuya?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan spontan. Untung saja ekspresi dan nada datarnya itu sudah dibiasakan di dalam dirinya, jadi sikap itu akan keluar dengan spontan dari Yukiteru.

"Oh, Yuki," jawab Kuroko.

Saat juga Yukiteru merasa ada yang berbeda dari Kuroko. Yah, mungkin ini karena efek mereka sudah tidak pernah bertatap muka lagi.

 _'Kau juga berubah, Tetsuya,'_ batin Yukiteru. Entah kenapa dia merasa sedikit kecewa bercampur dengan lega, karena keputusannya untuk berubah dianggapnya memang benar.

"Aku duluan," ucap Yukiteru sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya lalu berjalan melewati Kuroko.

 _'Kenapa aku jadi bersikap formal dengannya?'_ Batin Yukiteru, seakan dia ingin menonjok dirinya sendiri.

Gadis itu terus berjalan dan pulang ke habitat aslinya, yah begitulah setidaknya anggapan darinya sendiri.

"Tadaima," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara datar saat ia memasuki rumahnya.

"Okaerinasai, ojou-sama," sahut seorang maid sambil berjalan menuju Yukiteru.

"Kasumi, seperti biasa. Tolong antarkan cemilan ke kamarku," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar sambil berjalan memasuki kamarnya.

"Wakarimashita," jawab maid itu.

Saat Yukiteru memasuki kamarnya, ia langsung melempar tasnya dengan asal dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidurnya. Beberapa saat ia terdiam. Lalu ia kembali berdiri setelah ia mendengar suara ketukan pintu. Spontan ia langsung membukakan pintu nya itu.

"Ini cemilannya, ojou-sama."

Dahi Yukiteru langsung mengerut.

"Onii-chan? Tumben sekali jam segini sudah pulang," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengambil nampan yang dibawa kakaknya. Lalu berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan menaruh nampan yang berisi cemilannya itu di atas meja.

"Yah, hari ini aku izin tidak ikut latihan," jawab Shun sambil berjalan masuk dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur.

"Ini bukan kamarmu," respon Yukiteru dengan datar saat melihat kakaknya itu berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Yu-chan, aku mau tidur di sini."

"Tidak. Kau sudah punya kamar sendiri," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil duduk di kursi meja belajarnya.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia beranjak dari tempat tidur itu dan berjalan menuju Yukiteru.

Brugh!

"Onii-chan!" Respon Yukiteru dengan cepat saat merasa kakaknya itu memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kembalilah. Di mana Yukiteru yang kukenal? Aku tahu, mungkin kau sedang ada masalah. Kenapa kau sampai berubah?" Ucap Shun dengan suara sangat pelan.

 _'Tidak mungkin aku cerita pada onii-chan. Masalahnya akan rumit kalau onii-chan tau,'_ batin Yukiteru

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita lagi masalahmu? Kau punya aku. Kau bisa mengandalkanku. Mungkin saja aku bisa membantumu untuk mengatasi masalahmu," lanjut Shun

 _'Aku bukan anak kecil lagi.'_

Yukiteru hanya terdiam sampai ia menyadari sesuatu.

"Onii-chan, badanmu panas," ucap Yukiteru seperti mengalihkan topik.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung berdiri dan menghadap ke arah kakaknya itu. Spontan ia langsung memegang dahi dan leher kakaknya.

 _'Bagus sekali. Aku baru sadar kalau sekarang dia sedang sakit,'_ batin Yukiteru.

"Onii-chan berbaringlah," ucap Yukiteru sambil membimbing kakaknya itu untuk kembali berbaring. Ia mengambil tas kakaknya itu yang sebenarnya sampai sekarang masih digendong kakaknya. Lalu meletakkannya di bawah samping tempat tidurnya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat, melihat kakaknya yang terbaring itu. Wajahnya pucat, bulir-bulir keringat terlihat jelas membanjiri wajah dan lehernya.

"Tunggu sebentar."

Yukiteru langsung berjalan keluar kamarnya. Shun hanya terdiam melihat adiknya itu.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Yukiteru kembali masuk ke kamarnya dengan membawa mangkuk plastik ukuran besar dengan berisi air dingin dan kain, kompresan, serta baju ganti.

"Onii-chan?" Panggil Yukiteru dengan suara pelan saat melihat kakaknya itu tertidur.

Dengan perlahan Shun membuka matanya. Saat itu juga ia merasa sesuatu yang dingin tertempel di dahinya.

"Tumben sekali onii-chan sakit," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengelap wajah dan leher kakaknya itu.

"Yah, semua orang bisa sakit," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum miris.

"Ah!"

Saat itu juga laki-laki berambut hitam itu terkaget.

"Yu-chan, sedang apa kau?!"

Saat itu Yukiteru terdiam dan menatap datar kakaknya itu.

"Membuka seragam onii-chan."

"HEH?!"

"Tenang saja, aku hanya mengganti atasannya. Baju onii-chan basah kena keringat. Kalau terus dipakai nanti jadi masuk angin," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. Lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk.

"Tidak apa. Aku bisa sendiri," ucap Shun sambil tersenyum tipis pada adiknya itu.

"Kalau begitu ganti juga sekalian sama celananya. Ini bajunya," jawab Yukiteru sambil menyerahkan baju kakaknya itu.

"Sejak kapan kau berani membuka lemari laki-laki?" Tanya Shun sambil menyeringai.

"Ini tidak akan kulakukan kalau onii-chan tidak sakit," jawab Yukiteru setelah ia menghela nafas.

Shun hanya meresponnya dengan tawa pelan.

"Kalau sudah selesai ganti baju, bilang."

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan menutup rapat pintunya.

Setelah beberapa saat Yukiteru menunggu di luar kamarnya. Akhirnya ia mendengar suara kakaknya yang mengatakan kalau dia bisa kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Spontan ia langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Yu-chan?" Panggil Shun dengan suara pelan saat ia melihat adiknya itu duddk di tepi ranjang sebelahnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku penasaran, kenapa Yu-chan berubah?" Tanya Shun sambil menggenggam tangan adiknya itu.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. "Sudah kuduga, kau yang sekarang pasti akan menjawab seperti itu."

"Istirahatlah. Aku akan tidur di kamar onii-chan," jawab Yukiteru sambil kembali beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Tunggu sebentar." Shun langsung mengeratkan genggamannya itu pada tangan adiknya.

"Apa?"

"Aku punya satu permintaan. Kau mau mengabulkannya?" Tanya Shun.

"Tumben sekali. Tapi kalau onii-chan memintaku untuk berubah ke diriku yang lama, aku akan menolaknya," jawab Yukiteru sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah kakaknya

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memaksakanmu untuk hal itu."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ah... itu..."

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yay. Chapter 6 udah keluar. Walaupun makin gaje dan nggak nyambung. Entah kenapa author merasanya ini makin drama dan OC nya makin dilebih-lebihkan /dihajar readers. Gomen kalau nggak update kilat. Berhubung paket data abis. Ini juga ngepost nya pake wipi orang(?) /ini kenapa jadi curcol.

Gomen kalau izuki shun nya itu sangat amat OOC. Emang ini authornya nggak pinter nulis /pundung.

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima author 'v')b

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya :3

* * *

Reply review:

Guest : arigatou TvT tapi kayanya bakal terphp ini gara2 akashi sama yuki nya author pisahin lagi :v /diserang akashi ama yuki.

Guest : ini sudah lanjut yaaaaay. Arigatou mau terus baca sampai sini TvT

bubletea : ini dia lanjutannya. Semoga masih berkenan di hati ceritanya :"3


	7. Chapter 7

Fate [Chapter 07]

"Aku punya satu permintaan. Kau mau mengabulkannya?" Tanya Shun.

"Tumben sekali. Tapi kalau onii-chan memintaku untuk berubah ke diriku yang lama, aku akan menolaknya," jawab Yukiteru sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah kakaknya

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan memaksakanmu untuk hal itu."

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ah... itu..."

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, bermaksud untuk menunggu kakaknya itu berbicara sampai selesai.

"Besok hari libur kan?"

"Ya," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Besok aku ada pertandingan. Yu-chan bisa datang untuk mendukungku?" Tanya Shun

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Lagi sakit begini masih mau ikut pertandingan?"

"Kalau ada Yu-chan buat mendukung, pasti sakitnya langsung hilang," jawab Shun sambil mengacukan jempolnya dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak bisa. Besok aku mau belajar seharian."

"Aku mohon. Ini pertandingan pertamaku di SMA. Jadi aku agak gugup," ucap Shun sambil menatap melas pada Yukiteru.

"Oh, onii-chan sudah masuk SMA. Aku lupa soal itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil memegang dagunya sendiri dengan satu tangannya

"Jangan bilang kau tidak pernah menyadari kalau seragamku sudah berbeda dari yang lalu?"

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung menoleh ke arah seragam yang tergeletak sembarangan itu.

"Kalau itu aku sadar. Kukira sekolahmu ganti model seragam. Taunya itu seragam SMA," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar dan santainya.

"Jahatnya Yu-chan. Kalau begitu, kau harus datang, ok?" Bujuk Shun sambil menggenggam tangan Yukiteru dengan kedua tangannya.

 _'Baka! Kenapa juga aku harus datang? Aku sudah keluar dari dunia basket. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya aku diusir dari dunia basket. Kenapa aku harus menonton pertandingan basket itu? Tidak penting.'_

"Tidak," jawab Yukiteru sambil memaksa kakaknya itu untuk melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku mohon. Kali ini saja Yu-chan mau datang," ucap Shun tanpa mau melepaskan genggamannya.

"Istirahatlah. Panasmu makin tinggi," jawab Yukiteru sambil menarik tangannya sendiri yang digenggam Shun hingga lepas.

Shun hanya terdiam melihat gadis berambut hitam itu.

" _Wakatta_ ," ucap laki-laki itu sambil memejamkan matanya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil beberapa bukunya dan cemilan tadi. Lalu membawanya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia terus berjalan hingga masuk ke dalam kamar kakaknya itu.

.

.

.

Saat makan malam. Seperti biasa Yukiteru hanya terdiam dan sibuk sendiri dengan makanannya.

"Di mana Shun? Tumben sekali dia tidak ikut makan malam," ucap sang ibu dengan cemas.

"Dia ada di kamarku," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar setelah ia menelan makanan yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Di kamarmu?" Respon sang kepala keluarga sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Dia sedang sakit," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Kalau begitu kaa-san akan antar makanan dulu untuknya," ucap wanita itu sambil menyudahi acara makannya lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

Yukiteru dan ayahnya hanya terdiam, melihat ibunya itu yang mulai sibuk sendiri. Setelah ibunya itu keluar dari ruang makan, Yukiteru hanya menghela nafasnya.

Saat itu acara makan malam pun kembali berlanjut walaupun meja makan saat ini hanya diisi oleh dua orang.

"Ohya, Yuki, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Seijuro?"

Yukiteru langsung terdiam saat mendengar pertanyaan dadakan yanh dilontarkan oleh ayahnya itu.

"Biasa saja," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Baguslah kalau masih baik-baik saja."

"Tou-san masih bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Akashi?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menggenggam erat sendok makannya.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa? Kerja sama ini jadi terjalin dengan sangat baik karena kau dan Seijuro. Tou-san sangat berterima kasih denganmu," jawab sang ayah sambil tersenyum lembut pada putrinya itu.

 _'Aku dan Seijuro?'_

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ne, tou-san."

"Hn?" Sahut sang ayah dengan santai.

"Apa aku ini merepotkan orang lain?"

Pria itu langsung mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar pertanyaan putrinya itu. Sedangkan Yukiteru hanya terus diam tertunduk, menunggu jawaban dari ayahnya.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak," jawab pria itu dengan cepat.

"Apa aku ini orang yang tidak dibutuhkan?" Tanya Yukiteru yang sukses membuat ayahnya itu semakin kebingungan.

"Yuki, kau ini bicara apa?" Tanya balik sang ayah merasa bingung pada putrinya itu.

Yukiteru langsung mengedipkan matanya dengan cepat.

"Gomene, tou-san. Ah, aku sudah selesai makan. Kalau begitu, aku mau istirahat di kamar. Tou-san juga sebaiknya istirahat," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar dan cepat. Saat itu juga Yukiteru beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar ruang makan.

Sepanjang jalan menuju kamarnya, Yukiteru hanya terdiam.

"Shun, jangan seperti anak kecil. Kau harus makan sekarang. Panasmu semakin tinggi. Kau harus segera minum obatnya."

Saat itu Yukiteru berdiri terdiam di depan pintu kamarnya dan mendengar suara cemas ibunya itu. Spontan ia langsung memasuki kamarnya.

"Yuki?" Panggil sang ibu tanpa bisa menghilangkan ekspresi cemasnya

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, melihat kakaknya yang saat ini terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menoleh pada ibunya.

"Yuki, apa kau bisa membujuk Shun? Dari tadi ia tidak mau makan. Padahal kaa-san sudah membujuknya."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membujuknya," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Kaa-san beri waktu kalian berdua. Tolong ya, Yuki," kata sang ibu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia berjalan keluar dari kamar Yukiteru.

Saa itu Yukiteru menghela nafasnya. Lalu ia mengambil posisi duduk di tepi ranjangnya.

"Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar, sambil melihat kakaknya.

Mana bisa Yukiteru menahan dirinya untuk saat ini. Ia tidak akan bisa menjadi Yukiteru yang baru untuk saat ini. Bagaimanapun juga sebenarnya ia juga cemas melihat kakaknya itu.

Bisa dilihat kakaknya yang terlihat semakin memucat. Bibirnya yang kering. Mukanya yang memerah karena suhu panasnya. Badannya yang terus mengigil, walaupun sudah memakai selimut tebal hingga menutupi lehernya.

Shun hanya terdiam dan berusaha untuk tidur, walaupun tidak bisa karena kondisi tubuhnya yang saat ini membuatnya kurang nyaman.

"Baiklah. Besok aku akan datang di pertandingan onii-chan. Tapi dengan syarat kalau besok onii-chan sudah sembuh," ucap Yukiteru setelah ia menghela nafas panjang.

Saat itu Shun hanya merespon adiknya dengan anggukan pelan dan senyuman.

"Sekarang onii-chan harus makan," titah Yukiteru sambil mengambil semangkuk bubur yang sepertinya tadi dibawakan oleh ibu mereka.

Saat itu Shun langsung mengambil posisi duduk, walaupun sedikit sulit karena kondisi tubuhnya saat ini. Setelah Shun mengambil posisi duduk yang benar-benar nyaman menurutnya, Yukiteru langsung memberikan mangkuk itu pada kakaknya.

"Yu-chan tidak berminat untuk menyuapiku?" Tanya Shun sambil menyeringai.

"Kau bukan anak kecil," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

Shun hanya merespon Yukiteru dengan tawaan pelan. Lalu ia menyuap bubur itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. Sedangkan Yukiteru hanya terus terdiam, memerhatikan kakaknya yang makan dengan lahap.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mangkuk itu telah kosong.

"Apa buburnya seenak itu hingga kau memakannya dengan cepat?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil meletakkan mangkuk kosong itu ke atas meja kecil samping tempat tidurnya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Aku harus cepat-cepat istirahat. Ada pertandingan yang menantiku besok," jawab Shun, lalu ia langsung meminum obatnya.

Yukiteru langsung terdiam.

 _'Aku iri dengan kehidupanmu.'_

"Yu-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Temani aku setidaknya sampai aku tidur," ucap Shun yang sukses membuat dahi Yukiteru mengerut.

"Hari ini permintaanmu banyak sekali," kata Yukiteru setelah ia menghela nafas dengan panjang.

"Tidak apa kan sesekali aku seperti ini?" Tanya Shun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah. Kali ini saja," jawab Yukiteru

Saat itu Shun langsung membaringkan badannya kembali.

"Na, Yu-chan, kau benar-benar berhenti dari basket sekarang?"

Yukiteru langsung terdiam beberapa saat. "Bukannya sudah terlihat jelas dari akhir semester kelas 2? Aku keluar dari team."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Tapi kalau Yu-chan sampai seperti ini, kurasa aku harus tahu," respon Shun sama cepatnya juga.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. "Sebaiknya onii-chan istirahat."

Shun hanya terdiam. Perlahan ia memejamkan matanya hingga beberapa saat kemudian ia tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

Esok paginya.

"Ah, segarnya. Kalau begini aku pasti bisa ikut pertandingan."

Shun langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan mencoba untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya, tapi satu tangannya terasa sedikit tertahan. Saat itu juga ia baru menyadari kalau ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Yu-chan?" Respon Shun sedikit terkejut saat melihat adiknya itu masih tertidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan kepalanya terbaring di atas tepi tempat tidur.

"Huh?" Perlahan Yukiteru membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah kakaknya.

"Yu-chan kalau kau mau tidur di sini, kau bisa tidur di sampingku, tidak perlu tidur seperti itu," ucap Shun sambil mengangkat adiknya itu ke atas tempat tidur. Yah, hal itu sangat mudah dilakukan Shun berhubung saat ini Yukiteru masih setengah sadar.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Saat itu ia memegang dahi dan leher kakaknya.

"Syukurlah onii-chan sudah lebih baik," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara sangat pelan. Matanya yang setengah tertutup, terlihat sekali kalau ia masih mengantuk sampai sekarang.

Shun hanya terdiam, ia menepuk pelan ujung kepala Yukiteru berkali-kali. Saat itu juga Yukiteru mendapat kesadarannya. Spontan ia langsung beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Shun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tidak," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. "Arigatou, Yu-chan."

"Heh? Untuk apa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kau sudah mau menemaniku semalaman," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum.

"Ti-tidak. Ak-aku hanya ketiduran di sini. Itu saja. Bukan berarti aku memang berniat menemanimu semalaman," jawab Yukiteru sambil membalikkan badannya.

"Sudahlah. Akui saja. Aku senang kalau Yu-chan memang berniat menemaniku," ucap Shun sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur.

"Tch. Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kau siap-siap sekarang. Nanti kau ada pertandingan kan?" Ujar Yukiteru sambil sedikit mendorong kakaknya itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kau juga siap-siap. Kau akan nonton aksiku nanti kan?"

"Iya-iya, nanti aku perginya nyusul," jawab Yukiteru dengan nada malas.

"Untuk memastikan kalau kau benar-benar akan datang, kau harus ikut berangkat bersamaku," ucap Shun sambil menyentil dahi Yukiteru.

"Tch. Terserah kau saja," respon Yukiteru sambil menutup pintu kamarnya saat kakaknya itu sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari kamarnya.

.

.

.

Teriknya matahari saat ini seakan-akan membakar ujung kepala Yukiteru. Sekarang ia sedang berdiri di depan gedung di mana pertandingan akan dilaksanakan bersama kakaknya yang sibuk mengotak-atik HP nya.

"Yu-chan tunggu sebentar di sini. Aku mau pergi sebentar," ucap Shun dengan cepat sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

Belum sempat Yukiteru mengucapkan satu katapun, kakaknya itu sudah pergi jauh dari posisinya berdiri saat ini.

"Tch. Menyusahkan. Apa dia tidak mengerti sekarang ini panas sekali?" Gumam Yukiteru sambil menutup kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Beberapa saat Yukiteru terus berdiri, rasanya saat ini ia benar-benar terbakar oleh teriknya matahari. Ia sendiri bingung ada apa dengan cuaca sekarang hingga membuatnya tersiksa karena kepanasan. Ia juga bingung kenapa kakaknya masih kuat mengenakan jaket seragam team basketnya itu di tengah hari yang panas ini.

Karena tak ada hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh Yukiteru saat ini, akhirnya ia hanya memerhatikan sekitarnya. Yah, memang terlihat banyak orang-orang di sekitar sana yang tidak bertahan lama-lama berdiri di sekitar ini dan mencari tempat yang lebih teduh. Itu lah yang muncul di benak Yukiteru saat ini, ia ingin sekali berpindah dari posisinya saat ini. Setidaknya ia ingin masuk ke dalam gedung yang ada tepat di belakangnya saat ini.

Ketika ia benar-benar ingin menjalankan niatnya itu, kakinya langsung mendadak menjadi kaku. Yah sepertinya wajar saja. Saat ini Yukiteru melihat wajah-wajah familiar yang selama ini memang selalu ia hindari. Kiseki no Sedai.

Yukiteru melihat Akashi dan yang lainnya sedang berjalan keluar dari pintu gedung itu. Kebetulan sekali, para Kisedai itu menyadari adanya keberadaan Yukiteru karena saat ini mereka semua sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan dengan gadis itu.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menjauh dari sana.

"Kalian duluan saja," ucap Akashi sambil berjalan menyusul Yukiteru.

Yang lainnya hanya terdiam dan menuruti kata-kata Akashi.

Saat itu Akashi terus berjalan mengikuti Yukiteru. Gadis itu tentu saja menyadari keberadaan laki-laki berambut merah itu.

 _'Untuk apa dia mengikutiku? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Kenapa dia tidak memanggil namaku atau memintaku untuk berhenti. Tch. Apa yang kupikirkan? Ini bukan film. Mungkin saja ia juga berniat menuju ke arah yang sama denganku. Eh, tapi sekarang kan aku berjalan tanpa tujuan. Jadi kenapa dia mengikutiku?'_

Yukiteru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil terus berjalan.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya balik Akashi yang sepertinya tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Yukiteru tadi.

"Ah... memangnya ada yang salah dengan hal itu? Ini tempat umum. Siapa saja boleh berada di sini," jawab Yukiteru berusaha untuk tetap datar.

"Berhentilah berjalan," titah Akashi dengan datarnya.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah dari- Ah!"

Sontak Yukiteru sedikit terkaget saat ia merasa baju belakangnya tertarik. Hampir saja ia akan jatuh ke belakang kalau tidak ada yang menahannya. Ia merasa saat ini seperti ada yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa-apaan kau ini?!" Bentak Yukiteru dengan spontan.

"Hal ini cukup efektif untuk menghentikanmu," ucap Akashi dengan datar, dan tepat di telinga kanan Yukiteru.

"Sei-"

Saat itu suara Yukiteru terputus begitu saja. Pita suaranya seakan-akan tertahan.

"Hn?" Sahut Akashi menunggu kelanjutan kalimat Yukiteru.

"Akashi-san, ini tempat umum," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil mencoba melepaskan kedua tangan Akashi yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

 _'Akashi-san?'_

Saat itu juga Akashi langsung melepaskan 'pelukan'nya itu pada Yukiteru.

Yukiteru merasa mulai dilepaskan oleh Akashi. Entahlah perasaannya saat ini sedikit kecewa. Ia pun enggan membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arah laki-laki yang masih berdiri di belakangnya saat ini.

Di saat yang bersamaan Yukiteru merasa ada sesuatu di atas kepalanya saat ini, yang membuat kepalanya merasa lebih teduh. Ia baru menyadari kalau ada sebuah jaket yang menutupi kepalanya saat ini.

"Ini?" Respon Yukiteru sambil menghadap ke arah Akashi. Ia tahu sekali kalau jaket itu adalah milik Akashi.

Dan sepertinya jaket itu sukses membuat dada Yukiteru terasa perih kembali. Mengingat sebenarnya ia juga memiliki jaket ini. Ya, jaket kebanggaan milik team basket Teiko.

"Harusnya kau tidak berdiri terlalu lama di bawah terik matahari," ucap Akashi yang sukses membuat mata Yukiteru membulat tidak percaya. Walaupun nada datar masih mendominasi dalam Akashi, tapi isi kalimat Akashi itu lah yang membuat Yukiteru sedikit senang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan ragu.

"Mukamu merah. Ujung kepalamu juga terasa panas," jawab Akashi dengan cepat dan datar.

"Sebaiknya kau masuk. Setidaknya suhu di dalam membuatmu lebih baik," ucap Akashi sambil membalikkan badannya dan memulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari sana.

"Tunggu!"

Akashi meresponnya dengan menoleh sedikit ke belakangnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini? Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah untuk peduli denganku lagi. Aku bukan bagian dari team mu lagi sekarang," ucap Yukiteru sambil memegang jaket Akashi yang saat ini ada di atas kepalanya, seperti melindungi kepalanya itu dari teriknya sinar matahari saat ini.

 _'Kalimat itu?!'_

Akashi terdiam beberapa saat.

"Aku memang tidak peduli. Aku hanya ingin meletakkan jaket ku itu di atas kepalamu. Aku tidak membutuhkan jaket di hari yang panas seperti ini," jawab Akashi dengan seringaian yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi ciri khas nya.

Yukiteru langsung mencengkram kuat jaket yang ada di atas kepalanya itu. Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia langsung melemparkan jaket itu ke arah Akashi.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKANNYA, KAU BISA MEMBUANG JAKET ITU!" Bentak Yukiteru tak tertahankan. Saat itu ia langsung berlari dari sana.

 _'Baka! Apa yang kuharapkan darinya? Dia bukan Seijuro yang dulu.'_

Yukiteru terus berlari memasuki gedung tersebut. Memang ia merasa suhu di dalam gedung ini terasa lebih dingin dari di luar tadi. Ia berlari tanpa tahu arah, kepalanya pun tertunduk, air mata seperti tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Berkali-kali ia menabrak orang yang berada di jalur yang ia lewati.

"Yu-chan?"

Saat mendengar suara tersebut, Yukiteru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya. Lalu ia membalikkan badannya ke asal suara tersebut. Ia melihat kakaknya yang berdiri tak jauh di belakangnya bersama teman-temannya. Ada beberapa laki-laki di sana dan satu perempuan. Semua laki-laki itu mengenakan jaket yang sama. Di jaket itu terdapat tulisan 'Seirin'.

"Onii-chan?" Sahut Yukiteru sambil mengusap pipinya sendiri yang terasa basah.

"Ini adiknya Izuki?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berkacamata yang berdiri tepat di samping Shun.

"Ya, namanya Yukiteru. Izuki Yukiteru," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum semangat saat mengenalkan adiknya itu di depan teman-teman se-team nya.

"Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu," ucap seorang laki-laki lainnya yang memiliki tinggi badan yang jauh berbeda dengan Yukiteru.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat, menatap laki-laki tersebut. "Kiyoshi Teppei, benar?"

"Heh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku?" Tanya laki-laki yang namanya disebutkan Yukiteru tadi. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit terkejut dan bingung.

"Kau cukup terkenal," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Saat ini giliran Kiyoshi yang terdiam dan terus menatap Yukiteru. Ia merasa seperti pernah melihat gadis itu sebelumnya.

"Izuki, ada yang ingin kutanyakan," ucap Kiyoshi akhirnya kembali buka suara. Yang lainnya hanya terdiam, karena penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan Kiyoshi saat ini.

"Apa?" Sahut Shun dengan cepat.

"Adikmu.. pemain basket?" Tanya Kiyoshi sambil terus mencoba mengingat-ngingat.

"Ya," jawab Shun dengan cepat.

"Onii-chan!" Bentak Yukiteru dengan spontan saat mendengar jawaban kakaknya itu.

"Apa? Kau memang pemain basket kan?" Tanya Shun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sudah kuduga, aku memang pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau pemain basket dari Teiko kan? Kau juga cukup terkenal karena, yah mungkin kau tahu sendiri alasannya apa," ujar Kiyoshi

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap dari mulut Yukiteru saat itu.

"Eh... gomen. Adikku memang seperti ini kalau di depan orang yang belum terlalu ia kenal," ucap Shun diselingi tawa pelan, sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya sendiri.

"Ohya, gomen. Aku Aida Riko, pelatih team ini. Yoroshiku ne," ujar perempuan berambut cokelat pendek itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke depan Yukiteru.

"Yoroshiku," jawab Yukiteru sambil menjabat tangan singkat Aida.

"Aku Hyuga Junpei, captain team ini. Yoroshiku, Yukiteru," ujar laki-laki berkacamata itu.

Saat itu Shun langsung menatap sang captain dan menyipitkan matanya. "Baru saja bertemu, tapi sudah berani memanggil nama kecilnya. Kira-kira ada apa ini?"

"Bukan itu maksudnya! Di sini ada dua Izuki. Akan jadi membingungkan kalau dua-duanya dipanggil Izuki," jawab Hyuga dengan cepat.

"Team kalian memang cuma segini?" Tanya Yukiteru tiba-tiba saja dan itu melenceng dari topik saat ini.

"Oh itu. Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Aida sekaligus bertanya balik pada Yukiteru.

"Kalau dilihat lagi, jumlah kalian ada 7 orang. Satu pelatih. Lima orang pasti pemain inti. Berarti kalian cuma memiliki satu pemain cadangan?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya. Bagaimanapun juga kami berbeda dengan Teiko, yang memiliki anggota yang sangat banyak. Kami juga dari sekolah yang masih baru. Karena itu jumlah anggota team kami hanya sedikit. Tapi itu tidak menutup kemungkinan untuk tetap bisa bermain di pertandingan kan?" Jawab sang captain berkacamata itu.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Souka."

"Sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap sekarang untuk pertandingan nanti," ucap Aida sambil melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Yu-chan pastikan kau melihat semua aksiku nanti di pertandingan," kata Shun sambil berjalan bersama yang lainnya, menjauh dari posisi Yukiteru saat ini.

Yukiteru mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa _deja vu_ dengan situasi tadi. Spontan ia teringat waktu ia masih SD, saat ia dikenalkan teman-teman se-team kakaknya hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bermain basket.

 _'Tch. Apa onii-chan sengaja membuat hal ini supaya aku kembali ke basket?'_

.

.

.

Sorakan dari banyak penonton dan suara bola yang terus memantul di dalam satu ruangan yang besar seperti berkumpul menjadi satu.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, melihat pertandingan itu. Beruntung karena ia mendapat kursi yang paling depan, jadi ia bisa melihat pertandingan itu secara jelas. Rasa rindu seperti bergejolak dalam dirinya. Seakan-akan dia ingin memegang bola basket itu dan berlari dengan bebas di lapangan sana. Tapi apa daya. Sekarang ia bukan lagi pemain basket. Ia hanya bisa menjadi penonton.

 _'Kau kakak yang jahat. Kau menyuruhku untuk melihat pemandangan yang tidak ingin kulihat. Kau tahu, aku jadi benar-benar iri denganmu. Kau memiliki teman team yang baik. Kerja sama kalian sangat bagus. Senyuman mengisi team kalian.'_

Yukiteru menundukkan kepalanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Lalu ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Saat ia kembali mengangkat kepalanya, ia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink dan laki-laki berambut biru muda berdiri tak jauh dari posisinya duduk saat ini.

"Tetsuya, Satsuki," panggil Yukiteru dengan spontan sambil menghampiri kedua orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Yu-chan?" Sahut Satsuki sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yuki ke sini mau menonton kakakmu tanding, kan?" Ucap Kuroko sambil terus memerhatikan lapangan.

Yukiteru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Yu-chan punya kakak? Aku baru tahu. Kakaknya Yu-chan yang mana?" Tanya Satsuki, bisa didengar suaranya saat ini seperti berusaha keras untuk tetap bersemangat.

"Yang itu. Dia dari team Seirin," jawab Yukiteru sambil menunjuk kakaknya itu.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu menyadari kalau sedang ditunjuk oleh adiknya. Spontan ia melambaikan kedua tangannya ke atas dan tersenyum lebar.

Di saat itu juga temannya yang berkacamata langsung memukul kepalanya. Yah, bisa ditebak maksud dari captain team Seirin itu adalah untuk mengembalikan konsentrasi kakak dari Yukiteru itu.

"Oh, yang itu ya. Mirip juga ya dengan Yu-chan," ucap Satsuki

"Tidak. Dia tidak mirip denganku," jawab Yukiteru sambil memijit pelipisnya, tertekan dan malu melihat tingkah kakaknya tadi.

"Ohya, aku bisa menitipkanmu sesuatu?" Tanya Kuroko dengan datar.

"Apa?" Tanya balik Yukiteru tidak kalah datarnya juga.

"Tolong kembalikan ini pada pemiliknya," jawab Kuroko sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku tanda pengenal siswa.

" _Wakatta_ ," ucap Yukiteru sambil menerimanya dan melihat nama pemilik barang tersebut.

 _'Hyuga Junpei? Itu captain team Seirin kan? Kenapa ini bisa ada di tangan Tetsuya?'_ Batin Yukiteru merasa bingung.

"Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu," ucap Kuroko untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia dan Satsuki pergi dari sana.

Yukiteru memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya dan menyaksikan sisa pertandingan ini.

.

.

.

Yukiteru terdiam. Ia terus berjalan tanpa tujuan, membiarkan kakinya sendiri yang membimbing dirinya.

"Ah, itu dia. Yu-chan!"

Saat mendengar suara tersebut Yukiteru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menoleh ke asal suara tersebut. Yukiteru melihat kakaknya serta rombongan team kakaknya itu berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Susah juga mencari Yu-chan. Kau kemana saja? Setelah pertandinganku, kau mendadak hilang dari kursimu," ucap Shun.

"Yang penting aku sudah menonton pertandinganmu," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shun.

"Ohya, ini," ucap Yukiteru dengan spontan sambil mengeluarkan barang yang dititipkan oleh Kuroko tadi. Lalu ia memberikan barang itu pada laki-laki berkacamata yang berdiri di belakang kakaknya.

"Ah! Arigatou. Aku sudah mencari ini kemana-mana. Di mana kau mendapatkannya?" Ucap laki-laki yang memiliki nama Hyuga Junpei itu.

"Ada seseorang yang memberikan ini padaku," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Souka. Hontou nii arigatou," respon Hyuga sambil menerima benda yang diberikan Yukiteru.

"Na, Yu-chan, bagaimana pertandingan tadi? Teamku menang," ujar Shun dengan semangat sambil merangkul bahu adiknya itu dengan satu tangan.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Tangannya langsung terkepal dengan sangat kuat.

"Ak-aku benci team kalian! Kerja sama kalian, cara bermain kalian, sikap kepedulian kalian antar satu tim saat pertandingan. Semua yang ada dalam team kalian membuatku muak!" Ucap Yukiteru dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Saat itu juga Yukiteru memutuskan untuk lari dari sana. Shun hanya terdiam, mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Yukiteru tadi.

"Gomenasai," ucap Shun sambil membungkukkan badannya di depan teman-temannya. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk mengejar adiknya.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Hyuga yang sepenuhnya tidak mengerti.

"Entahlah. Mungkin masalah keluarga," jawab gadis yang memiliki nama Aida Riko itu.

.

.

.

"Yu-chan!"

"YU-CHAN!"

"YUKI!"

"YUKITERU!"

Spontan Yukiteru langsung menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Apa?" Sahutnya tanpa membalikkan badannya ke arah kakaknya yang saat ini berdiri di belakangnya.

"Omonganmu tadi keterlaluan. Memangnya apa yang salah sampai kau seperti itu?" Ucap Shun sambil membalikkan badan Yukiteru dengan paksa ke hadapannya.

"KAU YANG SALAH! Harusnya dari awal kau tidak memintaku untuk menonton pertandinganmu!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat.

"Memangnya kenapa? Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?! Aku tidak mengerti," respon Shun sambil menatap kesal sekaligus cemas pada adiknya ini. Kedua tangannya saat ini memegang kedua bahu Yukiteru dengan erat

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Dilihat darimanapun juga ia bisa mengetahui seberapa besar cemas Shun padanya selama ini.

"Ne, onii-chan," panggil Yukiteru dengan suara pelan, sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ya?" Sahut Shun dengan cepat.

"Kuberitahu kau satu hal. Team seperti itu tidak akan bertahan lama. Memang awalnya akan terasa sangat menyenangkan berada dalam team seperti itu. Tapi suatu saat nanti mereka semua pasti akan berpisah dan mencari jalan mereka sendiri," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan dan datar.

Shun langsung mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya ini mengatakan hal tersebut. Saat itu juga Yukiteru memutuskan untuk kembali melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan kakaknya seorang diri.

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman keluarga Izuki. Semua anggota keluarganya sedang berkumpul di satu ruangan, di mana ruangan tersebut terdapat meja makan yang cukup besar untuk seluruh anggota keluarga mereka dan dipenuhi oleh makanan yang lebih dari cukup.

"Shun, bagaimana pertandinganmu hari ini?" Tanya sang ayah sambil menatap anak sulungnya.

"Teamku menang," jawab Shun dengan lesu.

Dahi ayahnya langsung mengerut. "Kalau teammu menang, kenapa kau terlihat tidak semangat?"

"Ah, itu.. aku masih tidak enak badan," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Ohya, Yuki, kau sudah menentukan ingin lanjut sekolah di mana?" Tanya wanita yang duduk di dekat sang kepala keluarga.

"Kaa-san, ini masih awal semester."

"Yah, tapi tetap saja. Mungkin kau sudah punya rencana. Jadi kaa-san akan segera membuat persiapan untukmu," jawab sang ibu sambil tersenyum pada putrinya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ne, kaa-san, tou-san."

"Ada apa sayang?" Tanya ibunya itu dengan suara lembut.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan sekolahku di luar negeri."

"UHUK UHUK UHUK."

Spontan Shun langsung mengambil gelas yang berisi air di depannya dan meminumnya.

"Shun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya ibunya dengan sedikit panik.

"Ya, aku hanya tersedak," jawab Shun sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya yang tak gatal dan tertawa pelan.

"Permintaan Yuki, mungkin tou-san akan setuju," ucap sang kepala keluarga buka suara.

"Ya, kaa-san juga setuju. Sekolah di luar negeri banyak memiliki murid dengan IQ yang setara dengan IQ Yuki saat ini. Jadi mungkin kalau di sana, Yuki akan merasa persaingan pendidikan yang sebenarnya dengan serius," ucap sang ibu sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak setuju!"

Saat itu semuanya langsung terdiam saat mendengar suara bentakan itu.

"Aku tidak meminta persetujuanmu," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi aku juga memiliki hak sebagai kakakmu. Aku tidak setuju Yu-chan sekolah di luar negeri," jawab Shun sambil menggenggam erat sendoknya saat ini.

"Kenapa?" Tanya sang ayah sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kalau Yu-chan bersekolah di luar negeri, pasti dia akan tinggal di sendiri di sana. Bagaimana dia makan nanti? Tidak mungkin kan, kalau tiap hari dia membeli makanan jadi terus? Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba sakit? Di sana tidak ada yang menjaganya," jawab Shun yang sukses membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

BRAK!

"AKU BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil berdiri, setelah ia sukses mengebrak meja yang ada di depannya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi Yu-chan-"

"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil," ucap Yukiteru dengan penuh penekanan. Lalu ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang makan.

"Gomenasai," ucap Shun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shun, sebenarnya perkataanmu tadi tidak salah. Ada benarnya juga. Mungkin kaa-san akan memikirkan keputusan kaa-san tadi," ucap sang ibu sambil menatap lembut putranya.

Saat itu acara makan malam terus dilanjutkan tanpa adanya Yukiteru. Setelah selesai, Shun memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju kamar adiknya itu dengan membawa dua cangkir di kedua tangannya. Saat ia masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut, ia melihat adiknya itu sedang jongkok di pojokan kamar tersebut.

"Yu-chan?" Panggil Shun dengan suara pelan.

Tidak ada respon apapun dari orang yang namanya dipanggil itu.

Shun langsung duduk di samping posisi Yukiteru jongkok saat ini dan memberi adiknya itu satu cangkir yang ia pegang.

"Ini mumpung masih hangat," ucap Shun sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam melihat cangkir tersebut.

"Aku tahu kau pasti tergoda dengan cokelat panas plus marshmallow ini. Ambil lah. Aku memang sengaja membuatkannya untukmu," ucap Shun lagi sambil terus menunggu tangan Yukiteru yang mulai tergerak untuk menerima cangkir yang ia pegang.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Setelah ia menerima cangkir tersebut, ia langsung meminum minuman tersebut dengan perlahan.

"Gomen, Yu-chan. Selama ini, aku terus menganggapmu sebagai anak kecil. Padahal sebenarnya yang anak kecil adalah aku, sampai aku sendiri memperlakukanmu sebagai anak kecil juga," kata Shun sambil tersenyum miris. Tatapannya tertuju pada isi cangkir yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Kenapa baru sadar sekarang? Baka onii-chan," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar.

Shun langsung meresponnya dengan tawa pelan. "Benar juga. Aku ini bodoh."

Yukiteru hanya terdiam melihat respon kakaknya itu. Perhatiannya saat ini sudah sepenuhnya teralih ke secangkir cokelat panas yang ia pegang saat ini.

"Yu-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Kau benar-benar yakin mau lanjut sekolah di luar negeri?" Tanya Shun sambil terus menatap adiknya itu.

"Ya."

"Kenapa? Aku tahu kau ini orang yang jarang mau serius dengan pendidikan. Tapi akhir-akhir ini kau terus menerus mengisi semua waktumu dengan belajar dan sekarang kau memutuskan untuk lanjut sekolah di luar negeri. Apa itu tidak terasa aneh untuk seorang Yukiteru? Biasanya kau selalu memprioritaskan basket," kata Shun setelah ia meneguk cukup banyak cokelat panas yang ada di cangkirnya.

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah keluar dari basket," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

"Tidak. Kau hanya keluar dari team basket Teiko. Bukan berarti kau harus benar-benar berhenti bermain basket secara total."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Kenapa kau bilang seperti itu? Bukannya harusnya kau senang kalau aku berhenti bermain basket? Itu artinya kau tidak perlu capek-capek lagi mengingatkanku untuk jangan memaksakan diri atau lain sebagainya."

"Aku tidak pernah bilang seperti itu. Aku nggak mau Yu-chan berhenti dari basket. Tapi aku juga nggak mau Yu-chan jadi sakit karena basket," ujar Shun setelah ia menghela nafas.

"Menyusahkan."

"Tadi tou-san bilang, dia cukup senang dengan kau yang sekarang, karena kau mulai fokus dengan pendidikanmu. Tapi dia juga cemas melihat kau yang sekarang. Kau yang sekarang tidak bersemangat seperti dulu. Dia terus menanyakan padaku, apa yang terjadi padamu. Susah juga menjelaskan hal itu pada tou-san, aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa-apa."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada kejadian yang begitu spesial. Hanya ada kejadian biasa yang sulit dilupakan," ucap Yukiteru sambil mencengkram kuat cangkir yang ia pegang.

"Kau masih belum mau menceritakannya padaku?" Tanya Shun sambil menatap adiknya itu.

Yukiteru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri."

"Kalau dilihat dari situasimu saat ini, sepertinya aku sudah bisa menebaknya apa masalahmu saat ini. Aku hanya ingin menunggu kau menceritakannya sendiri dengan lebih jelas padaku."

Yukiteru hanya merespon kakaknya itu dengan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan soal kau mau sekolah di mana. Itu adalah kebebasanmu sendiri dalam menentukan pilihan hidupmu. Tapi kalau ditebak dari masalahmu saat ini-"

Shun terdiam beberapa saat, seperti sengaja membiarkan kalimatnya itu menggantung. Ia meneguk habis sisa cokelat panasnya itu.

"Sangat disayangkan kalau kau sekolah di luar negeri hanya karena ingin lari dari masalahmu itu."

Saat itu mata Yukiteru membulat sekilas.

 _'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Memang niatku melanjutkan sekolah di luar negeri hanya dengan tujuan supaya aku tidak perlu bersusah payah lagi bertatap muka dengan Seijuro dan yang lainnya.'_

"Sebaiknya pikirkan lagi dengan matang. Lagipula kau tidak perlu terburu-buru ambil keputusan seperti itu. Kau masih memiliki waktu kurang dari setahun sampai kelulusanmu di SMP," ujar Shun sambil mengambil cangkir Yukiteru yang sudah kosong dan berdiri dari sana.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya kau tidur sekarang," ucap laki-laki berambut hitam itu sambil terus berdiri terdiam, menunggu adiknya itu benar-benar terbaring di tempat tidurnya.

"Oyasumi, Yu-chan," ucap Shun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia mematikan lampu kamar Yukiteru dan berjalan keluar dari sana.

Tapi saat itu mata Yukiteru terus terjaga. Ia tidak tahu kenapa. Tatapannya saat ini terarah pada lampu tidurnya yang menyala.

 _'Sebenarnya apa yang kupermasalahkan? Kenapa terlihat jadi sangat rumit? Baka!'_

Yukiteru memukul kepalanya berkali-kali. Beberapa saat ia mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tidak bisa karena terus kepikiran dengan semua hal. Tentang Akashi Seijuro, teman-temannya yang saat ini semuanya sudah berubah, perkataan kakaknya tadi, nasib kelanjutan pendidikannya, dan team Seirin.

Team Seirin?

Sampai saat ini kepala Yukiteru terisi dengan pertandingan yang ia tonton tadi siang. Yah, lebih tepatnya permainan Seirin lah yang terus memancing kedua matanya untuk terus menonton pertandingan tersebut. Seakan-akan saat itu dia seperti melihat team Teiko yang dulu. Itu lah yang membuatnya kesal pada team kakaknya itu.

 _'Tch. Aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Hidupku seperti buntu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu pihak mana yang salah sekarang. Dan untuk apa aku seperti ini? Membingungkan.'_

.

.

.

Matahari mulai terbit dari ufuk timur dan mata Yukiteru masih saja terjaga. Yah sejak tadi malam ia terus tidak bisa tidur. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk bersiap-siap untuk sekolah.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama, Yukiteru sudah siap untuk sekolah. Saat ini ia memutuskan untuk berjalan menuju ruang makan.

Saat ia masuk ke dalam ruang makan, ia melihat sudah ada ayah dan ibu nya yang mengisi meja makan. Seperti biasa, ayahnya sedang sibuk membaca koran paginya dan ibunya sedang sibuk menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang ada di dekat ayahnya.

"Ohayou," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar, sambil duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ohayou, Yuki," sahut ibunya sambil tersenyum.

Klek!

Saat itu pintu ruang makan kembali terbuka dan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Ohayou, Shun," ujar sang ibu

"Ohayou," sahut Shun sambil duduk di kursi.

"Yuki."

Panggilan sang kepala keluarga itu sukses membuat badan Yukiteru menegang sekilas. Gadis itu hanya merespon panggilan ayahnya dengan menatapnya.

"Tou-san ingin bertanya, kau yakin ingin lanjut sekolah di luar negeri?"

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Itu masih kupikirkan dulu," jawab Yukiteru berusaha untuk datar.

"Souka," respon sang ayah, lalu ia meneguk teh yang ada di cangkirnya.

Sarapan terus berlanjut dengan suasana yang tenang. Tidak, ini terlalu tenang. Mungkin bisa dibilang ini adalah suasana sunyi. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat memecahkan kesunyian yang menyelimuti saat ini.

"Terima kasih atas sarapannya. Aku berangkat," ujar Yukiteru sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

Selama berjalan menuju pintu depan rumahnya, Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Hingga ia baru menyadari kalau saat ini kakaknya tengah berjalan di sampingnya.

"Pulang sekolah nanti, datanglah ke sekolahku," ujar Shun.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tahu letak sekolahmu. Aku juga sibuk, masih banyak bahan yang harus kupelajari."

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu. Lalu kau bisa stress kalo belajar terus. Aku meminta kau datang ke sekolahku, dengan tujuan supaya kau minta maaf dengan teman-temanku," ucap Shun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Masih saja bertanya untuk apa?! Kata-katamu kemarin keterlaluan. Kau memang adikku. Tapi kalau kau berani mengata-ngatai teamku, aku tidak akan segan untuk berbuat kasar padamu," jawab Shun dengan penuh penekanan dan nada yang tinggi. Tatapannya saat ini tajam dan dingin hingga sukses membuat Yukiteru membeku.

Wajar saja, Yukiteru tidak pernah melihat kakaknya semarah ini. Tapi ia sendiri memutuskan untuk tetap tenang.

"Kukira kau tidak akan mengungkitnya lagi. Kenapa kau tidak meminta hal itu saat kemarin sore atau malamnya? Atau kau baru mengumpulkan nyali untuk mengatakannya dan mengeluarkan eskpresi seperti itu di depanku?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan datar dan tak kalah dingin dengan kakaknya.

Brugh!

Yukiteru sedikit terkaget saat tubuhnya terdorong oleh kakaknya hingga punggungnya menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

"Yuki, apa yang merasukimu?! Kenapa-"

Shun hanya menundukkan kepalanya di depan Yukiteru. Satu tangannya yang memegang pundak kanan adiknya itu sedikit gemetar.

 _'Tch. Aku memang bodoh. Lemah di depan adikku sendiri. Kakak macam apa aku ini? Sampai tidak bisa merubahnya kembali ke dirinya yang dulu.'_

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ini, berikan saja ini pada teman-temanmu," ucap Yukiteru dengan datar sambil mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari tas nya dan memberikannya pada kakaknya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Shun sambil menerima amplop itu dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Surat permintaan maafku pada teman-temanmu," jawab Yukiteru sambil kembali melanjutkan jalannya.

"Yuki," panggil Shun dengan cepat sambil menyusul Yukiteru.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta maaf secara langsung?" Tanya Shun sambil mencengkram lengan Yukiteru, bermaksud untuk menahannya pergi

Kepala Yukiteru langsung tertunduk. "Aku tidak mau! Aku tidak mau bertemu dengan teammu!"

"Kenapa? Memangnya mereka berbuat salah padamu?"

Yukiteru kembali terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat lalu menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

 _'Masalah ini akan jadi rumit kalau onii-chan terus-terusan seperti ini.'_

"Iie. Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa, sebaiknya jangan banyak tanya. Berhentilah mengobrak-abrik kehidupanku! Kau hanya penganggu yang selalu bertindak tanpa mengetahui situasi orang lain! Tindakan dan kata-katamu itu selalu membuatku semakin kebingungan dengan masalahku sekarang! Kuperingatkan, mulai sekarang berhentilah menganggu hidupku!" Bentak Yukiteru dengan cepat, setelah itu ia langsung berlari dari sana.

Shun hanya terdiam. Tubuhnya terasa lemas saat mendengar kata-kata adiknya itu.

.

.

.

Di kelas, Yukiteru hanya duduk terdiam di kursinya yang terletak di paling pojok ruangan kelas dekat jendela. Pandangannya terus ke arah luar jendela. Tatapannya kosong.

 _'Apa yang kukatakan tadi? Padahal saat ini onii-chan lah satu-satunya yang tidak berubah. Kenapa aku mengatakan hal tadi? Kenapa?!'_ Batin Yukiteru merasa tusukan kembali muncul di dalam dirinya.

"Izuki?"

Puk!

Yukiteru sedikit menegang saat ia merasa ada yang menepuk bahunya. Ia melihat ada seorang wanita yang rambutnya tersanggul rapih dan di tangannya ada sebuah buku pelajaran, berdiri di sampingnya.

" _Hai_ , sensei?" Sahut Yukiteru berusaha untuk datar.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat kurang sehat," tanya sang guru itu merasa sedikit khawatir melihat Yukiteru yang wajahnya sedikit pucat.

"Gomenasai, sensei," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan. Yah, mungkin itu bisa menjadi alibi untuk saat ini supaya ia tidak melanjutkan pelajaran.

"Tsukimi, tolong antarkan Izuki ke UKS," titah sang guru dengan lembut pada salah satu muridnya.

"Sensei, biar saya yang mengantarnya."

Spontan semua pasang mata yang ada di kelas itu langsung mengarah pada si pemilik suara tersebut. Seorang laki-laki berambut merah berdiri dari kursinya yang terletak paling depan, lalu ia berjalan ke belakang menuju kursi Yukiteru.

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu. Tolong ya, Akashi," ucap guru tersebut sambil tersenyum tipis.

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan keluar kelas bersama Akashi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yukiteru memutuskan untuk buka suara.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya balik Akashi

"Pasti kau punya alasan kan? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengacukan diri tadi?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bosan di kelas," jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan mengehembuskannya dengan perlahan. Yah, mungkin itu adalah salah satu caranya untuk membiasakan diri pada Akashi yang saat ini.

Sesampainya di UKS, Yukiteru terus terdiam. Ia memutuskan untuk langsung membaringkan dirinya di ranjang yang kosong. Kepalanya memang terasa sangat berat dan pusing. Yah, sepertinya hal itu cukup wajar, berhubung kemarin malam Yukiteru tidak tidur sama sekali. Belum lagi ditambah tekanan batinnya saat ini, memang membuatnya seperti orang sakit.

Sebelum Yukiteru memejamkan matanya, ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Sepi. Tidak ada seorangpun. Bahkan penjaga UKS pun tidak ada. Dan yang lebih menyakitkannya lagi, ia baru menyadari kalau di sana juga tidak ada sosok laki-laki berambut merah yang tadi mengantarnya kemari.

Akhirnya, Yukiteru memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya. Tak lama kemudian, ia langsung tertidur pulas.

Satu jam.

Dua jam.

Tiga jam.

Empat jam kemudian.

Suara bel jam makan siang berbunyi.

Mata Yukiteru langsung terbuka saat mendengar suara bel tersebut. Ia melihat ke sekitarnya. Ia masih berada di UKS. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat menempel di dahinya. Spontan ia langsung memegang dahinya sendiri, bisa ditebak kalau di dahinya tertempel kompresan.

 _'Aku demam juga?'_

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Suara seorang wanita itu sontak membuat Yukiteru sedikit terkaget. Ternyata itu adalah suara penjaga UKS ini.

"Izuki Yukiteru, benar?" Tanya lagi wanita itu.

"Ya," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar. Saat itu ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menggunakan high heels menuju ke arahnya.

"Ne, Akashi itu benar-benar pacarmu ya?" Tanya wanita penjaga UKS itu sambil tersenyum tipis pada Yukiteru.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Jujur saja, ia bingung jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan saat ini. Iya atau tidak?

"Sensei, jangan bertanya yang aneh-aneh," jawab Yukiteru sambil memalingkan mukanya dari wanita yang saat ini berdiri di samping ranjang yang Yukiteru gunakan sekarang.

"Ah, gomenasai. Habisnya tadi dia terlihat serius sekali merawatmu. Kompres ini juga dia yang memasangkannya untukmu," ucap wanita ini sambil menyentuh kompres yang saat ini bersuhu hangat di dahi Yukiteru.

Klek!

Mendengar suara pintu terbuka itu, Yukiteru dan wanita penjaga UKS itu langsung mengarah ke pintu yang terbuka saat ini. Badan Yukiteru sedikit menegang saat melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu saat ini.

"Akashi-san?" Panggil Yukiteru dengan spontan. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

"Sensei, bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Akashi dengan nada datar sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang UKS.

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya di UKS ku ini," jawab wanita itu sambil menyeringai pada Akashi. Ia mengambil barang-barangnya yang ada di atas mejanya. Lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, menatap Akashi. Dahinya langsung mengerut saat Akashi memberikannya satu roti yang masih terbungkus rapih dan spot drink.

"Makanlah, setelah itu minum obat. Kau juga bisa pulang bersamaku nanti," ucap Akashi dengan datar. Tangannya bergerak melepaskan kompresan yang digunakan Yukiteru saat ini. Lalu ia memegang dahi, pipi dan leher gadis itu.

Plak!

Dengan keras, Yukiteru menepis tangan laki-laki itu.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku bingung? Kenapa?!" Bentak Yukiteru tanpa sanggup menatap mata Akashi.

"Jangan tanya hal itu," jawab Akashi dengan nada datar yang mendominasinya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau ditanya seperti itu, berhentilah membuatku salah paham!"

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung beranjak dari ranjang dan menggunakan sepatu dalam sekolah nya. Lalu Yukiteru langsung berjalan menuju pintu UKS.

"Ohya, ada satu hal yang ingin kukatakan," ujar Yukiteru sambil berdiri terdiam.

"Hn?"

"Sebaiknya-"

Yukiteru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. Tangannya mencengkram knop pintu UKS dengan sangat kuat. Kepalanya terus tertunduk.

"Kita hentikan saja perjodohannya."

Saat itu Yukiteru langsung berjalan keluar dari ruangan UKS, tanpa menunggu respon dari laki-laki tersebut.

 _'Sial. Lagi-lagi aku membuat hidupku semakin rumit.'_

Brugh!

Spontan Yukiteru langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru muda berdiri di depannya.

"Gomene, Tetsuya," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"A-ano, Yuki. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan, mau makan siang bersamaku?" Tanya Kuroko dengan suara ragu.

Yukiteru mengerutkan dahinya, melihat sikap Kuroko saat ini yang sepertinya sudah kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Yukiteru menyetujui ajakan Kuroko hanya dengan menganggukkan kepalanya. Setelah itu, mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju cafetaria.

"Yuki sedang sakit?" Tanya Kuroko dengan suara pelan dan ragu.

"Sedikit. Baru saja tadi dari UKS," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Souka," respon Kuroko sambil mengangguk mengerti.

Setelah mereka membeli dan mengambil makanan mereka dengan sebuah nampan. Mereka langsung duduk di tempat yang kosong di cafetaria itu.

"Jadi, apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Aku keluar dari team."

Yukiteru langsung terdiam dan menatap Kuroko yang saat ini duduk di seberangnya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak bisa berada di team yang sudah menyakiti temanku. Temanku berhenti dari basket karena hal itu," ucap Kuroko. Bisa dilihat kepalan tangannya begitu kuat di atas meja nya.

Yukiteru tidak bisa berbicara apapun untuk situasi saat ini. Dia tidak tahu harus memberi saran apa pada laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini.

"Tapi bukan berarti aku berniat untuk berhenti dari basket," ucap Kuroko sambil mengeluarkan sebuah barang berukuran kecil dan berwarna hitam dari saku jas nya.

Yukiteru ingat betul benda itu seperti tidak asing baginya, ia sering melihat Kuroko memakai itu di pergelangan tangannya setiap saat ia akan bermain basket.

"Ini pemberian temanku. Dia bilang kalau aku tidak boleh berhenti dari basket," ucap Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis saat melihat barang yang ada digenggamannya saat ini.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Aku berniat melanjutkan sekolahku di SMA kakakmu. Aku ingin bergabung dalam team basketnya. Saat melihat pertandingannya waktu itu, memang awalnya aku merasa iri pada mereka. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang aku merasa ingin menjadi bagian dari mereka," jawab Kuroko yang sukses membuat mata Yukiteru membulat kaget.

Yukiteru tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Seakan-akan isi kepalanya saat ini begitu kosong.

"Yuki, pulang sekolah nanti aku berniat melihat-lihat sekolahnya. Kau mau menemaniku?" Ajak Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis pada Yukiteru.

"Kenapa aku yang kau ajak? Aku sendiri tidak tahu letak sekolah kakakku di mana," Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kalau letaknya aku sudah tahu. Aku cuma tidak berani masuk sendirian ke sana. Kalau bersamamu kurasa akan jadi terasa lebih nyaman, kau kan punya kakak yang bersekolah di sana," jawab Kuroko, lalu ia memulai acara makan siangnya

Yukiteru menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. "Baiklah. Aku hanya akan mengantarmu sampai kau bertemu kakakku. Setelah itu aku akan pulang."

"Heh? Kau tidak mau ikut melihat sekolahnya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil sedikit memajukan badannya ke arah Yukiteru.

"Aku tidak berminat lanjut sekolah di sana," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar sambil memakan makanan yang ada di depannya.

Kuroko langsung terdiam beberapa saat. "Kukira kau akan satu sekolah dengan kakakmu."

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang terus membuntuti kakaknya," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat

"Souka," respon Kuroko dengan datar lalu melanjutkan acara makan siangnya.

"Ikut aku!"

Suara itu cukup pelan, namun terdengar cukup jelas bagi Yukiteru. Saat itu juga ia sedikit terkaget, ia merasa ada yang menarik lengan kanannya ke belakang. Spontan gadis berambut hitam itu langsung menoleh ke belakangnya.

"Akashi-san?" Respon Yukiteru berusaha untuk tetap dalam kondisi datar.

"Akashi-san?" Gumam Kuroko, merasa ada yang janggal dari panggilan Yukiteru untuk Akashi tadi.

"Ikut aku!" Titah Akashi mengulangi dengan nada suara yang sama.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak lihat kalau aku sedang makan?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan, mencoba untuk tidak menarik perhatian banyak orang yang ada di cafetaria saat ini.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya lagi."

Tatapan dingin dan seringaian Akashi seakan-akan mampu meruntuhkan pertahanan Yukiteru untuk menjauh dari laki-laki yang satu ini dengan mudahnya.

"Gomen, Tetsuya. Aku pergi dulu," ujar Yukiteru dengan datar sambil beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi mengikuti Akashi.

Yukiteru terus berjalan mengikuti laki-laki berambut merah yang berjalan di depannya saat ini. Ia terus menatap punggung laki-laki itu.

Dan tanpa Yukiteru sadari, ia sudah berada di dalam ruang lab sekolahnya yang saat ini hanya diisi oleh dirinya dan Akashi.

"Apa maumu?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan datar.

"Siapa yang mengizinkanmu berduaan dengan orang lain?" Tanya balik Akashi tanpa menatap Yukiteru. Dirinya itu seperti sedang sibuk berjalan di antara meja-meja panjang yang ada di ruang lab tersebut. Sesekali tangannya menyentuh peralatan kerja yang tersedia di atas meja.

"Tidak ada. Kau juga tidak punya hak apapun sekarang ini. Tinggal meminta kedua orang tua kita untuk menghentikan perjodohan ini. Dan dengan begitu, kita akan resmi menjadi 'orang asing' lagi," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat kuat.

"Jangan beraninya kau melakukan hal itu," titah Akashi masih dengan suara datar dan tenang. Walaupun saat ini tatapannya sudah tertuju pada Yukiteru yang masih saja berdiri terdiam di dekat pintu lab.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak menerima perintah darimu," respon Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

Saat itu Akashi terdiam beberapa saat sambil terus menatap gadis yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Lalu ia mulai kembali berjalan menuju ke arah Yukiteru berdiri saat ini.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung melangkah mundur saat Akashi berada tepat di depannya dengan jarak yang cukup dekat.

"Kubilang jangan! Turuti saja!" Bentak Akashi sambil menggenggam lengan kanan Yukiteru.

Spontan Yukiteru terkaget. Matanya langsung membulat.

 _'Kata-kata dan tatapannya terasa begitu dingin dan kasar. Tapi...'_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _'Kenapa genggamannya sangat lemas?'_

 _'Kenapa tangannya gemetaran?'_

 _'Ada apa dengannya?'_

.

.

.

Yukiteru terus mengikuti sisa jam pelajaran dengan terdiam. Tatapannya begitu kosong, meskipun kepalanya terus menghadap keluar jendela. Ia juga tidak takut ketinggalan pelajaran, karena pelajaran yang dibahas saat ini sudah ia pelajari sebelumnya di rumah.

 _'Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya? Aku tidak mengerti.'_

Yukiteru mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah depan. Bisa ia lihat Akashi yang duduk di paling depan barisan sebelahnya itu sedang serius memperhatikan pelajaran.

Hingga akhirnya bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Guru dan para murid mulai berhamburan keluar kelas. Termasuk Yukiteru.

"Yuki?"

Saat mendengar suara panggilan tersebut. Spontan Yukiteru langsung berhenti berjalan. Ia melihat seorang laki-laki berambut biru berdiri di sampingnya. Sontak Yukiteru sedikit terkaget.

"Tetsuya?" Respon Yukiteru sambil selangkah mundur karena kaget.

"Biasanya kau langsung menyadari keberadaanku. Kenapa sekarang tidak?"

"Gomen," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan dan datar.

"Ayo," ajak Kuroko sambil kembali berjalan.

Yukiteru pun kembali berjalan. Selama ia berjalan keluar sekolahnya bersama Kuroko. Ia hanya terus terdiam. Mengingat Akashi yang tadi, sepertinya itu sukses membuatnya kembali jadi bimbang.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko yang sebenarnya dari tadi terus memerhatikan Yukiteru.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau memanggil Akashi-kun bukan dengan nama kecilnya lagi."

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. "Oh itu. Memangnya ada yang salah dengan hal itu?"

Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan. "Iie. Hanya saja itu terasa aneh."

"Ya, terasa aneh. Mungkin karena kita sudah lama tidak kontak. Jadi kurang bisa saling mengerti lagi," ucap Yukiteru dengan nada datar yang mendominasinya.

"Souka," respon Kuroko sambil tersenyum miris.

Saat itu mereka berdua terus berjalan. Suasananya begitu sunyi dan tidak ada dari mereka pun yang memang berniat memecahkan kesunyian yang ada di antara mereka.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di depan gerbang sebuah sekolah. Bisa dilihat kalau di sana masih ramai dengan murid-murid sekolah tersebut.

"Jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?" Tanya Yukiteru yang berdiri terdiam, melihat ke sekitarnya.

"Masuk ke sana," jawab Kuroko dengan santai dan datarnya.

"Maksudmu, kita masuk ke sana dan jalan dengan santainya keliling sekolah itu dengan seragam yang sudah jelas berbeda dari mereka semua?" Tanya Yukiteru untuk memastikan

"Ya begitulah rencanaku," jawab Kuroko sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kau gila?! Kita akan jadi pusat perhatian kalau masuk ke sana. Aku tidak mau. Aku tunggu di sini saja," ucap Yukiteru sambil melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya.

"Tapi aku takut kalau masuk sendirian."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah masuk."

"Tapi aku ingin masuk."

"Ahh.. _mendokusai_ ," respon Yukiteru sedikit geram sambil mengambil smartphone nya dari saku rok nya.

"Apa kau punya rencana lain?" Tanya Kuroko dengan ragu.

"Ya. Aku akan telepon kakakku untuk ke sini, dan membawamu keliling sekolah ini. Lalu aku akan pulang," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengotak-atik smartphone nya dan mendekatkannya ke telinganya.

Beberapa saat Yukiteru terdiam, menunggu kakaknya itu mengangkat teleponnya.

"Tch. Nggak diangkat," respon Yukiteru saat mendengar kotak suara.

"Jadi kau mau menemaniku ke sana sekarang?" Tanya Kuroko sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yukiteru menghela nafasnya dengan berat. "Ok."

Akhirnya mereka berdua memasuki wilayah sekolah yang menurut mereka cukup asing. Seperti yang sudah diduga oleh Yukiteru, saat ini mereka menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid di sekolah itu.

"Sekolah ini lumayan bagus ya?" Ujar Kuroko dengan santainya.

"Di saat seperti ini masih bisa santai?" Gumam Yukiteru

"Yuki, sepertinya ini gedung olahraganya," ucap Kuriko sambil menunjuk sebuah gedung yang berdiri kokoh di dekat posisi mereka saat ini.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam dan memerhatikan gedung yang ditunjuk Kuroko. Dari sana bisa terdengar suara gemuruh, yah mungkin bisa dibilang juga suara yang cukup berisik hingga terdengar sampai keluar gedung.

"Ayo kita lihat isinya," ajak Kuroko sambil berjalan menuju gedung itu.

 _'Apa sebegitu semangatnya kah dia? Apa dia tidak ingat kalau sekarang ini kita hanya seperti murid asing yang nyasar di sekolah ini?'_ batin Yukiteru.

Yukiteru hanya terus berjalan mengikuti Kuroko hingga masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang besar. Saat ini ruangan itu sedang digunakan sebagai tempat latihan untuk para anggota team basket sekolah tersebut.

"Izuki?" Panggil seorang perempuan berambut cokelat pendek sambil melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Yukiteru.

"Gomen, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu. Ada temanku yang tertarik dengan team kalian dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya ke sini," ujar Yukiteru dengan cepat, berusaha untuk tidak membuat pelatih team Seirin itu salah paham dengan keberadaannya sekarang.

"Temanmu tertarik pada team kami?! Di mana orangnya?" Tanya Aida dengan cepat sambil melihat ke sekitarnya dengan cepat.

"Aku di sini," ucap Kuroko yang saat ini berdiri di depan Aida.

Pelatih itu hanya terdiam beberapa saat. Tidak ada respon apapun yang keluar darinya. Ekspresi dan tubuhnya yang menjadi kaku menunjukkan kalau ia sangat kaget saat ini.

"Gomen. Dia memang seperti ini. Jarang ada orang yang bisa menyadari keberadaannya," ucap Yukiteru mencoba membuat pelatih muda itu tenang.

"Ah, Izuki," panggil seorang laki-laki berkacamata sambil berlari kecil ke arah Yukiteru, Kuroko dan Aida.

Yukiteru hanya merespon panggilan tersebut dengan menatap orang yang memanggilnya tersebut.

"Kau ke sini untuk memberi kabar soal kakakmu?" Tanya laki-laki yang dipastikan memiliki nama Hyuga Junpei.

Dahi Yukiteru langsung mengerut. Lalu ia melihat ke sekitar lapangan. Baru ia sadari kalau kakaknya tidak ada di sana.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan onii-chan?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan datar, walaupun terselip pula rasa kebingungannya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Hari ini kakakmu tidak masuk sekolah kan?" Tanya balik Hyuga sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

 _'Onii-chan tidak masuk sekolah? Seingatku tadi dia baik-baik saja. Apa karena ucapanku tadi pagi, dia jadi shock lalu sakit?'_ Batin Yukiteru mulai men-drama.

"Tadi pagi dia terlihat baik-baik saja. Kurasa dia mendadak sakit lalu tidak jadi pergi sekolah," jawab Yukiteru bingung mau menjawab apalagi. Untung saja saat ini ia masih bisa mempertahankan mode datarnya.

"Begitu ya. Habisnya aku merasa aneh. Tidak biasanya kakakmu seperti itu. Biasanya dia selalu memberi kabar pada kami kalau terjadi sesuatu. Aku sudah mencoba untuk menghubunginya, tapi tidak diangkat," ucap Hyuga yang sukses membuat batin Yukiteru semakin cemas.

"Coba kuhubungi dia sekarang," respon Yukiteru sambil mengambil smartphone nya lalu mulai menghubungi kakaknya itu.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak ada yang mengangkat teleponnya itu. Lalu Yukiteru memutuskan untuk menghubungi rumahnya sendiri.

 _"Moshi-moshi?"_

"Kasumi, ini aku, Yukiteru," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat, ia sudah bisa menebak lawan bicaranya saat ini siapa.

 _"Ojou-sama, ada apa?"_

"Onii-chan. Apa dia ada di rumah?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menggenggam erat smartphone nya itu, berharap jawab 'iya' yang diterima olehnya.

 _"Tidak ada. Bukannya hari ini Shun-sama sekolah seperti biasa? Tadi pagi dia langsung pergi setelah ojou-sama pergi seperti biasanya. Apa ada masalah?"_

"Ah, iie iie. Arigatou," ucap Yukiteru sambil menutup teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Hyuga dengan spontan.

"Onii-chan tidak ada di rumah. Dan yang lebih buruknya lagi, orang rumahku taunya kalau onii-chan sekolah seperti biasanya," jawan Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan lemas.

"Lalu kemana dia?" Tanya Aida yang mulai terlihat khawatir.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku akan mencarinya," jawab Yukiteru sambil membalikkan badannya dan berjalan cepat keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil berjalan mengikuti Yukiteru.

"Tunggu! Kami ikut!" Ucap Aida setengah berteriak dan itu sukses membuat langkah kaki Yukiteru dan Kuroko terhenti.

"Tidak apa. Aku akan mencarinya sendiri. Kalian juga harus latihan kan?"

"Tidak apa. Kami juga tidak bisa latihan dengan tenang kalau salah satu anggota team kita hilang. Ya, kan?" Ucap sang captain Seirin itu.

"Ya!" Jawab anggota Seirin yang lainnya dengan kompak.

"Jadi bagaimana? Mencarinya akan jadi lebih mudah kalau seperti ini kan?" Tanya Aida sambil tersenyum pada Yukiteru.

 _'Kau memiliki team yang sangat bagus. Mereka semua peduli padamu. Aku iri padamu, onii-chan.'_

"Baiklah," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Yuki, aku juga ikut," ucap Kuroko yang sukses membuat Yukiteru mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku punya waktu luang yang cukup banyak. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kalau kugunakan waktu luangku saat ini untuk membantumu?" Ucap Kuroko lagi sambil tersenyum pada Yukiteru.

Yukiteru menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba untuk menahan agar senyumannya tidak keluar begitu saja.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya. Arigatou, minna," ucap Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Nah, ayo kita cari bocah ilang itu sekarang," ucap sang captain Seirin itu.

Yukiteru hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali melangkahkan kakinya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Halooooo~ akhirnya kita bertemu lagi di chapter 7 ini. Gomen kalo late update. Huehehe. Berhubung author nya baru aja abis liburan /yaay.

Gomen juga kalau cerita ini kayanya makin drama dan nggak jelas. Author juga sebenernya labil nulisnya mau kaya gimana. Idenya author mulai bercabang banyak abisnya(?)

Sekedar info dan menebar kebahagian, besok tepatnya 20 juni author ulang tahun :3 /ga penting plis. Semoga kalian mau berbaik hati memaafkan author karena late update yang chapter ini ya :"v /apa ini. Semoga yang review fic ini juga makin banyak XD /ngarep. Maap kalau ini belok dari topik :"

Saran dan kritik diterima author dengan tangan terbuka. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya 'v')7

* * *

Reply review:

Uchiharuno Sierra : gomene di chapter ini author late update :"v hahahaha. Itu dia. Yuki nya masih labil buat milih sekolah. Dia harus berguru dulu ke author biar nggak jadi labil lagi XD /alah authornya sendiri juga labil.

bubletea : huehehehe. Semoga rasa penasarannya sedikit terobati ya di chapter ini dan arigatou udah mau nungguin chapter baru cerita ini :'3

Bakashi : iya ya. Akashi emang kejam *v*)b /dihajar akashi /lalu ikut pundung di pojokan (?) Permintaannya udah dibahas di chapter ini. Semoga nggak terlalu merasa diphpin ya :"v

Guest : iya tuh. Toge nya toge nya mereka /itu tega plis. Chapter lanjutannya udah ada nih. Maap udah nunggu lama ya :"v *bungkuk badan berkali2* arigatou buat suntikan semangat nya 'v')9

yuka akimura : hahaha. Sama dong author juga penasaran 'v')b /kan situ yang nulis thor-_- Nggak tau nih. Akashi mungkin sedang mengalami cobaan hidup yang berat :"v iya, yuki nya mah itu mencoba untuk setrong aja(?) /seketika diamuk akashi + yuki. Huehehe authornya kan jomblo, jadi sengaja memisahkan mereka lagi biar jadi jomblo sama kaya author XD /plak. Huehehe alesannya tunggu aja ya, jangan sekarang. Ntar disangka spoiler lagi :v /dihajar lagi. Arigatou udah suka ama fic ini dan suntikan semangatnya. Author jadi terharu TvT (p.s. : gomen kalo susah ngebaca balesan review ini, authornya terlalu niat bales)


	8. Chapter 8

Fate [Chapter 08]

* * *

Langit mulai gelap. Tapi sosok laki-laki berambut hitam itu masih saja belum ditemukan, meskipun sudah dicari oleh beberapa orang yang berpencar ke semua tempat yang berbeda. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua kembali ke titik berkumpul mereka lagi.

"Bagaimana? Ada yang menemukannya?"

Semua orang yang ikut serta dalam pencarian tersebut hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Di mana dia? Sudah berjam-jam kita mencarinya, tapi hanya sekilas info dari orang sekitar saja yang kita dapat," ujar Aida sambil menghela nafasnya dengan panjang dan berat.

"Sudah hampir malam. Sebaiknya kalian pulang. Biar aku sendiri yang meneruskan pencariannya," ucap Yukiteru dengan tangan yang terkepal dengan sangat kuat, bermaksud untuk menahan emosi cemas, kesal, sedih, menyesal yang campur aduk dalam dirinya saat ini. Kepalanya terus tertunduk putus asa.

"Tidak bisa!"

Spontan Yukiteru mengangkat kepalanya. Matanya sedikit membulat tidak percaya.

"Dia bagian dari team kami. Kami juga harus ikut mencarinya sampai ketemu," ucap laki-laki berkacamata yang ada di depan Yukiteru saat ini. Tekad dan kepeduliannya sangat tercermin dari tatapannya itu.

"Aku juga akan terus membantu Yuki."

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Yukiteru sambil menatap tidak percaya Kuroko.

"Aku akan membantu temanku yang sedang kesulitan," ucap Kuroko lagi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Wakatta. Arigatou, minna."

"Yukiteru, kau tahu di mana tempat favorit kakakmu? Siapa tau dia ada di sana," tanya Aida

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

 _'Di mana? Aku sendiri tidak tahu. Kuakui, aku ini memang adik yang buruk. Aku tidak tahu apapun tentang onii-chan. Aku hanya memikirkan diriku sendiri. Tanpa melihat kalau selama ini onii-chan selalu ada untukku.'_

 _'Hahaha. Benar. Aku ini memang sangat buruk. Coba saja kalau aku bisa membalikkan waktu, pasti hasilnya akan lebih baik dari sekarang. Aku tidak akan membuang orang pertama yang mengenalkanku pada basket.'_

 _'Basket?'_

Deg!

 _"Ne, kalau Yu-chan sudah sembuh, onii-chan akan mengajarimu caranya bermain basket. Bagaimana? Kau pasti akan suka. Apalagi kalau kau bermain basketnya di lapangan basket dekat rumah. Jujur saja, bagiku lapangan yang paling bagus saat ini adalah lapangan yang ada di dekat rumah. Karena lapangannya di luar ruangan, lalu udaranya pun sejuk, banyak pohon di sana."_

"Kurasa aku tahu satu tempat. Aku tidak yakin kalau onii-chan akan ada di sana. Tempat itu ada di dekat rumahku. Mau mencoba untuk ke sana?" Ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat, saat ia mengingat kata-kata kakaknya.

"Untuk apa bertanya lagi, ayo kita ke sana," jawab Kogane sambil tersenyum.

Yukiteru langsung membimbing yang lainnya ke tempat yang ia maksud. Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama mereka sampai di sana.

"Ini lapangan basket?" Tanya Hyuga sambil melihat sekitarnya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, melihat seseorang yang berdiri terdiam tidak jauh dari ring basket.

"Onii-chan?" Gumam Yukiteru merasa sangat lega.

Saat itu semua anggota team Seirin yang ada di sana langsung berlari menuju Shun.

"Oi, kemana saja kau ini?! Kami sudah mencarimu kemana-mana," ucap sang captain Seirin dengan sedikit membentaknya. Walaupun di wajahnya terlihat sekali rasa senang dan lega nya.

Yukiteru dan Kuroko hanya melihat mereka semua di tepi lapangan basket itu.

"Kau tidak menghampiri kakakmu, Yuki?" Tanya Kuroko sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau aku masih memiliki kesempatan itu," jawab Yukiteru dengan datar.

Dahi Kuroko langsung mengerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Heh?! Kau kenapa, Izuki?"

Spontan Yukiteru dan Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah asal suara tersebut. Merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh, akhirnya Yukiteru memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekati kakaknya itu bersama Kuroko.

Saat itu mata Yukiteru langsung membulat saat melihat kondisi kakaknya saat ini, bisa dilihat baju kemeja putih kakaknya itu kotor. Wajahnya pun terlihat babak belur.

"Sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa."

Entah kenapa jawaban Shun itu sukses membuat Yukiteru membeku, tangannya pun jadi terasa lemas dan gemetaran.

 _'Entah kenapa nada bicaranya saat ini terasa begitu datar dan dingin. Jangan bilang kalau kau memutuskan untuk berubah, onii-chan?'_

"Gomen sudah merepotkan kalian, sekarang kalian bisa pulang," ucap lagi Shun sambil berjalan dengan santai keluar dari lapangan tersebut. Ia bahkan dia melirikkan matanya sedikitpun ke arah Yukiteru.

"Oi, Izuki!" Panggil Kiyoshi dengan suara sedikit kencang sambil mengejarnya.

"Jangan dikejar!" Ucap Yukiteru sambil menghalangi jalan Kiyoshi. Suaranya terdengar goyah dan gemetaran.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia itu teman-"

"Aku tahu! Tapi ini adalah urusanku dengannya. Karena itu, biar aku yang menyelesaikannya," sela Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak biasanya Izuki seperti itu. Dia seperti orang lain saja. Ada apa dengannya?" Ucap Koganei sambil berjalan mendekati Yukiteru.

"Ini salahku," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan sangat erat saat ini.

"Heh? Apa maksudmu? Kau tidak melakukan apapun, kan?" Tanya Kuroko dengan cepat.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Dengan tujuan agar ia bisa kembali terlihat tenang di depan teman-teman kakaknya itu dan Kuroko.

"Tadi pagi, aku berkata kasar padanya. Kurasa itu penyebab utamanya kenapa dia seperti ini," jawab Yukiteru.

"Dan sepertinya sekarang aku tidak memiliki kesempatan lagi untuk berbaikan dengannya. Onii-chan sudah berubah."

 _'Ya.'_

 _'Kau sudah tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk berbicara dengannya.'_

 _'Dia sudah berubah.'_

 _'Dan kau tidak akan mampu mengubahnya kembali seperti semula.'_

 _'Kenapa?'_

 _..._

 _.._

 _._

 _'Karena kau lemah.'_

Puk!

"Ngomong apa kau ini?!"

Sontak Yukiteru sedikit terkaget saat ada yang menepuk bahunya. Ia melihat ke belakangnya, tepatnya ke arah Aida yang menepuk bahu Yukiteru tadi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu. Yang kutahu hanyalah fakta kalau kau adiknya. Kalian bersaudara. Pasti kalian akan berbaikan lagi," ucap gadis pemilik nama Aida Riko sambil tersenyum pada Yukiteru

"Ya, sekarang cobalah untuk berbaikan dengannya. Mungkin saja dengan begitu Izuki kembali seperti semula. Kalau dia terus seperti itu, kurasa kita semua pasti akan kerepotan terus. Karena itu, aku mengandalkanmu, Yukiteru," kata Hyuga.

"Tidak bisa," jawab Yukiteru dan jawaban itu sukses membuat yang lainnya terdiam.

"Kenapa? Kau pasti bisa. Aku percaya itu," respon Kuroko dengan cepat.

Para anggota team Seirin yang lainnya hanya terdiam, mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Yukiteru hanya terdiam dan menatap mereka semua beberapa saat.

"Terima kasih sudah membantuku untuk mencari onii-chan hari ini. Usaha kalian sangat kuhargai. Dan maaf, apa kalian bisa meninggalkan aku berdua dengannya sekarang? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya dan ini berkaitan dengan privasiku," ucap Yukiteru sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

"Baiklah. Karena Izuki sudah ketemu, kami semua akan pulang. Sampai jumpa," ucap Aida sambil menggiring teman-temannya itu pergi dari sana.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam selagi memastikan kalau saat ini tidak ada siapapun lagi di sana.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak bisa mengubah orang lain kembali menjadi seperti semula disaat aku sendiri belum bisa berubah juga," jawab Yukiteru dengan ekspresi dan nada bicara yang sama, yaitu datar.

"Kalau begitu, berubahlah! Kembalilah ke Yuki yang dulu," kata Kuroko sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya dengan erat.

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau bisa! Aku percaya, kau bisa!" Bentak Kuroko, walaupun suara halusnya itu tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau berpikir kalau aku bisa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya saat ini.

"Karena kau tidak sendirian lagi."

Yukiteru langsung terdiam seribu bahasa.

"Gomen. Kalau selama ini aku tidak pernah ada untukmu. Padahal aku sudah janji kalau aku tidak akan berubah dan selalu ada di dekat Yuki. Karena itu, aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya dan mengulangnya dari awal," ucap Kuroko

"Janji? Janji kapan?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Di restaurant saat ulang tahun Momoi-san," jawab Kuroko yang sepertinya masih mengingat jelas hal itu.

Saat itu Yukiteru hanya terdiam, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

 _"Tetsuya."_

 _"Hn?"_

 _"Jangan berubah."_

 _"Heh?"_

 _"Aku tau ini permintaan yang egois. Tapi setidaknya aku ingin tetap dekat dengan Tetsuya, sama seperti yang dulu."_

 _"Baiklah, Yuki."_

"Oh itu. Kurasa itu bukan janji. Itu hanya permintaan egois," ujar Yukiteru saat berhasil mengingatnya.

"Tapi saat itu juga aku berjanji untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu pada diriku sendiri," ucap Kuroko sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau boleh berhenti," ucap Yukiteru sambil membalikkan badannya, bersiap-siap untuk pergi dari sana.

"Aku tahu, Yuki yang asli belum sepenuhnya hilang. Kau hanya terus menyembunyikannya."

"Mau asli atau palsu. Ini tetap diriku. Kau tidak punya urusan untuk hal itu," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"Benar juga."

Puk!

Yukiteru merasakan ada yang menyentuh punggungnya.

"Tapi kau temanku. Aku tidak akan meninggalkan temanku sendirian. Dalam basket aku memang hanyalah bayangan,tapi dalam hal ini aku ingin menjadi sebuah cahaya. Cahaya yang bisa membawamu kembali," ucap Kuroko yang sukses membuat Yukiteru kembali membalikkan badan ke arahnya.

Yukiteru menghela nafasnya dengan panjang. "Mendokusai."

Kuroko hanya terdiam sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Akan kucoba."

"Heh?" Respon Kuroko sedikit terkaget. Kepalanya langsung kembali terangkat dan menatap Yukiteru.

"Arigatou, Tetsuya."

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat.

...

"Yuki," panggil Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Ya?" Sahut Yukiteru

"Kau bisa mencoba hal ini juga pada kakakmu."

"Heh?" Respon Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau bisa membujuk kakakmu untuk berbaikan," ucap Kuroko dengan semangat.

Kali ini giliran Yukiteru yang terdiam beberapa saat.

"Bagaimana kalau tidak bisa?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Kita tidak akan tahu hasilnya sebelum kau mencobanya," jawab Kuroko sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

Yukiteru meresponnya dengan tertawa pelan.

"Kau sudah banyak membantu hari ini. Hontou nii arigatou."

Kuroko terdiam beberapa saat. Dengan susah payah, ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Ah, sudah malam sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang," ucap Kuroko dengan cepat.

"Hn. Wakatta. Ja ne," jawab Yukiteru sambil membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Ah… kau tidak mau diantar pulang?"

Yukiteru langsung terdiam dan menoleh ke belakang, tepatnya ke arah Kuroko. Lalu tawa pelan keluar begitu saja dari mulut Yukiteru.

"Rumahku dekat dari sini."

"Souka. Ja na, Yuki," ucap Kuroko dengan cepat sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hn. Ja ne," jawab Yukiteru untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia benar-benar pergi dari sana.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, seorang pelayan yang bergender sama dengan Yukiteru itu langsung menghampiri Yukiteru.

"Okaeri, Ojou-sama."

"Onii-chan, apa dia ada di rumah?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil terus berjalan.

"Ya. Dia ada di kamarnya."

"Wakatta," respon Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas lega.

Saat itu juga langkah kaki Yukiteru terhenti, lalu terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kasumi, tolong taruh ini di kamarku," ucap Yukiteru dengan cepat, sambil memberikan tas dan jas seragamnya pada pelayan yang ada di sebelahnya itu. Lalu berjalan cepat, pergi dari sana.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, saat ini Yukiteru sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar kakaknya dengan membawa sebuah kotak P3K. Gadis itu menarik nafasnya dengan berat dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

 _'Sial. Aku lupa bertanya ke Kuroko, bagaimana caranya untuk membujuk orang,'_ batin Yukiteru.

Akhirnya Yukiteru memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu kamar kakaknya.

Sayangnya tidak ada respon apapun dari dalam kamar tersebut.

 _'Tch. Kalau begini apa aku langsung masuk saja? Tapi, bagaimana kalau dia sedang ganti baju? Bagaimana kalau dia sedang mandi? Apa aku tunggu saja?'_

"Onii-chan?" Panggil Yukiteru sambil mengetuk pintu lagi.

Tidak ada sahutan.

"Aku masuk ya?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Beruntung pintunya tidak dikunci.

Yukiteru mengintip sedikit ke dalam kamar kakaknya. Ia melihat kakaknya yang terbaring di tempat tidur.

 _'Sudah tidur ya?'_ Batin Yukiteru.

Gadis berambut hitam itu memutuskan untuk berjalan masuk, mendekati kakaknya. Beberapa saat ia hanya terdiam menatap laki-laki yang tengah tidur pulas itu.

Luka-luka memar seakan menghiasi wajah Shun. Bisa dilihat luka kecil di salah satu sudut bibirnya. Di hidungnya terlihat samar-samar warna merah. Lalu bukan mukanya saja yang terlihat kacau, kemeja putih seragamnya yang masih dipakainya saat ini terlihat kotor.

Yukiteru duduk di tepi ranjang kakaknya, lalu membuka kotak P3K yang ia bawa dan mulai membersihkan luka-luka kakaknya dengan kapas dan alkohol.

Grep!

Sontak Yukiteru sedikit terkaget saat merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Onii-chan?" Panggil Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

Shun langsung membuka matanya dan mengambil posisi duduk.

"Keluarlah. Jangan ganggu."

"Tapi lukanya-"

"Apa kau tidak dengar kata-kataku tadi?" Sela Shun dengan cepat.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam membeku. Ekspresi kakaknya saat ini bagaikan sihir kutukan untuk Yukiteru. Ekspresi yang selama ini tidak pernah Yukiteru lihat dari kakaknya.

 _'Apa yang harus kulakukan?'_

 _"Kau bisa membujuk kakakmu untuk berbaikan."_

 _'Bagaimana bisa? Aku sendiri tidak tahu cara membujuknya.'_

...

 _'Bagaimana caranya?'_

..

 _'Baiklah kupakai cara ini saja. Kalau tidak berhasil, ya nasib.'_

.

"Yuki! Lepaskan! Kubilang keluar, kenapa malah memelukku?!"

"Gomen."

Yukiteru terus memeluk kakaknya itu dengan matanya yang terpejam dengan erat. Suara terdengar begitu goyah dengan selingan isakan.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah salah banyak sama onii-chan. Tadi pagi juga harusnya aku tidak berkata kasar. Hontou nii gomenasai," ucap Yukiteru sambil terus mengeratkan pelukannya itu.

"Aku akan berubah. Aku akan kembali menjadi Yu-chan. Karena itu-"

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan perlahan dan menatap mata kakaknya.

"Tetaplah menjadi onii-chan yang dulu."

Shun terdiam beberapa saat, menatap mata adiknya yang dibanjiri oleh air mata.

Puk!

Dengan spontan Shun menepuk ujung kepala Yukiteru.

"Padahal tekadku sudah mantap untuk menjadi orang lain. Tapi melihatmu sekarang, rasanya semua usahaku seharian ini sepertinya gagal total," ucap Shun dengan selingan tawa pelan.

Yukiteru hanya merespon dengan memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Aku ini benar-benar lemah pada Yu-chan. Aneh kan?" Lanjut Shun sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak aneh! Itu wajar!" Bentak Yukiteru sambil menatap serius kakaknya dan sedikit menganggukkan kepalanya.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. Senyuman tipis kini menghiasi wajahnya. Dengan spontan laki-laki berambut hitam itu memeluk adiknya.

"Okaeri, Yu-chan."

"Ne, onii-chan," panggil Yukiteru sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan cepat.

"Hn?" Sahut Shun sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Kenapa kau babak belur gini?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Oh ini…"

Yukiteru hanya terdiam, menunggu kakaknya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya hingga selesai.

"Hari ini aku dikeroyok murid-murid yang bolos juga," jawab Shun setelah menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa bisa?" Tanya Yukiteru yang kali ini menatap kakaknya dengan cemas sekaligus kesal.

"Itu ceritanya agak konyol. Aku tidak yakin kalau Yu-chan akan percaya dengan ceritaku ini," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum malu.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kudengar ada tempat yang biasa jadi perkumpulan murid yang membolos. Aku pergi ke sana. Lalu aku meminta mereka semua menghajarku," jawab Shun sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

"Kenapa kau… Ah! BAKA ONII-CHAN!" Bentak Yukiteru meninju pundak kakaknya.

"Tapi mereka langsung mau menghajarmu begitu saja? Kau datang, lalu kau meminta mereka untuk menghajarmu dan mereka langsung menurutinya? Itu kurang masuk akal," ucap Yukiteru lagi dengan cepat sambil memegang dagunya, bertingkah layaknya sedang memikirkan kasus yang besar.

Shun hanya meresponnya dengan tawa pelan.

"Memang. Awalnya pun mereka semua tidak mau melakukannya," jawab Shun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Lalu?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Aku menumpahkan jus ke seragam mereka semua. Setelah itu, mereka langsung marah dan menghajarku."

"Aku tahu, onii-chan orang yang paling bodoh. Tapi sebodoh-bodohnya onii-chan, pasti kau punya alasan kan? Kenapa kau melakukan hal ini?" Ucap Yukiteru setelah ia menghela nafas dengan panjang dan berat.

Saat itu Shun sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Sebenarnya aku melakukannya dengan tidak sadar. Saat itu aku hanya sedang frustasi. Yang kupikirkan hanya pukulan mungkin bisa membuatku sedikit lega," ucap Shun sambil meremas kemeja bagian dadanya.

"Pasti karena aku," ujar Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

"Yah, tapi sekarang tidak apa-apa," jawab Shun sambil tersenyum pada Yukiteru.

"Sebagai gantinya, sekarang aku boleh kan membersihkan luka onii-chan?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengambil kapas

Shun hanya meresponnya dengan anggukan. Yukiteru kembali mulai mengobati luka kakaknya itu.

"Onii-chan?"

"Hn?"

"Tadi kenapa onii-chan ada di lapangan dekat rumah?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil terus mengobati Shun dengan serius.

Mungkin terlalu serius, hingga wajahnya itu berjarak terlalu dekat dengan wajah kakaknya. Dengan spontan, Shun mendorong dahi Yukiteru menjauh darinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tiba-tiba saja badanku ada di sana," jawab Shun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tch. Baka!" Respon Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil menekan luka kakaknya itu dengan kapas yang sedang ia pegang.

"Argh!"

Yukiteru hanya terdiam. Helaan nafas keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Besok libur. Gimana kalau kita main basket di sana? Pas tadi aku berdiri di sana, ntah kenapa rasanya aku jadi mau bermain basket lagi dengan Yu-chan. Sudah lama kan kita nggak main bersama?" Ucap Shun sambil mengelus luka yang ditekan Yukiteru tadi dengan tangan kanannya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat.

"Boleh saja," jawab Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis pada kakaknya.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"OHAYOU, YU-CHAN!"

Sontak kedua mata orang yang terpanggil itu langsung terbuka lebar.

"Ayo bangun. Kita langsung jalan menuju lapangan sekarang," ucap Shun sambil mengguncang tubuh adiknya yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur.

"Kau..."

Saat itu Shun langsung terdiam membeku. Yukiteru langsung mengambil posisi duduk dan terus menatap matanya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Belum lagi matanya merah yang membuatnya semakin horror, bisa ditebak kalau ia masih sangat ngantuk.

"BAKA ONII-CHAN!"

Brugh! Brugh! Brugh!

Semua bantal yang ada di atas tempat tidur Yukiteru melayang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah Shun. Spontan korban lemparan tersebut berusaha menghindarinya.

Belum puas dengan melempari kakaknya dengan banyak bantal. Yukiteru langsung berdiri di tempat tidurnya.

"Rasakan ini!"

BRUGH!

Lompatan indah dilakukan Yukiteru dari tempat tidurnya hingga ia mendarat tepat ke arah 'korban'nya saat ini.

"Argh! Yu-chan sadarlah!" Ucap Shun sambil menyingkirkan orang yang menyerang dan menimpanya saat ini.

"Habislah kau!" Bentak Yukiteru dengan selingan evil-laugh, sambil mengambil salah satu bantal yang tergeletak dan kembali menyerang kakaknya.

"Ah, ampun!"

"Tidak ada ampun. Hehehe~"

Yukiteru terus memukuli kakaknya itu dengan bantal yang ia pegang saat ini, walaupun memang pukulan itu hanya pelan dan sebagai bahan candaan saja 'menurutnya'.

"Yuki? Shun?"

Spontan kegiatan mereka langsung terhenti saat mereka baru menyadari kalau ada dua orang yang berdiri di depan pintu kamar Yukiteru.

"Kaa-san?" Sahut Shun dengan selingan tawa pelan.

Saat itu tubuh Yukiteru hanya terdiam membeku layaknya patung melihat seseorang yang ada di samping ibunya saat ini.

Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang selama ini menjadi 'nightmare' untuk Yukiteru.

"Aka-"

"Ehem," dehem Akashi sambil melirikkan matanya sekilas pada wanita yang di sebelahnya saat ini, seperti memberikan kode pada Yukiteru.

"Kenapa kau di sini?" Tanya Yukiteru dengan cepat sambil berdiri dan menatap tajam laki-laki berambut merah itu.

"Yuki, bersikaplah lebih baik dengannya!" Titah sang ibu.

"Ya, tapi kenapa dia ada di sini pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Yukiteru lagi sambil membuang mukanya.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya memberi undangan untuk nanti makan malam. Aku akan pergi sekarang," jawab Akashi.

"Saya pergi dulu," pamit Akashi sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya di depan ibu dari Shun dan Yukiteru. Lalu ia langsung berjalan pergi dari sana.

 _'Dia ke sini pagi-pagi begini hanya untuk memberi undangan makan malam? Kurasa itu mustahil. Apa ada hal lain?'_

"Yuki, kau ini kenapa? Tiba-tiba bersikap dingin pada Seijuro," ucap sang ibu dengan cepat sambil memegang kedua bahu Yukiteru. Lalu dengan cepat ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada putra sulungnya.

"Shun, kau tidak mempengaruhi Yuki dengan hal yang aneh-aneh kan?"

"Apa? Aku tidak melakukan apapun," jawab Shun sambil menggelengkan kepala dan mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Lalu tadi kalian ngapain? Kalian bukan anak kecil lagi," ucap ibu dari Shun dan Yukiteru.

"Mana kutahu. Tiba-tiba saja Yu-chan melempari orang yang tidak bersalah ini dengan bantal dan menyerang dengan gerakan salto nya," jawab Shun sambil mengambil posisi berdiri dan menyeringai pada Yukiteru.

"Orang yang tidak bersalah, katamu? Ulangi kalau berani!"

Yukiteru langsung berdiri dan menyiapkan tinjuannya tepat di depan muka Shun. Seringaian bagaikan seorang yandere kembali mekar di wajah Yukiteru.

"Sudah. Yuki, kau harus siap-siap kan? Katanya mau main basket dengan Shun?" ucap sang ibu dengan selingan tawa pelan.

"Cuma main basket ini. Lapangannya tidak jauh lagi. Santai saja," jawab Yukiteru sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi di kamarnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang seperti singa baru bangun tidur.

Sang ibu hanya menghela nafas dengan panjang.

"Yuki itu mirip sekali dengan tou-san yang dulu," ucap ibu dari dua anak itu.

"Yu-chan mirip apanya dengan tou-san?" Tanya Shun sambil menatap tidak percaya ibu nya.

Wanita itu hanya meresponnya dengan tawa pelan sambil berjalan keluar kamar Yukiteru.

"Orang tua gila," gumam Shun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kaa-san bisa dengar itu, Shun!"

Glek!

.

.

.

Saat ini, Shun hanya duduk terdiam di tepi tempat tidur Yukiteru. Sesekali ia memutarkan bola basket yang ia bawa di atas jari telunjuknya hingga bola tersebut jatuh.

"Yu-chan, kau lagi mandi atau bertapa? Lama amat," ucap Shun dengan suara kencang, bermaksud supaya orang yang ada di dalam kamar mandi saat ini mendengarnya.

"Sabar!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, akhirnya Yukiteru keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Sudah siap?" Tanya Shun sambil berdiri dengan semangat.

"Belum," jawab Yukiteru dengan cepat.

"Heh?!"

"Masih saja ditanya," ucap Yukiteru sambil mengikat tali sepatu yang sudah sekian lama tidak pernah ia pakai lagi semenjak ia berhenti dari basket.

Shun hanya meresponnya dengan tawa pelan.

"Ayo," ajak Yukiteru sambil tersenyum tipis pada kakaknya.

Mereka berdua langsung berjalan menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu yang lama, mereka sampai di tempat itu.

"Yu-chan?" Panggil Shun sambil melempar bola basket yang ia pegang saat ini ke arah Yukiteru.

Spontan Yukiteru langsung menangkapnya.

DEGH!

 _'Perasaanku jadi tidak enak. Tanganku terasa lemas sekali.'_

DEGH!

 _"Keluarlah dari team."_

DEGH!

 _"Keluarlah dari team. Ini perintah."_

DEGH!

 _"Tubuhmu terlalu lemah dan penyakitan."_

DEGH!

 _'Ini?!'_

 _'Hahaha.'_

 _'Sepertinya kau sudah mengutukku, Akashi Seijuro.'_

"Yu-chan?"

"Yu-chan?!"

Spontan Yukiteru mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan cepat. Tangannya terasa begitu lemas hingga bola basket yang ia pegang terjatuh dan menggelinding.

"Ada apa? Kau jadi pucat sekali," ucap Shun sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Gomen, onii-chan. Sepertinya rencana kita batal. Aku istirahat di rumah," jawab Yukiteru sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa. Ayo," ajak Shun sambil mengambil bola basketnya lalu kembali berjalan ke rumah.

 _'Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku takut pada basket sekarang? Tapi kenapa tanganku terasa sangat lemas saat memegang bola basket tadi? Belum lagi kata-katanya itu mendadak kembali menghantuiku. Memangnya apa salahku?'_

"Yu-chan?"

"Hn?" Sahut Yukiteru sambil terus berjalan.

"Kau masih belum mau menceritakan masalahmu?" Tanya Shun dengan nada cemas.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Kepalanya langsung tertunduk.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa masalahku sekarang," jawab Yukiteru dengan selingan tawa pelan.

Spontan Shun merangkul bahu Yukiteru dengan satu tangannya.

"Aku ada di sini."

Mata Yukiteru membulat sekilas. Lalu ia menatap kakaknya sendiri dengan senyuman tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya sekarang.

"Aku tahu," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara pelan.

Sesampainya di rumah, mereka berdua langsung disambut oleh ibu mereka.

"Tidak jadi main?" Tanya sang ibu penasaran.

"Yah begitulah. Yu-chan kelihatan kurang sehat," jawab Shun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Hah? Yuki kenapa? Ada yang sakit? Apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Respon wanita itu dengan cepat sambil memberi kode pada pelayan ada di dekatnya saat ini untuk menyiapkan mobil.

"Kaa-san, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya sedikit pusing saja. Aku mau istirahat di kamar dulu," ucap Yukiteru sambil berjalan pergi dari sana.

"Yuki?" Panggil sang ibu dengan suara pelan.

"Hahaha. Kaa-san berlebihan sekali," komentar Shun dengan selingan tawa.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kaa-san memang khawatir dengan Yuki," jawab sang ibu setelah ia menghela nafas panjang.

.

.

.

 _'Aku tidak bisa memegang bola basket lagi.'_

 _'Rasanya seperti ada yang melarangku.'_

 _'Tidak mungkin.'_

 _'Ini hanya perasaanku saja kan?'_

 _'Ini hanya mimpi kan?'_

Tok tok tok!

"Yu-chan?"

Spontan Yukiteru mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali dengan cepat. Ia bisa menebak siapa yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya saat ini. Ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kasurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, aku hanya mau melihat keadaanmu saja. Kukira kau benar-benar sakit sampai tidak keluar kamar lagi hingga sore ini," jawab Shun sambil menggaruk tengkuk lehernya.

Yukiteru langsung memutar bola matanya. "Onii-chan, aku baru nggak keluar kamar beberapa jam dan kau sudah cemas?"

"Yah. Aku hanya takut kalau Yu-chan kembali seperti waktu itu," ucap Shun sambil menundukkan kepalanya hingga separuh wajahnya tertutupi oleh poni.

Puk!

Mata Shun sedikit membulat saat merasakan tinjuan pelan di dadanya.

"Baka onii-chan. Tenang saja. Aku tetaplah aku. Tidak perlu takut seperti itu," jawab Yukiteru sambil tertawa.

"Souka na," respon Shun sambil ikut tertawa.

"Ohya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa onii-chan sudah berpakaian rapih seperti itu?" Tanya Yukiteru, baru menyadari kalau kakaknya saat ini mengenakan kemeja dengan rapih. Tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ah, aku lupa. Aku dipaksa ikut acara makan malam kalian," jawab Shun sambil menghela nafas.

"Acara makan malam?" Tanya lagi Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Ingat kedatangan Akashi tadi pagi?" Tanya balik Shun

"Oh, itu. Ternyata malam ini ya," jawab Yukiteru sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Jangan oh saja. Cepat siap-siap!" Titah Shun dengan nada lebih tinggi.

" _Hai hai_ ," jawab Yukiteru dengan nada malas sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dan mulai bersiap-siap.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Yukiteru keluar dari kamarnya dengan dandanan yang rapih. Setelah itu, Yukiteru dan keluarganya langsung jalan menuju lokasi yang mereka tuju.

"Memangnya ini acara makan malam apa? Sampai onii-chan juga ikut," tanya Yukiteru sambil menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Acara makan malam biasa. Shun bagian dari keluarga ini juga. Pada dasarnya ia harus ikut," jawab sang ibu yang duduk di samping sang kepala keluarga yang tengah sibuk menyetir.

"Aku lebih suka di rumah daripada ikut acara seperti itu," ucap Shun setelah ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ayolah, Shun. Kau harus membiasakan diri. Bagaimana pun juga kau anak sulung. Suatu saat nanti kau yang akan ada di posisi tou-san," jawab ibunya sambil menolehkan kepala ke belakang.

" _Hai hai. Wakatta_ ," respon Shun dengan nada malasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berempat sampai di tempat tujuan mereka, yaitu hotel berbintang 5. Mereka semua langsung turun dari mobil dan sang kepala keluarga langsung memberikan kunci mobilnya pada petugas vallet yang ada di sana. Lalu mereka berjalan memasuki hotel tersebut.

"Yuki?"

"Apa, kaa-san?" Sahut Yukiteru sambil menoleh pada ibunya.

"Ah, tidak," jawab sang ibu dengan cepat sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dengan cepat.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam dan meresponnya dengan satu alisnya yang terangkat.

"Kelihatannya Akashi belum datang," ucap sang kepala keluarga sambil melihat sekitar restaurant yang saat ini mereka sekeluarga masuki.

"Ya, itu karena tou-san datang lebih awal dari waktu yang dijanjikan," jawab Shun sambil melihat ke arloji nya.

"Ya sudahlah. Lagipula kita sudah memesan tempat kan? Sebaiknya kita langsung duduk," sela wanita yang berdiri di samping sang kepala keluarga saat ini.

Mereka berempat langsung menuju meja yang sudah mereka pesan sebelumnya dengan bimbingan seorang pelayan pria.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu, akhirnya dua orang yang bergender dan marga yang sama datang. Spontan keluarga Izuki langsung berdiri dari posisi duduk mereka.

"Maaf, sepertinya kami terlambat," ucap sang kepala keluarga Akashi.

"Tidak apa. Kami juga baru datang," jawab pria yang baru-baru ini menjadi rekan kerja ayah Seijuro.

Saat itu semuanya kembali duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing.

"Ah, ini pasti putra sulungmu, benar?"

"Ya," jawab sang kepala keluarga Izuki sambil tersenyum.

"Izuki Shun desu. Yoroshiku," ucap Shun sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Shun, lebih sopan," ucap sang ibu dengan suara sangat pelan sambil menyenggol lengan putranya.

"Ini aku sudah berusaha sopan," jawab Shun dengan cepat dan sangat pelan, mungkin bisa dibilang itu seperti berbisik.

Di saat yang bersamaan juga Yukiteru hanya terdiam menatap seorang laki-laki yang duduknya tepat ada di depannya saat ini. Yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Akashi Seijuro.

Acara makan malam mereka berjalan dengan lancar seperti biasanya hingga selesai.

"Tidak terasa proyek kerja kita sudah selesai. Senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda," ucap pria dewasa bermarga Akashi itu sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke depan lawan bicaranya.

"Ya. Tapi sayang juga ya, kalau hubungan Yuki dan Seijuro harus berakhir juga setelah selesainya proyek ini. Kukira hubungan mereka akan lebih panjang," jawab sang kepala keluarga Izuki sambil ikut berdiri dan menjabat tangan pria yang ada di dekatnya. Selingan tawa bisa terdengar saat itu juga.

"Namanya juga masih anak muda. Kita tidak bisa memaksakannya, kan?" Ucap ibu dari Shun dan Yukiteru itu sambil ikut tertawa.

Namun, berbeda reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yukiteru. Gadis itu hanya terdiam membeku saat mendengar ucapan ayahnya sendiri.

 _'Berakhir? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku tentang hal ini?'_ Batin Yukiteru merasa bingung.

Tapi saat Yukiteru melihat ke arah Akashi. Laki-laki itu hanya tetap terlihat tenang dan datar.

"Ah, sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang. Ayo, Shun, Yuki," ajak sang ibu sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Seijuro, kita juga harus pulang sekarang," ajak ayah dari Seijuro itu.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Yuki. Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" Tanya Akashi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun dari kursinya saat ini.

Yukiteru yang mendengar hal itu langsung terdiam, tidak jadi beranjak dari kursinya.

Semua orang di sana langsung terdiam beberapa saat.

"Baiklah. Kami pulang duluan ya," ucap ayah dari Shun dan Yukiteru sambil berjalan pergi dari sana bersama istri dan putra sulungnya.

Sementara itu ayah dari Seijuro hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melangkahkan kakinya, pergi dari sana.

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti orang yang mengusulkan untuk mengakhiri hubungan ini. Karena itu, tadi pagi kau datang ke rumahku untuk membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orang tuaku, benar?" Ucap Yukiteru sambil mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan datar seperti Akashi saat ini

"Seperti yang kuduga. Kau memang gadis pintar, Izuki Yukiteru. Ya, ucapanmu itu benar," jawab Akashi dengan datar. Seringaian tipis bisa terlihat di wajahnya saat ini.

"Kenapa? Baru saja kemarin kau bilang 'jangan', tapi sekarang kau lah orang yang mengakhirinya."

"Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, ini lah yang terbaik. Kita berdua tidak ada tujuan apa-apa lagi kan untuk mempertahankan hubungannya lagi? Kalaupun ada pasti itu akan membuang waktuku," jawab Akashi sambil bersandar santai di kursinya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat ujung dressnya saat ini.

 _'Membuang waktu, katanya?'_

Yukiteru menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang," ucap Akashi sambil beranjak dari kursinya.

Yukiteru hanya terdiam dan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ohya, kau orang yang pintar. Pasti kau hafal jalan ke rumah mu sendiri kan? Aku sedang tidak berniat memberimu tumpangan di mobilku sekarang."

Yukiteru semakin membungkam mulutnya saat mendengar ucapan Akashi itu. Tangannya pun semakin kuat meremas ujung dressnya. Bisa didengar suara langkah kaki Akashi yang mulai beranjak pergi dari sana.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi juga dari sana, berhubung ia tidak bisa tinggal di sana lebih lama lagi.

Sesaat dia sampai di depan gedung hotel. Ia melihat seseorang yang tak asing lagi di matanya.

"Onii-chan?" Panggil Yukiteru sambil menghampiri orang tersebut.

"Oh, sudah ya?" Sahut Shun sambil tersenyum pada Yukiteru.

"Kenapa onii-chan di sini?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Sudah kuduga, Akashi pasti akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi aku menunggumu di sini," jawab Shun sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Tou-san dan kaa-san?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil melihat sekitarnya.

"Mereka sudah pergi, langsung ke bandara. Katanya ada urusan penting di luar negeri," jawab Shun

"Apa sebegitu mendesaknya sampai harus ikut penerbangan malam?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Entahlah. Mereka tidak bilang apa-apa soal itu," jawab Shun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Souka," respon Yukiteru sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" Ajak Shun sambil menunjuk taksi yang sepertinya ia sudah booking.

"Memangnya kau punya uang untuk naik taksi?" Tanya Yukiteru sambil menyeringai.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah dikasih uang sama tou-san tadi," jawab Shun sambil mengacukan jempolnya.

"Ya sudah ayo," ajak Yukiteru sambil berjalan menuju taksi tersebut dan masuk ke dalamnya. Diikuti juga oleh Shun.

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, Yukiteru langsung memasuki kamarnya. Dengan lemas, ia menghempaskan dirinya sendiri ke atas tempat tidur. Entah kenapa, dadanya terasa begitu sakit karena acara makan malam tadi.

.

 _"Untuk apa? Kalian masih memiliki pemain yang berpotensi sepertiku."_

 _"Karena aku menginginkanmu."_

 _._

 _"Pembohong."_

 _._

 _"Baiklah. Tapi cobalah untuk mengandalkanku. Kau punya aku. Kau tidak perlu menanggung rasa sakitmu sendirian."_

 _._

 _"Pembohong."_

 _._

 _"Aku tidak peduli apa kata orang lain. Mereka tidak tahu siapa Yukiteru yang sebenarnya. Perempuan yang memiliki IQ di atas rata-rata, yang dapat memanipulasi hasil test nya sendiri, memiliki bakat di atas rata-rata saat bermain basket, berasal dari keluarga yang terkemuka, tapi ia menolak untuk diperlakukan istimewa oleh orang lain. Perempuan itu adalah milikku dan itu sudah pasti."_

 _._

 _"Pembohong."_

 _._

 _"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau pergi."_

 _._

 _"Pembohong."_

 _._

 _"Kau pembohong."_

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Aku lah yang terlalu berharap banyak darimu. Dari kata-kata manismu."_

"Yuki?"

"Oi. Yuki? Kau baik-baik saja?"

Seketika Yukiteru langsung mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Baru ia sadari, saat ini kakaknya tengah duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Bisa dilihat pula, kedua tangannya memegang dua buah cangkir yang isinya pasti sudah bisa diprediksikan.

"Onii-chan?" Sahut Yukiteru dengan suara lemas. Ia langsung mengambil posisi duduk.

Shun hanya terdiam melihat adiknya yang sekarang. Kedua mata gadis itu terlihat merah dan sembab.

"Ini," ucap Shun sambil menyerahkan secangkir cokelat panas pada Yukiteru.

"Tapi aku sudah kenyang, tadi baru saja makan malam kan?"

"Ini bisa membuatmu lebih baik," jawab Shun dengan cepat sambil tersenyum tipis.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat sambil menatap secangkir cokelat panas yang ia pegang saat ini. "Arigatou na, onii-chan."

Dengan perlahan, Yukiteru meminum cokelat panas tersebut. Begitu pula dengan Shun.

"Carilah pengganti yang lainnya. Di luar sana masih banyak laki-laki yang lebih baik dari Akashi," ucap Shun yang sepertinya tau apa yang ada di dalam batin Yukiteru saat ini.

Yukiteru hanya merespon kakaknya dengan senyuman tipisnya.

"Ne, onii-chan."

"Hn? Ada apa?" Sahut Shun setelah ia meneguk sedikit cokelat panasnya.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Ia mencengkram cangkirnya dengan kuat.

"Aku sudah membuat keputusan."

.

.

.

 _Setahun kemudian._

"Aih, Yuki terlihat manis sekali pakai seragam itu. Bagaimana kalau kaa-san foto dulu sebentar?" Ucap sang ibu saat melihat putrinya memasuki ruang makan.

"Kaa-san aku bukan anak TK lagi," jawab Yukiteru sambil menghela nafas.

"Ayolah, ini kan hari pertama Yuki memakai seragam SMA. Seragam sailor memang cocok sekali untuk Yuki," ucap sang ayah akhirnya angkat suara. Di tangannya telah siap sebuah smartphone untuk memotret putrinya itu.

"Sudahlah, tiap hari nanti aku akan terus memakai seragam ini. Jadi tidak perlu di foto," jawab Yukiteru sambil duduk di kursi meja makan dan mengambil roti panggang yang tersedia di sana.

"Yu-chan memakai seragam apapun pasti terlihat bagus. Tapi siapa sangka kalau Yu-chan akan mengambil keputusan ini," ucap Shun setelah ia menelan roti panggangnya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Yukiteru dengan suara sangat pelan dan kepala yang tertunduk.

Shun terdiam beberapa saat. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat ini. Kemudian ia melanjutkan sarapannya kembali.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, Yukiteru dan Shun selesai sarapan.

"Kami pergi," ucap Shun dengan semangat.

"Hati-hati di jalan. Jaga adikmu di sekolah," jawab sang ibu dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Yukiteru langsung menghela nafas. "Ibu, kita bukan anak ke-"

"Siap!" Jawab Shun sambil merangkul Yukiteru dengan satu tangannya dan berjalan keluar dari ruang makan.

.

.

.

Seirin High School.

Di sinilah Yukiteru berdiri sekarang, dengan menggunakan seragam dari sekolah ini pula.

"Ehem. Ehem. Secara resmi, aku ingin mengucapkan selamat datang di Seirin," ucap Shun sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar.

Melihat kakaknya itu, Yukiteru ikut tersenyum dan menjabat tangan kakaknya. "Arigatou, Izuki-senpai."

Saat itu juga Yukiteru langsung menyeringai pada kakaknya. Shun hanya meresponnya dengan tawaannya.

"Ohya, bagaimana dengan club? Kau akan masuk basket lagi?" Tanya Shun sambil berjalan di wilayah sekolahnya itu.

Yukiteru terdiam beberapa saat. Cengkraman pada tasnya terus mengerat.

"Ah, soal itu. Aku belum memutuskannya. Aku sempat berpikir, mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku mencoba masuk ke club yang lain. Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjalani hidup yang baru di sini," jawab Yukiteru sambil berjalan di samping kakaknya. Senyuman tipis menghiasi wajahnya saat ini.

 _'Ya.'_

 _'Menjalani hidup yang baru.'_

 _'Kau juga pasti seperti itu, kan, Akashi Seijuro?'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED

* * *

Yahooooo. Setelah sekian lama fanfic ini off. Akhirnya hidup kembali. Walaupun kalo diitung-itung chapter yang kali ini lebih dikit dari chapter yang sebelumnya. Huehehe. Gomen. Author lagi mencoba buat memulainya lagi /cielah.

Gomen juga udah buat nunggu terlalu lama. Awalnya malahan ada niat buat delete story yang ini. Tapi langsung dikubur niatnya pas liat ulang semua review cerita ini. Huehehehe :"v

See ya in next chapter 'v')/

* * *

Reply review:

Uchiharuno Sierra : huehehehehe. Makasih udah nunggu. Author terharu :"v *peluk sayang* /wut de. Sama author juga ga sabar, pengen bikin akashi ngegalau :v

LeafandFlower : yayayay. Akashi akashi 'v')~ huehehehehehehe. Maap ya udah nunggu lama :"v Yukiteru udah berubah sekarang. Yay! (Dikira power ranger) Maen petak umpet. Kakaknya lagi merenungi nasib jomblo nya kali :v /wut de.

Juvia Hanaka : makasih udah nunggu. Ga kok. Fanfic nya diusahain ampe tamat 'v')9

Shahra : makasih udah nunggu ya. Makasih pujian ama dukungannya juga ya :"v Ya kurang lebih kayanya masih begitu Akashi nya :"" huehehehe. Tenang aja. Shun kayanya bakal lebih banyak tampil lagi di chapter selanjutnya /wut de spoiler

Guest : hueheheheh. Yuki masuk seirin~! Author pun ga tau lanjutannya kaya gimana. Nanti kita liat aja eap lanjutannya kaya gimana :"v

bubletea : yayayay! Ganbatte! Makasih udah nunggu. Maap kelamaan eap :"v

shiro : ini dia chapter selanjutnya. Maap ya kelamaan 'v')/

yuka akimura : iya nih. Kayanya efek lem nya udah memudar :"v /apaan ini. Iyaap. Tebakan ada benar sekali. Yay! huehehe. Maap ya udah buat nunggu lama. Makasih dukungannya :v

Guest : huehehehe. Maap udah buat nunggu kelamaan ya. Makasih udah ngebaca ffn ini :v


End file.
